


When it Raines

by ShivaeSyke



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, Adopted Children, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Marriage of Convenience, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 109,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaeSyke/pseuds/ShivaeSyke
Summary: Every year, Queen Marianne goes into the Dark Forest to talk to the Bog King and every year, she doesn't get an answer and every year he waits for her, watching and enjoying the rare flower blooming in his domain. But this year is different, following the brief encounter, Bog finds a lost fairy girl in the forest who insists she is a princess, the queen's own daughter Raine, but he doesn't believe her. She's such an adorably feisty little thing, he decides to make her his own little princess, naming her Tempest.Her mother might have something to say about that. Her daughter missing for over a month, Queen Marianne finally reclaims her and her dear Rainy has stories to tell, so many stories about her new father. She drives her mother a little crazy with constant talk about him to the point that she must go into the forest and seek him out and find out if what her child says is true. If it is, the Bog King might be just the person she needs in her life.Roland, the queen's ex, might have something to say about that...
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic), Dawn/Sunny (Strange Magic), Marianne & Roland (Strange Magic)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 45





	1. The Idiot Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I removed it for a reason, which thankfully, I found out wasn't actually a problem. So I'm putting it back up, for now. :D I do keep ALL OF THE EMAILS and comments!!

“Ah, hah!” The little fairy girl twirled around, her violet wings flying out behind her as she danced around a tall flower stem. At five, she was just beginning to get a little lift in her juvenile wings, but they still hung loosely, a dark purple cape following her everywhere. She wore a fancy white dress, trimmed in gold, edged in delicate white lace, perfect for a fairy princess. 

“Rainy,” sighed her mother, a small smile crossing her face at her daughter’s antics and the smudges of green and brown already marring the new dress. Marianne ran a hand through her perfectly styled auburn hair, envying her daughter’s short wild haircut. An incident with glue ended in a randomly chopped haircut, and her daughter didn’t care at all that her long wavy hair was gone. Her father was scandalized, moaning about his daughter’s beautiful hair and how gorgeous it had been, how he would miss the long golden brown locks while running his hand through his perfect blond hair, as though nervous it might be next.

Queen Marianne thought briefly back to those days when she was a wild child, very much like her own daughter, Raine. She roamed the Sunfields, the entire kingdom as her playground, occasionally sneaking into the borders to see what was out there. There were so many adventures Marianne had, but that was so long ago. Now, she was the queen, and her responsibilities kept her too busy to do anything adventurous, and she could barely remember that time. It was like that younger Marianne was an entirely different person.

“I have you now, Bog King!” Raine ran around her mother, waving her stick like a sword, careful not to hit her mother’s dress. She stopped in front of her mother, glaring up at her with fierce golden brown eyes. “Surrender! You must pay for your crimes! Stop raiding our storehous-ees!”

“Raine,” chuckled Marianne. “That’s not nice. The people of the Dark Forest might need that food, and we have plenty to spare. We should be kind and compassionate because we have no idea what it’s really like for them.”

“Awww, Mom, everyone says they’re so mean and scary, and they break things!” Raine turned away, swinging her stick in circles. “They’re not nice at all!”

“They never hurt anyone, just scare them,” stated Marianne patiently. “If they were really dangerous, do you think I would go into the forest every year in a dress? I would wear armor.” Her hand dropped to the ornate scabbard at her side, holding her father’s sword.

“I guess,” sighed Raine, lowering her sword. “Why can’t I go with you?”

“Because the Dark Forest is no place for little girls.” Marianne smiled at her daughter, the brightest light in her life, they were so alike. “When I get back, I will take you into the training room, and we’ll do a few simple exercises with the training swords. I think you might be able to lift one now.”

“Really!” Raine began twirling again, her dress whirling around her. She jumped forward, stopping just short of her mother, staring up at her with wide eyes, a frown crossing her face. 

Marianne glanced around her and seeing no one around to fuss at her, leaned down to quickly give Raine a hug, trying to avoid smudging her golden gown. They were at the entrance to her ex-husband’s summer home, the dashing Captain of the Guard, the most loathsome man in existence. Still, Marianne put on a smile.

“Raine, be good for your father and stay here.” Marianne used her I’m-Mom-I’m-Serious voice. Raine sighed and nodded in agreement to her mother’s command. “I do not want you running all over the kingdom unsupervised.”

“Honey-,” The man that opened the door flashed a perfect smile, greeting Marianne with a sultry tone, only it appeared the greeting wasn’t for her as he blinked and immediately dropped into a more neutral tone. “Marianne.”

“Roland.” Marianne set her face to stone, glaring at him, then replaced it with a fake smile. “So good to see you. I should only be a few hours.” Her mind was already going over what her ex would be doing while their daughter was in his home, and she did not approve at all, but that would be a conversation for another day.

“I still think you should let me escort you, Marianne.” Roland kneeled to hug Raine as she threw herself at him. “It’s dangerous in the dark forest.”

“I can take care of myself,” snorted Marianne in a most unladylike fashion.

“Mommy’s so awesome!” Raine laughed, snuggling against her father.

“I agree,” chuckled Roland, rising with his little girl in his arms, for a brief moment, almost looking like an attentive father. “So very, very awesome.” Marianne didn’t appreciate the way he looked her over like she was a rare delicacy.

“Please keep an eye on her. I do not want to hear from Dad and the council about her getting into any trouble because I will take it out on you, Captain.” Marianne narrowed her eyes at Roland. She softened her expression, looking to her daughter. “Be a good girl, Rainy. We’ll play when I get back. Maybe we’ll do tea and cookies too.”

“Oh, I’d like that!” Raine squealed, clapping her hands. 

Marianne smiled as the door closed, turning to take to the air, her wings stretching out eagerly for the flight. She did have guards coming with her, but her ex was not welcome anywhere near her. After all these years, Roland still pushed and tried to talk her into giving him another chance. She never regretted removing him from her and Rainy’s life before she was born. That awful man could do his damage from a distance, not in her own home.

For Raine’s sake, she held her tongue and never said anything negative about Roland in front of her, but she loathed the sight of him. Still, he was Raine’s father, and on occasion, he kinda acted like one. Today, she had a feeling he was going to have a woman over in front of her daughter, and they had talked about that. It made her uncomfortable that her ex would bring a woman over, likely kissing and doing who knows what else to her in front of their daughter. She was always disturbed by what kind of message this sent to Raine.

As much as she wanted her daughter prepared for unreliable men like her own father, she didn’t like continually showing it to her, like it was acceptable. Marianne would have preferred Raine grow up like she had, with a mother and father who would never betray each other, not a father kissing another woman while her mother entertained no one. The thoughts were sad, but she couldn’t do anything about them. After what Roland did to her, love was a dirty word and brought up nothing but feelings of distrust and the opposite of what it once had.

Marianne could tell her daughter and her family she loved them and hear those words back to her, but they could never come from the lips of another man because it was laced with deceit and a lie. She missed those days, back when she was a dumb young woman, not knowing just how much someone could hurt you because you loved them and they betrayed you in the worst ways possible.

#

Raine danced around her father, so happy to spend time with him. “What are we going to do today!” She twirled, her wings whirling out behind her.

“Well, Princess, first, I have a meeting with Linde, you remember her?” Roland began primping in front of a mirror in the hall.

“Oh, yes! The lady who works in the arm-eery!” Raine continued dancing.

“Then we’re all going to go out on a picnic in the gardens.” Roland looked up as someone knocked. “Why don’t you go to your room and play for a while.”

“Okay!” Raine bounced toward her room, went inside for a moment, and circled it. She had a lovely little bedroom full of toys and a little pink rosebud bed suspended from the ceiling. For a few minutes, she went around her room, picking up toys, and setting them down, then she got bored and left the room.

The little princess walked into the living room to see her father kissing a very pretty blond fairy with green wings. Raine made a face at the sight, and knowing better than to interrupt, glanced around the room. Her father would likely be entertaining for a while. With a sigh, she tiptoed to the kitchen and eyed an open window. She glanced back into the living room, then went for the window. 

While her father was distracted, it would be easy for a little fairy girl to find her mother’s envoy and possibly follow them the entire way without being seen. Raine’s keen mind was already hard at work on her plan to sneak into the Dark Forest and see this scary Bog King meeting with her mother.


	2. The Bog King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year, Queen Marianne goes into the forest to talk ...

The Bog King grumbled, ordering his goblins to spread out into the forest and await his further commands. He planted his staff into the ground, running a gnarled hand over his narrow chin, scowling as he looked out over the small clearing before him. Among his goblins, Bog was unique, tall with broad armored shoulders, long limbs, and iridescent wings like those of a dragonfly. A crown of leaves adorned his head, rising up from his long pointed nose and marking his high cheekbones, making him look far older than he actually was. Piercing blue eyes shone out of the dark hollows of his face as he considered where he would hide this year. Conceal himself, not hide.

Every year for the last five years, on the first day of spring, the fairy queen walked into the Dark Forest, demanding an audience with the Bog King. And every year, he denied it, refusing to say a word to her. Instead, he had his goblins escort her out of the forest by forming a wall and advancing on her and her accompanying party.

Bog observed from a dark place, anywhere he couldn’t be seen, using his smaller goblins to pass on messages so he could not be heard. He saw Queen Marianne every year, dressed in stunning outfits fit for the grand queen she was. A sword hung at her side, which he assumed was ornamental. It was an odd and intriguing thing about her. As far as the Goblin King knew, female fairies never learned to use swords and were never part of their army. It was probably just a sign of her station, like the fairy kings before her wore.

It was puzzling that the kings never tried to enter his forest, yet this woman did, every year, since she became queen. The first time was such a bizarre occurrence, he almost made himself known, then withdrew into the darkness, stunned by her beauty and grace. He was too hideous to stand in her presence and knew all the stories that were told in the Sunfields. So he had her removed as he watched, a twisting sensation he had never felt before rising in his gut.

This year was no different than any other year, except there was a rainstorm brewing in the distance, and the wind occasionally picked up, rattling the limbs overhead. Bog selected his spot in the boughs immediately overhead the area the queen always stopped at, the center of the small clearing. He could hear the fairies walking through the forest as small songbirds chirped around them, filling the air with music, something which didn’t do a lot for the fearsome reputation Bog liked the Dark Forest to have.

Bog crept into the branches, finding a place he could easily see the queen when she arrived, but she would not see him. He was nothing more than another brownish-gray part of the tree, blending into his surroundings with ease. Rumors often drifted over the border, courtesy of fringe fairies that passed in and out of their lands, fairies who were actually goblins, raised by his own people.

On occasion, a goblin found a fairy child and took it as their own, typically when they wandered into the woods. These fairies didn’t tend to want to return home and would run away when returned to their parents, traveling back and forth between the Sunfields and the Dark Forest. They would exist on the fringes when they grew up, melding more into the Sunfields than the Dark Forest, but they would still meet with their goblin parents and talk to them. The stories made their way to Bog.

The King of the Dark Forest knew a lot about Queen Marianne, her family, and all the gossip that went with it and found her fascinating. It turned out that she was a very unusual queen, who knew how to use that ceremonial sword. He figured that was just an embellishment to give her a fearsome reputation. She was known to be stern, but also compassionate to her subjects and wise beyond her years. She ruled alone, having dismissed her husband for reasons unknown and had one child, Princess Raine.

There was one thing about the stories of Queen Marianne that he didn’t understand. Most of them referred to her as plain, unattractive, argumentative, bossy, and prone to fits of anger behind closed doors. They were rumors, and he knew for sure some of them were untrue because when he saw the fairy queen, he only saw the sun and the stars.

For the last couple of years, Bog entertained the idea of coming out of the shadows and talking to her, but reason spoke against it. If he showed himself, she would be repulsed, and his ridiculous dreams would be stolen from him. He would find out she was as shallow and flighty as any other fairy. Worse, she would look at him with either fear or disgust, and his only choice would be to greet her as the vicious King of the Dark Forest. He would not plead for understanding, beg for pity, or debase himself in front of her.

He was a king, and he had the right to be respected for that alone. It wasn’t like he expected her to fall in love with him or anything like that. He certainly did not love her because he did not believe in that kind of love. It was all fake, putting on a show for everyone. It wasn’t a real thing that actually happened, it was all foolish idiots going about acting dumb to impress each other with their looks or words.

Bog forbade any public displays of ridiculous love in front of him, and his goblins knew better than to engage in any kind of ‘love’ activity anywhere near him. He flew into a violent rage and would go after them with his staff, snarling and yelling at them to stop, often dismissing them outright from the castle for months. Spring was always the worst, but over the years, Bog could go an entire year without spotting some errant young goblin kissing another one.

Spring made him cranky, angry, and continuously annoyed, but on the actual first day of spring, when the fairy queen came into the forest, he dropped everything and enjoyed his single guilty pleasure. Seeing Her venturing into his forest.

Bog’s eyes widened as the queen strode into the meadow, a celestial body in gold, glinting in the occasional rays of light that broke through the trees. She was a vision, a goddess of fire coming into a shadowy domain to court a dark god.

If only that were true.

The Bog King sighed wistfully, watching her like he did every year, a beautiful and rare flower blooming in his forest for his enjoyment. Nothing in his domain intimidated him, but this regal fairy queen did without raising a finger, her beauty and grace threatening him into the shadows. His goblins wisely avoided saying anything about how outright hypocritical his actions were at this time as he watched her, committing every detail of her face, hair, wings, dress, and voice to memory.

The queen, dressed in her finery, a gown of glittering gold, her auburn hair neatly styled, and a glinting circlet of gold on her forehead, held her head high and asked to speak to the Bog King, her voice echoing loud and clear. Only the wind answered her at first, rubbing the branches together, reminding everyone a storm was approaching. Usually, Bog would let her wait for an hour or so, so he could watch her, standing serenely and patiently, waiting for some answer.

Bog ran through a scenario, multiple scenarios, of how he could greet her, dropping out of the tree to startle her, no, he didn’t want to do that. Speaking first, allowing a little glimpse to judge her response. Or remain in the shadows and smile as he thought of a pleasant conversation between two idiots who might actually be in this thing called love, touching her hair, her face, the softness of her lips.

A roll of thunder sounded in the distance, and the limbs rattled again. Bog grimaced, calculating the time it would take for the fairies to leave the forest in relation to how the damp air was rolling in. He was good at figuring out precise times when storms would hit, and he could watch the queen, or he could talk to her and tell her to leave right now. There wasn’t time to waste in getting the goblins moving into formation to push them out.

There was no choice in this matter. The Bog King spoke, so there wouldn’t be the standard passage of time. He couldn’t imagine seeing her magnificence drenched with her hair plastered down, gown, and wings dragging in the mud.

“Why do ye keep coming to ask me to talk to ye?” Bog inquired confident he was positioned entirely out of sight. “Ye have nothing we want, and we have nothing ye want. Why do ye keep coming here knowing I’m just going to turn ye back?”

For the first time in all those years, he saw a smile on the queen’s face, a pure and simple delighted smile that made something stir in his chest, and a warm sensation rise through him. He made her smile. Simply talking to her made her smile, and it was stunning, like a morning sunrise after the rain, something he would commit to memory.

“You are our neighbors, Bog King. I would like to meet with you and learn about you and your people and put an end to those raids you seem to enjoy doing on our storehouses.” The queen searched the trees, looking for who she was speaking to eagerly, her brown eyes lit with curiosity.

Bog was silent, closing his eyes for a moment, then he looked at his hands, gripping the tree branch beneath him, gnarled and monstrous with their jagged nails. Usually, he didn’t mind the terrified looks of the random fairy he might run across near the border of his forest. Still, she was the queen, and he did not want to see a look of revulsion on her face toward him.

“Leave. Maybe I will talk to ye next year.” Bog remained where he was, able to see her, but she would never find him. “Maybe I won’t.”

The queen continued scanning the trees. “Bog King, could I at least see you to know who I am addressing? It’s only polite.”

“No.” Bog grimaced, laying flat against the branch. “I would rather be rude and spare your delicate eyes.” Why did he say it like that? He grumbled and hit himself in the head a few times. He should never have opened his mouth in the first place.

She laughed. “You seem a lot more polite than I thought you would be. Can we talk, since you are talking right now.”

“No,” hissed Bog. “Please, leave now, Fairy Queen.”

“Bog King,” she took a deep breath. “You, you have the voice of a civilized king, why don’t you come and talk to me? I mean you no harm.”

“Ye couldn’t harm me,” laughed Bog in response. “I am not afraid of ye. I simply do not want to talk to ye.”

“You’re talking to me right now. You can stop at any time, but I would rather you not. You have a pleasant voice.”

“Pleasant voice,” snorted Bog derisively. “I know what yer people say about me, how absolutely monstrous I am. Ye cross over into my forest without respecting my authority, annoy my goblins, and by the way, I enjoy raiding yer storehouses. I do it for fun.”

A crack of thunder sounded over the forest, and the wind picked up again. The assembled fairies glanced around worriedly, and one approached the queen, whispering to her.

“Have some sense and return to your castle before the rain catches ye in the muck.” Bog shifted, preparing to leave.

“I’m going to come back and talk to you on another day,” the queen spoke with a sigh. “Now that you are least talking to me. I would like it if you stop raiding our storehouses. We have plenty of food we could trade or give to you if you need it.”

“I do it for fun!” Bog roared, rattling his wings unconsciously, which drew the queen’s eyes directly to his hiding spot. For a brief moment, their eyes locked, and he fell silent. Then he tore off into the treetops, a black silhouette vanishing in the trees.

-=-=-=-=-

The queen laughed, delighted that she finally received acknowledgment from the Bog King. This yearly visit to the Dark Forest was the one break in the monotony of her life. The king of the Dark Forest was a mystery and a challenge. She continually returned because every year, he came closer. He thought he was hidden, but her sharp eyes caught glimpses of him over the years.

This year, his voice and his eyes, beautiful blue eyes that she hadn’t expected to see, even though the rumors and sightings always said the Bog King had the brightest blue eyes, piercing, and haunting. His voice wasn’t quite as fearsome and snarly as she had been told. Yes, it was deep and angry, but it broke into a more normal soothing tone as he spoke to her. His voice was amazing, and she couldn’t understand why. It just was.

“Queen Marianne, we need to go home immediately,” one of her guards spoke up. “We don’t want to be caught in the rain.”

With a sigh, she turned away. “We’ll come back another day. I think I may have insulted him.” Marianne laughed at the thought, going over the short conversation. The Bog King spoke to make her leave before the storm hit. His speech and tone were refined beneath that gruffness. He was there before she even arrived, waiting for her.

The Bog King waited for her.

The more she thought about it, the more intriguing the encounter was, and it was also sad. Marianne got a distinct impression that he didn’t come out because he was embarrassed. She would have to think of a way to lure him out of the shadows, some way to make it clear to him she would not judge him by how he looked or the stories that were told.

The Goblin King, as fearsome as his reputation was, never hurt anyone. He frightened those who went into the forest, but not all of them. Some of them returned, clearly lying about how fearsome he was, trying to hide smiles and not wanting to talk about their encounters. On occasion, children were lost in the forest for a few days or weeks, then returned, and those children often wanted to return to the forest, having seen another world that was freer than that in the Sunfields.

Marianne was aware of the fringe fairies who traveled between the Sunfields and the Dark Forest. She knew, as every king before her knew, they talked to the goblins because, on occasion, they came to them with concerns. The Bog King had no idea they often stocked the storehouses nearest the Dark Forest with items specifically for them to take. A large number of medicines, books, writing utensils, and food were always left in them, and they were always taken.

One year was particularly rough on the goblins in the Dark Forest, with an illness ravaging them that the fairies had a cure for. The treatment happened to be left in the storehouses with a note on them clearly labeling them as the cure. It was a fair exchange because the goblins ignored fairies wearing healer’s garb who entered the forest. The consideration was noted because healers were allowed inside, but nobody else was, and the goblins were fast to realize when someone entered their forest, escorting them out in half an hour on average, usually with snarls and fierce displays of ferality. The Dark Forest was full of medicinal herbs that only grew there.

These small things on both sides revealed that the Bog King was far more amiable than he let on. He was a mystery worth exploring, and that was why Marianne persisted and would persist in making contact with him. She had a feeling that if she pushed hard enough, he would make himself known.


	3. Princess Rainy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Raine ends up lost in the forest and falls into the hands of the goblin king.

There was one rule among all the rules that her mother and father demanded Raine follow. Do not go near the Dark Forest.

She should have listened.

The little fairy wandered through the confusing forest, hopelessly lost. Raine thought it would be easy to keep to the edge of the forest, having entered it a short distance from where her mother did. Raine assumed if she walked in and angled toward her mother, she would cross paths with her and hear her, but the ground didn’t allow a direct route.

Raine scrambled over obstacles, but being unable to fly was her biggest hindrance, and she was growing tired with all the effort. It was one thing to play around a tree in the Sunfields, a completely different thing to be surrounded by nothing but massive trees and roots. What began as fun, quickly became a terrifying experience.

Then the goblins found her. The first goblins circled her, watching her and making noise to one side. When she saw them, she knew she was really in trouble and ran. They were small goblins, smaller than her, but their presence was scary. Goblins ate fairies, at least, that’s what some of the stories she heard said. Her own mother never told her those kinds of stories, but her father did.

The little fairy girl as fast as she could, taking every easy route, looking for a place to hide. Several times she fell, muddying up her dress and scraping her legs, but she didn’t dare cry out. She thought she lost them, but the movement began again until she couldn’t run any further. The sky was darkening overhead, and Raine was tired.

Raine picked up a stick in her hand and turned to face her pursuers. There was no other choice as half a dozen goblins surrounded her. Several were massive, hulking things with huge teeth.

“Stay back!” Raine jabbed at one of the goblins, and they laughed at her. She pouted, her brown eyes concentrating on them, looking for a way out. “Leave me alone!” The little fairy darted at one, swinging the stick and he backed up, but just laughed, returning to his place.

-=-=-=-=-

Bog grumbled, scanning the forest below him as he flew in the direction of the castle. The rain didn’t bother him, but he preferred to sit in his nice, dry castle over getting drenched. He didn’t enjoy water as much as most of his people. They would be content in the storm, most remaining outside the castle to enjoy it as it filled the streams and ponds in the forest.

A small gathering of goblins on the ground, surrounding something small that was darting back and forth caught Bog’s attention. His goblins had found a toy and were harassing it. With further muttering, Bog had to investigate and flew over them.

“What is going on?” Bog growled, hovering overhead. The small gathering of goblins stepped back, allowing him to see what it was they were playing with. He landed, hiding his surprise as he loomed over a very tiny drab fairy girl with muddy hair and a stick in her hand.

“Stay away from me!” The fairy girl shrieked, stepping forward and hitting Bog on the leg with the stick.

“Ow.” Bog glared down at her, not hurt at all. She glared back, meeting his eyes fiercely. She was terrified, but that wasn’t stopping her. “What do we have here?”

“Let me go! I’m warning you! My mother will come get me! She will slice you to ribbons if you hurt me!” Raine waved her stick, and Bog stared at her in wonder. He planted his staff into the ground so both of his hands would be free.

“I seriously doubt it,” growled Bog, walking around her, rattling his wings. She turned to keep facing him, her little stick held out toward him.

“I am Princess Rainy!” She announced. “My mother is the queen!”

Bog made a face at her. “That’s not going to save ye, wee little one. Yer in quite the predicament. How are ye going to get out of it?”

“I am going to hit you, and I’m going to scream!” Raine shouted, jumping forward and taking another swipe at Bog. He snatched the stick from her hand and used his other hand to grab the little girl by her wings. She yelped, then began hitting and punching at him, wailing for him to put her down.

Holding her by the wings wasn’t nice, but it wouldn’t hurt her and allowed Bog to get a good look at her. He took care not to pierce them, thankful fairy wings were much tougher than they looked. The girl wore a dress that might have been white at one point. Right now, it was mostly brown, covered in dirt, with smudges of green here and there. Her entire body was covered in mud, and there were bright spots of red on her knees and arms, where Bog could see bloody scrapes.

“My aren’t ye a fiery wee thing.” The little fairy glared at him angrily, her hands balled into fists, ready to fight him. He looked at her and laughter welled up inside, along with a streak of concern. “The Princess’s name is Raine, per the rumors, not Rainy.”

“Rainy is what my mother calls me,” sniffled Raine, her hands dropping to her side as she hung, a pitiful, dirt-covered thing.

“Well, little thundercloud, wherever yer mother is, yer not getting to her today.” Bog knelt to put her feet on the ground and remained kneeling to be closer to her level, speaking gently. “I’m not going to hurt ye, but I am going to bring ye back to my castle until the storm passes, and ye can pretend to be the princess of the Dark Forest for a while, Princess Rainy.”

“I want to go home,” Raine sniffled unsurely, staring at Bog. She was tired, hopelessly lost, and the wind howling overhead was scary.

“Think of it as an adventure. I promise I’ll take ye home, eventually.” Bog held out his hand, smiling. This little lost fairy girl was fascinating and a welcome diversion from his typical spring doldrums. For a few days, he could keep the little fairy and pretend with her that she was a princess, and he was a father, something he had always wanted.

A clap of thunder sounded above, and the child screamed, jumping into Bog’s arms. He wrapped her up securely, cradling the fairy girl against him to comfort her. “I’ll protect ye.” Bog stated warmly, rising to his feet. He retrieved his staff and swept it to his goblins, and hovering into the air. “Back to the castle!” Bog smiled, holding the girl protectively, swearing inside at whatever idiot parents let her wander into his dangerous domain.

-=-=-=-=-

Raine hid her face against Bog’s chest, terrified, but taking note of the fact that her rescuer wasn’t quite as scary as he looked. Not only that but what she thought was actually a part of him was leather armor painted to blend in with his natural ashy grey skin. She reached out to run her hand over the edge, then coiled up against him again as another flash of lightning cut through the dark sky, followed immediately by a clap of thunder so loud she could feel the vibration hit her.

Bog’s arm tightened securely around her, and he flew faster. When Raine dared to look again, she saw where they were going, a massive old tree stump swarming with goblins. She was carried above them and through the gaping maw of an entrance, allowing her a moment to stare in awe at the inside of the skull of some carnivorous creature.

Then, they were inside a place that was dry and lit with comforting golden glows. Now that they were in a more welcoming place, Raine looked out as Bog carried her through large halls and into his throne room. He flew around it and landed near the back, where there was a small door leading into a much smaller hall.

“Mother?” Bog stepped inside, calling for her.

Goblins had mothers too? The thought had never occurred to Raine that goblins would have families like her own.

“Bog, you’re home! I’ve got someone I want you to meet!” Griselda toddled out of a room with several other goblins behind her.

“Not now, Mother.” Bog gave her a baleful look, motioning to his arm. “Look what I found!”

Griselda blinked at the grubby face staring back at her. “What do you have there?”

“Found her in the forest,” chuckled Bog. “I need yer help to clean her up. Maybe find her something to wear.”

“I, uh, Bog, you didn’t… steal a fairy child, did you?” Griselda’s forehead wrinkled at the thought of her son doing such a thing. It wasn’t like him.

“What? No!” Bog snorted, then smiled again. “She was found lost in my forest, therefore, I believe she’s mine if I want to keep her.”

“You promised to take me home!” Raine piped up, squirming in his grasp.

“Eventually,” stated Bog noncommittally. “Mom, this is Princess Rainy.” He chuckled, turning his attention back to his mother. “Honestly, if her parents didn’t want to keep an eye on her, why shouldn’t I keep her?”

Griselda stared at her son and the little fairy girl, bewildered. “Because she’s not your child? She belongs to someone.”

“It’s my fault I got lost!” Raine announced. “Well, my father wasn’t watching me. He was busy kissing some woman.”

“What?” Bog glowered, staring at the child and noting the way she phrased it. “Not your mother?”

“No, they’re not together,” Raine replied sadly.

“Oh, that’s sad,” mumbled Griselda.

“No wonder ye want yer mom to be the fairy queen,” grumbled Bog sympathetically.

“Queen Marianne is my mother,” Raine insisted again, yawning. “I am Raine.”

“Just pretending,” whispered Bog, looking at his mother, then back at the little girl cradled in his arms. “I’m taking her down to the pools to clean her up. Meet me there, Mom.”

-=-=-=-=-

Bath. Pools meant a bath.

Raine squirmed and flailed her arms as Bog walked around numerous steaming pools. “I don’t want a bath!” Raine protested, noticing several goblins reclining in the pools. “No bath!”

“I have to clean ye off so we can tend to yer scrapes,” stated Bog, carrying her past them and into a small area where there wasn’t any steam. There were much smaller goblins in these pools. Bog selected one and stepped into it, lowering himself to sit on the side.

Raine whined as her feet hit the water, then winced as it went up to her waist. The water was warm, a perfect temperature for bathing, and clear. Several goblins ran up to Bog, eyeing Raine, then saying something to him in goblin. He replied back, and they left.

Bog began splashing water over Raine’s legs as she stood in the middle of the pool. “Yer going to need to take off the dress, or I will take it off, or my mom will. Yer choice.”

“I can’t reach the buttons.” Raine sighed, looking down at the dirtied dress. “Mommy is going to be so mad if I come home in a torn dress.”

Bog nodded, waiting for his mother. The goblins returned with a small pail and sponges, then Griselda arrived carrying a small bundle. She glanced at the little girl, standing in the pool, then to her son, who was staring at her with a weird look on his face.

“I have no idea how to bathe a kid,” Bog whispered to his mother.

“Oh, let me handle it, you go get a towel.” Griselda scowled at him, motioning for him to leave.

“Right.” Bog rose quickly. “I didn’t ask them to bring me one.”

Griselda hopped into the pool, walked behind the girl who had begun shivering and began unbuttoning her dress. “It’s okay, little fairy, Bog’s not going to hurt you. Nobody here is going to lay a finger on you, and in a few days, I’m sure he’s going to take you home. There is no way my son would keep a child from her mother. He knows better.”

Raine shivered and lifted her arms when the goblin woman began tugging her dress upward. The little fairy girl sighed, sitting in the water, knowing what was coming next. Griselda picked up the pail, filled it, then dumped over Raine’s head several times.

“That’s a good girl.” Griselda clucked, picking up a sponge to gently rub at a few stubborn spots. “I’m not going to use soap on you, because you have a bunch of scrapes.” By then, Bog returned, carrying an armful of towels, which he set on a low wooden bench nearby.

Raine stared around the room, her eyes wide as she watched several goblin parents doing the same thing to their children, scrubbing them down in the pools, only theirs had mounds of soap bubbles in them, and the kids seemed much happier than she was to be in the water. They splashed around, laughing as they interacted with their parents, just like she did on occasion with her mom or dad when the bath was not all about scrubbing her all over.

Bog shook out a towel and approached, while his mother helped Raine out of the pool. Raine shivered, her wings dripping with water, but quickly repelling it. “Aw, you’re a pretty little thing.” Griselda chuckled, lifting Raine’s wings to let Bog wrap her in a towel and begin drying her. “Reminds me of you when you were a child, Bog.”

“I was never pretty,” snorted Bog, carefully running the towel over Raine’s head.

“No, I mean, she’s a tiny, fragile thing.” Griselda grinned, shaking Raine’s wings. “Get under her wings, Bog.”

Raine wasn’t sure what to do as she was taken care of by the strange goblins. When she was dry, they gave her a simple little white dress that too big for her, then the big tall goblin who rescued her picked her up and carried her to their infirmary.

Bog insisted on tending to her scraped up legs and arms, shooing the healers away. Griselda stood by, a look of concern on her face as she watched the interaction. The little fairy girl’s legs and arms ended up wrapped in far more bandages than necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get this image in my head of overprotective Bog just winding layer after layer of bandages over tiny scratches to make absolutely sure they are fully covered and heal, so Raine literally has bandages wrapped from her shoulders to her wrists and thighs to ankles. :D


	4. In the Hands of the Bog king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog is determined to keep Raine, disturbing his mother that he made this decision so fast.
> 
> Also, Bog has a secret hobby.

Laughter rang through the halls of the Goblin's castle as the storm raged outside. Iinside, Bog laughed more than he had in ages as half a dozen goblin children and his little fairy foundling raced around with sticks, play fighting with each other. They were all over his throne and he sat above them in the bark hollows that rose up behind his normal seat, occasionally prodding at them with the end of his staff.

His mother stood nearby, shooing back the prospective females she had arranged to meet her son earlier. As much as she wanted to find a wife for her boy, who was way too old to be doted on like she did, hearing him laugh, especially in the spring, was rare. Now was not the time to interrupt him with another proposed wife.

The goblin children were normally good for amusing Bog and bringing a smile to his face, but nothing like this. Her eyes locked on the little fairy girl as she wildly ran around the throne, clambering up onto it. She was laughing and having a good time, despite the bandages wrapped around her arms and legs.

Griselda pattered across the throne room, looking up at her tall, gangly son perched up higher over his throne and not in it. He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling in a way she had not seen in decades. Bog swung his scepter out at the little fairy girl. She laughed, ducked under it and clambered up Bog's leg, then up over his shoulder and onto his back.

Raine laughed, sliding the stick under Bog’s neck. “I have you now, Bog!”

“That’s Bog King,” smirked Bog, reaching up to grab the end of the stick. “And ye don’t got me, not from there.”

Raine let go of the stick, her eyes widening and a little tremble passing through her. It had not occurred to her at any point that her rescuer was the actual Bog King, even though everyone listened to him and called him Bog. He was big and scary, but she expected the actual Bog King to be far uglier and viciously mean.

“What’s wrong, child?” Bog inquired, noting her sudden silence. He tilted his head to look at her and saw the glimmer of fear in her eyes. “Ye didn’t realize I was the Bog King?”

“No,” she replied in a tiny voice.

Bog smiled, a true and genuine smile. “Wee wild thing, how am I different now than I was a few moments ago?”

“You’re not,” sighed Raine, smiling and rolling her head in between Bog’s neck and shoulder pauldron, reaching her hands around as much as she could to hug him. “You’re not so scary.” Raine whispered.

“Don’t ye go telling anyone I am not scary!” Bog roared with laughter, then made a very low undignified giggling sound as Raine’s tiny fingers tickled over a spot on his neck. She grinned and clambered over his shoulder, sliding down over his chest. Bog caught her in his arm and she laid down with a yawn. Her purple wings draped over her on one side and within a moment, she was asleep.

Bog smiled as silence filled the room, the energy completely gone, settling into peace. He had seen goblin children do this many times. They would run and play, stop, and then lay wherever they were and fall asleep within seconds, but he had never had one fall asleep on him like this, trusting him like a parent. He gazed down at the sleeping child, wanting to protect her from everything, including her obviously awful, neglectful parents.

"Bog," whispered Griselda, walking up to the throne as her son carefully lowered himself down onto it and made himself comfortable. "You aren't seriously thinking about…"

"Mom." He glanced around the throne room, keeping his voice low. Most of the goblins were walking away, getting the sense that the whispering meant they needed to leave. "Whoever lost her is awful. I could be a better parent than them. I found her, I want to keep her."

"Like what, a pet?" Griselda stared at her son in awe, completely baffled by his intense affection for the lost child.

"No, like a princess, a true princess. I can teach her, train her, make use of that fire." Bog looked down at Raine with an expression that Griselda had never seen touch his face. "An heir."

"What if her parents are looking for her?" Griselda sighed. "She wants to go home. She said you promised to take her home."

"She'll forget about that after she spends enough time with us and I show her how amazing the Dark Forest is," stated Bog, his eyes locked on Raine, a smile spread over his face. "I will be an amazing father."

"I don't doubt that," sighed Griselda, torn between what was right and what would hurt her son. It looked like he already bonded with the little girl and trying to talk him out of it at this point would be impossible. "But, Bog, she's a fairy, not a goblin."

"I'm a fairy," grumbled Bog. "She's just a different kind. That catchall term covers anyone living in the dark forest. Are ye trying to get me to take her back?"

"She has parents."

"Negligent parents," growled Bog, his pauldrons raising in annoyance. "I've made up my mind, Mother, I am keeping her and raising her like a goblin. Princess Tempest. I believe that's what I will call her." He relaxed, not wanting to disturb the child. “I want you to go and prepare the… nursery off my room for her. My old bed is still in there?”

“Yes.” Griselda nodded, her forehead wrinkling in frustration. “Bog, I’m really worried about this decision. She’s so small and fragile.”

“I don’t believe she is nearly as fragile as ye think, Mom, and I am keeping her.” He scowled, baring his crooked teeth, but kept his voice at a whisper. “Mother, ye want me to be happy? This is how ye do it. Do what I am asking. Ye keep shoving women at me, well, here is a little girl who needs a father and I am far more comfortable being a father than a husband.”

Griselda sighed. “I’ll get some help to clean up the room. Shouldn’t take too long.” She turned away, running a hand over her face at what her son was doing. This could only end in heartache. She knew it would. Some poor fairy mother would be missing this child and the longer she was gone, the more likely they would look to the dark forest.

-=-=-=-=-

"How did you lose our daughter?!" Marianne screamed at her ex-husband. She returned to the castle to find everyone running around looking for Princess Raine and furiously demanded an explanation from Roland, who was supposed to meet her there that evening with Raine. It was bad enough she had to tolerate his presence in the castle without him losing their only child.

"You know how Raine is. I'm sure she's somewhere around here!" Roland defensively threw his hands up, glancing around for someone to distract the queen with.

"You are such an incompetent buffoon!" Marianne waved her arms in the air, wings flaring angrily. "Find her immediately or I will use this to finally have you removed as Captain of the Guard If I can't trust you to protect our own daughter, you are not fit to protect anyone!"

"I am on it, baby-" Roland began edging away from Marianne.

"Do not finish that sentence!" snapped the queen. "Never again! We have discussed this and I swear, I am going to stab you if you try that again!" Roland nodded and retreated out of the room at a full run.

"Raine, my dear little Rainy." Marianne ran a hand over her face, brushing away at the angry and upset tears making her glittering makeup run. "Where did you go?"

-=-=-=-=-

Raine smiled, nestling into a soft bed of moss, a colorful quilt pulled over her shoulders. She didn’t open her eyes as Bog attentively arranged the covering over her, smiling at the sweet look on her face. Griselda stood nearby, worrying her hands, concerned over the fact Bog bonded with this child in a matter of hours.

What spark was in this child that drew her own to want to protect her and care for her? Bog enjoyed playing with goblin children often, but none of them, not even those without parents, managed to get him to actually dote on them like they were his own. He had opportunities before to take orphaned goblins in and he never showed an interest in doing it.

Bog stood, glancing around his old room. It was small and cozy, with only room for a small bed, a comfortable chair, and a row of shelves and nooks lining the wall filled with dusty books and old toys. Faded colors decorated the wall behind the bed, reminding Bog that his mother and father had once painted the room with bright skies, a forest, and cheerful designs.

A small amber light lit the room, down low with a shade Raine would be able to reach to hide it. Bog reached down to roll it over the glowing amber and stars flew over the walls and ceiling as the room darkened considerably. He left it there, not wanting his foundling to wake in a completely dark room.

Griselda followed Bog out and into his own room, glancing back at the nursery worriedly. She did not like this at all. “Bog.”

“Mother,” hissed Bog, rising up to his full height and closing the door behind him. “Not another word about this. Tempest is my daughter and she is not going back to the Sunfields. End of discussion.” He pointed to the door.

Griselda opened her mouth to say something more, then sighed and closed it. She left the room, a bundle of concern for her son and this little lost child. This would not end well.

Bog scowled after his mother left, locking his door from the inside. He crossed his room and flipped the lock on top of the door on the opposite side to the nursery. No other goblin could reach this lock because he wanted no one to see what was in the larger room that was intended to be a bedroom for an older child.

He stepped inside, unshading the lamp and walking past stacks and stacks of canvases and books. Random loot from storage houses piled up here and there, things Bog picked up out of curiosity. There was an easel sitting in the corner of the room with a finished painting sitting on it. Bog paused to pick the painting up and admire it.

A beautiful image of Queen Marianne in a dark purple, velvety dress, with her blue wings draped behind her, standing in the clearing adorned the canvas. Bog smiled, gazing at it and his handy work. Every year he painted after the spring meeting, and he was getting better at it. The initial paintings were awful, but he kept at it, because it was the surest way to retain the memories of that stunning fairy queen.

He set the painting aside and put a new canvas on the easel, then picked up a large bound sketchbook. The black cover was worn and the spine was broken from the years of use, but it held together, made by skilled Sunfield fairy hands. Bog retrieved a pencil, then crossed the room, stopping to take one last look around. The walls held all of his best paintings, four for each year he saw the queen, three of them repainted several times to get them right, the fifth on the floor, and soon he would add another one. He might even try a closeup one again.

Other paintings hung with Bog’s, those done by his own father, featuring family portraits he never showed to anyone, only his son. For some reason, they felt this little skill was best kept behind closed doors and Bog followed his father in it, keeping numerous sketchbooks and journals locked in the room.

Bog turned the light out and went to his desk to begin sketching and drawing how the queen looked this evening, as well as a little entry about the little lost fairy girl. The book would go back into the sealed room when he was done, a secret he didn’t even share with his mother, a secret his own father never shared with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bog painting came out of nowhere. :D It was more of a: Oh, there's two doors to his room. What's behind the door to the other room he uses for storage? :D I know, he PAINTS! Why? Because in the human versions of so many fics, my own included, he tends to have non physical jobs that require thinking, like being a lawyer, writing, painting, etc.  
> Yeah, I do often write him saying he lacks 'creativity', but they told me my autistic daughter wouldn't be able to be creative (and since I have many of her same signs, yeah... our approaches are rooted in accumulating data and putting it out as something new). I don't think those doctors understand how creativity works.


	5. Good Morning, Bog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raine's first day with the goblins and Bog doing is best to make good impressions on her.

Raine had no idea where she was when she woke up. She rolled over in an unfamiliar, yet very soft and cozy bed of dark green moss. The quilt draped over her was comfortable, but nothing like the blankets she slept under at home. She stared at the rough wooden ceiling and the star shapes and blinked, then ran her hands over her eyes.

The little fairy girl blinked, sitting up and looking at the bandages on her arms, remembering the previous day’s events. She got up and slipped out of bed, adjusting the ill-fitting garment the goblins gave her. The little slip of cloth was comfortable, it just didn’t fit right. Raine looked down at her feet as she walked over a thick fur rug, wriggling her toes and wondering where her shoes had fallen. Her mother was so insistent that she wear shoes all the time, even though Raine would have preferred running around with bare feet.

There was only one door to the room and one small round window that was covered up by boards on the outside. A slight breeze came through the window, revealing there wasn’t any glass in it. Raine pushed the door open gently, unsure of what she would find on the other side. On silent feet, she slipped into Bog’s room, noting the big empty bed of moss that had blankets neatly folded over the base of it. The big flight balcony doors on one side were pulled closed, and the room was dark, the main amber light shaded.

Raine’s eyes were drawn to the desk, where an amber light lit one side of it, and a very large form was slumped over it in the chair, long transparent wings stretched out limply behind him. She smiled, realizing it was Bog, and she could sneak up on him. There was no thought that it was a bad idea in any way, she had often done this to her parents, and he was right there, vulnerable.

-=-=-=--=-

Bog froze, blinking as he felt something strange clambering up his back, small hands gripping the base of his wing stalks. For a moment, panic flooded through him, wondering what strange creature had crept up to attack him, but then he heard a tiny giggle and was reminded about the little girl who had access to his room.

Raine leaned over his shoulder, looking at what he was doing, and Bog was careful not to move or shift his shoulders in the wrong way. So this was what it was like to wake up as a parent with a child clambering all over you? He heard goblins complain about this very thing. Even his mother complained, although, with a smile on his face, that Bog had once done this very thing.

It was nice.

“Good morning, Bog!” Raine squeezed one arm around Bog’s neck, leaning her cheek against his. He turned slightly, and when he did, she yelped and recoiled, then whimpered.

“What’s wrong?” Bog froze, afraid to move.

“You poked me,” whimpered Raine, reaching out to lay a hand on Bog’s chin and on top of one of the larger thorns that randomly ran over his chin and cheeks. She yelped again and leaned back, sucking on her pricked finger.

“Okay, little one, get down.” Bog stated, lifting a hand to run over his face, scowling at all the sharp pointy bits. He never gave them any thought, because they didn’t bother him. Raine slid off his shoulders, onto the back of the chair, then dropped onto the ground. She bounced to Bog’s side, grabbing for the sketchbook he left open as he turned to pick at the larger thorns, snapping them off with a wince.

It was too late to stop her as the sketchbook ended up in her arms. She stumbled back and fell on her little fairy butt, with the sketchbook falling in her lap. “Oh, these are pretty!” Raine touched the drawing of her mother, not realizing that’s who it was.

“Ye think so?” Bog muttered, leaning over her as he went over his face, using his nails to cleanly remove the thorns. If his little Tempest was going to be crawling around his shoulders, then they had to go. He realized that if at any point in his life, he had a wife and children, he would have to remove them anyway. Nobody ever got close enough to him that it needed to be done, and he liked how Raine climbed on him, without fear. Goblin children would never do that to their king, and they were not nearly as agile.

Raine carefully flipped a page, giggling gleefully at a drawing of a little fairy girl. “Is that me?!”

“Yes,” chuckled Bog, touched by the fact she liked the little sketched drawings.

“I can read a little, but your writing is all weird,” Raine ran her fingers over the goblin runes.

“It’s Goblin language, but I can write faerie as well.” Bog slid off the chair with a whuff, landing next to Raine. He took the book from her and opened it from the front. “My father gave me this book. I’ve had it for years.”

“This says your name is…” Raine put her fingers on the book, tracing the words. “Aiin-guuus.”

Bog grimaced. “My given name is Angus Baran Bog. Angus means exceptionally strong. Baran means noble fighter. I hate my name, so I go by Bog. Do not go around telling anyone what my real name is.”

“My name means strong!” Raine laughed. “Our names mean the same thing!”

“They do,” chuckled Bog. “But I call ye Tempest, not Raine. Do ye know what Tempest means?”

“No,” admitted Raine thoughtfully. “What does it mean?”

“A tempest is a strong storm, turbulent, uncontrolled, chaotic.” Bog explained with a smile, watching Raine flip the pages with delight, looking at drawings of goblins and animals. The book was thick and held decades of careful sketches. “Ye don’t tell anyone about this book, Tempest, okay? It’s a secret book, between just me and ye.”

“I promise.” Raine agreed, studying the drawings in awe. “Can you teach me how to draw like this and read goblin?”

“Yes.” Bog felt the smile on his face widen at the request. “But first, let’s see what my mom is making for breakfast. I’m sure yer hungry because I am hungry.”

-=-=-=--=-

Raine stared at the massive wood table in awe as she was placed onto a bench, her eyes barely high enough to see over it. There was a pitcher of juice in the middle of the table, several wooden cups, a large bowl of fruit, and a huge golden brown jar with bees painted on it. Three bowls sat on the table, each holding some sort of orange jelly. Bog scowled, walking off into a nearby room. He returned a moment later with a huge square pillow.

The pillow propped Raine up to a reasonable height. Bog grumbled, sitting next to her. “I will have someone make a better chair for ye today.”

“I like this.” Raine bounced and laughed, then waited for someone to tell her to sit still. Bog merely cracked a smile, saying nothing.

“I have nutcakes!” Griselda announced, entering the dining room with a plate piled high of flat, disc-shaped cakes. Raine’s eyes widened in delight as the plate was put in front of Bog. “I hope everyone’s hungry.” Griselda took a cake off the top and sat down on Raine’s other side, folding the cake and dragging it through the jelly. Raine watched in awe as the goblin woman popped the whole thing into her mouth and chewed with a huge smile on her face. “Would ye like some juice, dear?”

“Yes, please!” Raine bounced as Griselda poured juice from the pitcher into a cup while Bog handed her one of the nutcakes. Raine folded it, just like she saw Griselda do and tried to dip it into the bowl. The jelly was really thick, so she didn’t get much on her first try. The nutcake was too thick for her hands to hold it right.

Bog chuckled, observing Raine’s problems, his mouth full of nutcake and jelly. “Break it into small pieces, Tempest.” He instructed after swallowing. Raine nodded and did as she was told, bouncing the entire time excitedly, still waiting for someone to yell at her.

Raine ended up getting more jelly on her fingers than the piece of nutcake, but she managed to get the delicious nutty cake into her mouth, along with ample jelly. Then she licked her sticky fingers and eagerly went for more. It was delicious, like nothing she had ever eaten before. The cake itself was more nutty than sweet, but whatever the jelly was, it didn’t come from any fruit that grew in the Sunfields.

“What kind of jelly is this?” Raine scooped up more.

“Pawpaw jelly,” chuckled Griselda. “We harvest it in late summer and make all kinds of things from it.”

“It’s so good!” Raine stuffed her mouth with more cake, still bouncing.

“Ye should taste the fruit fresh off the tree.” Bog laid a second cake in Raine’s bowl, watching as she finished off the first, then went for the cup with both hands. The cup was much too big for her, and she dribbled a little juice down her dress. “Okay, for today, we’re going to have Mom get ye better clothes.” He looked over Raine’s head to his mother, who nodded in agreement. “Then I have work to do, holding court. Can ye mind my mom for a few hours?”

“I can handle a child, Bog,” scowled Griselda. “I handled you, didn’t I?”

“Ye were much younger,” snorted Bog.

“I can mind! I’ll try!” Raine didn’t feel like this was going to be too much of a problem. They weren’t getting on to her for wiggling around. By now, someone would have stopped her, but the two goblins didn’t seem to have any problems with her activity and inability to sit still. It was so incredibly hard to sit still.

-=-=-=--=-

Griselda sighed, not that she actually had any plans, but now she was stuck with Bog’s foundling for the morning. The little fairy girl was all over the place, bouncing and twirling, but she tried to keep near Griselda as they walked through the castle. Raine was only a few inches shorter than Griselda, but much smaller in size, being a thin little girl and not an elderly goblin woman.

Raine was in constant motion, and Griselda shook her head, remembering when Bog was a child her age. He was all over the place, not the calm, mostly sedentary goblin he was now. Her son flitted around the halls, trying to see everything that was going on at all times. The morning was spent visiting with a group of goblins who made their more ceremonial outfits. Only goblins of Griselda’s type wore clothes, for reasons of modesty.

The group of mostly female goblins fussed over Raine, eager to get to work on something new and creative. They even asked Raine what she would like, and Griselda sat nearby, listening to the excited little fairy talking like she did this every day. The little girl’s acceptance of the goblins was honestly astonishing. Unfortunately, it was that same acceptance that would make it harder for Bog to let her go, which he would need to do, and soon.

Griselda did not like that she was taking part in this charade. She couldn’t stop it, so she was just going to have to let it run its course and hope Bog didn’t actually have a strong bond to the child. She hated to imagine what he would do if he truly felt like he was surrendering his own child when those fairy parents possibly came looking for her.

-=-=-=--=-

Bog came in after lunch, carrying a special, higher stool for Raine, with rungs on it so she could comfortably sit on it without his assistance. A very colorful pink and purple cushion decorated the seat. He placed it at the table, scooting the bench further down to make room for it.

“Oh, they did a good job on that, fast too,” Griselda remarked, pattering into the dining room from the hall that led to their bedrooms. “Bog.” She looked up at him sadly. “You shouldn’t be doing that.”

“I want my little Tempest to be comfortable,” stated Bog, pressing down on the cushion. “This should do.”

“Bog, she’s not your little Tempest. Her name is Raine.” Griselda gave her son an irritated look. “You can’t just pick up a child, carry it home and claim it as yours.”

Bog scowled at his mother, wings twitching behind him. “I happen to be the King of the Dark Forest, Mother. I can do whatever I please with what I find in my forest.” He looked around for Raine. “Where is Tempest?”

“In your bed, taking a nap,” grumbled Griselda. “She insisted on your bed because she’s just as bad as you are.”

“Oh?” Bog’s anger faded quickly.

“Children need more sleep than adults, Bog. She’ll probably be up in an hour or two.” Griselda’s tone softened. “She’s been through a lot.”

“Mother, I want you to understand something.” Bog approached her, lowering himself to a crouch, hands out at his sides, gesturing for her to listen. “You’ve spent two decades pushing women at me, and I do not want them. I keep telling ye, I don’t want them. None of them are right for me, and none of them really want me.”

“That’s ridiculous! You’re the king, of course, they want you!” Griselda chided her son, folding her arms and giving him an annoyed look.

“Why would I want someone who only wants me because I am the king?” Bog scowled, rising up to his full stature. “I do not believe in that kind of love, and ye know it, Mother. If love is real, then someday, a woman is going to come into my life who will make me believe it is. Anything else is just a distraction and a waste of time.”

“Bog,” Griselda stated flatly. “I have no idea why you don’t just do what everyone else does and go for it. You won’t even give love a chance. Why?”

“Love is chaos. It makes people do idiotic things, and it destroys order. I am order, Mother, and I will not let chaos destroy me.” Bog hissed, turning away from her, not about to let her know just how terrifying he found females and what they could do to him. He had witnessed rejected males and wanted none of that foolish heartache and sorrow. His one attempt at it hurt enough, and that was just a brief attraction, not this thing called love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had Bog remove those thorns for Marianne, because she would NEVER ask him to and is really careful, but a kid doesn't have that kind of control. They often go bouncing off things so yeah... Since they are thorny, I imagine they don't really grow fast and can be snapped off easily, which will probably lead to Bog taking on scanning behavior. :D (Constantly running his hand over his face, looking for any new thorn.)
> 
> My story called me out, because I am extremely irritated by children who can not sit still. :D
> 
> Minor note: I have never had a Paw paw. I didn't know they were real. I ran across it when I went searching for wild growing American fruit, since my fairy colonies are in America and not Europe, just because... makes it easier to write what I know with local fauna. :D Paw paw fruit apparently tastes mango-ish. I'm going to be searching for them now in our froufrou grocery stores.


	6. Dandelions and Babbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne is not dealing with her loss well, Bog takes Raine out to gather dandelions, Griselda frets over how this is still continuing, and Bog has to explain what goblins eat to Raine.

Marianne cried for hours when she finally made it to her room. She couldn’t sleep, her worry for her daughter all-consuming, so she cried. There was no stopping the tears once they began. The storm was so heavy, they were only able to search the castle and immediate grounds.

In the morning, they sent word out to the surrounding towns and searched everywhere again, with no sign of little Raine. She was nowhere to be seen, and everyone searched. Marianne put up a brave face, accompanied by her father everywhere for support. He was good at that, but she refused to cry in front of him, or anyone else for that matter. She was the queen and had to put up a constant face of strength and hope.

Still, she could not smile and barely ate. If it wasn’t for her father, she might not have eaten anything for days. The search went on more thoroughly with the entire kingdom participating as the week went on.

-=-=-=-=-

“I like this!” Raine bounced up and down, showing off her new clothes to Bog and Griselda. She had on a dark purple, short-sleeved tunic and black shorts, tailored to fit her. A bright green sash wrapped around her waist, and she had her arms and legs covered with a dark purple cloth held in place with leather straps.

“Yeah, and it’ll keep ya from getting hurt if ye fall down.” Bog stated, scooping her up in his arms and putting her on his shoulders. She laughed, wrapping one arm around his neck to steady herself. “Today, we’re going out to look for dandelions.”

“Yes, be sure to bring back a lot of roots for tea and the tender young shoots,” Griselda instructed, staring at the pair of them. It had been several days now, and Bog was still as persistent as the day he brought the girl home, that she was his daughter. The little fairy girl seemed just as attached to him and the pair of them together, it was ridiculous.

Bog played the part of a doting father to perfection, no longer sitting on his throne at all hours of the day and night. Bog spoke more in an hour than he spoke in some weeks, answering the little girl’s questions and telling her all about goblin life. She had so many questions. Griselda could not understand how this happened, and it was driving her crazy.

The goblins were told to tell other goblins about his new fairy daughter, but not to let her presence leak to the Sunfields. He also told them that if any fairies showed up in the forest searching for her, to turn them back and say nothing.

The little girl was fierce, Griselda had to hand it to her. Raine was quick, agile, and up to anything Bog threw at her, and he challenged her over the first few days, testing her limits as she got used to the castle. He even took her to his private sparring room, a room that didn’t see much use without anyone for Bog to spar with. He had a wooden sword made for Raine along with padded goblin armor and began teaching her how to properly wield a sword.

It turned out she was a quick learner, which pleased Bog to the point that when Raine was asleep, and he was left alone with his mother, he gushed about what an excellent warrior he was going to make out of her. Griselda repeatedly sighed, knowing full well that female fairies were not allowed to wield a sword. The more time Bog spent with the fairy girl, the harder it would be for her to return to her real home, which Griselda was sure would happen.

Bog was unintentionally conditioning Raine to return to the Dark Forest if they were ever separated, and she knew it. Her son was brilliant with planning, sometimes overthinking them, and he was working magic on Raine, creating a long list of everything he wanted to do with her and teach her. And that little fairy girl was more than willing to learn everything from Bog. The look of adoration on her face was evident every time Griselda looked at her.

Griselda watched as Bog grabbed his staff and headed for his throne room, the child still on his shoulders. Her thoughts eased as she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. This child adored Bog because he really was a better parent than whoever had lost her. It was evident with the way she curled up in Bog’s arms when she was tired. She even watched them do that on the throne, falling asleep together.

It was so sweet and reminded Griselda of when Bog would do that with his own father, a memory she hadn’t had in decades. Maybe this wouldn’t turn out as bad as she feared. That little girl might be just what her sensitive son needed, someone to love and care for. Unfortunately, if he thought she wouldn’t end up breaking his heart, she knew Bog would be in for a surprise.

Bog did it to her unintentionally when he refused to even try to find someone to love, and she had done it to her own parents when she married his father. Griselda wasn’t sure how her son would handle that, but he would be forced to deal with it just like she had. It might even be good for him because he clearly loved that little girl.

-=-=-=-=-

“Do ye know what we use dandelions for, Tempest?” Bog carried Raine on his shoulders, with her gripping the collar of his armor, looking around the side of his head.

“Uh, tea and eating?” Raine replied thoughtfully.

“Yes.” Bog swung his staff into the base of a nearby dandelion stalk, sending the bright, golden head tumbling to the ground. “Can ye think of other uses?”

“Med-cine? Mommy gave me dan-da-lion tea when I wasn’t feeling good.” Raine leaned her head against Bog’s, staring at the flowers as Bog decapitated two more.

“There is another use.” Bog landed near one of the flowers he just cut and kneeled. “Why don’t ya run her hands into it.”

“Okay!” Raine slid off his shoulders with a little assistance, then ran up to the flower and thrust her hands into the center of the petals. It was an exciting sensation, extraordinarily soft, and the petals tickled her arms.

“Now, pull yer hands out.” Bog loomed over her, smiling as she stepped back and gasped. Her arms were covered in gold pollen. “We use it for dyes and paint.” He knelt next to her and pulled out a large leather bag. “Here, wipe it off in here, gently.”

Raine laughed, shaking her hands over the bag and getting more on Bog than actually in the bag. He chuckled at her, gesturing to the flower, and she dove into it, using her hands to get handfuls of pollen, then drop them in the bag. They repeated the process with the other flowers until the bag was full, then Bog put Raine back on his shoulders and circled the small meadow, overseeing a group of goblins that were harvesting leaves and roots.

It was a warm day, and Raine enjoyed every moment of it riding on Bog’s shoulders. Her mother and father would never let them ride like this if they were flying. She was always carried in their arms. On Bog’s back, she had far more freedom. The little fairy kept a good grip on his collar, and Bog took care not to fly too wildly, although he did do a few small maneuvers that made her squeal and laugh.

The goblins took a break just after noon, finding a large strawberry patch. They gorged themselves on the sweet fruits, then found comfortable spots to sleep it off for a few hours before returning to work. Raine nestled into Bog’s arms in the comfort of a quickly made nest in a nearby tree, stuffed full of strawberries and content. Bog couldn’t imagine a better day, watching the bright blue sky overhead, protecting his sweet little wild foundling.

-=-=-=-=-

Griselda heard their laughter before she saw them. Bog, with Raine riding on his shoulders, swept into the throne room, then flew into the kitchen to deliver an enormous strawberry onto the kitchen table.

“Oooh!” Griselda clasped her hands together gleefully. “I hope you brought a lot of those in! I can make so many jellies, jams, pies, and sugared sweets!”

“At least a dozen, after the crew ate as much as they could,” chuckled Bog, literally bouncing around the kitchen table, eliciting squeals from Raine.

“I have meat pies for dinner tonight if you didn’t stuff yourselves with strawberries.” Griselda headed to the kitchen.

“Meat pies? What are meat pies?” Raine leaned near Bog’s ear as he settled down at the table.

“Most likely made from a rabbit.” Bog replied as Raine clambered off his shoulders and onto her little stool next to him. He looked at her curious expression and realized she wasn’t going to fully understand what it was.

“What does that mean?” Raine stared at him inquisitively, and Bog made an assortment of bewildered, confused faces at her, unsure how to word it.

“Eat more strawberries, Tempest, don’t worry about what’s in the meat pies. It’s rabbits. Goblins eat rabbits.” Bog tried to work his way around it in a sensitive way.

“But babbits are all fluffy and huge!” Raine could not wrap her mind around it. She flung her arms out for emphasis.

Bog leaned on the table, burying his head in his hands, grumbling. Griselda slid a meat pie in front of him and another in front of Raine, then placed forks next to them. Bog immediately pushed both pies to the middle of the table. “Mother, I’m feeling like fruit, if ye wouldn’t mind slicing us up a bit of that strawberry.”

Griselda stared at Bog as he made motions toward Raine and shook his head. “You love meat pies,” grumbled Griselda, retrieving them.

“Not today.” Bog snorted. “We are eating strawberry.”

“How do you eat a babbit?” Raine turned her attention to Griselda, who stared at her, suddenly understanding the problem.

Griselda scowled, narrowing her eyes at her son. “Bog, why don’t you share with Tempest that goblins are carnivores and we eat anything that moves.”

“You do eat fairies?!” Raine’s eyes grew big, suddenly recalling the stories.

“We do not eat fairies!” Both Griselda and Bog exclaimed in horror.

“See what ye did,” growled Bog, eyeing his mother. He sighed and turned to Raine. “Goblins eat meat. We kill animals and eat them, it’s why we have sharp teeth, to eat animals.” He bared his teeth at Raine, who stared at him in awe.

“But your teeth aren’t all sharp. They’re broken, and I have sharp teeth too!” Raine opened her mouth, pulling at her cheeks to show her little pointed canines. “And Gramma doesn’t have sharp teeth at all!” She motioned to Griselda, who gave a little gasp at the new name.

“Gramma?” She blinked at her son.

“I told her she should call ye that.” The smile Bog gave her was absolutely devilish. He turned to Raine. “We are omnivores, we can eat just about anything, including meat.”

Raine looked at Bog, working it over in her mind. “I don’t want to eat a rabbit. They’re too cute and fluffy.”

“Then ye don’t have to,” stated Bog. “Eat what ye want.”

“If you’re going to be a goblin, you’re going to have to eat rabbit at some point.” Griselda picked up the pies to return them to the kitchen.

“Mother,” snapped Bog. “Don’t be like that. Raine can eat whatever she is comfortable with. I will make sure we have enough things for her.” He turned back to Raine. “Ye understand that Goblins do have to kill and eat things? Your goblin friends have pointy teeth for a reason. They can eat fruit, but they need meat too. We are not cruel, Tempest, I promise, and it is not something for wee ones to see.”

Raine nodded slowly, her eyes still wide, not having a full understanding of what was being said.

“Eggs. Ye eat eggs?” Bog thought of what he thought the neighboring kingdom did eat. He had witnessed fairies collecting bird eggs.

“Oh, yes!” Raine brightened up. “I’ve had eggs! They’re good!”

“Eggs are whole baby animals, Tempest.” Bog broke it to her gently. “If a bird lays on the nest, the eggs turn into baby birds. Everything inside an egg is there to create a baby bird.”

Raine gasped sharply, obviously having never heard that. “They do?”

“Yes.” Bog nodded as his mother returned with bowls of sliced strawberry.

Raine looked troubled, staring at the bowls. “You like to eat babbits?”

“I do,” stated Bog, running his hand over the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“Then why aren’t you eating it?” Raine stared at him curiously.

“I don’t want to offend ye,” grumbled Bog.

“Oh. I would be sad if I couldn’t eat something I like because someone else doesn’t like it.” Raine smiled, taking the bowl of strawberries.

Bog nodded, getting up to retrieve his pie from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Bog's trying to keep any fairies from trying to come in and look for Raine. :D I went looking for words little kids often mispronounce for some dialogue in the next chapters and ran across babbit and went back and put it in there to up the 'I'm so adorably innocent' notch a few meters.


	7. That's What Fathers Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck inside, Bog makes his little Tempest's room a more cheery place while Marianne deals with the stress she's under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are five chapters going up today, starting with chapter 6.

Low rumbles of thunder rolled through the Dark Forest and rain set in early in the morning. After a quick breakfast of strawberry tarts, Bog took Raine to his room, locked the door, and sat down with her at his desk, having her sit on his lap while he spread out a sheet of paper on his desk.

“We’re going to paint yer bedroom today since there’s nothing else to do.” Bog leaned over her, making sure she could see the paper as he retrieved a pencil. “What do ye want on yer walls?”

“What can I have?” Raine looked from the paper to Bog.

“Anything ye want. I have lots of paint, and we can make more of most colors.” Bog drew a rectangle in the center of the paper.

“I want a sky for the stars!” Raine bounced, biting her lower lip, looking from Bog to the paper.

“So dark blue for yer ceiling?” Bog grinned, writing the word in faerie at the top for dark blue.

“Can you write goblin too?” Raine pointed at the words. “And I want grass and fireflies! Maybe flowers?” Bog chuckled, doodling quick random shapes across the rectangle, representing what Raine asked for. He wrote the colors they would use in faerie and goblin.

“Oh! The word for ellow is a little sun in a box in goblin!” Raine eagerly pointed out.

“Yes.” Bog nodded. “Goblin language is simple, because goblins, well, they’re not dumb, but they need a language of symbols called pictographs. I believe there are lesson books in your room with all the symbols that are important to goblins.”

“I know a little Faerie, French, and English words!” Raine traced the symbols on the drawing. “I want to know more Goblin!”

“Ye see, these drawings, they represent many things. A pictograph can mean the actual sun, light, day, different times of day, summer, hot, and the color yellow,” Bog tapped the little box with the sun in it, then slid his finger to the left, to the symbol in front of it. It was a four-fingered handprint. “This symbol means color, signifying the sun means a color, the color yellow.”

“I understand.” Raine pointed at another handprint with a box enclosing what looked like a bird in a box and a cloud. “That is the sky? It’s blue?”

“Exactly,” chuckled Bog. “And the full circle to the right means it is dark, or night.” He tapped to the right of the color box. “The language is very simple.”

Raine sat back, studying the paper and the remaining symbols. “The leaf is green?”

“It is.” Bog set the pencil down. “This will be easy.”

Raine looked up at him thoughtfully. “You speak Faerie. Are you a fairy and not a goblin?”

“Goblin is a term we use for all the creatures who live in the dark forest. I am a fairy, just a different kind of fairy from ye, a fairy of the wilds, a Dragonfae.” Bog leaned one arm on the desk, peering at his tiny charge. “I talk like I do because my father spoke like this, and it became a habit. I have what is called an accent, a Scottish burr. Ye do geography at home?”

“Not a lot, just where we live.” Raine smiled. “I like how you talk. It’s different. It’s nice.”

Bog chuckled at the compliment, “my people were small in number when they came here, and I am the last one. When I am gone, there will be no more like me here.”

“Oh.” Raine frowned, and a sad look filled her eyes, making Bog regret making the offhanded comment.

“I’ve got a hundred and fifty years or so, Tempest,” he added quickly with a smile. “I’m only 39 years old, so I will be here for a long time.”

“39 is so old!” Raine suddenly announced in awe, getting another laugh out of Bog. “My mother is, uh, old too! She’s 28!”

“28 is not old.” Bog rose, careful to lift Raine when he did so, carrying her to the door to the locked storage room. “Maybe to a five-year-old it is, but you have a hundred and ninety-five more years to go. 26 is a small number in all of that, just like 39.”

“39 is kinda close to 50. There are four fifties in two hundred,” Raine did the numbers in her head, startling Bog when she added. “You have lived almost one out of four parts of your life. I am only one out of ten parts of the same part of your life, so wow, you are old.”

“Uh, yes.” Bog made a face, sorting through the confusing way she put it, which was correct, and it did make him feel really old. He slipped the lock and opened the door, stepping inside the room and turning on the light.

Raine gave a little gasp, completely forgetting what she was talking about as she looked around the room at all the paintings, images she immediately recognized as her mother. She smiled happily at them and wriggled in Bog’s arms.

“We’re just in here to get the paint and cloths, Tempest.” Bog set her down with care. “Do not touch anything.”

“Why do you have so many paintings of my mother?” The question caught Bog off guard.

“It’s not yer mother, they’re of a pretty fairy, that’s all,” grumbled Bog as Tempest stared at the walls, then stopped in front of the canvas he had been working on in the evenings. It wasn’t finished, with mostly the background painted and the beginnings of her dress. The whole purpose of gathering the dandelion pollen was to make yellow paint for her dress.

“This is so pretty.” Raine smiled at the canvas as Bog picked up several sealed containers with the colors they needed. With the containers clinking against each other, he missed her, adding, “It’s the dress she wore to meet you.”

“Come along, Tempest, we’re going to prepare your room.” Bog retrieved several rolled blankets and a handful of brushes, placing everything outside the door as Raine bounced through the door to join him.

=-=-=-=-=-=

The morning and afternoon were spent moving things around in Raine’s room, covering them, then painting, with Bog covering the ceiling with dark blue, then fading into a lighter blue on the walls. He drew on the walls with Raine watching, then had her filling in the lines, painting a forest of black trees. They covered the two walls her bed rested against with the forest, then Bog painted fireflies using dandelion paint and had Raine help him. Soon, they were covered in almost as much paint as the walls.

Bog finished with blades of grass randomly dispersed, then got to Raine’s window. He stared at it for a moment, thoughtfully, while Raine stood on her bed next to him. “We’re going to do something special with this window.” Bog turned to Raine. “We’ll make it another adventure.”

A loud roll of thunder shook the castle, and Raine jumped into Bog’s arms, shivering. “I don’t like thunder!”

“Let’s go get some dinner, then I’ll put ye to bed in my bed. Some of these paints are a little strong and need to dry.” Bog cradled Raine, carrying her out of the room as another wave of thunder passed over them.

“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Raine whispered.

“Of course I will, my wee Princess Tempest,” chuckled Bog, smiling at her fondly. “That’s what fathers do.”

=-=-=-=-=-=

Marianne sat on her polished stone and gold throne, trying to hold it together as she listened to the last of a long line of officials coming to present reports to her concerning trivial matters. Upcoming festivities, troop rotations, training missions, food stores, and crop reports. There were so many unimportant things to make decisions about. Frankly, the fairies and elves coming into her court with these things were annoying her.

Somewhere out there, her daughter was lost. For now, they were still making sure every inch of the Sunfields was covered, and everyone knew the princess was missing. Next, they would send scouts to the north, west, and south, into the bordering lands where small bands of fairies existed outside the organized Sunfields she controlled.

It was possible someone might have run across her and would be traveling with her. Even though the more nomadic bands were outside her domain, they respected Queen Marianne and her rule, as well as the importance of being on good terms with the Sunfields. During the winter, these same fairies would often seek refuge in one of the smaller tree communities and need to exchange services for food and shelter.

She couldn’t even consider the east because she told her daughter many times to never go into the dark forest, and she never caught her even trying it. That and if she went into the dark forest, those children who were lost were typically found within a week, some quicker than others. They would undoubtedly return the queen’s daughter because Raine would tell them who she was.

Marianne dismissed searches to the east for now. She also didn’t want to risk offending the Bog King with asking. He was likely to take it as an accusation, and she just got him to talk to her. She didn’t want to risk it when it was very likely, her daughter had wandered off and wasn’t taken or harmed. Marianne felt strongly that nobody would hurt her little Rainy and that she was somewhere, she just didn’t know where.

“Marianne? The May Day Faire?” Her father, who was standing in his standard ceremonial armor, nudged her shoulder.

“Oh, yes,” Marianne sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers, trying to recall what had been said. “Just do what you did last year in the same location.” She motioned for the elves to leave. The trio bowed to her, turning and muttering amongst themselves in concern.

“Excuse me!” Marianne snarled, jumping to her feet and storming forward a few steps, her white and gold gown swishing around her feet and wings flaring out behind her. “If there is a problem, state it.”

“Marianne.” Her father called out behind her. He stepped up behind her, whispering quickly. “They did. They were concerned that the location for the May Day Faire might be too wet due to the amount of rain we’ve been getting.”

“Then, put it somewhere higher!” Marianne snapped, staring up at the ceiling. “I do not care where you hold it, just decide this on your own!” She whirled around to her father, waiting to hear the doors close.

“You are the queen, dear,” Dagda stated sympathetically, stepping forward once the room was cleared. “I know it’s important to show you are listening and not a council, but I think it’s time to step back, for your sanity.”

Marianne sank into her father’s embrace, resistantly sobbing on his shoulder, thankful she had someone she could rely on for moral support. “I know, but this is my job, and I’ve never had a problem fulfilling my royal obligations before.”

“You’ve never had a child go missing either.” Dagda attempted to comfort his daughter, turning to escort her out of the throne room. “Our people are understanding.”

“With Dawn pregnant, I have to do her jobs too,” whispered Marianne, running the back of her hand over her eyes.

“Marianne, dear, I love you, but you can’t do everything all by yourself. You’ve done an excellent job since you became Queen,” stated Dagda as they passed through a small ornate door and into a brightly lit hall. “But you need someone to help you.”

“Dad,” groaned Marianne, sensing where this was going. “No, I do not need another husband! I couldn’t do that to Raine! Roland is bad enough without introducing another idiot I can’t trust in her life!”

“Marianne, you won’t even try. I know he hurt you,” Dagda chose his words carefully. “But when you say things like that, you hurt me. You put me in a category with all the other men when you know men like me exist as well.”

“Not anywhere around here,” Marianne growled.

“How would you know when you refuse to talk to any of them? I’ve seen you at dances, using your guards to keep them away.” Dagda pointed out sadly. “You won’t let anyone get close to you.”

Marianne strode ahead, swinging her clenched fists furiously. “I do not want them close to me, that’s where they can hurt me.”

“We’ll find Raine. She’s out there somewhere, and afterward, Marianne, I want you to try to find someone to stand by your side like your mother stood by mine, and I stood by her. I want you to be happy.” Dagda persisted, trying to break through to his daughter.

“Do you know what would make me happy, Dad?” Marianne whirled around, rolling her eyes. “If the council allows me to remove Roland as the Captain of the Royal Guard, and I get to personally kick him off the grounds! Now that, that would make me happy!” She grinned, rubbing her hands together at the thought. “Literally kick him in that perfect butt of his, right through the door of his house!”

“We’ve talked about this,” sighed her father. “It does not look right for you to abuse your power in that way.”

“He cheated on me while I was pregnant with Raine!” Marianne growled furiously, running her hands through her hair. “And he lost her and hasn’t found her yet! I consider that grounds for removal.”

“And personal,” muttered Dagda. “Plus, he is still Raine’s father.”

“A fact I regret every day.” Marianne sighed, turning to look down the hall at the brightly lit family room at the end of it.

“Yes, I know. I’m proud of you for never talking bad about him in front of Raine.” Dagda walked behind Marianne, wrapping an arm over her shoulders. She leaned against him with a sigh, sniffling and running her hands over her eyes.

“I couldn’t. He’s a part of her, thankfully, he didn’t give her the awful parts.” Marianne allowed herself a tiny sobbing giggle. “She got his hair and is going to be more beautiful than I ever was.”

“Marianne,” her father sighed again, squeezing his daughter. “You’re beautiful.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Marianne sniffled. “I think I’ll go to my room for a while. Sunny and Dawn are probably in the family room. I thought I heard giggling, and I can’t take that right now.”

“I understand, but we’ll see you for breakfast?” Dagda was resistant to let his daughter go without question, encouraging her to be social.

Marianne nodded curtly, “Yes. Maybe I’ll try to eat something.” She turned away and walked slowly down another hall, heading for her room.

Dagda sighed, shaking his head at his daughter, then went looking for his youngest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little kids... good at making faeries with 200 year long lifespans feel old.


	8. Give You My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog takes Raine out to gather amber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters going up today, starting with chapter 6.

Spring storms continually rolled through the Dark Forest and Sunfields, making the search for Raine difficult for the queen. The frequent storms kept the goblins closer to home, with Bog keeping Raine entertained within his regular routine. Raine was still having a good time until an especially rough storm rocked the castle and howled through the trees overhead.

The little fairy girl awoke to the entire castle shaking, the wind roaring overhead. Bog rushed in and grabbed her, along with her quilt, without a word, carrying her deep down into the ground beneath the stump. Everyone retreated into the burrows below as the sound continued, and the earth trembled.

Raine cried as Bog cradled her, picking out a secluded burrow with his mother and several other frightened goblins. “I want my mother!” Raine sobbed, while Bog continually tried to comfort her. “I want my mother!”

“I’m here,” Bog whispered, holding her close against him. “I will protect you.”

“But you’re not my mother!” Raine continued crying sadly, while Griselda scowled at her son’s efforts to comfort her.

Bog glowered back at his mother and turned her back to her, twitching his wings in annoyance. He concentrated on Raine, talking to her. “Tempest, I am here.”

“I want my mother!” Raine repeated the only words she could find, and she repeated them over and over again in fear until she cried herself back asleep in his arms.

Bog couldn’t help but feel a stabbing pain in his chest that his little foundling cried out for someone who wasn’t there when he was the one protecting her. It had been almost two weeks since he found her, and she still persisted she was Princess Raine on occasion, and her mother was Queen Marianne. She asked to go home, and Bog ignored the request, having figured out quickly that this child was easy to redirect.

When the storm passed, Bog carried the sleeping child back to her room, grateful that whatever just happened didn’t bring any of the massive ancient trees surrounding them down. There would be a lot of damage in the morning to explore, and also likely a lot of very full goblins taking advantage of whatever might have been killed in the surrounding forest.

“Bog.” Griselda came up beside him, laying a hand on his arm as he left his room to do a quick fly around the castle and inspect it for damage on the inside. He turned to her, grinding his teeth, knowing what she was going to say. “You need to take Raine back to the Sunfields and let her go back to her people. She has a mother.”

“Her mother hasn’t come looking for her,” snarled Bog, enraged, his wings beating hard against each other. “They don’t care about her. I do!”

“If you care about her, you will let her go to her mother. Obviously, that parent wasn’t even there when she snuck out. You heard what she said. Her father was watching her.” Griselda tried to reason with her annoyed son.

“And where was her mother? How often did ye leave me alone when I was five?” Bog stomped forward, grinding his teeth loud enough to be heard.

“We do not know the circumstances, Bog, but she is missing her mother, and you are keeping her from her!” Griselda tried to run in front of Bog, which didn’t work as he beat his wings to hover around her.

“No! I am not returning her to those awful Sunfield fairies! They lost any right to her when she came into my forest!” Bog swung his staff angrily, turning in a circle, his voice echoing off the walls. “She will forget them, given time! I will try harder!” The King of the Dark Forest snarled, taking off down the hall, beating his wings furiously.

“Bog.” Griselda’s forehead wrinkled in frustration and sadness as she watched him go, knowing him well enough to see the hurt in his eyes. “What are you doing? This isn’t the right way to have a family of your own. I should have done something about this the day you brought her here.” Griselda sniffled and ran a hand over her eyes quickly. “I should have taken her back myself.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Come along, Tempest, I’m going to take you someplace amazing.” Bog kneeled and held his arms out the following morning, and Raine hopped into them with a laugh, the terrifying night before mostly forgotten after a breakfast of some kind of warm, sweet porridge and toasted bread. “That was a nasty storm last night, but we’re safe.” He lifted her to his shoulders, striding past his mother and ignoring her concerned looks.

“I was scared,” admitted Raine, gripping Bog’s collar. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise. Hold on!” Bog took to the air, glancing back at his mother and frowning at her.

Bog carried Raine deep down into the tunnels beneath the castle, past the pool room, and into a massive tunnel that slanted down into the earth. Golden amber lights were suspended in little nets against the walls to light the tunnel.

“This is an escape tunnel, in case anyone surrounds us in the main castle. We can go through here, far deeper into the forest, and either go to a secondary outpost or come back and take any invaders by surprise.” Bog explained as they came to a place where the tunnel split into three. “Ye go straight to get out into a safe place. Always remember, go straight to refuge. Left takes ye deeper into the forest. Right, takes ye down.”

“If I’m in trouble, I go straight?” Raine leaned over Bog’s head, peering down the tunnel that ran level, with only a slight slant.

“Yes, always go straight, do not turn. If ye go left, see how it goes up? It opens into a briar bush in the forest. Nobody will find it from the outside,” stated Bog, turning to motion to that tunnel. Then he turned to the right and flew through the opening, angling with the slope. “This way is a winding dead-end of tunnels. In an emergency, ye don’t want to be trapped down here.”

“Straight to safety,” Raine stated, leaning her head against Bog’s. “What is down here?” The lighting seemed to dim, then it suddenly grew bright as Bog flew into an open cavern. Raine gasped, tightening her grip around Bog’s neck, her eyes wide at hundreds of massive crystals lining the walls and ceiling. Gleaming white, purple, blues, and greens glimmered off them, and there were a few Goblins carrying carts along the floor.

“We don’t have a lot of use for these. They’re just pretty,” chuckled Bog, glancing back at Raine and seeing her delighted face. He flew further, choosing a plain hallway and went on for a few minutes. Bog landed and began walking, hunched over with Raine looking around in awe at the walls.

“This is our amber mine.” Bog rested a hand on the wall and uttered a word in a strange language. “Aotrom.” Light spread from his hand out into the rock, illuminating a peculiar flower inside. Raine gasped. Bog chuckled, removing his hand. The light slowly faded as he turned to the other wall and did it again. This time, the amber glowed with a faint bluish-green light, and inside it were a few long leaves and a massive dragonfly, bigger than the ones in the Sunfields.

“Do ye know what amber is?” Bog chuckled, dragging his hand over the rock, illuminating more as he walked, leaves, small flowers, and bugs.

“No.” Raine grinned, staring at the display in awe.

“It is ancient tree sap, millions of years old. Things become trapped in it, and it becomes hard. We use it for lights and decorations.” Bog explained. “I thought we would come down here and find some small ones to put on yer walls to really make your fireflies glow.” He leaned forward to let climb off his shoulders. “Look for tiny ones.” Bog held out his fingers, showing the size, then motioned to the floor, that was covered in chips and tiny bits of amber.

“Can I get bigger ones, just to have them?” Raine gleefully began collecting little pieces, squatting to get a good look around her feet. She began filling her pockets.

“Whatever ye want, Tempest.” He walked a few feet away, examining the amber thoughtfully, tapping at it with his staff, lighting up portions of it.

“Look at this! Look at this!” Raine came bouncing up to Bog’s side, holding up a sizeable, randomly shaped rock that looked like a heart. “It’s a heart!”

“So it is,” chuckled Bog, crouching to touch it. “Say solas fada.”

“Why? What does it mean?” Raine tilted her head at Bog curiously.

“Just say it,” Bog stated patiently, watching her.

“Solas fada!” Raine bounced, both hands on the heart. It glowed, and she gasped. It lit up like the light in her room. “Solas fada!” It glowed brighter, and Bog chuckled, reaching out to run a clawed hand through her short hair.

“Hah! Ye got a little ability in ye, maybe more than a little.” Bog rose, turning back to the rock in thought. He reached out with his staff, striking the rock. “It will only work on amber, Tempest.”

“Is this magic?!” Raine began shrieking in excitement, twirling with the glowing heart-shaped rock in her hands.

“Ye can call it magic, but it’s not really, because it’s a part of us. It’s like when ye blow on steam and make it move. Ye transfer a little of yer energy to the amber, and it glows.” Bog explained, pulling a chunk of amber off the wall, the size of his head. “Ye be careful with it because ye can hurt yerself by pulling out too much. Ye feel tired, ye stop, Tempest.”

“What are you going to do with that?” Raine stared at the rock.

“I’ll show ye another day.” Bog smiled. “If ye got enough rocks, let’s get back home and decorate yer walls.”

“I have enough.” Raine pocketed the heart-shaped rock and patted her full pockets.

“The lights remain lit for months. We’ll see how long yer heart remains lit, and then I’ll know how strong ye are.” Bog crouched down, holding out an arm to assist Raine back onto his shoulders. “Solas fada keeps the lights lit for a maximum amount of time. “Aotrom is temporary, only while yer touching it.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Raine yawned, able to see the tiny pieces of glowing amber she and Bog placed into the wall earlier in the day. She smiled, playing with the glowing rock heart, waiting for Bog to bring her a requested cup of water. This room was so much nicer and cozier than her rooms at her father’s or mother’s homes.

“Water for ye, then ye go to sleep, Tempest.” Bog entered the room with a cup, handing it to Raine.

“Thank you.” She sat up and took the cup to take a quick drink, then set it on the little low shelf next to her bed.

“Okay.” Bog crossed the room to the bookshelf and slid out a small book. “I liked this book when I was a child.” He strode to Raine’s bedside and sat down as she nestled into the moss and gazed up at him happily. “Moon Fairies.”

“My mommy reads that to me,” Raine yawned, her eyes half-closed.

“Well, yer father is reading it tonight.” Bog flipped the book open carefully. “Moon fairies, children of the night, moon fairies, among the stars delight. They fly across the night sky, dripping stars and moonlight. Sleep they bring to this child of mine, peaceful sleep in the night.”

“I want you to have my heart,” Raine smiled, holding out the little glowing amber heart. “Father, I want you to keep it in your room.”

Bog’s face broke into a massive smile at being called Father. It was the first time she said it and he took the little piece of amber from her with a smile. “Thank ye, Tempest.” He rolled it around in his hand, staring at the gift. She put a little bit of herself in it, and it was special. He closed his hand over the amber and continued reading the book as his beautiful little girl drifted off to sleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Bog held the little amber heart in his hands, sitting on his bed, a smile fixed on his face. It was a silly little misshapen rock that did resemble a heart, and it glowed with a warm light. Outside of his own family, he had never been given a gift in his life. Goblins didn’t tend to give a lot of gifts and tributes from his people didn’t count since they were not for him, but his family. This little offering was solely for him.

The previous night was forgotten, even though Tempest mentioned her mother, that wasn’t a problem, as long as she thought of him as her father, and it seemed like she really did. Griselda’s words echoed through Bog’s mind that her mother wasn’t the one who lost her and might not be a bad parent, just her father.

Maybe he was going about this the wrong way, trying to replace both of her parents. He could entertain the talk about her mother and welcome it, as long as she stayed with him. There was no way Bog could let her go. As far as he was concerned, she was his now, he connected with her so strongly and couldn’t imagine that brilliant little light in his life leaving him. Tempest needed him to teach her, protect her, and love her, just like a father.

Bog was more than willing to stick to that role, for the first time in his life feeling he was a part of what he often saw around him. Goblin parents with their children always interacting in a way he wanted but had no way to achieve. Children didn’t reject your love and destroy you like a woman could. There was no danger in giving it, and he had decades of wanting to care for someone other than himself to give.

It suddenly dawned on Bog, he was using the word love when he thought of Raine. That was the only word that could describe what he felt for her, that he would die to protect this child from the world. These emotions were not quite the same as the ones he had for his mother. He would die to protect her too, but it was a little different because his mother could defend herself if need be, Raine was utterly defenseless.

So this was what it felt like to be a parent? Even though she had upset him the prior evening, he still had this need to be there for her. Nothing changed, because he fully considered her his little Tempest.

Everything was perfect in his life. He had a daughter, a child. Bog closed his hand over the heart as his thoughts went elsewhere. The fairy queen said she would come back into the forest to talk to him and had not returned to do so. She might come back into the forest soon, and when she did, he might speak to her.

He wasn’t even sure why the notion came to him stronger than it had before. The typical voices that shouted back that he shouldn’t even try were mere mumbles. It was just talking, and now that he had his little girl, no harm could come of talking to the queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters, which is why I went ahead and uploaded it today, because Raine's gesture is adorable and Bog gets called Father for the first time. :D Especially after that terrifying night. Raine deals well, but Bog's plans to make her forget her mother are not going to work.


	9. The Human House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raine settles into life in the Dark Forest with her father teaching her all about it and taking her on little excursions. One just happens to be to a human house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 chapters today, starting with chapter 6.

Life in the goblin castle began replacing that of life in the Sunfields for Raine. Each day was spent playing with goblin children who absolutely loved her and treated her as an equal. She was faster than they were in general, but they had quicker reflexes. At home, she didn’t have any friends, because the other fairy and elf children found her a tiny bit too adventuresome, here, she roamed the area outside the castle with a pack of friends who watched out for each other.

When she was tired, she would find Bog, and as long as he wasn’t holding court, he dropped whatever he was doing to attend to her. Even if he was holding court, she could climb up onto his throne and into his arms and take a nap until he finished.

That was the best part of her new father, and she decided to call him that, because he acted every bit like the other fathers she observed with their kids in the Sunfields. He carried her safely in his arms whenever she wanted. Bog gave Raine the attention she always wanted from Roland, but never really got, his entire focus.

And she loved him every bit a much as she should have loved Roland, almost as much as her mother. It was easy to love him because he was so big and scary, looking at times, he could protect her from anything, and he repeatedly told her he would protect her. He was her father, and he would never leave her. Bog loved his little Tempest.

Raine still longed for her mother and would talk about her, careful to just say her mother and not Queen Marianne, because her new father looked sad whenever she did, and she didn’t like making him sad. Every now and then, she reminded Bog that he told her he would take her home, and his typical response was, they would talk about it another day, he still had things to show her and teach her.

Bog’s routines were easier to follow and tolerate than the ways Raine was taught at home. They got up in the morning, ate, then Raine played while Bog held his morning court. When he was done, he would find her, and they would begin lessons, starting with the goblin language, as well as more words in Faerie, speaking them properly, and writing.

Then, Bog would spend time with her on drawing, showing her how to make lines for simple things, like grass and trees first. Drawing helped refine her fine motor skills and made her writing neater, she concentrated on the lines so much.

Then they worked on numbers, which Raine was really good at. Bog complimented her on every attempt, encouraging her. They would draw a little after that, before lunch.

The lessons were always short, which suited Raine. She was able to sit still because she was allowed to burn off all her excess morning energy playing, and she could concentrate easier too.

After lunch, they would nap together for a few hours, Raine curled up in Bog’s arms on his throne or nestled into his moss bed, safe and secure. There was more playtime in the afternoon after Raine woke, either with Bog or the goblin children, then he was back to work for hours.

Raine would wander around freely in those hours, following Gramma around, learning how to cook from her, listening to stories about her father. Sometimes she would play with the other goblin kids, or try to read a book or revisit the morning lessons near Bog. There was always something she could do, or someone she could talk to who didn’t push her off to the side and say they were busy and would tend to her later.

Before dinnertime was the best part of the day. Bog took her into his training room and taught her how to fight. He had gloves made for her that kept her tiny hands from getting hardened or blistered from using the small wooden swords and staffs he fashioned for her. She wore padding as well, and while Bog was gentle with her, she still ended up knocked off her feet multiple times every evening, with a few small bruises here and there.

It came with the lessons, and Raine bounced back every time, fiercely engaging her father, much to his delight. He wore her out every day so that by the time they ate dinner, she was ready for bed without any fussing. She only lasted through a few minutes of reading or talking when she was put into her cozy little moss bed in the safety of her room next to Bog’s.

-=-=-=-=-

Bog got Raine up early, entering her room and gently shaking her awake. “Good morning, my little Tempest.” The towering King of the Dark Forest loomed over her with a smile and the offering of a fruit pastry. “We’re going out on a real adventure today.”

Raine yawned, sitting up to take the pastry and shove it into her mouth. Gramma made the best pastries, better than any of the best bakers in the Sunfields. They were always massive, gooey, and coated with sugar and sweet spices not available at home.

“Where are we going, Father?” Raine asked between bites, sitting up in bed while Bog picked out her clothes for the day.

“We are going to see humans,” chuckled Bog.

Raine’s golden brown eyes widened, and she almost choked on her pastry. “Momma says we should stay away from humans.”

“Well, Momma’s not here, and I am, and I say we’re going to go see humans today.” Bog laid out a brown tunic with gold stitching, black pants, a dark brown cloak, and one of the small, rugged leather bags Raine often took with her when they went outside the castle.

“But they’re so big,” whimpered Raine, finishing the pastry and licking her fingers clean. She stared at her father, noting that he had a black cloak with a hood fastened over his shoulders that covered his upper arms and back. There were slits in the back since she could see his wings twitching behind him. The cloth fell well past his knees.

“I’ll protect you. Trust me, Tempest, I’ve seen the humans up close before. I know how close we can get, and we’re going to look into their windows today.” Bog sat on the bed, helping Raine get out of the simple white nightgown she wore.

Raine was big enough to get dressed by herself, mostly. She still needed a little help, and Bog enjoyed helping her. Her goblin clothes were made to slip on, with few clasps or ties, and no buttons. There were never any shoes, which suited Raine fine. She was allowed to run barefoot like all the other goblins and scraped up her feet now and then.

Bog would apply a healing salve and wrap them for a day, and they would be fine the next day, as well as more resistant. Every few days, Raine would be bathed, and Bog would inspect her, making sure she didn’t have any cuts or wounds he missed on quicker daily inspections.

It was important to treat them quickly, and Bog figured out within a few days that Raine would often forget to tell him that she had a scrape or cut herself on something. He panicked the first time he found a puffy red cut on the back of her arm, where she had hit something rough on a wall a day earlier. Her entire arm ended up wrapped.

Soon, they were on their way, with Raine riding on Bog’s shoulders as usual, but with her legs beneath the straps of his cloak and the hood pulled up over her head. A pair of large leather satchels hung at Bog’s hips, straps crisscrossing his chest.

They flew to the very tops of the trees, and Bog stopped on an errant branch, swaying high where they could see the forest stretching around them and the sky turning pale blue and pink in the distance.

“We’re in time to see the sunrise,” Bog stated. “Have ye ever seen the sunrise from up high?”

“No.” Raine leaned over his head, resting hers on the rustling leafy scales, staring out at the flood of colors and how they lit up the few puffy white clouds. “So much color.” She smiled, squinting as the first rays of gold shot through the sky.

“Don’t stare at the sun,” chuckled Bog, turning so they could just see the sky. “Enjoy it. Feel that warmth? It’s nice.”

“It is!” Raine agreed, tilting her head to squint closer to the sun. “Can you paint that?”

“A sunrise?” Bog hmmd thoughtfully. “I have never tried.”

“And you could put it in my room!” Raine squeezed her arms around Bog’s neck.

“I might give it a try, but no promises.” Bog smiled and hopped off the branch to zip down into the canopy.

-=-=-=-=-

Raine clung to Bog as he flew a little wilder than usual through the treetops. After a few minutes of fast flight, Bog dropped low to the forest floor, skimming over tree roots and over low brush. The forest gave way suddenly to a field, and Raine stared at out over it as they flew.

There were animals in the field, massive creatures that Raine had only seen in picture books or paintings at home. She cringed close to her father, tightening her arms around his neck as they flew right up to one of the tall creamy gold creatures. Bog skimmed over its back, settling down on the middle of the beast, which turned its head to look at them and snort.

Raine shrieked, and Bog laughed, reaching out to touch the animal’s velvety nose with his staff. It snorted again, but didn’t do anything but peer at them. “Raine, this is a horse.” Bog then began talking to it, stroking his hand over its nose, tiny glimmers of gold light floating from his fingers. “Sìth, sìth. Èist rium.”

“It’s so big,” whimpered Raine, peeking out from under the hood.

“Touch her and say rach dhachaigh.” Bog instructed, leaning close enough for Raine to touch the horse.

Raine took a deep breath and repeated what Bog said, but couldn’t get all the words out right. Bog laughed, “We’ll work on yer Gaelic Scottish.” He turned his attention to the horse, both hands resting on her muzzle. “Rach dhachaigh.” The horse snorted, bobbing her head, then turned and began walking.

Bog walked along her spine, up to the mane, and began picking through it, climbing and tugging at the hairs. He gathered up a handful and stuffed them into one of his bags. The horse walked on, and Bog continued his way up her neck, gathering more loose hairs until they stood on her neck.

He sat down, gathering up a handful of mane in his left hand, making sure he was secure, then barked an order, “Nas luaithe!” The horse broke into a trot, then a canter, taking off across the field, running with her tail streaming out behind her. Raine hung onto Bog tightly, her eyes wide in shock.

Bog began laughing, and after a moment, Raine relaxed and enjoyed the wild ride. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced and was over far too soon. The horse turned aside near a tall white fence, slowing to a trot, and Bog flew off her back into a nearby tree. There were trees again, but not as many as in the forest.

A massive pale structure rose before them with green trim and a darker green metal roof. Raine’s eyes fixed on it as Bog made his way through the tree branches, his head turning quickly to examine where they were. She could feel Bog tensing up beneath her, his wings twitching. This was a dangerous place, and he didn’t need to say it for Raine to understand she needed to keep quiet.

After a moment of being still, Bog flew to the house, landing on a window sill. Raine clung to him tightly as he reached out to touch the window. They looked inside, and Raine gasped. It was a massive playroom with toys in it like she had never seen before, and a painting that moved.

“No kids in here,” chuckled Bog. “That’s a TV, not a painting. Humans watch other humans, and theater plays on it from afar. It’s fascinating. I’ve watched when the window’s open when I was younger.”

Bog walked across the sill, then flew around to another window. There was a little girl in this room, sitting on her bed, reading a book. Raine stared at her in awe, leaning against the glass as Bog stood close to the window. The girl wore a red dress with white polka dots, and she had long black hair tied into two pigtails on her head. She was darker-skinned than Raine, with dark brown eyes.

“Where are her wings?” Raine gasped because the girl looked so much like a fairy girl.

“They don’t have wings,” chuckled Bog. “None of them do. They’re too big for wings.”

“Oh,” Raine peered through the glass at the room, fascinated.

“We can’t stay long,” Bog stated, sauntering along the sill for Raine to continue looking in. “The cats can’t reach us up here, but there are cats.”

“Cats?” Raine’s voice squeaked.

“Yes, lots of them.” Bog dropped off the window sill and flew up high, close to the house. They went around to the other side where there was a much smaller house and a garden. Bog flew into another small tree behind the tiny house and stayed completely still, blending into the branches.

Raine mimicked Bog’s head movements, trying to keep her body still, moving her head in the same directions he did, slowly. Using her eyes to scan the area. There was a lot to see, but nothing dangerous. There were birds, but they did not have the predator shape that Raine had been taught to watch for.

On the ground, there were tiny pieces of bright, shiny colored bits of glass. They were every color of the rainbow and gleamed in the morning sunlight. “I’m going to leave ye here, in the tree, Tempest.” Bog shifted to undo his cloak. He hung it from the branch, then helped Raine off his shoulders, setting her on it. “Nothing can get ye here, but down there, that’s a different story. I need ye to watch for any movement. Ye see anything down there coming at me, ye need to yell at me.”

“What are you doing?” Raine clung to the branch easily but gave Bog a worried look. He reached out to run a clawed hand through her hair.

“Don’t worry about it.” Bog stepped further out onto the limb. “Remember, any movement, ye yell at me.” He dropped off the branch, landing on the ground in a crouch. Bog opened the empty leather bag and grabbed a chunk of green glass. Raine watched as he stopped and held still, the tips of his wings twitching. He looked around quickly, then picked out another piece of glass, this one blue.

Bog hopped around, skimming the ground, going through the same sequence of motions, picking out a piece of glass, putting it in his bag, then looking around. Raine leaned over the branch, looking from her father to the area around him. She almost missed the movement in the grass beside the house, a dark shadow that shifted.

Raine’s breath caught in her throat, then she shrieked, unable to form a word. Bog reacted with lightning speed, flying up and zigzagging into the air as a large black cat darted out from behind the house and jumped for him. The cat was fast, but Bog had amazing reflexes and easily dodged its paws. Raine’s hands flew to her mouth, staring at the cat in terror as it ran to the base of the tree.

Bog reached the branch and grabbed his cloak and Raine without a word in one arm. The cat was halfway up the tree and coming for them with a hungry look in its great green eyes. Bits of bark were flying beneath its curving white claws. Raine turned to grip Bog’s arm tightly, a frightened sob rising in her throat as he sprung off the limb and flew back to the big house.

The cat yowled after them, a sound that terrified Raine. Bog flew around the house, landing on a window sill up high. “It’s okay, Tempest, the cat can’t get to us.” He tried to put her down so he could put his cloak back on. She clung to him, trembling until he kneeled and brushed her hair back. “Tempest, it can’t get us.” He stated soothingly, giving her a moment to relax.

“It was going to eat you!” Raine cried, her eyes full of tears as she met her father’s eyes.

“Tempest, the reason I left ye in the tree is because I’ve had to dodge cats before. I know what I can do.” Bog wrapped his arms around Raine. “I’m fine, and now we’re going to head home.” It took Raine a few more minutes to stop crying. “Yer safe, I promise.”

“Father, I was afraid for you!” Raine leaned back, sniffling, her hands clenched on Bog’s arms.

“I’m good.” Bog rose, swinging his cloak around him. He quickly slid his wings through the slits and fastened it securely in place, then knelt to put Raine back on his shoulder, sliding her legs under the cloak and pulling the hood over her. “Don’t worry about me, Tempest.” She wrapped her hands around his head, leaning her head against his, still sniffling.

“I want ye to keep this in mind. This place is dangerous, even more dangerous than the Dark Forest. Never come here without me.” Bog flew around the side of the house, keeping close to the walls. He was troubled by how much he upset her.

The trip was supposed to be fun, something she would remember as an adventure with her father. Instead, she was trembling with fear for him, her tiny fingers digging into his neck and tears dropping on his head.

Bog scowled, mentally berating himself for taking things too far. She was a small child, and something that would have been thrilling if she were a teenager was terrifying to her now. He enjoyed the thrill of coming close to that cat, but all that went away when he saw her stricken face. Bog glumly took off into the trees next to the house, then back into the field where several horses were grazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bog has a lot to learn about being a father when it comes to appropriate activities for a five-year-old and obviously NOT having a wife to flat out tell him NO, don't DO THAT! (Sometimes, that's half of being a mom and wife. :P )


	10. The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne is holding it together a little better, knowing her daughter has to be somewhere.  
> Meanwhile, Bog replaces the window in Raine's room and Griselda begins plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters went up today, starting with chapter 6.

Marianne frowned, trying to force the corners of her mouth up at her sister’s conversation. She had been so happy for her when Dawn announced she was pregnant and took over her responsibilities when she reached her fourth month. Now, Dawn was in her fifth month and an emotional wreck.

The pretty petite blond fairy was too pregnant to fly, stuck in the castle, and going crazy with worry about everything. Dawn worried about the storm that hit weeks before laying waste to several of their towns. She worried about Raine, bursting into tears every time she looked at Marianne. She looked guilty, even though she hadn’t done anything.

“Dawn, it’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Marianne sat with her on a sunning deck, just outside their floor. The sun did them good, and it was early enough that the sky held a few more colors than blue. It was clear and bright.

“I wish I could do something.” Dawn leaned against her sister, snuggling up against her like they did when they were children.

“She’s out there somewhere, I can feel it.” Marianne squeezed her sister’s shoulders, looking out over their kingdom. There were a few fairies out, and guards stood on each side of the deck. Flowers dotted the fields, and broken tree branches could be seen where they had blown into the meadow. Elves were busy at work, cutting them and carting them away to store as firewood for the winter.

Dawn placed her hands on her stomach, which was covered by the gauzy folds of the silver dress she wore. “I wonder if he or she will have wings.”

“It doesn’t matter if they do or don’t,” Marianne smiled at her sister. “They will be loved, Dawn.”

“Stop saying they,” grunted Dawn. “There is only one!”

“I don’t know about that.” Marianne leaned over her sister, pressing her ear to her belly. “You’re huge!”

“You’re not a midwife,” Dawn growled, scowling at her sister, trying to push her head off of her.

“Oh no, there’s two in there!” Marianne laughed, turning to fend off her sister’s hands. “Two little cousins for Raine when she gets home. She’ll be so thrilled. She always wanted a little brother or sister.” Marianne smiled sadly, “And she never understood why she had a mom and a dad, but no siblings.”

“That’s a hard one,” sighed Dawn. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“Yeah, so am I.” Marianne tilted her head to Dawn. “At least the wedding was beautiful, and Dad got to walk me down the aisle once. He was so happy.”

“I know you said you’d never do it again, Marianne, but there are a lot of eligible men in the kingdom who are not Roland.” Dawn looked at her sister, sadly. “I’m so happy I have Sunny, and he’s not even a fairy. You could meet some elves too?”

“Nah.” Marianne shook her head quickly. “I’m fine on my own, Dawn. After all, I have you, Sunny and Dad. I’m not really alone, am I?”

Dawn made a sad face at her sister, pursing her lips, nose scrunched up like she wanted to cry. “But it’s not the same as being in a true, loving relationship with a husband. I can’t go to you or Dad with the things I do with Sunny. You never really had that with Roland, but you could with someone else.”

“Dawn, I thought I had that with Roland, I really did.” Marianne sniffled, quickly running a hand over her eyes. “But all he did was hurt me. I am never allowing another man to have that kind of power over me.”

“But if you did find someone you liked, would you give them a chance?” Dawn persisted, gazing out over the field.

“Dawn, I tell you what, if some guy who isn’t Roland were to find my daughter and bring her to me, safe and sound, then that one, I would give a chance.” Marianne frowned. “Yes, that would make me look twice at a man.”

-=-=-=-=-

Bog flew off his flight balcony to the little window to Raine’s room. He pulled off the wood planks covering the window, much to Raine’s delight, tossing them down into the chasm that surrounded the trunk. The gorge was more of a moat now, full of water and a few tiny fish.

The circular window frame was rotten and gave way quickly to Bog’s claws, pulling it out and sending it splashing down into the water. Raine stood on her bed, watching him curiously.

“Hmm.” Bog smiled, running a hand over his chin. “I think I got the size right.”

“I’m going to have a window!” Raine laughed, bouncing on her bed.

“It won’t open, but yes, I made a window for ye.” Bog picked at the hole. “I want to surprise ye, so go bug Gramma for a bit, and I’ll come to get ya when I’m done.”

“I want to watch!” Raine pouted, crossing her arms.

“No,” chuckled Bog, tilting his head. “Ye listen and go away, or I’m leaving it open.”

“Oh, all right!” Raine groaned dramatically, bouncing off the bed and fleeing the room.

Bog grinned, flying back into his room from his balcony. He went to his desk, where a large round window wrapped in cloth sat. Over the last several days, he worked with several woodworkers, measuring the window in Raine’s room. With the help of other goblin artisans good with working with glass, he created something stunning for Raine’s room.

-=-=-=-=-

Raine was sitting with Griselda, listening to her talk about Bog’s father with her full attention when Bog came to get her. “Tempest, Mom, come see the new window.” Bog spoke excitedly, eager for his daughter to see what he did for her. Hopefully, it would make up for that frightening trip to the human house.

Bog walked with his mother as Raine ran to her room. A delighted shriek came from the little girl, who ran back out and grabbed Griselda’s hand, tugging her to hurry up.

“I’m walking as fast as I can,” chuckled Griselda, glancing up at her son curiously. A slight pink blush covered his cheeks as he smiled.

“Look! Look! Look!” Raine squealed, bouncing up and down as they entered her room. Griselda gasped, looking from the window to Bog, then back again.

The new window was a beautiful round stained glass piece of a morning sky. It glowed softly in the light that filtered through the trees, casting a rainbow of colors over Raine’s room.

“I have my own sunrise!” Raine squealed excitedly.

“You did this?” Griselda gaped at her son, who stood slowly, wringing his hands in embarrassment.

“With a wee help from the glass workers.” Bog replied softly, a smile on his face at just how happy he made Raine. “It’s made from the glass we picked up at the human house.”

“I love it!” Raine ran to Bog, slamming into one of his legs hard enough to make him wobble. She hugged him, giggling excitedly. “Thank you, Father!”

“I’m glad ye like it,” muttered Bog, leaning down to accept a better hug.

“I love you, Father!” Raine climbed into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I love ye too, Tempest.” Bog returned before he could stop himself. Griselda gave him a puzzled look. “I love ye.” He squeezed her tightly, those words coming from her tearing through him and hitting a spot in his heart he didn’t even know he had.

Raine laughed and wriggled until Bog let her go. She ran back to her room, hopping on her bed and reaching out to run her hands over the glass.

“Bog,” Griselda sighed. “We need to talk.”

“No. We don’t,” growled Bog, not looking at his mother.

“Bog,” she persisted, reaching out for his hand.

“No.” Bog jerked his hand away, stepping into Raine’s room. He glanced over his shoulder. “No.”

-=-=-=-=-

Griselda was still worried about her son. His attachment to the little fairy girl and the fact that she still spoke fondly about her mother was upsetting. Raine obviously had a very loving mother, because she talked to Griselda about her as much as she did Bog. The little girl rarely mentioned her father, seemingly replacing him with Bog.

A feeling of dread continually hung over the elderly goblin woman, every time she looked at Bog and Raine. Her son had never been attached to anyone or anything to this point, and that little girl had bonded to him just as quickly. They were almost inseparable with an enviable father-daughter bond.

She even witnessed a few instances that made her feel proud of her son, despite the dread, when Raine threw small frustrated tantrums, he handled them quickly and, in some cases, sternly. The child listened to him and was very compliant. Bog and Raine were honestly two personalities that meshed perfectly, and at times, Griselda wondered if her mother was anything like her, her matchmaking mind moving into high gear.

It was a longshot and an idle fantasy on Griselda’s part. She knew how fairies were, flighty and shallow, typically not attracted to goblins who were never as pretty as they were. Still, a tiny part of her wondered and hoped.

If only the mother would come looking for her child. Griselda sighed, assuming the mother might be afraid to even look in the forest. Then an idea began forming. She could take Raine to the edge of the forest, close to a town, and get her to leave. Since Raine wanted to see her mother, she would go.

Once Raine was home, she would obviously talk to her mother, wanting to see Bog, and eventually, she would return one way or another, and her mother would know where she was. Bog would have to talk to the fairies. The only problem with this plan was Bog would be furious with her for who knows how long. It would also damage his reputation outside the forest if that little girl talked.

Griselda decided that since Raine was a good girl, she would just ask her to not talk to anyone about Bog but her own mother, perhaps even encourage her to tell her mother about Bog and what a good father he was. It was a long shot, but it was there.

Bog kept Raine mostly around the castle for the following week, concentrating on teaching her how to take care of herself. The trip to the human house reminded him that she was still a small child and needed to know all about the surrounding forest and how to fight if she was ever in trouble.

For such a tiny little thing, she could be fierce, and it always brought a smile to Bog’s face when she took to her lessons as seriously as she did. They traveled around the forest, with Bog teaching her how to feel the air, track and identify various animals, and move like a predator. That last one was very easy for Raine because she always moved on silent feet.

The King of the Dark Forest spent a considerable amount of time teaching outside for that week, much to Raine’s delight. These lessons took much longer than her usual ones but were also more exciting. Bog showed her how they gathered eggs from the wild birds, always leaving three eggs in a nest. They marked the nests with runes to show a count.

“We wait until the babies are bigger, then return and take one, leaving two.” Bog perched in the limbs over a nest with baby birds sleeping in it. “We take the smallest one to eat and leave the mother two.”

“You eat one?” Raine whimpered. “But they are babies.”

“The mother takes care of two easier than three, and we do not hunt adults,” explained Bog. “This is how we manage the populations in the Dark Forest because we are the only predators.”

“But you eat babies,” persisted Raine.

“We also keep track of the nests, and if a baby falls from the nest, we put it back.” Bog hopped down onto a lower branch. “If a parent doesn’t return, we will move the babies to a new nest. Sometimes, something happens to a parent, a hawk, or an owl gets them.”

“You said we are the only predators,” Raine stated curiously.

“Down here. Above the treetops, there are nearby owls and hawks, but not many.” Bog flew down to a mossy tree stump and landed. He crouched to allow Raine off his back, then settled down into the moss. Bog opened the leather bag he typically carried when they went on excursions, setting his staff down next to him.

“It looks like your Gramma packed blueberry bread for ye and jerky for me.” Bog produced a fabric wrapped bundle and handed it to Raine. She sat next to him, leaning her back against his side as she quickly unwrapped the bread and took a bite. Bog pulled out a piece of jerky and began chewing on it.

“Can I try it?” Raine offered Bog her bread, looking at the jerky in his hand. He chewed for a moment, staring at her.

“It’s rabbit, Tempest.” Bog took another bite, pushing her hand away gently.

“I know, but Gramma says I may have to eat it.” Raine stared up at Bog, wide-eyed. “Because I live in the Dark Forest. I’m a goblin too. Right?”

Bog sighed, biting off a small piece, then offering it to Raine. He watched her curiously as she turned it over in her hands, knowing it was likely too tough for her to chew. Raine nibbled on one end, made a face, then kept going. Bog chuckled as she worked on it, ripping off another bite of his own.

Being a father was the most wonderful experience Bog had ever had. Raine filled all the time he used to idle away, just sitting on his throne. It got him out into his kingdom, reminding him of just how incredible his domain was. Raine growled, trying to bite off a piece of the tough jerky.

“Next time we have meat pies, I will share some with ye. Jerky’s too tough for yer little teeth.” Bog chuckled. Raine’s head suddenly jerked back, the piece of meat flying through the air along with something small and white.

Bog’s laughter turned to a gasp of horror, kneeling over quickly to grab Raine’s face, turning her to look at him. “Open yer mouth, Tempest.”

“Yuck!” Raine made a face, then opened her mouth for Bog to see. She was missing one of her top teeth, and a little bit of blood was on her lip.

“Oh, no,” Bog gasped again, then scooped her up. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it’s okay!” He wasn’t so certain, taking off for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a mushy sweet chapter.  
> I enjoy comments. :)


	11. Griselda's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog gives a five-year-old a sword. :D Griselda puts her little plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters uploading today!

Griselda stared at her fretting son, her face set into an unamused smile. “Bog, Raine’s fine.” She clucked at him, patting the little girl on the shoulder, then walked away to retrieve Raine’s water cup. Raine sat in her little chair at the kitchen table, kicking her legs happily, running her tongue over the gap in her mouth.

“But, she lost a tooth!” Bog followed her, whispering. “Most goblins get their permanent teeth at three. Is this my fault?”

“No,” grumbled Griselda. “She’s a fairy, don’t you remember losing your teeth when you were 6?”

“That was a long time ago,” grumbled Bog, glancing back at Raine. “She’s okay?”

Griselda turned to her looming son, scowling at him, “Bog, you won’t talk to me about her, and here you are worrying that something is wrong with her because you are keeping her in the forest. Am I or am I not right about that?”

Bog frowned, his eyes falling shamefully to the floor. He didn’t answer.

Griselda ladled water from the water barrel into Raine’s cup. “She’s going to lose a few teeth, but they’re all straight and perfect. There’s nothing wrong with her.” She sighed, turning to her son, holding out the cup. “Except for the fact you need to take her back to the Sunfields so she can be reunited with her mother.

“No,” hissed Bog. “If her mother wanted her, then she would have come into the forest by now to look for her.” He turned quickly away from his mother, wings rattling as he stalked away in a crouch.

-=-=-=-=-

Within a week, Raine lost her second front tooth and lisped when she talked. Raine thought it was funny and wasn’t bothered at all by her missing teeth. The lessons continued, with Raine dutifully copying her father in everything. She mimicked his accent and walked like he walked, sometimes picking up a stick like it was her own staff.

Bog was amused and adored his little shadow.

“Now, ye tell me what are the rules when using a sword.” Bog stood in the training room with an eager Raine.

“S-ords are for pro-tec-tion,” Raine stated seriously, her golden-brown eyes glimmering. “They are not toys. Never draw a s-ord unless ye intend to use it. Ye can hurt yerself or someone else with them acc-dently.”

“Yes.” Bog nodded approvingly, turning away from her and walking to a table. He picked up a tiny black sword belt and a scabbard that was just Raine’s size. The scabbard was decorated with amber stones and ornate designs. Bog turned and held it out across both hands to Raine.

The little fairy girl stared at it in awe. Bog drew the blade out of the scabbard, showing it to Raine. The sword was a dagger in Bog’s hands, with a solid black blade. Tiny amber stones decorated the blade near the hilt, and designs ran from the hilt up the fuller, beautiful fireflies among floral swirls and leaves. The hilt itself was banded with amber and golden wood. There were bits of a flower petal in the amber.

“This is yers, Tempest,” Bog stated proudly. “Made from the amber, we mined and bark from the castle.” He flipped the blade around, holding it hilt out to the little girl.

Raine giggled, then reached out to take it, needing both hands to keep it from falling. “Thank you, Father.” She took a tentative swing, away from Bog and not with too much force.

“I made ye a practice sword that’s weighted the same so ye can build up yer muscles.” Bog watched with a smile on his face. She turned back to him, grinning happily. Bog kneeled to strap the sword belt around Raine’s waist, then helped her slid the sword into the scabbard. “I’d prefer ye don’t draw it because ye can’t handle it, so keep it in the scabbard. Promise me, ye won’t take it out unless there’s an emergency.”

“I promise.” Raine nodded.

“And what do ye promise?” Bog smiled, making sure the belt was secure.

“That I won’t play with my sword, because it’s not a toy,” Raine stated seriously.

“I want ye to get used to the weight, and it’s marked with my seal.” Bog tapped the circular design at the top of the scabbard, a mark that looked exactly like the head of his staff, complete with an amber stone in the middle. “So everyone knows yer my daughter, my Princess Tempest.”

Raine smiled up at him. “Thank ye, Father.” Then she frowned, dropping her eyes to the floor. “I want to show my mother.”

“Sorry she isn’t here.” Bog frowned, nervously running his hand up the back of his neck. It had been a few days since the last time she brought up her mother.

“When are you going to take me home, Father?” Raine’s wide brown eyes met Bog’s, and the look in them was pleading for him to listen to her.

“This is home,” stated Bog. “Do ye want to leave me?”

“I would come back,” Raine replied seriously. “That’s not leaving, if I come back.”

Bog sighed heavily, laying a hand on Raine’s shoulder. “It’s not that easy, Raine. Ye know all those stories they tell about me in the Sunfields?”

“They’re not true!” Raine exclaimed with a smile.

“Yes.” Bog lowered his head, kneading his hand lightly on her shoulder, a sad look crossing his face. “Ye know that, but yer mother, whoever she is, will not want me anywhere near ye.”

“Oh no, I’ll tell my mother how good of a father ye are and that ye would be good to her too! Then you can be mother and father together!” Raine began talking excitedly, and with every word, Bog felt more and more guilty.

“She wouldn’t listen,” stated Bog, “And that’s not how it works, Tempest.”

“But my mother and my first father, they’re my mommy and daddy.” Raine tried to work through the problem. “And ye are also my father, so ye should be with my mommy, only I think she would like ye more.”

“Look at me, Tempest.” Bog rose to his full height, twitching his wings. “I am a hideous creature that nobody really loves.”

Raine bit her lower lip, walking up to Bog and wrapping her arms around his leg. “That’s not true. I love ye.”

“It’s not the same thing,” sighed Bog, slumping over her. “When yer older, ye will understand, but let’s just say, yer mother, whoever she is, would be repulsed by how different I am.”

“My mother’s really nice, she’s the queen.” Raine slipped, sniffling sadly. “I want ye to meet her.”

Bog said nothing, dropping his hand over her head, ruffling her thick golden-brown hair.

-=-=-=-=-

Griselda waited patiently for the right time. She had a simple plan, but to put it into motion, she had to get Raine away from Bog, and that time was late at night after Bog went to bed. She would have to sneak through his bedroom to get to Raine’s room, then sneak her out quietly. There was no other available time or way because Bog kept his eyes on his little girl constantly.

Bog slept heavily, having grown accustomed to sleeping in his throne room where there was a lot more noise. In his own bed, he should sleep even heavier. Griselda just had to be quiet. The most challenging part was getting into Bog’s room. He didn’t always lock the door, but Griselda had to try the door every night until she finally found it open.

“Bog?” she whispered, pushing the door slowly open. The lights were shaded, and the room was dark. The open door lit up the door to Raine’s room, keeping Bog’s bed in shadows. Griselda pulled the cloak she wore tightly over her shoulders, quietly slipping through the door. Bog was curled up in his moss bed, a fur blanket pulled up halfway over him so that his wings weren’t covered. Griselda stood by Raine’s door, watching Bog.

The King of the Dark Forest grumbled in his sleep but didn’t stir. Taking care to be as quiet as possible, Griselda opened Raine’s door and slipped inside to find the little girl curled up under her colorful quilt, sleeping soundly.

“Raine,” Griselda whispered, gently rocking her shoulder. The little fairy girl stirred and smiled at the familiar voice. “Shhh, we need to be quiet.”

“Gramma,” yawned Raine. “Is it morning?”

“This is very important, Raine, you need to be quiet.” Griselda pulled back the quilt. “Come with me, we’re going on a long walk.”

“Where are we going, Gramma?” Raine whispered, sliding out of bed, dressed in her simple nightgown.

“I’m taking you to find your mother,” Griselda stated, then heard a rustling sound behind her in the door as Raine looked up with a smile.

“Mother, what are ye doing in Raine’s room this late at night?” Bog spoke low, blocking the door with his arms on either side. “Mother?”

“Gramma’s taking me to see Mother!” Raine cheerfully announced, bouncing across the room to retrieve her clothes.

“She. Is?” Bog’s expression locked on his mother with a look she had never seen on his face directed at her. A look that was reserved for goblins who did something stupid. “Mother. Get. Out.” He growled, his voice taking on a truly menacing tone. “Tempest, get back in bed.”

“But we’re going to see mother!” Raine protested with her gown halfway off. She let it drop and stared at Bog, her lower lip trembling. “I want to see my mother.”

“Not tonight.” Bog stepped aside, letting his mother walk by. “We are going to talk about this. Wait outside, Mother.” He turned back to the room, giving Raine a stern look. “Go to bed, Tempest. Yer dreaming.”

“No!” Raine stomped her feet, bursting into tears. “I want to see my mother! You promised, Father! You promised!”

Bog rushed into the room, scooping Raine up in his arms, rocking her frantically as she cried. “It’s late, Tempest.” He walked around the room, his tone immediately dropping to a soothing level. “We can not go and see yer mother right now. It’s too late at night.”

Griselda sighed, her shoulders slumping as she listened to her son, try to calm the little fairy girl. She stepped outside his bedroom and waited in the hall. Bog was furious with her, and she prepared her rebuttal. There would be shouting and yelling, with her son throwing a tantrum over this betrayal, and she would have to argue back that he was not that little girl’s father and needed to return her.

A considerable amount of time passed before Bog joined her in the hall, and when he did, he glared at her but said nothing. He put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently down the hall toward their living area. Griselda grumbled as they walked into the room, prepared for the onslaught.

“Mother, why would ye do that?” Bog strode across to the fireplace, grabbing a poker to stir the embers. He didn’t yell, his voice steady and devoid of emotion for the moment.

“Raine needs to go home to her mother,” stated Griselda, folding her arms and staring at her son.

Bog turned, his back to the fire, wings twitching as he gave his mother a sad look. “I can’t believe ye tried to sneak her out. Do ye think I am that awful of a father?”

“No, you’re a great father,” sighed Griselda, wringing her hands, “but that child is not your daughter. She has a mother out there, a mother who might be terrified to come into the Dark Forest alone.”

“Ye would go into the Sunfields to search for me if I was five and lost, wouldn’t ye?” Bog rolled his staff in his hands. “Nothing would stop ye.”

“Yes.” Griselda nodded. “I would.”

“Then Tempest’s mother does not love her,” growled Bog. “I do.”

“If you love her, then you will send word to the fairy kingdom that you have a foundling who is asking for her mother, and you simply want to know if that mother is looking for her child.” Griselda approached Bog. “Raine wants to see her mother.”

“Stop calling her Raine, her name is Tempest,” snorted Bog, walking past his mother to the door. “It has been over a month, Mother. No one is coming for her.” He hesitated in the doorway, not turning around. “Why would ye want to take the one thing in my life that fulfills it? I’m the last one. Do ye know how lonely it is to be the only flier in a kingdom of people who are stuck to the ground?”

“No,” sighed Griselda. “I don’t, but your father never complained.”

“My father married you when he was 176 years old,” grumbled Bog. “There were no women of our kind left here. Ye remember, there were only two females and a dozen males, and they died within a decade. He conquered and ruled the Dark Forest for over fifty years without seeing another face like his own until I was born.”

“I remember everything, Bog.” Griselda frowned. “Dorran was a good man.”

“I don’t want to spend an entire life alone, Mother,” stated Bog, walking away. “And I don’t want ye bringing women I don’t have any interest in to me. I don’t need a wife. I’m happy having a daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raine picking up Bog's accent and trying to mimic him entertained me to no end. :D  
> Bog knows his time is limited, more and more, still clinging to the hope that he's made the right decision, but at the same time, concerned tat he hasn't and deep down inside, he knows Raine is going to have to leave at some point. But he'll cling to his hope now.  
> Griselda, hehehe... funny thing was, it was only briefly that Bog was going to do the obvious and yell at her, then it immediately disolved when I began writing, that instead, he was going to be calm, so, angrily and eerily calm, then just sad at his mother's betrayal.  
> I do so enjoy comments, because I'm having a great time writing this and some small things are changing as I go along, because Marianne is such a brat and for some reason always causes me problems with my outlines. :D


	12. Beltain Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Beltane and the goblins are celebrating with marriages and wild parties, while the faries in the Sunfields are engaging in upcoming May Day festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters went up today, starting with ten.

Raine squirmed in her little white dress, the same lacy white dress she arrived in the Dark Forest in. It was a little tighter than it had been, but still fit and was clean. The dirt and grass stains had been cleaned out of it.

“You look lovely, dear,” Griselda fussed with Raine’s hair, brushing it down. “Today’s a big day, there are hundreds of weddings that are going to occur over the next few days, and this first one is the one Bog takes care of. I do the rest of them.”

“Weddings?” Raine tried not to bounce. “I was a flower girl for my aunt Dawn’s wedding!”

“You’re just going to observe,” chuckled Griselda, taking care not to pull Raine’s wild hair too much. It was a little longer than it had been when she arrived and no longer stood up. It folded over into thick golden-brown waves.

There was a rustle of wings, and Bog strode into the living area, dressed in a dark green ceremonial robe that covered him entirely. A black fur cloak hung over his shoulders, and for the first time Raine had ever seen, he wore a gold crown with amber stones. Golden horns rose from the sides of the crown, spiraling out behind his head. In his hands, he held a tiny flower crown with bits of wispy spider silk lace holding the white flowers and leaves together. “Are we ready?” He crossed the room as his mother leaned back to let him examine Raine. She looked up at him, her face shining from her recent bath. “Tempest, ye look beautiful.” Bog smiled at her, kneeling to place the crown on her head. Griselda leaned forward to adjust the crown, smiling.

“Why so many weddings all at once?” Raine inquired curiously.

“Beltane, a festival we celebrate at the end of spring to mark the start of summer and a future with hopefully a lot of new baby goblins next spring.” Bog explained with a smile, “Most of our weddings occur now, although others will occur in the fall during another festival. We feast and dance around fires all night. And tonight, my dear one, we’re going to go on yer first raid to add to our feast tomorrow.”

Both Griselda and Raine gasped, staring at Bog.

“Is that wise?” Griselda glanced from the child to her son, not at all convinced this would be a good idea.

“I shouldn’t go on a raid.” Raine frowned. “It would make my mommy sad. She doesn’t like it when you go on raids.”

“You’ll enjoy it,” chuckled Bog, slipping a finger beneath Raine’s chin to look her over. “And don’t worry, I will keep ye safe. It’s not like it’s that dangerous.”

“The elves and fairies are celebrating as well, Bog! They’re typically watching their storehouses!” Griselda glared at him, her tone taking on a scolding air. “This time of year is the most dangerous time to raid!”

“Nobody has been hurt during any of them,” snorted Bog. “It will be fun, I promise. Now, let’s go out and take care of these weddings.” He rolled his eyes and sighed. “At least it’s one ceremony and all at once. I believe there are over 50 couples waiting in the courtyard.”

Raine nodded, glancing at Griselda unsurely.

“I’ll stay up,” sighed Griselda, “to make sure you two get home okay.”

“Mother, it will be fine.” Bog held his hand out to Raine. “Come along, Tempest.”

Griselda groaned, running a hand through her hair. Her son was getting careless, and this insistence on taking Raine was going to get him in trouble if anyone actually saw him during a raid and recognized the girl. She decided not to say anything. This was something he was going to have to deal with on his own, and it was likely, this would be the final straw.

If Raine was actually Queen Marianne’s daughter, Bog would be forced to surrender her immediately. She hoped he would make the right choice if it came down to it. If he didn’t, it was likely to start an invasion into the Dark Forest, and the Sunfield Fairies were many and well-armed as well as armored.

-=-=-=-=-

Roland grumbled, dismissing the scout to return home. She was the last scout to return from making contact with the last nomadic band of fairies that were reachable. Since Raine went missing, he had not stepped foot in the castle and avoided anywhere he might run into Marianne. Roland kept to the fields and surrounding towns, working with the generals to organize scouts for a thorough search of the kingdom and outlying areas. He went from town to town, making sure everyone knew the princess was missing. If he could find her, he felt confident it would at least put him back near the castle. If she remained missing, there was no way Marianne would allow him to remain captain.

She would figure out a way to remove him from his post, and with how angry she looked at him the last time they met, she might not be above driving that ceremonial sword she carried at all times right through his chest to make his removal permanent. Roland sighed, realizing his time was up. He was going to have to go to Marianne with his recommendation that they set their sights on the Dark Forest, and he really didn’t want to go anywhere near that forbidding place. He would put off his report until tomorrow. For now, he needed to concentrate on what would go into the report and how he would keep Marianne from killing him when he gave it to her. She would not be pleased with the recommendation

-=-=-=-=-

The day was filled with feasting and celebrating. Raine played with the other goblin children, out in the open as bonfires were piled up in a clearing near the castle. Bog held his court in the open, feasting and drinking with his people, enjoying the festivities more than he had in decades. With his little princess at his side, he had never been happier.

Raine curled up in his arms for a nap amid the shouting and singing going on all around her, and Bog settled into his wooden throne, observing everyone having a good time as the sun began setting. He quit drinking so he would be sober for the raid to take place in a few hours but had every intention of returning to the festivities to do what everyone else was and continue his good time. Maybe there would even be some sweet fairy wine to enjoy.

-=-=-=-=-

Under cover of darkness, the goblins snuck across the field with Bog leading the way. He crept with Raine on his shoulders, clinging to him, her eyes wide with fear. Bog switched the fur cloak for the black one with a hood, so Raine would be more secure on his back and hidden by the hood. He still wore his crown.

Raine wasn’t as excited as Bog as his goblins as they slunk through the field, heading to a storehouse. In the distance, they could hear fairy music and see the lights of a bonfire on the other side of the elf town. There was singing and a wild party going on, easily hiding the sounds of two dozen goblins sneaking through the surrounding grass.

“No guards,” whispered Bog to a small goblin next to him. “Follow me like usual.” Bog flew to the dark side of the storehouse. It was a two-story building made out of wood with no windows. Raine stared at it in awe. She had been inside them before with her mother and knew they were typically full of crates and barrels.

Bog crept around the side of the building in complete silence, heading to the door. Raine watched over his head as he growled and slammed his claws into the wood around the lock. In one quick movement, the door pulled open, and he stepped inside the darkness, sweeping his staff around.

“Soillsich.” The amber in Bog’s staff lit up brilliantly as he strode forward. He snarled, swinging to the left and then the right. His staff fully illuminated the storehouse and the fact there was nothing in it. Raine gasped. “Well, this I did not expect!” Bog turned to the goblins waiting in the door, his anger stoked at finding nothing.

He walked to the door, hearing the sound of the festival nearby, and a smile spread over his face. “We came here for fun, let’s go enjoy the festivities!” He raised his staff and flew forward, skimming the ground. “Follow me, grab what ye want, then get back to the forest before the guards have time to realize anything is going on!”

Raine whimpered, pulling the hood tightly over her head with one hand, the other gripping Bog’s collar. Everything about what they were doing was wrong. Her mother would be so upset if she knew what they were doing, and she was there.

-=-=-=-=-

The elves and fairies attending the local festivals didn’t see them coming as goblins swarmed into the party, grabbing whatever food was available as the musicians played, unaware they were being invaded. Bog strode through the middle of the chaos, growling and casting vicious looks at anyone who got in his way. The festival-goers shrieked and ran from him, clearly fearing for their lives.

Raine hid her head against Bog’s collar, slinking down beneath the hood as far as she could. She saw their looks and didn’t like how afraid they looked. “Father.” Raine shifted, keeping her head low, whispering into his ear. “Please stop. Yer scaring them.”

“That’s part of the fun, Tempest!” cackled Bog, swooping forward toward a fleeing family.

“Father, ye would be scaring me,” Raine whimpered against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Don’t scare them. Please stop!”

Bog sighed, stopping in his tracks. He tilted his head to Raine. “Yer not having fun? Not even a little?”

“No, please, I want to go home.” Raine squeezed him. “Father, please.”

“Okay,” grumbled Bog. It wasn’t fun for him if Raine wasn’t enjoying it. He stalked forward to an abandoned food cart and grabbed a sizeable butterfly-shaped sucker in shades of yellow and pink. “We’ll go.” He held it up to Raine, and she giggled, taking it.

“Thank ye!” Raine licked the sucker, gripping Bog’s collar with her free hand, feeling much better now that they were leaving.

-=-=-=-=-

Marianne groaned when she received the report later that evening that goblins visited the town closest to their border, the town they typically raided. She laid her head down on her desk, crumpling the paper. Usually, that storehouse would have been stocked with an offering of food and wine this time of year to keep them away from the festivities. Because of her missing daughter, Marianne overlooked it, and the reports came in that the goblins invaded the town and made a mess of the area, mostly stealing food and drink.

The Bog King himself was spotted scaring people, before he suddenly stopped and above all things, picked up a stick candy and gave it to what appeared to be a goblin child riding on his shoulders. It was an interesting observation, but useless to her at the moment. So the Bog King had a kid, that didn’t matter much to her, not at the moment.

With a sigh, Marianne scribbled a note in her logbook to make sure all of the storehouses near the dark forest had food and wine placed in them, just in case the goblins decided to hit more of them. The last thing she wanted to deal with was a string of raids on various towns, frightening her people when they should be having a good time. She was going to have to make plans to go into the Dark Forest and try to talk to the Bog King about the raids.

-=-=-=-=-

“Why do ye have to scare people, Father?” Raine stared at Bog, licking what was left of the lollipop.

“It’s what we do,” grumbled Bog, not at all happy with himself as Raine prepared for bed. “It keeps people out of our forest if they’re scared of us.”

“But why?” She offered a lick to Bog, and he smiled, licking it once just to make her happy.

“It’s our kingdom. We don’t need a bunch of flighty fairies wandering around in it getting hurt and causing us problems.” Bog explained. “Now, finish the candy so you can get dressed.”

Raine took one final bite of the candy left on the stick and handed the stick to Bog. She looked up at him and asked seriously, “Are ye ever going to take me home, Father? I miss my mother.”

Bog frowned, thinking over his answer, “I can’t because I want to be sure ye would actually get to your mother and not end up in a bad situation ye couldn’t get out of.”

“My mother loves me,” stated Raine.

“If she comes into the forest, I will take ye to her,” sighed Bog. “I promise ye, Tempest. If Queen Marianne is really yer mother, I expect her to be in the forest at any time now, especially after what we did this evening.” Raine’s face broke into a happy smile. “But if she doesn’t claim ye as hers, yer staying with me.”

“She’s my mother,” Raine laughed, then she noticed how sad Bog’s expression was. “She’ll be happy ye took care of me.”

“And when she says ye aren’t, yer never going to mention her again.” Bog scowled. “Get dressed so I can put ye to bed.”

“You’re mad?” Raine began tugging off her clothes. “Don’t be mad.”

“It makes me sad when ye talk like this,” sighed Bog, softening his tone. “I don’t understand why ye want to leave me. I love ye, my little princess.”

“I love ye too, but I also love my mother.” Raine haphazardly folded her tunic and shorts, then slipped into her simple white nightgown.

Bog nodded, picking up her clothes and refolding them, properly. Raine climbed into her bed, and Bog picked up her quilt to tuck her in. He leaned over her, kissing her on the forehead. “Tempest, ye are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. Good night, my child.”

Raine yawned and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep as Bog watched. He frowned at the conversation. His little Tempest kept talking about Queen Marianne, insisting she was her mother and Bog worried it might be true. It could still be pretend, and he had heard nothing about the queen missing her daughter.

If the queen was missing her daughter, surely that news would have reached him by now. It would have had the entire kingdom in an uproar. Surely his little Tempest had such an awful life; maybe she dealt with it by pretending her mother was someone amazing. She never had anything but the nicest things to say about her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized one of the best parts of this for Bog is the fact that he actually talks to Raine in ways he doesn't talk to anyone else, because he actually has to talk about his feelings about this or that to make her understand him and it's natural. He doesn't worry what she thinks of him when he does it. That of course, makes him all the more attached. :D


	13. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the queen finally comes into the forest, Bog has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters went up today, starting with chapter ten.

Marianne sighed, looking over the map in front of her. Roland stood on the other side of the table, wearing every piece of armor he owned. “There is one area we haven’t checked.” Roland stated, trying to keep away from Marianne. She glared at him over the table, a murderous hatred growing in her eyes. “The dark forest.”

“If we go into the dark forest, the Bog King will take it as a declaration of war,” snarled Marianne. As much as she wanted to find her daughter, invading the forest would not be the right move. “I’m going to go in there alone, and I will not leave until I speak to the Bog King. Maybe one of his subjects has her. They’ve taken children in the past and returned them unharmed after a few weeks.”

“It’s been over a month,” stated Roland. “We could always, you know, make another one?”

The glare he received from that suggestion could have killed a man if weaponized. “I will never be with another man or have another child,” snarled Marianne, her hand dropping to the hilt of her sword, drawing it out a few inches. “The crown will go to my sister and her children. She and Sunny are expecting their first child soon.”

“I will make the arrangements.” Roland bowed his head, realizing how close he came to getting a permanent dismissal. Marianne left, swirling her wings out behind her, anger in her footfalls. Grumbling, Roland ran a hand over his face. Without Raine, he did not have any claim to the throne. If something happened to Marianne, it would go to her sister, and since Dawn was married, there was no in there.

Roland stared at the map in thought. He would continue working on Marianne, but for now, he needed to plot how to sneak spies into the Dark Forest following Marianne’s visit.

-=-=-=-=-

Bog handed the coiled rope to Raine with a grin. “This is made from the horse hair I gathered. Since ye can’t fly, it might come in handy for ye. We’re going to practice tying knots today.” The pair of them were sitting side by side on Bog’s throne, with a few goblins nearby discussing the evening’s ending bonfires that would burn through the night and into the next night to end Beltane.

“Why would I want to tie a knot?” Raine stared at her father curiously as he pulled out two short pieces of rope and handed one to her.

“Sometimes ye have to tie people up,” chuckled Bog.

Raine frowned. “I don’t want to tie anyone up!”

“In yer case, if ye need to get down somewhere ye can’t climb into, ye would tie it around something to secure it.” Bog began explaining, holding out the piece of rope in front of his hands for Raine to see. “Twist the rope into the shape of an eight.” He waited for her to work the rope in her small hands. “Then ye take the top loop.” Bog tugged on the loop and slowly folded it down into the bottom loop, then up and through the lower opening in the eight. “Like this.”

Raine scowled, slipping it over the wrong side. The knot unraveled in her hands. “Show me again?”

“Of course.” Bog untied the knot and showed her again, slowly.

Raine messed up a few more times, then got the knot right and gleefully pranced around Bog when she did. She fell onto his lap, leaning against him to untie the knot so she could tie it again.

“We’ll practice this one until ye do it flawlessly, then we do another one.” Bog kissed the top of her head, leaning over to proudly watch her tie the knot a second time.

“BK! BK!” Several goblins came running into the throne room a short time later, all three gasping for air as though they had run a long way.

“What?” Bog stared at them, annoyed they were interrupting his time with Raine.

“The… the…” One of them stepped forward, heaving, waving his arms in the air.

Bog tapped his fingers on his throne, waiting for one of them to catch their breath. “I’m waiting.”

“Fairy Queen!” A second goblin gasped.

“In the forest!” The first added.

“Asking for you!” The third ended, then all three panted, staring at their king.

Bog took a sharp breath and tried to hide the tremor that passed through his body as Raine excitedly bounced and put the rope down. “Mommy’s looking for me!” With a sigh, Bog clenched and unclenched his hands, then dug his nails into the bony surface of his throne, leaving large gouges. Anxiety spread through him, fear that what Raine kept saying was true.

There was no choice in this matter, Bog had to do what he promised, but he reminded himself, most likely, the fairy queen was not her mother. If she was, wouldn’t she have come into the forest earlier?

“I’m going to get my bag!” Raine slid off Bog’s lap, carrying the coil of rope with her, and he watched her uncertainly. His heart raced for a moment, imagining what would happen if it was true before he managed to calm himself and follow after her.

-=-=-=-=-

Marianne walked into the forest alone, wearing a suit of armor she had made for herself, simply to have a suit of armor. She didn’t expect a war with anyone but wanted it for herself. It followed the same pattern as the typical male warrior’s armor, but instead of green, it was purple, and the color shifted to blue in the light, matching her wings perfectly. The armor was trimmed in gold, and the ornamentation on it was meant to impress. So far, she had not had a good reason to wear it, but walking into the Dark Forest today, she needed to put on a presentation of force.

The fairy queen would get what she wanted, with or without the Bog King’s agreement, and this was not a simple request to speak. Today, she would not settle for talking to the trees. She would see the Bog King face to face and make demands. He would know how furious she was with his actions, and she was not to be trifled with.

She stood in the clearing, her hand on her sword, scanning the trees for any sign of movement. Then she heard the rustle of wings somewhere above and knew he had arrived. She opened her mouth to call out to him, only to be silenced immediately at a happy squeal echoing through the leaves. “Mother!” She froze, unsure if she heard correctly.

-=-=-=-=-

Bog scowled as he flew through the treetops to the clearing. Raine was perched on his shoulders, gripping his collar excitedly, and his dread grew with each wing beat. He reached a branch above the clearing and caught a glimpse of the queen below. His eyes widened at the stunning figure she cut in gleaming armor, so powerful, so beautiful and strong. She was even more magnificent in armor than she was in a dress.

Then Raine saw her and shouted for her. Bog froze, seeing Queen Marianne’s head jerk in a way that told him, this was not good. In her excitement, Raine jumped and tilted over his head, her delighted yell turning to a shriek as she tumbled into the air for a brief moment.

Bog grabbed her by the back of her tunic before she could fall, and leaves broke around him, falling and showing Marianne exactly where they were. Their eyes met, his wide and staring, hers widening briefly, then narrowing to slits of gold, her mouth turning into a snarl.

“Rainy?!” Marianne screamed, rising up toward them, beating her wings furiously. “Rainy!!”

“No!” Bog’s voice cut through the air, mournful and in pain as his worst fear was realized. He jerked Raine into his arms, and she squirmed in surprise.

“You have my daughter?!” Marianne shouted, as she drew her sword. “Give her to me now!” She flew into the canopy, sword flashing as she prepared to do battle with the Bog King.

“No!” Bog shouted again, followed by an upset cry coming from her Raine, confused by what was going on.

“Ye promised!” Raine cried, smacking her tiny fists against Bog’s chest plate.

“Not yet!” Bog clutched her, heart racing and panicked. “Not yet!” He shouted louder to the pursuing fairy queen. “Wait!” The King of the Dark Forest knew his way better than Marianne and was able to fly through a narrower path. His mind was a mess of various ways to stall the queen, knowing he had to surrender Raine and fast. That look in the queen’s eyes told him she was not going to ask questions if she caught up, she was going to kill him if he didn’t think fast.

“I want to go home!” Raine sobbed.

“I’m, I’m going to give ye to yer mother,” whispered Bog, choking on a lump in his throat. “I want to say goodbye first, then I will leave. I promise, Tempest.” He flew down to the ground, taking a quick glance up at the trees. He couldn’t see the queen, but he could hear her furiously chopping at anything that got in her way.

“Leave?” Raine suddenly stopped crying. “But, I want ye to meet her!”

“I’m sorry, Temp-Raine, but that would not be a good idea.” Bog landed on an upraised tree root, hugged Raine once, then set her down. She clung to his armored chest plate, breaking into tears.

“No! No!” Raine shrieked as Bog gently pried her fingers free.

“I’m doing this because I love ye, and ye belong with yer mother.” Bog gave her one last look, hovering off the root, out of her reach as she held her hands out to him, tears streaming down her face. He took off as fast as he could into the forest.

-=-=-=-=-

Marianne dropped out of the trees in time to see Bog fleeing, getting a good look at him as he vanished into the shadows. For a moment, she had the urge to pursue, but the wailing of her daughter brought her attention to her. Raine was crying, her hands reaching out in the direction the Bog King went, but Marianne didn’t notice as she dropped on the tree next to her and scooped her into her arms.

“Raine!” Marianne squeezed her tight, and Raine turned into her arms, realizing her mother had her.

“Mommy!” Raine’s cries momentarily shifted, hugging her mother tightly, so happy to be with her again.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Marianne glanced at her daughter, squeezing over her quickly as she turned and headed out of the forest. There wasn’t time to do a thorough look, but her daughter felt heavier than she had the last time she picked her up, so she obviously hadn’t been starved. Marianne glanced over her shoulder repeatedly as she fled the forest.

“No! Why did he leave?! I wanted him to meet you! He was a good father!” Raine began crying again, trying to see over her mother’s shoulders as they shot out of the forest and joined half a dozen other fairies that Marianne had waiting for her. The armored guards stared at her in awe as she turned to them.

“Back to the castle, now!” ordered Marianne, glaring at the forest, then taking off again at full speed as far from it as she could get.

-=-=-=-=-

Bog fled to his castle, needing to get to his home, his room, that place of solace where he could release his emotions without anyone seeing him. Doing the right thing in this case, felt like he tore a jagged hole in his chest. He told himself he had to surrender her. Raine wanted to be with her mother. Who was he to have any claim on her? He picked her up in the forest, she told him who she was, and he didn’t believe her.

In little over a month, this child came into his life, and he took her in and raised her like she truly was his. He put his entire heart into her, loving her and pushing away his mother’s nagging because his desire to keep her was overwhelmingly strong. The emotions were so unfamiliar and amazing, he nurtured them.

Here he was, the King of the Dark Forest, and he couldn’t have a woman, and he couldn’t have a child of his own, and that fact was pounded into him right now. He had nothing, and of all the children he could have taken in, and occasionally fairy children did wander into the forest, he picked the one that belonged to a queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bog always did intend to keep his word, he just hoped he wouldn't have to and what he thought was true, not what Raine told him.  
> Yes, I did go and research the proper knot to make for tying a rope to a tree to climb down it. :D  
> And yes, I COULD have had the 'fight' here, but chose to go a completely, beautiful route with that. Instead, Bog does the right thing, which wasn't really a choice to be made. His choice was getting away from an enraged mother before she tried to chop him into little pieces in front of Raine.  
> I do love those compliments!


	14. Forest Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Raine has been found, Marianne attempts to dismiss what the Bog King did for Raine and go on with life. The Sunfield council has recommendations for her, given that they almost lost the crown princess and now that she's back, the line of succession has returned to how it should be, but nobody has any confidence in Roland... for obvious reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters went up today, starting with chapter ten!

"Father?" Marianne scowled, looking at her daughter. "He's, he's had you the entire time you were missing? You were with the Bog King?" She carried Raine through the castle, rushing her to the infirmary.

"Uh-huh," Raine nodded, sniffling. "I followed ye and got lost. Goblins found me and he took me home. He didn't believe I was a princess. He said he wanted to make me a real princess of the Dark Forest and he named me Tempest."

“The Bog King,” Marianne took a deep breath. “The entire time you were gone?” She couldn’t believe it. “They didn’t hurt you?”

“No. Uh, I got bruises when we did training,” Raine admitted in a whisper. “But they’re little bruises.”

Marianne scowled, walking into a room where several fairies looked up at her in surprise. “I need you to look Raine over immediately.” She ordered, setting her daughter down on an exam table. Marianne took a step back, staring at what she wore, the leather satchel strapped across her body and the sword belt around her waist. Her eyes went to the belt, spotting the ornate scabbard and the sword hilt rising out of it.

“Raine.” Marianne gaped, beginning to unbuckle the sword belt. “The Bog King gave you a sword?”

“Oh yes!” Raine beamed proudly as her mother removed it and turned the ornate scabbard over in her hands. “But I’m not s’posed to use it until I get better. It’s too heavy.”

Marianne stared at the sword, then withdrew it from the scabbard, taking a step back as the healers converged on her daughter, undoing the buckles on her arms and legs. The Bog King gave her five-year-old a sword? Not just any sword, it was a work of art. Marianne stared at the gleaming black blade, then she slid it back into the scabbard and set it aside. The satchel was handed to her and Marianne opened it to look at the contents. A long rope, a pair of fingerless gloves, an amber carving of a horse that was glowing were inside, along with a few other random items.

“I’m okay,” stated Raine, sniffling as her tunic was tugged off. Marianne stepped aside, gasping as she noticed a length of white bandage wrapped over Raine’s arm. One of the healers began unwrapping it and Raine began giggling and squirming. “Father uses too much!”

Marianne scowled at the word ‘father’, concerned about what the bandage covered. They lifted Raine’s arm and only found a tiny scrape above her elbow. “The Bog King wrapped your arm?”

“Uh, huh,” nodded Raine enthusiastically, smiling and showing off the two missing teeth. “Father wrapped my arm.”

“She’s fine. There’s a few little bruises and scratches, but nothing to be concerned about.” One of the healers stated, stepping aside.

Marianne frowned, glancing from the healers, to her daughter who now sat in just a pair of goblin shorts, wriggling her toes and smiling. “Let’s get you cleaned up and into something more proper,” grumbled the queen, stepping forward to pick her daughter up. “Everyone’s going to be so happy to see you.”

-=-=-=-=-

Later that afternoon, Raine squealed, running up to her grandfather and jumping into his arms. She was dressed in a simple blue tunic that went down to her knees decorated with gold embroidered floral designs. Marianne followed her into the family’s shared living area, holding Raine’s sword belt and scabbard in one hand.

“Rainy!” Dagda lifted her with a huge grin on his face, then hugged her tightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“I missed ye!” Raine kissed her grandfather on the cheek, snuggling into his arms.

“Rainy!” Both Sunny and Dawn called out from across the room. Dawn was reclining in a very loose gown next to her husband by a window that let in a good amount of sunlight. She waved to her little niece, then held her arms out.

“Raine, go hug Dawn.” Marianne grinned, then added in a whisper, “Tell her you can’t wait to meet your new cousins.”

Dagda set Raine down with a chuckle, sending her off with a playful swat on the rear. Marianne put a hand on his shoulder, turning him so their backs were to Raine, Sunny, and Dawn. She held out the sword belt. “Dad, what do you make of this?”

“Where did you get it?” Dagda took the scabbard in his hands, turning it over and studying the design. “This is beautiful.” He held the hilt of the sword up to the light, studying the little bits of flower inside the amber, then he drew the sword out of the scabbard and gasped, turning it in the light.

“The Bog King gave it to Raine,” stated Marianne, glancing over her shoulder.

“The Bog King?” Dagda stared at his daughter incredulously, then looked at the small sword again. “He gave a five year old a potentially deadly weapon? She could have hurt herself!”

“Dad,” Marianne put her arm around his shoulder, leaning in as he continued examining the blade, testing its feel in his hand. “Raine told me the rules for it, that she was permitted to carry it to get used to the weight and because it proves she is his daughter to every goblin in the dark forest. The Bog King found her in the forest when she got lost and took her home, claiming her as his daughter.”

“You’re joking.” Dagda slid the sword back into its scabbard and handed it back to Marianne. “Why would he do that?”

“I have no idea, but Raine can’t stop talking about him and refers to him as father,” Marianne sighed, running her hands over the scabbard. “We can’t let her out of our sight, because she is going to try to get back to the forest, back to him.”

“What did he do in six weeks to get that out of Raine?” Dagda glanced back worriedly. “And why is she talking funny? What is this ye and not you?”

“That’s how he talks,” groaned Marianne, running a hand into her hair. “That’s how the Bog King talks! When he talked to me on my last visit, that’s his accent.” She began pacing around her father, moaning in frustration. “He taught her how to use a sword! I can’t believe he did that, that jerk!” Marianne began stomping, clenching and unclenching her fists. “I was supposed to get to do that! How dare he!”

“Marianne,” Dagda reached out for his daughter. “That’s not what’s important dear. We need to make sure that Raine is never left alone. She must be watched at all times. Over time, we should be able to undo whatever he did to her.”

“Dad.” Marianne stopped suddenly, looking at her father sadly. “The look on Raine’s face when she talks about the Bog King, when she calls him father… it’s not the same as when she talks about Roland. It’s the same look she has when she’s talking about you, complete adoration.”

Dagda pursed his lips, looking thoughtful. “Maybe you should learn more about the Bog King through Raine. It sounds like he may be a very different person than we assumed.”

“I can not, under any circumstances let him see Raine again,” growled Marianne. “I may never walk into the Dark Forest again.”

“That’s not going to be good policy,” stated Dagda. “Give it some time.” He paused. “The council wants to talk to you tomorrow and you’re not going to like it.”

“Again,” Marianne groaned, flaring her wings out behind her. “I never like it when they want to talk to me.”

They can’t force you to do anything,” her father wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her toward Sunny, Dawn, and Raine.

“No, but they can annoy me to death,” grumbled Marianne.

-=-=-=-=-

Bog spoke to no one when he reached his castle, striding into his room and locking the door from the inside. He did not break until he was in the security of his room. It had been over two decades since the last time he cried and that was when his father passed away. He shakily went to Raine’s room, retrieved her quilt and went back to his bed to curl up in the comforting moss and sob into it.

There were no thoughts, just the need to allow his emotions out however they saw fit. Bog allowed it to happen, heart broken and in more pain than he had ever experienced in his life. He remained in his room until the next afternoon, then left it, channeling his sorrow into anger, setting about his usual duties in a foul mood. Rumors flew around the castle and Griselda put two and two together about what happened when her son went into the forest with Raine to meet the fairy queen.

Griselda chose not to bring it up to her son, seeing the hurt and rage in him. Talking about it wouldn’t get anyone anywhere, he was too heart broken to even process what happened properly, let alone discuss it. There was nothing to be done, although Griselda was working on suggestions once her angry son might be more rational.

-=-=-=-=-

Marianne endured her chatty little girl talking constantly about the Bog King and the things they did together for two days, just listening and growing angrier and angrier with each word. She didn’t want to hear a single word about ‘him’, but Raine wanted to tell her all the good and nice things he did, how she curled up in his arms, her beautiful sunrise window, and small painted room.

Two nights in a row, Marianne put Raine to bed and her daughter broke into tears, because her father wasn’t there to kiss her, tuck her in, and tell her he loved her. Marianne was disturbed and stubbornly tried to ignore what Raine had to say, hoping she would eventually settle back into her life and forget about him.

In the middle of dealing with her daughter, the council had words for Marianne. She appeared before them, leaving Raine with her grandfather, and attempted to keep her composure, while internally raging at them.

“Queen Marianne,” the eldest fairy, a woman with silver hair and pale blue wings stood to address her, followed by the other members of the council, two elder fairy men, a male elf, and a female, all stood and bowed their heads. “We have called you here to discuss the future of the kingdom and whose hands it will end up in if something were to happen to you and while we are happy that Raine has been found, we need to have this discussion.”

“The crown goes to Raine as crown princess,” stated Marianne, folding her arms in front of her as she addressed the council.

“But if something happens to her, you do not have any other heirs.” One of the elves stated. “We do not want any confusion in succession.”

“Then it would go to Dawn,” grumbled Marianne, annoyed to be having this conversation at all.

“Yes, but you do realize that if something happens to you and Raine becomes queen, her father will automatically become King until Raine’s 18th birthday?”

“I am aware.” Marianne rolled her eyes. “I don’t intend to die anytime soon and Roland will never be king.”

“You can’t control when you pass,” grunted one of the fairy men.

“We called you here to advise you, once again, to remarry,” sighed the elderly female fairy. “Pick someone who will make a good, trustworthy king and mentor for your daughter at a minimum until she is of age.”

“You seriously want me to pick some male fairy I do not love and marry them just so they can be Raine’s guardian?” Marianne scowled at each one of the council members in turn.

“You wouldn’t be expected to consummate the union,” groaned one of the fairy men. “It would a marriage of convenience.”

“But it would be a good idea to have another child,” added the other.

Marianne glared at them. “I will take it under advisement.”

-=-=-=-=-

Marianne stewed over the council’s words, knowing they spoke for her entire kingdom. Her family continually brought it up as well, which was irritating. Her own daughter could not understand what divorce was, or just didn’t want to. She constantly made comments about Mommy and Daddy being together, because they were Mommy and Daddy. Her stomach began churning at the fact that in her absence, Raine would do whatever Roland told her and he would make a terrible king.

The thought of even being touched by another man made Marianne queasy. She ingrained it into herself so strongly to keep them away from her after Roland. The council did say she didn’t have to love or ever be with them, however they would certainly push for a child if she married anyone. Marianne sighed, stopping in the hall outside the family living area as a certain conversation with Dawn popped into her head.

The Bog King returned her daughter to her, not immediately, because Marianne had her sword out and seriously wanted to harm him for possibly hurting her child. The neighboring king, who she assumed was a rough, vicious creature, leading a kingdom of violent goblins, returned her child. Her dear sweet Raine asked for him, cried that she couldn’t see him, and talked about him constantly.

Marianne told Dawn she would give a man a chance if they brought her daughter back. The Bog King not only gave her back, but he took care of her, and treated her as his own. He wasn’t what she thought he was. Every word out of her daughter’s mouth spoke of a kind, patient, and capable man. Marianne shook her head, pushing the thoughts away. The Bog King had his own kingdom and she wasn’t sure if he would even talk to her. He might try to steal Raine, even though he gave her back.

“Mommy!” Raine bounced up to her mother as Marianne walked into the family room. She grabbed onto the hem of Marianne’s dress and leaned in to give her a hug, then she looked up with sad eyes, “When can we go see father?”

“Raine.” Marianne scrunched up her face at the question. “The Bog King is not your father just because he said he was.” She kneeled and Raine sniffled, jumping into her arms.

“Father is going to be so sad,” sniffled Raine, snuggling against her mother as she stood. “I don’t like seeing him sad.”

“Sad?” snorted Marianne. “He’s a king. I’m sure he’s already gone back to his normal routines.”

Raine began crying, sobbing into Marianne’s dress as she carried her across the room to sit next to her father on a comfortable couch. “He said he would miss me, Mommy. He didn’t want me to leave. It made him sad when I wanted to go home.”

Marianne exchanged helpless looks with her father. Neither of them knew what to do about the situation. They needed more time to figure out exactly what had happened during the preceding weeks that affected the little princess so strongly that she continued asking for her father.

Never once did she ask for Roland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That council doesn't have any real power, it's basically just a representation of what the people want and they want Marianne to get married again. They've been trying this for years!
> 
> Also... hahahahahaha... I did get a giggle when Marianne got mad at Bog for teaching Raine how to use a sword before she could. :D


	15. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog isn't taking Raine's departure from his life well, but there is nothing he can do about it. Meanwhile, Queen Marianne has finally been worn down by her daughter's constant chatter and has come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters went up today starting with chapter ten.

Bog sat on his throne, glowering and running his fingers over his staff, his mind elsewhere. The throne room was completely silent, with orders given that nobody enters unless called for. That included the children who usually played in the throne room and their parents. Bog filled his time with his regular duties, but outside those, he had far too much time spent sitting, like he did before Raine.

His thoughts were filled with daydreams, all the things he did with her, what he taught her, their sometimes ridiculous conversations, and the sweet times she fell asleep in his arms. He missed her, and the fact she was not there because she was a few miles away in the neighboring kingdom did not help.

On occasion, he entertained plans to fly into the Sunfields at night, invade the castle, grab Raine and return her home. Of course, that would be an act of war, and they would invade the Dark Forest. It was also just wrong to steal a child from their rightful parent, but Bog wanted her back so strongly, he still entertained the plans.

Bog could ask for an audience with the queen, give her what she wanted, and, at some point, at least get to see Raine again. He wasn’t sure how open she would be to it since he was far more interested in spending time with Raine than talking politics, and it would be obvious. Bog wasn’t even sure how he would handle seeing her again or if she would want to see him.

Maybe the queen would turn Raine against him, make her hate him. The various possibilities ran through Bog’s mind, each one of them making him sadder, which he turned into anger out in the open. At night, he retreated to his room, locked the door, and curled up with Raine’s quilt, gripping the little heart-shaped amber rock she gave him in one hand.

-=-=-=-=-

“Father laughed and said he was soft in the head, but not dumb!” Raine waved her little wooden training sword at her mother as they worked their way around the training room. “Then he knocked me off my feet with his staff!” Marianne chuckled, jabbing at her little girl, who countered her perfectly.

They were simple moves, but Marianne had to admit the Bog King taught her well. Over the last few days, she gave up on trying to make Raine stop talking about her forest father. Every time she tried, Raine burst into mournful tears. At night, Raine cried for a few minutes before bed, without saying why, because Marianne snapped at her once for saying she wanted her father, Bog. It was heartbreaking.

“Mother, ye need to meet Father, so ye can be together!” Raine announced, putting her training sword away on a low rack as they ended the lesson. “Because mommys should be with daddys.”

Marianne sighed, running a hand through her hair, which hung wildly around her head and past her shoulders. The rest of its length was tied back to keep it out of her face, falling past her knees. Today was a day all to herself, where she shook her hair out and dressed in a simple dusky pink tunic, tights, and boots she enjoyed relaxing in. Her daughter was dressed similarly, in a lighter pink tunic dress decorated in green leaves. Only Raine was barefoot, something which was getting on Marianne’s nerves, along with her insistence she wear the sword from her father.

“Raine, it doesn’t work like that.” Marianne stated patiently, holding out her hand for Raine to take it. “First of all, before we are moms and dads, we have to actually like each other. I’ve never met the Bog King, and I’m not sure if he’s going to want to talk to me.”

“I will tell him to talk to ye!” Raine insisted, bouncing against her mother. “He will like ye!”

Marianne sighed as they walked. It had been over a week since she brought Raine home, and during the week, her daughter filled her head with so many stories about the things she did with him and how kind and loving he was with her. Some of the things were horrifying, like their trip to the human house and the raid. Marianne had to hide just how livid she was hearing that the Bog King brought her daughter into that town and had her with him. Then she had to consider the fact that when Raine told him she didn’t like it, he stopped, and they left.

“Mommy, when can we see my father?” The question came again, and Marianne stopped walking, thinking it over. The Bog King made an impression on Raine that should not be discarded. If anything, it would allow her to talk to him openly. He surrendered Raine to her, because at the least if he hadn’t, they would have invaded the Dark Forest. It would have been an act of war. The Bog King would not dare touch her or try to steal her daughter for that reason alone.

“We’re going today,” stated Marianne, smiling at her daughter. “Right now. I just need to tell Grampa that we’re going, just in case anything happens.” Riane squealed happily, hugging her mother.

The decision made, Marianne went to her father to tell him her plan, an abridged version. He sighed at her, agreeing it needed to be done. She would go alone into the forest but have a dozen of her guards stationed outside. Marianne and Raine would return before sunset, possibly earlier. If they didn’t, her father was to assume control in her absence and take up negotiations or invasion depending on what was going on.

They both agreed it was likely the Bog King would not harm them and run that risk, but the precautions had to be taken. Marianne said nothing to her daughter, having her play with Sunny and Dawn while she made the arrangments. Then, they left for the forest, with Marianne carrying her excited daughter in her hands and a dozen armored guards following her.

Marianne carried her daughter through the forest, until Raine saw something familiar, then began calling out to the goblins. They didn’t see any, but they were confident they were out there.

The pair of them settled onto a large moss-covered tree stump that Raine told her mother they ate on a few times, as well as sparred. Raine darted out onto it, picking up a stick to pretend it was a sword, never touching the sword strapped to her waist, while her mother settled on one side, watching. It wasn’t long before a presence was felt, a gentle rustle in the trees that was not caused by any breeze.

-=-=-=-=-

Bog was informed that Queen Marianne and Raine were in the forest alone within minutes of their arrival. He dropped what he was doing, which was nothing, ordered his goblins to leave them alone, and flew out to see why they had come. There was no way that Bog would not answer the queen, his heart aching to see his little Tempest. When he found them, he kept away initially, not wanting to respond until the queen called for him.

Silently, he stalked them, catching glimpses of them, assessing the situation by how the queen and Raine were dressed. No finery and no armor, implying this was casual, not a formal meeting between a king or queen, and not a meeting with any hostile intent. Bog was baffled and confused, going through a myriad of possibilities. He circled them several times, making sure no fairy guards were hiding to trap him because it did occur to him that might happen.

When they reached the stump, he waited, then grew frustrated that they weren’t calling for him and made himself known. Raine immediately looked up and shouted, “Father!”

“What are ye doing this deep in the forest?” Bog called out from his hidden spot, trembling at the fact he was very likely going to have to show himself to the queen after all these years.

“Bog King, I came to talk to you, now please, come down and talk to us. Raine would like to see you.” Marianne shouted back, rising to her feet, careful to avoid any kind of threatening move.

Bog closed his eyes, grimacing. The fairy queen was forcing him into the light, and his heart raced with every fear he had of how she would look at him. Then with a sigh, he gave up and dropped from the tree, landing on the opposite side of the trunk. He was embarrassed to stand before Queen Marianne, but he did so like the king he was, straight upright, towering over the two smaller fairies, his staff planted next to him and a frown across his face.

Marianne just stood there, looking him up and down curiously, not faltering or showing any emotion as her daughter darted across the tree trunk with a happy squeal. “Father!” Raine smacked into Bog’s leg and immediately began bouncing up and down, her hands in the air after a quick hug. “Pick me up!” Bog ignored her, staring directly into the queen’s eyes, not about to make a move until he had permission.

Raine huffed and began climbing up Bog’s leg, while Marianne made a face, which did little to ease Bog’s nervousness. He waited, holding his stance as Raine managed to hook her hands here and there and climb almost all the way up to his chest, but he didn’t move.

“Oh.” Judging by the look on her face, it suddenly dawned on Marianne why Bog wasn’t moving. “Don’t you dare try to leave with her, but it’s okay.” She growled threateningly, taking a few steps closer, not done examining the tall king.

“I missed ye,” Bog whispered, immediately wrapping Raine in a loving embrace, lifting her up a little higher.

“I missed ye too!” Raine wrapped her little arms around his neck and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Bog smiled briefly, closing his eyes.

“Queen Marianne, I apologize for taking yer daughter into my care. I was unaware she was yer daughter, or I would have returned her immediately.” Bog lowered his head in an apologetic bow to Marianne, unsure what to make of the blank expression on her face.

“I told ye she was my mother!” Raine laughed, not understanding the situation.

“I didn’t believe her,” grumbled Bog.

“Her biological father’s an idiot,” snorted Marianne, making a face. “You’re an improvement.”

“Oh.” Bog offered a slight smile, recalling what Raine had said about her other father.

“Princess Raine snuck away and got lost in the forest. You found her and took care of her. Thank you.” Marianne smiled back. “I did not come into your forest to look for her at first because I had no idea that’s where she went, and I did not want any miscommunication to occur between us. I thought you might be offended if I did and think I was accusing you of stealing my child if she was not here.”

Bog nodded with a sigh, “I would have returned her to ye immediately, Queen Marianne.” So far, so good. The fairy queen seemed reasonable and far less frightening. Still, his stomach turned with nervousness. She approached him slowly, taking a few steps at a time, then stopping.

“Now that I know a lot more about you than you know about me, can we talk? Like two mature adults and leaders of two people?”

“I, uh, guess so?” Bog made a face.

“How about,” Marianne dropped her hand to her hip, resting it on the hilt of her sword, “We do a little talking while we spar? My little girl says, you enjoy that.”

Bog blinked, having thought the sword was ceremonial, then recalling how she used it when she came after him. “I do, but I wouldn’t want to hurt ye.”

“Hurt me?” Marianne laughed, motioning to her daughter. “Raine, please go over to the side so mom and dad can play.”

Bog was utterly taken aback as Rain squirmed to be let down. He kneeled to put the little fairy girl down, and she bounced over to the side of the stump, laughing, “Mom’s good, just like ye!”

-=-=-=-=-

Marianne drew her sword, the silver blade gleaming in the light as she took up a well-practiced stance. She kept her eyes on the towering Bog King, studying his every move, having chosen to spar with him after noticing how petrified he looked, and that wasn’t just because of his armored plates and scales. Marianne noticed how his wings shook behind him, reflecting rainbows with their trembling. He was actually afraid of her, and it showed.

Over the years, Marianne had become good at sizing people up, and the mystery before her now opened up into an open book. The fairy man before her was clearly out of his element, his face holding a pink flush every time he looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes.

He was tall, so very tall, covered in a woody looking armor, and even as he tried not to look intimidating, held a certain regal power and strength. Something about him was immediately attractive, going with that wonderful voice that stirred something inside.

The stories that were told about the Bog King were not kind, often centering on his fearsome, scarred appearance and describing him as hideously ugly. He was scarred, here and there, deep gouges and slashes on his armored pauldrons and on his face, but his features were refined with high cheekbones, angular lines, sharply pointed nose, nicely-shaped lips, and a slender pointed chin. But it wasn’t these features she kept coming back to, it was his eyes.

Bog’s eyes gleamed brilliantly with worry, concern, and shyness, watching her with a reverence she wasn’t used to from a man. When his eyes turned to Raine, she saw a look she never saw in Roland’s eyes, pure adoration and love for her little girl. This is what she wanted to see if it was true that the Bog King was the person her daughter led her to believe. Seeing them together relaxed Marianne considerably, and she felt the need to open up a little further and test the mighty Bog King.

-=-=-=-=-

The sparring began, with a very nervous Bog twirling his staff, unsure of what he had just gotten himself into. The fairy queen came at him viciously, but with a smile on her face, swinging her sword with expertise he didn’t expect. He barely managed to block the strike with his staff. Within a few more blows, they became more comfortable and danced around the stump, the pair of them evenly matched in precision.

She was good, far better than he expected, and his fears and insecurities dropped away as they sparred. The moves became more complicated and faster, then the banter began. “You’re really fast for being so tall!” Marianne laughed, obviously enjoying herself.

“You fight really good for a flighty fairy,” smirked Bog, knocking her back with the head of his staff.

“My daughter said you have a soft spot!” Marianne laughed again, driving him to one side of the stump in a flurry of blows.

“Oh really?” snorted Bog in response.

Marianne jabbed at him, her eyes locked on him. “Your head!”

“Temp-Raine!” Bog gasped in mock surprise. Then something hit him hard in the chest that he didn’t understand. Marianne came at him again, and he dropped his staff with a clang, moving sideways, his arms out, the spar turning into an actual dance. He turned gracefully, his wings flared, casting rainbow reflections in the air.

Marianne followed with a smile, dropping her sword instead of sheathing it. Raine clapped happily, watching as her mother danced past Bog, a few inches separating them., matching his movements, flaring her wings out, lifting into the air opposite him, twirling, holding out her hand as he held out his.

“Is everything my daughter told me you taught her true?” Marianne twirled by him, hand barely brushing over his.

“Probably not,” admitted Bog, a red flush rising in his cheeks as she touched him, completely bewildered by what was happening. She did it again and he twirled opposite her, reaching out a hand in reflex to brush hers. “Children.”

“She said, you’re a great father,” stated Marianne as they repeated the move in the opposite direction. “And she thinks we would be great together.”

“What?” Bog stumbled, the full implication of what was being said hit him. “I’m, uh, uh, you’re a fairy queen.” He took a deep breath, staring at her wide-eyed. This woman was insane. They just met! Did he hear her right? Her words seemed to imply some kind of relationship.

“And you are a king.” Marianne stopped in front of him, giving him a look that made him nervous and intrigued at the same time.

“A really hideous goblin king,” snorted Bog, turning away, glancing at Raine. “We don’t even know each other, and I don’t believe in love. It’s all stuff and nonsense.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you don’t, because neither do I!” Marianne laughed.

“Ye don’t?” Bog stared at her, looking into her eyes, a smile creeping over his face. If there were no expectations, it would make getting to know her more relaxed. She wasn’t interested, and she wasn’t coming at him with any such dangerous intentions.

“I like how you dance,” Marianne complimented him, realizing that unlike the majority of men she had encountered in her life, this one needed to hear it. “And you spar, and you talk, and that smile.” He smiled as if on cue, a small, shy lopsided one that made her smile back at him on reflex. Harmless. Perfectly harmless.

“I have always thought ye were a beautiful woman, Queen Marianne.” Bog’s voice trembled as he took a bold step forward. “I don’t believe in love.” He repeated as though trying to convince himself.

“How about you take us to your castle and show us around as guests, and we can spend some time getting to know each other better.” Marianne continued smiling up at him. “I’ll see if the things Raine said are true or not about you.”

Bog eyed Raine, whispering, “What did ye tell yer mother?”

Raine grinned, her smile lighting up her face. “Oh, I told her that if she met you, she would fall in love and marry you, because you’re a great father!”

Bog grimaced, turning back to Marianne. “That kid is amazing. I see where she gets it from.” He sighed, and smiled shyly at Marianne. “Who’s carrying her, me, or ye?”

“Why don’t you?” Marianne offered as Raine ran up to them. “She missed you.”

“I missed her,” whispered Bog, kneeling to scoop the little fairy girl up in his arms. She snuggled against him and Marianne smiled. “But let’s not get her hopes up. Come with me, Queen Marianne, we’ll talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go into more detail about the importance of dance to fairies multiple times. ;) I believe it fascinated me more and more as it went on, just why it is that fairies like to dance, a lot. :D Even though Bog is a different kind of fairy, it's instinct to follow and learn how she moves, because while it's acceptable for both to start it, the male typically does, then they switch who is leading to the female. It's up to the female to lead and the male to sync their own moves to her, which can end up in a lot of blundering if the male is just not right for them.  
> For future information: Roland spent a LOT of time watching Marianne and faked the whole thing, because it's not meant to be an impossible challenge and the moves are usually the same in every dance.  
> *Laugh* Just now realized that Bog is unintentionally flirting here with the things he's saying, which he means, but doesn't have to say.
> 
> Enjoy! Leave comments!


	16. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne has plans for Bog, if he can pass a test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of Five chapters Going up Today!

Harmless. The Dark King of the Forest was harmless to her, his manners setting off relaxed emotions inside. Marianne followed Bog to his castle deep in the Dark Forest, amazed that her daughter had been safe among the goblins she saw going about their daily business. There we so many of them. They stared at them as they flew overhead, and Bog paid them no mind, leading Marianne inside his castle and into his throne room.

They landed in front of his throne, and Marianne stared at it, realizing it was the spinal column and hips of what appeared to be a human. She shivered uneasily as Bog walked behind it, carrying Raine in his arms still.

“I assume ye would like to talk in more casual quarters,” Bog stated, looking over his shoulder.

“I want ye to see my room, Mommy!” Raine called out from his arms, bouncing happily.

“Sure,” Marianne hurried after them, making a face at the throne.

“I, uh,” Bog began stammering as they walked down a short hall.

“Gramma!” Raine squealed suddenly. Bog put her down, and she ran down the hall to jump into the arms of an elderly goblin woman who was staring directly at Marianne, her mouth slightly open as she hugged Raine.

Marianne kept behind Bog, waiting for an introduction, watching as her daughter happily hugged the old goblin. “Bog?” Griselda looked from Marianne to Bog, then back again.

“Mother, this is Queen Marianne of the Sunfields.” Bog turned, graciously bowing to Marianne. His mother’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “Marianne, this is the Queen Mother, Griselda. My mother.”

“Oh my, oh my, oh my,” Griselda murmured, her eyes widening as she looked from one to the other again, then setting Raine down. She bowed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Queen Marianne.”

Marianne bowed back with a smile. “Queen Griselda.”

Griselda’s entire face crinkled as she smiled, not having had anyone bow to her for decades. It was so courteous and polite of the lovely fairy queen, and did she spy a sword in the sword belt she wore? “I’m going to go lay out some snacks and something to drink!”

“Oh, don’t trouble yourself!” Marianne flushed at the gesture as the old woman ran her hands through Raine’s hair.

“No trouble at all! You are our guests, and we have so few guests!” Griselda rushed by, giggling in a way that made Marianne a little concerned.

“Don’t mind her,” groaned Bog, then he ran a hand over his face. “I apologize for the state of my room. I have been distracted and did not expect guests.” He pushed his door open for Raine and Marianne to pass before him. He followed, nervously wringing his hands at having a queen see his simple, small room.

To Marianne’s eyes, the room was small but had a cozy, lived-in air with a fireplace on one wall, shelves filled with books, and a desk against another. The flight balcony doors were open, and heavy golden curtains hung to the sides. She could clearly see the care someone took to engrave fantastic designs into the balcony door frames, on the walls, and the bed itself. Forests were carved in everything, mixed with goblin runes and faerie quotes about the woods and nature.

Honestly, it was beautiful, because it all looked like it was done by skilled hands. Marianne smiled, running her hands over the foot of Bog’s round wooden bed, the engraved post bearing a crudely scratched name. It was a child’s scrawl, and the name BOG was scratched into it in big letters.

“This was my parent’s room when I was a child,” stated Bog, walking past them and opening the door to Raine’s room. “And this was my room until I was seven. Kinda grew out of it.” He chuckled nervously as Raine bounced through the door, followed by her mother. Marianne took a long look around the small room as Raine jumped into her bed and snuggled into the moss.

“Father! Where’s my quilt! I want to show it to Mommy!” Raine sat up, looking around for it.

“I’ll get it,” mumbled Bog. Marianne turned, catching the lingering anxious look on his face. He returned a moment later with the quilt, and sadness hit her, realizing that it was in his room, and she knew why, because she did the same thing when Raine went missing. She took the baby blanket off of Raine’s bed and curled up with it in bed at night, crying into it.

Bog handed Raine the quilt, and she held it up. “Gramma made it!” She laughed, not catching the sad expressions on Bog and Marianne’s faces. The little girl fell back into the moss bed, pulling the quilt over her and nestling into the moss. She yawned and closed her eyes

“Naptime,” stated Bog and Marianne, turning to each other at the same time. They smiled and laughed.

“I don’t mind if she takes a nap.” Marianne crossed the room to stand by Raine’s bed. She leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead, then stood and looked out the stained glass sunrise over her little window. “This is really beautiful. She said you made it for her.”

“With help,” grumbled Bog, waiting for Marianne to move aside. He twiddled his finger, trying not to stare at her.

“Yeah, we’re going to need to have a discussion about you taking my daughter on dangerous adventures.” Marianne turned and glared at Bog, then stepped aside to allow him next to the bed. He looked at her worriedly, realizing that Raine had probably told her everything they did, and some of those things were inappropriate for a five-year-old.

Bog made sure not to touch Marianne in passing, then knelt by the bed, taking a moment to tuck Raine in, then kiss her on the forehead as well, whispering that he loved her and was so happy to see her and he was going to talk to her mother.

-=-=-=-=

“You took my daughter to a human house?” Marianne glared at Bog as she sat in a comfortable chair in the living area. “And you took my daughter on a raid?”

Bog settled into the chair across from her, wringing his hands at her words and the stern look she was giving him. He was silent, staring at his hands as she continued glaring, then a fingernail slipped and sliced into his palm. Bog quickly folded his hands to hide what he had done. She made him so incredibly nervous, and he was having a difficult time reclaiming his senses.

“I’m sorry? I kept her safe,” muttered Bog, venturing a look into Marianne’s eyes. “I would never let any harm come to Temp-Raine.”

“If I’m going to end up trusting you with her, you must promise to never do anything like that again. I want to know everywhere you intend to take her, and if I say no, that is a no.” Marianne crossed her legs, steepling her fingers in front of her.

Bog blinked at her, his jaw dropping slightly at her words. “Ye, yer going to let me watch Raine?”

“I’m thinking about it,” stated Marianne, giving him a wary look. “How important is she to you?”

“I, uh, I don’t have any children, Queen Marianne,” Bog searched for the right words, completely taken off guard by the conversation. “I never will.”

“Marianne is fine, Bog King,” she stated, her eyes fixed on him, coldly gleaming.

“Bog is fine, Marianne,” he sighed, glancing at his palm. Blood was pooling in it, and he needed to find something to discretely take care of the bleeding. The last thing he wanted was for her to see what he did to himself by accident while they were discussing Raine’s safety. “What exactly are we talking about?”

“I will tell you what I’m thinking about after we have spent time together so I can get to know you.” Marianne began, her voice softening, but still holding a stern edge, knowing full well she had full control of the situation. “You have to pass a test.”

“What is the test?” Bog gripped his hand, glancing at the door, hearing his mother coming down the hall.

“That’s a secret.” Marianne smiled, and Bog scowled.

He grumbled as his mother entered the room, “how do I pass a test when I don’t know what it is?”

“That’s part of the test!” Marianne grinned mischievously, a look which both excited and terrified him.

“I have fruit pies and blueberry cordial.” Griselda offered a cup to Marianne, who took it and immediately sipped the drink. Bog accepted a cup, still looking at Marianne nervously, then Griselda handed out a plate, each with a fruit pie on it. “I have a fruit pie for Raine when she wakes up too. How long are you staying, Queen Marianne?”

“A few hours.” Marianne sampled the pie and smiled. “I have to be out of the forest before evening. We are going to make up a schedule for the next few weeks, aren’t we, Bog?”

Griselda beamed, hearing Marianne call her son Bog and not a more formal King added to it, then looked at her awkwardly blushing son sitting across from her. “I’ll leave you two alone then. I would ask you to stay for dinner, but we eat after dark.” Griselda bowed politely and left the room.

Bog stared into his goblet, then took a breath and lifted it, emptying the cup in one long drink, hoping the strong alcohol in it would ease his anxiety.

“Bog, you’re bleeding.” Marianne made a face at him as he lowered the goblet. Bog sighed, looking at the stream of blood going down his wrist and arm.

“Excuse me.” He got up, setting the pie on a side table carefully, then rushed out of the room to take care of the blood and have a second goblet of cordial.

-=-=-=-=

The sun was beginning to set when Marianne and Raine returned home, and a smile stretched over Marianne’s face. They sat down for a late dinner, arriving just as it was ending. The previous few hours were spent with Marianne observing interactions between Raine and Bog without joining in. She had a schedule written down that consisted of her and Raine spending several days together with Bog in the Dark Forest and him visiting them in the Sunfields.

For some reason, Marianne couldn’t get rid of her smile, which was unusual, because she hadn’t begun really smiling until they left the Dark Forest. By the time she nestled into her cozy rose bed, her thoughts were fixed on Bog, those beautiful blue eyes of his, his voice, and the way he moved, with such grace and power. When they started the spar on the tree stump, Marianne was a little startled that it was Bog who began the dance, breaking their spar at just the right moment.

He didn’t seem to be aware of just what he was doing, but he executed the dance perfectly, and they were in tune. She didn’t feel clumsy or awkward at all, following him in moves she had done before, so many times with Roland before she knew he was the pompous jerk she did now.

Marianne was prepared for it because she had every intention of initiating it herself at some point during their spar. The dance was one of many that fairies did when greeting for one reason, courtship. Bog had no idea that’s what she was planning on if things worked out, and she saw what she wanted to see. It was amazingly alluring the way he went about it, and she hadn’t expected to respond in the way she did, following him so closely.

It was just a simple dance, proclaiming interest, even though she intended it more for his benefit than her own. If it had been in a standard setting, such as a ballroom, the dance would have continued with closer and closer contact, and Marianne had been a little bit disappointed that he didn’t push it further.

The Bog King surprised her with his lack of confidence in interacting with her. She expected a king to be far more forward with a woman, but he was reserved, polite, and visibly nervous around her to the point that it was adorable. That was a word she would never have expected to apply to a man and especially not a warrior like Bog, but it fit. Marianne had the upper hand and knew it.

Watching him with her daughter was amazing because their interactions were what she expected out of Roland and never saw. He truly loved Raine, and the way he spoke to her was far more confident than when he spoke to Marianne. Of course, she assumed that’s because he was worried about being judged by her and having Raine retaken from him. He would be on his best behavior, which is why Marianne needed to test him before explaining what she wanted to do.

At first, the idea entered her head as a joke, that it would serve the council right if she agreed to their marriage of convenience suggestion and chose a man they would hate. Then it occurred to her, that on occasion, in their past, a marriage was made between two rulers of neighboring kingdoms to unite and better their territories. The only other king was the Bog King, and thankfully, he was a fairy of some kind.

The notion amused her, but she only knew what her daughter told her, and being a child, she probably left out a lot of things that Marianne would need to see for herself. She had to know what kind of ruler Bog really was. Being good with Raine wasn’t enough, he had to be trustworthy and not the least bit power-hungry.

So far, Bog came across as not particularly caring about power, extending it, or doing anything more than keeping to himself, like he had for decades. He never made any kind of move onto the Sunfields outside of the occasional raids. Goblins rarely ventured out of the forest, and neither did he.

Marianne sighed, sliding her fingers over her chest, wondering at the strange sensation she felt all afternoon. Warm, she felt warm inside, and it was a pleasant feeling. It came about every time Bog looked at her. He said he thought she was beautiful and when he said it, his eyes shone with a strange light that hit her with unfamiliar emotions, making her feel giddy inside, a feeling she couldn’t remember having in years, not since she was a dumb young woman and Roland approached her for the first time.

However, this wasn’t about her. Marianne was looking at Bog as a mentor for Raine, someone who loved her and would act with her best interests at heart, someone who would train her into a good queen if anything happened to her mother. Someone who was not like Roland.

She was not looking for a husband, just a father for her daughter, and planned to keep Bog at arm’s length. That brought up the other thing she needed out of him, no expectation that they would consummate the marriage at any point, and he would not be permitted to touch her without her permission. Marianne would also need him to understand that any outside relationships were to be kept secret, and he could never let her know if he was with other women.

Marianne had a feeling this wouldn’t be a problem with Bog, because of how flustered he was around her and his declaration against love. She wasn’t sure, but it seemed like the great King of the Dark Forest might have never been with a woman in his entire life, which was something, considering his age.

There was one problem with her plan, and it kept coming into her mind, that voice, those eyes, his manners, everything about him, they stood out in her thoughts and overwhelmed her with a need to be around him. She didn’t know him, but he was incredibly sweet behind that tough exterior and didn’t make any comments that other fairy men made to Marianne in the past.

Princesses don’t need swords. Queens shouldn’t spar with actual weapons or at all. The expectation is that you get married, bear children for your husband, and do everything he tells you to do. Every single man who had been presented to Marianne opened up their conversation the same that she would not need to wield a sword with them as her husband. Their approach turned her off immediately. If she wanted to wield a sword, then she had the right to do it because she was queen, and men were hopelessly unreliable.

None of that came out of Bog’s mouth or even seemed implied. Worrying that he might hurt her was cute and understandable, but he still engaged her like an equal and not like he wanted to dominate her. He accepted her as she was from the start, engaging her in combat and even offering a little mild trash talking. She smiled more, closing her eyes, realizing he had been looser while sparring than stuck in the living area in direct conversation. If she wanted to see the real Bog, she would have to talk less and try to beat him senseless more.

Marianne sighed, trying to push the thoughts away as a silly infatuation because the Bog King was new and exciting. The feelings would go away, given time, because she didn’t believe in love. And if they didn’t, she had a feeling she could be very persuasive to that sensitive soul hidden under all that armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every single one of the dumb things Bog did, I knew Marianne was going to bring up and assume complete control of their initial meeting. Bog understandably turns to mush. :D Don't worry, it'll get better, Bog, because Marianne's not perfect. Some of you may have noticed she actually snapped at Raine at one point for driving her crazy about Bog at bed time.  
> Happy reading! I might go ahead and post another one tomorrow since it's a shorter chapter and contains a Roland smackdown. ;)
> 
> I love comments!


	17. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog is not happy with himself for how he acted in Queen Marianne's presence and resolves to not let her do that to him again.  
> Roland plots, annoyed that he suddenly has an actual rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of Five going up today starting with 16.

Queen Marianne caught him off guard. Bog tried to scowl, embarrassed by how pathetic he acted in her presence. He stood in front of his easel, painting furiously, smiling while trying not to. He wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn’t get rid of the smile as he worked on a portrait of Marianne. He had been working on it off and on, along with a few of Raine and now that he had been face to face with Marianne for hours, he worked to catch her fire, that look in her eyes that sent strange sensations through his entire body, drawing him like he was in a trance.

He needed to prepare for tomorrow because he was not going to sit there like a blithering idiot in silence while she talked. Here he was, the King of the Dark Forest, the protector of his domain. He had faced down cats and foxes, driving them from the Dark Forest with his ferocity. Snakes had been killed by his staff, along with vicious rats and other creatures that threatened his goblins.

How did a little tiny fairy woman, who probably wasn’t even half his size, send him into such a mindless state? The moment she began talking, his brain quit responding. He had never had this happen before, and it was disturbing. Yes, she was beautiful, magnificent, and so impressive, and she was in his home, talking to him. She was not repulsed by him.

Bog stood back, smiling at his painting, admiring the way his brush strokes reflected the wild intensity he saw in her eyes and face. The beautiful golden glow of her eyes shone at him above that mischievous smile he caught more than once. For as stern as she was with him about what he had done with Raine, there was also a light of amusement. That woman was amazing, and they danced. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the image of her lithe movements fill his thoughts.

The dance was so strange, his body taking over and saying, do this, do this now, and he went with it. Having not been raised in a fairy led culture, Bog recalled being told that dancing was communication when it came to females, but his father only touched on it briefly, because there weren’t any female fairies of their kind. As a teenager, Bog wasn’t interested in his father’s random advice, but now, the dance went with that brief mentioning of a relationship, courtship. Marianne joined his dance, accepting his unintended invitation of courtship.

Bog took a step back from his painting, staring at it, the implication sinking in. Was he crazy or reading too far into it? Did the fairy queen really want a courtship? He wouldn’t jump to any conclusions, but his thoughts kept going to the fact that she did not turn away, and she even touched him, matching his moves when they danced. Bog shook his head and growled, forcing his thoughts elsewhere as they attempted to travel down another path, one that was a logical outcome.

She mentioned trusting him with Raine, and then there was the testing. What did it all mean? Was he going to have to play her game to find out? What was he supposed to do? It was essential to pass this test because there was one certainty, he loved Raine and wanted to be part of her life. Her mother was beautiful, but he shouldn’t expect anything from her. He misinterpreted the intention of the dance, that was it. It meant something else.

Bog sighed, placing his brush down and sealing his paints. He wanted to run his hands through her hair, touch her skin, touch everywhere. Those amber lit eyes, shining with fire, continually broke his thoughts, and those soft lips. There were a lot of things he would like to do to her, things he had never thought of doing with anyone else, and it was all confusing. He had no idea where these unfamiliar emotions were coming from or what they even were.

By noon tomorrow, he would have everything ready for their stay. The queen would come with six guards and spend several days in his kingdom, and he had to impress her and pass whatever her weird test was. She would stay in his room so Raine could stay in hers. Bog would stay in another room down the hall, and quarters were being cleaned and prepared for the guards.

Bog put his mother to work on preparing the best they had to offer for meals, avoiding meat-based dishes. This wasn’t a request from Marianne, but Bog felt it was necessary to make a good first impression. This would be a stressful few days. He turned off the light and stepped out of the room, then stood there, swallowing hard.

Queen Marianne would be in his room, and he didn’t have a way to block this door. He turned and closed it, studying the bolt. Raine was a child, she might not have told her mother about the room, but while they were staying here, Marianne might be curious, and if there was one thing Bog did not want Marianne to see, it was his collection of portraits.

With a grumble, Bog considered what he could do to dissuade the queen from entering the storage room when she was alone. He settled on temporarily moving a heavy storage chest in front of it, along with the vertical pole he used to hold his winter cloak and festival garb. It should be enough to dissuade Marianne.

Bog took a step back, looking over his room. He had already cleaned it, and in the morning, the mattress and blankets would be moved to the room down the hall, replaced with a new moss pad and their best bedding. His mother would decorate the room to be fit for a queen to stay for a few days.

He considered for a moment that it wouldn’t be bad if Marianne saw what he truly thought of her, but then again, what if she laughed at him for his sentiments, or just thought they were awful. Bog didn’t really know her, just what she had shown him for a few hours a year over the last six years. That would change tomorrow. Bog shaded his light and went to bed, his mind in a turmoil over what would happen tomorrow, despite his efforts to make sure everything was perfect.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Roland was not pleased.

The Bog King? The Bog King?! Rumors reached him quickly that Queen Marianne had a meeting with the Bog King and was making an official visit to the Dark Forest and staying a few days. She was taking Raine with her, and the word was, she was considering him as a marriage prospect.

They were rumors, but Roland couldn’t get past his ex-wife having those kinds of intentions toward a disgusting creature like the Bog King. Like the majority of fairies, he had never actually seen the King of the dark forest, but the descriptions were always the same. The Bog King was unnaturally tall, thin, inhuman with claws, spindly arms and legs, covered in bark-like armor, completely clear wings, jagged teeth, and heavily scarred. He was said to be hideous, with cold blue eyes, his head covered in prickly leaves, a monster.

The Bog King was a monster, and Marianne might choose that beast over Roland? There was no comparison. Worse, if she married the Bog King, he would come between Roland and the throne. That could not happen. While Marianne was single, Roland still had access to her and Raine. Adding another person, especially someone who might consider her his, would complicate everything.

Roland had spent the last year trying to think of every way he could convince Marianne to take him back. He even came up with plans to get her alone with him frequently enough to drug her and possibly get her pregnant again. The big problem with that was Marianne refused to drink anything alcoholic and had the tendency to not eat or drink anything in his presence. It was like she knew he was plotting something, her distrust so great around him.

He couldn’t really understand why Marianne hated him so much. Roland couldn’t even understand why they were divorced. What did it matter that he occasionally slept with another woman if he came home to his wife and fulfilled his husbandly duties to her as well? After all, she should be happy to have the best looking man in the kingdom as her husband. Who wouldn’t want him?

But no, she callously tossed him aside despite his proclamations of how much he loved her and how these women on the side meant nothing to him. He was a well-trained warrior, capable, good looking, charming, and irresistible, yet Marianne didn’t think that was enough. What could the Bog King possibly have that made him a better choice than him?

Roland scowled and considered his options. The Bog King would be visiting the Sunfields to stay in the castle following Marianne’s stay, and from the sound of things, if it went well, there would be more short visits back and forth. Roland would get his opportunity to study the Bog King, figure out his weaknesses, and learn all about him when he visited. He would insist on being present the entire time to sabotage any romantic advances from the Bog King.

Getting in the way of a marriage, be it a marriage of convenience or Marianne actually loving this monster would be Roland’s goal at every turn. It would not happen, and he would use everything at his disposal to sabotage any possibility of building a relationship, and that would begin with rumors.

Roland smiled, laying out the rumors he intended to begin spreading immediately about the neighboring king. Rumors were a wonderful thing. They were rarely traceable to those who started them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have many comments or notes today. Bog being Bog. Roland being Roland. The fact that Roland can not wrap his head around why he was divorced. :D I believe out of all the stories I've written, he will get to show up and interact with Bog and Marianne far more in this one, which also means he gets verbally smacked around by both Bog and Marianne multiple times.
> 
> Have a good day, thank you for reading, and I love comments, because it also means I get to interact with people. :D


	18. Words That Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland attempts to invite himself along for the trip to Bog's castle and Marianne states a few harmless words to Raine that don't quite seem harmless to a little girl's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters going up today, starting with 16!

Raine bounced up and down excitedly as Marianne attempted to get her into a cute little lilac dress with a flowing gauze cape that fell over her wings. The little girl was having a difficult time holding still no matter how hard she tried. It was so exciting knowing they were spending more time with her father. The evening before had gone much more relaxed for Raine, knowing they were returning in the morning. She did try to convince her mother to let her stay the night to no avail.

There were no tears at bedtime that night, just a simple question for her mother. Did she like father? Raine wasn’t sure what to make of her mother’s expression when she asked.

Marianne gave her a blank stare, her eyes taking on a faraway look. “I don’t know, Raine,” she stated as though not wanting to commit to any other response.

“He’s good and nice.” Raine persisted, wanting her mother to like him so much. Something told Raine that if her mother liked Bog, she would see more of him. She hoped her mother liked him.

“Yes,” Marianne smiled, gently tucking her daughter in and kissing her on the forehead. “He seems like a good person, but I may see things you don’t.”

“Like what?” Raine inquired with a worried look on her face, biting her lower lip, her eyes fixed on her mother.

“Don’t worry about it, dear Rainy.” Marianne smiled, brushing her daughter’s hair out of her eyes.

But Raine did worry as her mother kneeled in front of her, adjusting her dress. She couldn’t understand how there was anything Bog could do that would upset her mother. He was so good to her, and she loved him so much. She fidgeted and twisted her fingers, biting her lower lip repeatedly. The little fairy girl was so worried, she suddenly began crying, tears streaming down her face.

“Raine?” Marianne looked into her face, wiping her tears away. “What’s wrong?”

Before she could answer, Roland strode into the room with a large bag slung over one arm. He wore a dark green traveling cloak and was suited up in his full green armor plating. “There’s my pretty ladies!” He greeted cheerfully.

“Daddy!” Raine briefly forgot her worries and ran to him, her hands up for a hug. Marianne shot Roland a dirty look, standing upright, her anger replacing the concern for why her daughter was upset. The last person she wanted to see was her ex-husband.

“Roland.” Marianne scowled while Raine’s back was turned. She noted the traveling cloak and bag hanging from his arm. “Going somewhere?”

“I thought I would join you on your visit to the Dark Forest.” Roland scooped Raine up and hugged her, casting one of his charming smiles in Marianne’s direction.

“Oh, ye could meet father too! Ye would like him! He’s really nice!” Raine wrapped her arms around Roland’s neck, hugging him. He kissed her on the cheek, still smiling at Marianne.

“I don’t believe that would be a good idea,” stated Marianne calmly. She studied how Roland held her daughter, comparing it to the way Bog did in the small interactions she witnessed. Roland didn’t hug Raine. He just held her and appeared to be daring Marianne to stop him from coming.

“You’re going into a dangerous kingdom with a ruler who has never entertained audiences with any prior King or Queen. I am concerned for you and Raine’s safety,” Roland stated thoughtfully.

“He didn’t harm us yesterday. I doubt he will harm us during our stay,” Marianne spoke calmly, standing in front of Roland, her hands clasped in front of her, eyes narrowed at Roland. “The Bog King is not a danger to us.”

“You can’t blame me for worrying. I think I should tag along as an extra layer of security,” Roland persisted.

“What, so my hand-picked guards will have to spread themselves thin watching you too?” Marianne smiled. “I don’t think so. You will remain here, Roland. That is my final word.” She held out her hands to take Raine.

“Love you, sweetie.” Roland kissed Raine on the cheek again before handing her over to Marianne, making sure his hands brushed hers in the handoff. Marianne scowled, then had to smile as Raine turned to her, wrapping an arm around her neck.

“Father wouldn’t let anything bad happen to Mommy,” stated Raine seriously. Roland gave Marianne a quizzical look, which made her give him a massive grin.

“Oh, you didn’t hear? Raine calls the Bog King… father.” Marianne enjoyed the confused look on Roland’s face as he stepped back.

“He’s a good father!” Raine laughed happily. “I can’t wait to see him again!”

“But I’m your father.” The stunned look on Roland’s face didn’t fade, glancing from Raine to Marianne. “That’s not right, Marianne. You need to correct her. I’m her father.”

“If Raine wants to have two fathers, I see no harm in it.” Marianne was really enjoying this. She had to bite her tongue to avoid saying anything more. In front of Raine, she could not badmouth Roland, no matter how much she wanted to. “The more good people in Raine’s life, the better.” And she smiled, showing Roland all of her teeth, so delighted with the look of horror on his face.

-=-=-=-=-

Bog fussed with the garment his mother gave him. It was an old garment she told him his father had worn when they first met before they began wearing layered armor to fit in with the majority of goblins. Whatever it was made out of was enchanted to last forever. There was nothing wrong with wearing it, it was just the fact it was so bright.

The outfit had multiple parts, starting with layered blue plate mail that was designed in the same way his chest armor was. He was nervous about wearing something like this because the goblins might notice the change and how close it was to what they perceived as his natural armor that went over his chest and arms. The plate was dark blue with silver edging and contained pieces that replaced his collar. The new collar was made out of bluish-black leather trimmed in silver.

Over the armor was a vest, a long vest made out of dark bluish-black leather that hung past his knees and billowed when he walked. Five black straps held the garment across his chest, a hand length wide, fastened with sapphire buttons on one side. Silver vine designs ran over his shoulders and up from the bottom of the vest.

Bog switched out his vambraces and cuisses for their plate mail versions as a final change and finished with matching greaves. He had never worn greaves before, and they felt strange fastened around his lower legs. The only other item he had left was his crown, an actual crown made out of gold, set with precious gems. He stared at himself in the full-length mirror in his temporary room, a mirror that had been set in there to be stored, and he never used and was shocked by how it made him look.

Everything fit perfectly like it was made for him. The armor was lightweight, and the color-matched his eyes. Of course, it did, this was his father’s armor. He took a breath, turning in the mirror, examining himself. He was too bright, but it might impress Marianne. Bog nodded at himself, mouth set in a thin smile. The crown would be left behind.

Griselda was waiting for her son when he stepped out of his room, and she gasped, clasping her hands in front of him, smiling so broadly she squinted. “Bog, you look like your father!” She gushed happily. “The queen is going to be impressed.”

“I hope so.” Bog nodded to his mother, rolling his staff in his hand. “Do I really look… good?”

“You’re handsome, Bog, and that’s not just because I’m your mother.” Griselda shook her head at him, putting her hands on her hips. “Now, go out there and get her!”

“Get her?” Bog made a face. “Ye make it sound like I’m hunting. My only goal is to get Marianne to trust me with Raine.”

“Why stop there? You have the queen’s attention, Bog, you can impress her, and then she’ll fall in love with you, my dear, sweet boy, and marry you!” Griselda began talking excitedly, waving her hands in the air. “You can do it, Bog!”

“No, I can’t,” he growled in response, his wings beginning to twitch. “I only want Raine.” He turned away from his mother, biting back anything further, such as his disbelief that a queen as beautiful as Marianne could be attracted to him in any way.

-=-=-=-=-

Marianne had no idea what to expect as they neared the Dark Forest. Bog informed her they had a warren of rabbits to stable their rabbit while they were there. The rabbit carried a heavy load, several crates, and packs filled with goodwill offerings to the goblins as well as clothes and things for their stay. Marianne sat on the light brown rabbit in a pale yellow dress, her hair done up in a winding braid. Raine sat next to her, wiggling uncontrollably with anticipation.

The guard who was also their driver stood in front of them, the rabbit’s reins in hand, waiting for the Bog King to arrive and lead them through the Dark Forest. The other five guards walked behind them. All six wore standard green armor and swords. So far, none of them seemed nervous about what was going on. Marianne was keeping her eye on all of them. They were only here, so her people wouldn’t worry.

Across Marianne’s lap, she carried a gift for Bog, something she thought he might appreciate since he liked swords so much, even though he didn’t appear to carry one. She picked one out of her father’s collection, one she had always admired and felt would be fitting for the goblin king. The sword was almost four feet in length, resting inside a rugged black leather casing.

Marianne’s eyes widened, catching a glint of light in the forest coming their way. She stared as Bog came into view, looking nothing like he had when she first saw him. The light played over his gleaming armor, bringing out the brilliant blue of his eyes set into the darker recesses of his face. He didn’t approach the same as last time, flying directly at them with his staff in one hand.

Bog landed and bowed graciously, sweeping out his arm to Marianne. “Queen Marianne. Princess Raine.”

Raine giggled and tried to get up and get off the rabbit, only to have her mother grab her dress and make her sit back down. “Bog King.” Marianne bowed her head in return, whispering to Raine, “Not here. Wait until we get to the castle.”

“Okay,” Raine whimpered, lowering her head and dropping her hands forlornly into her lap.

“Follow me.” Bog lifted into the air, turning slowly to lead them through the forest without any further conversation. There would be time for that when they arrived at the castle.

-=-=-=-=-

So far, so good. Bog refused to let Marianne get to him this time. He would not show her any weakness or any interest. That dance would be forgotten and not repeated, definitely not by him. It had no place in his life. Passing her test was the only important goal, whatever that test was.

They arrived at the castle almost an hour later, and Raine was barely able to contain herself, wanting to get off the rabbit every few minutes. Marianne had to stop her several times from calling out to Bog to come and get her. Raine was almost in tears by the time the rabbit was unloaded in the castle’s open courtyard at the back of the ancient tree trunk.

Bog took them around the back to avoid forcing the rabbit into the narrower entrance with its fierce skeletal jaws. The rabbit would have been too frightened to enter through that gate. Marianne kept her hand on her daughter, holding her back until they reached Bog’s room. He said little, keeping his eyes off of Raine and speaking formally, only when necessary.

“Mommy,” Raine began whining when Bog opened the door for them, stepping aside to let them in first.

“Okay.” Marianne let her go, and the little girl slammed into Bog’s leg, hugging him and crying.

Bog didn’t wait for permission this time, scooping her into his arms and hugging her tightly against his chest. Raine sobbed into his neck, wrapping her small arms around him as she cried. “There’s no need for tears, Raine.” Bog whispered, focusing his entire attention on her, ignoring Marianne as he ran a clawed hand gently through the little girl’s hair in an effort to calm her. “Why are ye so upset?”

“I’m afraid mommy won’t like ye for some reason,” Raine whispered into Bog’s ear, keeping as quiet as possible so her mother wouldn’t hear her. “She said she might see something I don’t, and I don’t know what it is!”

Marianne watched as Bog’s concern filled eyes met hers, and he stated, “that isn’t something for ye to be troubled about, Raine.” His gaze shifted to one of mild annoyance, not at Raine, but Marianne. Bog cleared his throat and motioned to his room. “I had them change the decor to something more befitting a queen and not a bachelor king who doesn’t particularly care for finery.”

“Thank you.” Marianne mulled over what she had just seen, then shook her head and stepped into the room. She blinked at how much it had changed overnight. Light flooded through the open flight balcony doors. The drapes were the same golden ones as before, but light gauzy white drapes had been added to them. There was more light all around the small room, illuminating the gleaming, polished wood surfaces. Two comfortable, ornate chairs stuffed with cushions sat in front of the balcony doors.

The bed was made up with clean white pillows and a brightly covered quilt. More lights had been placed around the room, and there was a full garland of fragrant rose petals draped in the corners of the room, giving it an almost intoxicating smell. Marianne thought it was very nice and cozy and turned to Bog to let him know, only when she turned, his mouth was set into a straight, thin line, his brows lowered to an almost brooding level while Raine happily snuggled in his arms.

Had she offended him somehow? Marianne was taken off-guard by his expression, then remembered the sword she was carrying. “It looks wonderful.” She smiled and saw the corners of his mouth twitch, but he kept his expression stern and flat. Marianne took a step back. “Raine, I need you to get down for a moment.”

“Mom,” whined Raine plaintively.

“I need to give Bog the gift we brought.” Marianne continued smiling, catching a glimpse of surprise flash over Bog’s face.

“Oh!” Raine giggled, tilting her head at Bog, patting him on the cheek. “Yer going to like it!” Bog nodded and kneeled to set Raine down, then faced Marianne curiously.

“I did not get ye anything,” he stated, trying to hide his nervousness.

“You didn’t have to.” Marianne presented the sword to Bog with both hands, holding it out to him. He stared at it uncertainly, then took it, careful not to touch Marianne’s hands when he did. She watched him closely, observing his adam’s apple bob as he ran his gnarled hands over the scabbard. He glanced at her uncertainly, then took the hilt in one hand to draw the sword out.

The further the gleaming rippled blade came out of the scabbard, the wider Bog’s blue eyes grew, and his jaw dropped in apparent awe at the gift. Marianne smiled as a toothy grin spread across his face as he examined the blade.

“It’s a kris greatsword,” stated Marianne.

“That it is,” Bog commented in awe, glancing from the sword to Marianne, then back again. “It must be valuable. I can’t accept this.” He slid the sword back into the scabbard quickly and held it out to Marianne.

She responded without hesitation, placing her hands on his, pushing the sword back against his body. “Oh no, you can’t reject a gift from a queen. It would be rejecting my visit.” She met his eyes boldly, daring him to deny it.

His cheeks flushed red, and he stammered, “Very well. I accept your gift, Queen Marianne.” He stepped back and bowed low.

“Marianne, Bog, just Marianne.” She couldn’t help but smile at him. Something about Bog’s face and eyes brought it out effortlessly. “Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to get out of this thing.” She motioned to her dress. “And get into something more comfortable.”

Bog nodded and stepped outside of the room, with Raine giggling behind him. “You are so pretty, father! So shiny!” The flush on Bog’s face went an even deeper shade of red, despite his attempts to stop it. Marianne smiled at him, grabbing Raine by the arm to pull her back inside the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, I can just seeee the look on Roland's face that he has been pushed aside by his own daughter.
> 
> I seem to enjoy messing with Bog's look. :D THIS TIME! SUIT OF NEW ARMOR! Like, all over, because it's what he had and it's shiny and colorful to impress the queen. ;) Lovely dark blue to bring out Bog's eyes more, plus it's a color of serenity, calm, and order. I have an additional reason for the long vest, because it serves as a visual cue that Bog isn't capable of presenting with his wings that fairy men can.
> 
> Ooh... when has an adult not said something offhandedly that a kid takes with far more seriousness than intended. That little comment is going to come back on Marianne, because in Bog's eyes, it was really a mean thing to say to a child, even though Marianne was just trying to be truthful and up front with her. Sometimes.... you don't do that.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a good day!


	19. The Test Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen's visit begins, with her test already in play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters going up today, starting with 16!

Bog groaned when the door closed, then strapped the gifted sword’s belt around his waist. Then he slapped himself in the face, hard. He knew he was blushing, and he had to have looked like a fool. That woman did it to him again, made his brain stop working with that smile, and she touched him. Why did she have to touch him? He took great care not to touch her, and she touched him. And he craved that warm caress of her delicate hands. It made his heart race and sent ribbons of warmth through his body with just her touch.

He paced down the hall, noticing her guards talking outside the set of rooms they were staying in. Bog turned back, walking a few steps in the other direction, trying to regain his composure. What was wrong with him? Nothing. Nothing was wrong. He had to keep his thoughts on his single goal, Raine, and he intended to have words with Marianne over what she had told her daughter. Why would she tell her she might see something in Bog that Raine couldn’t see?

The statement made him worry. What did he need to do? He stopped walking and growled to himself, “I’m not playing her game. I will not play games with Raine.” The King of the Dark forest continued walking further down the hall. “I am going to confront her over this.” Bog grumbled and growled to himself, preparing for when Marianne and Raine came back out.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Half an hour later, the door opened, and Raine bounced out into the hallway in her goblin clothes, twirling and looking up and down the hall for Bog. He was leaning against the wall near his room and smiled as she ran up to him, her arms in the air, begging to be held. With a smile, Bog lifted her into his arms and placed her on his shoulders, where she hugged his head and laughed.

Then, Marianne stepped into the hall, and Bog shook his head, trying to keep his expressions under control. She had applied darker makeup over her eyes, making them stand out that much more brightly. Her lips bore plum shaded lipstick, bringing out their perfect shape. He didn’t get any further, fixated on her face as she turned to him.

“This is much better.” Marianne sighed, running her hands over the top of her tunic, adjusting the green collar gilded with gold. Bog was silent, watching her fingers slide over the fabric, then pass over the brown straps and the top of her dark pink tunic. She didn’t seem to be aware he was staring as her hands moved over her hips, pulled at the bottom of her tunic, then slid over her thighs, the dark purple tights with their silvery vined pattern leaving nothing to the imagination.

Bog’s eyes traveled to her boots, knee-high and made of leather dyed a dusky pink. He stared a little too long and suddenly realized Marianne was looking at him, her face a mirror of curiosity as she laughed. “You like my boots?” She posed for him, turning and shifting her hips, the muscles in her legs and arms moving, revealing just what kind of shape she was in.

“They are nice,” he whispered, gaze traveling back to Marianne’s eyes, trying not to linger on any part of her. He had never seen a female fairy this close, and never one who looked so strong and capable. Marianne walked up to him, and he stood there dumbly. Before he realized it, she reached out and grabbed the sword belt, pulling the strap out another couple of notches to adjust it more snuggly around his waist. He stood there, doing nothing as she fastened it, then shifted it to a better position beneath his vest.

Marianne lifted Bog’s left arm, and he didn’t do anything about it, staring at her curiously as she examined his armor. “This is really well-crafted armor.” She turned his arm around, noting how it slid onto his arm. “But you didn’t need to get dressed up for me.” Marianne let his arm drop, then she smacked him in the chest with her fist. Hard. “Ow.” She chuckled, flinging her fingers. “So let’s talk and spar, since that makes you more comfortable.”

“This way.” Bog swallowed, turning to lead the way to his training room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Raine danced around with a little wooden sword while Bog and Marianne picked up wooden staffs. Bog set his scepter aside, still stunned by the fact Marianne touched him so freely. He felt overdressed but didn’t want to waste any time changing.

“Okay, Bog, show me how to use a staff. I know all about swords, but staffs are not a typical fairy weapon.” Marianne ran her hands over the training staff, while Bog took up position across from her.

“We’ll begin with something simple.” Bog held out his training staff, beginning the lesson. “With how ye hold it.” He went through the lesson, relaxing as Marianne paid close attention to what he said. Raine came over and joined them, putting the wooden sword away and grabbing a staff. She stood next to Bog because she knew how to handle it and began repeating everything he said in a stern little voice.

Neither Bog or Marianne could keep control of their composure, because Raine sounded so serious with her little tiny girl voice. They tried, but soon gave up and began sparring, playing with Raine in between their moves. It went on for some time until Raine grew tired and with a yawn, put her little training staff away, and sat against the wall to watch.

Relaxed, Bog and Marianne sparred for a little longer, with Bog keeping it easy to follow, until the urge hit him. Their eyes had locked for some time, both of them blocking and hitting in perfect sync. His hand trembled, and he fought it for control.

He would not drop his staff.

He would not dance.

Bog began breathing harder, fighting himself as the urge grew. If he could just keep from dropping the staff, he would not dance. He took a step back and opened his mouth to suggest they stop and eat lunch when he heard the thud of a staff falling, and Marianne approached him, flaring her wings out behind her, swaying in a way that drew him to her.

His hand immediately opened, dropping his staff to meet her. There was no choice with the way she looked at him, and a surge of energy shot through his body, willing him to match her moves on instinct alone. He flared his wings, dancing while Raine clapped and laughed, watching them. They began on the ground, the same way they had the first time, fixated on each other, moving in tune with each other in their dance.

Then, they took to the air, twirling and flying, passing each other, barely touching. It lasted for a few minutes, then Bog broke off in embarrassment, retrieving his staff and putting it up. He stood facing the weapons rack, eyes wide in wonder at what had just happened.

“You’re a good dancer,” Marianne complimented him, walking beside him to put her own staff away. He wanted to ask her what it meant, but couldn’t. He said nothing, looking at Raine.

“That was pretty!” Raine grinned.

“We should eat lunch,” whispered Bog, turning quickly and leaving, walking hunched over, twisting his hands. His wings trembled, and Marianne smiled, taking her daughter’s hand to follow him, her face flushed from the exertion.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Marianne found herself smiling more than she had in years. Bog looked so bewildered and overwhelmed as they sat down in the dining room in front of the fire for lunch. Two of her guards were present, standing nearby while Griselda and several other small goblins tended to the modest feast laid out before them. There was an extensive offering of fruits, pies, and a dandelion salad laid out before them.

Most of the food on the table was foreign to Marianne. Raine wasted no time helping herself while her mother studied the offerings, then began filling her plate with a little of everything to try. Bog sat away from them, on the opposite end of the table in silence. She kept her eyes on him, finding his behavior fascinating. He really wasn’t like any fairy male she knew, and while he seemed completely confused by their dancing, he executed the moves flawlessly. The dance had so many purposes, showing off the physical fitness of the dancers, their endurance, strength, and compatibility.

Roland was never flawless, even though he did everything in a well-rehearsed manner. Marianne had figured out over time that even the courtship dances were fake. Her ex had simply observed how she danced by herself for over a year, then rehearsed it to match her. Every fairy had their own unique way of dancing, showing off what they had to offer. It always started out as just fun, then as they got older, they paid more attention to their partners, looking for the one who was in sync with them.

Bog moved beautifully, just like he had the first time. Of course he did, he was in the prime of his life and only at the start of it. For someone with such long legs and arms, he moved with enviable grace, his longer, thinner wings allowing him to correct himself and match Marianne’s movements skillfully. Honestly, even though she wouldn’t use the word beautiful to describe him, majestic fit.

Every minute spent in his presence was exciting and invigorating, making her feel alive again. And Raine? Marianne quickly understood why Raine loved him so much. It made her decision much easier, but she still wanted to see what Bog’s limits were. She planned to push and poke him, finding his buttons, because, at the moment, everything was too good to be true.

When lunch ended, it was time for Raine to take a nap, and both Bog and Marianne escorted to her room, with Bog deferring to Marianne to actually put her to bed while he stood out of the way at the foot of her bed. Raine smiled, snuggling into her bed with a yawn as her mother tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead. She moved out of the way and observed Bog do the same thing, except Bog stated loud enough for Marianne to hear, “I’m going to have a little chat with your mother about what she told ye. Don’t worry about it, Raine.” Raine nodded in response, closing her eyes.

Bog stood and turned toward Marianne, gesturing to the door in a stern movement, his eyes narrowing, and his lips set into a scowl. Oh? Marianne kept her smile, curious about precisely what Bog had to say.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“I know ye are her mother, but why would ye tell Raine yer looking for something in me she might not see?” Bog went directly to the point, settling into a chair in the living room with Marianne sitting across from him. She didn’t reply immediately, leaning back and crossing her legs, giving him the oddest look.

“Children often miss important details.” Marianne’s smile turned smug, her golden-brown eyes fixed on Bog’s face in a way that made him uncomfortable.

“Why would ye needlessly worry Raine?” Bog scowled, looking away, regathering himself, then meeting her eyes again. “I am not playing games with you that involve Raine. This test of yers ends now.”

“Well, I guess we have time to pack up and leave,” stated Marianne, chewing on a fingernail thoughtfully. “If that’s what you want.”

Bog frowned, then sighed heavily. “I do not understand what ye want from me, but what yer doing is cruel to Raine and me. If yer just going to end up taking her away, then do it. Do it now.”

“I have to be sure. This isn’t a decision I can make without a lot of thought and seeing what kind of a person you are.” Marianne leaned on the arm of her chair, so casually, it was unnerving to Bog. She seemed so comfortable in his own home while making him incredibly nervous.

“I swear to ye, and I will sign an agreement to this end, that I would like to be in Raine’s life as a father figure for any length of time ye choose.” Bog began talking, making his offer. “I do not have any children of my own, and I will never have any. That’s just the way it is. When I’m gone, someone will need to rule my kingdom, and it might as well be yer daughter, with my tutelage. My people will need a leader to survive and not return to the wild ways.”

“It’s interesting that you put it that way,” Marianne laughed, and Bog gaped at her. Why was she laughing? Was this all some joke on him. “Okay, I see no real harm in telling you what I have in mind.” She wiggled her fingers in Bog’s direction. “We should get married.”

Bog stared at her incredulously. Had he heard her correctly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bog questioning Marianne is part of the test. ;) She doesn't really want someone in her life who will do everything she tells them to, however, this wasn't an intended part of the test. She was unaware that her words to Raine would carry this far, so she's not insulted by Bog questioning what she did, because it was a mistake on her part. Marianne wouldn't intentionally do this, of course, but this one conversation tells her so much about Bog and it's all positive. She's still keeping him at a distance though...  
> Yeah, it's early. Good morning. Enjoy your read, I love comments as usual. :D


	20. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne discusses her plans to enter into a marriage of convenience with a bewildered Bog. A marriage with no attachments and no love, just two adults bringing their kingdoms together so Raine has a mentor and Marianne can put a stop to the demands on her personal life she has no desire to entertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters going up today, starting with 16!

“M’ married?” Bog stammered the look on his face completely priceless in Marianne’s eyes.

“Don’t get me wrong, I will never make the mistake of falling in love again.” Marianne fixed him with a stern gaze. “I am talking about an arrangement on paper, not one that we will ever consummate. Do you understand?”

“Why?” Bog stared at her.

“I thought about everything Raine told me and the fact that you took care of her like she was your own for over six weeks. Bog, there are very few people in my life who can handle Raine for longer than an hour and even then, what you did was phenomenal.” Marianne smiled as she spoke. “You taught her more in that time than her tutors have been able to teach her in months, and she has friends here. She doesn’t have any friends at home.”

Bog nodded slowly, unsure of how to take the compliments.

“It gave me an idea. I never want to get married again, but I have pressure from my people to do so, and my ex is a nightmare.” Marianne continued.

“What does that have to do with me?” Bog grumbled, nervously wringing his hands. “I will never marry, nobody wants me to be their husband.”

“That’s, kinda sad.” Marianne bit her lower lip, glancing at him, and he caught the gesture.

“I don’t care. Love is for fools,” Bog responded.

“Agreed.” Marianne set her face firmly ahead. “If you marry me, it will solve all my problems, and you will officially be Raine’s father.”

Bog stared at her, the crazy idea making sense, but he wasn’t entirely convinced it was necessary. “But why would I want to do that?”

“Why wouldn’t you? Is someone else going to pop up out of your forest and marry you?” She smiled when she said it, standing to cross the short distance between them, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm.

“Now you’re just insulting me.” Bog looked away but didn’t move, allowing her to touch him. “I don’t need it. I am a king.”

“It’s only on paper, a marriage of convenience. You can go on living your life however you see fit. We won’t be living together.” Marianne ran her fingers down his arm to his hand. “I love my daughter, Bog, and it appears you really wanted to be her father.”

“I do,” admitted Bog. “She is such an amazing child.”

“You gave her back to me, despite the fact you could have easily spirited her off to your castle,” Marianne pointed out, slowly lifting her eyes to meet his.

“We just met,” grumbled Bog.

“There’s no one out there for me, but I feel it would be a good thing for Raine to have a good father figure, and there are none in the fairy kingdom who will fill that role.” Marianne went on to explain.

“We just met.” Bog repeated, staring at the queen.

“We can unite our kingdoms with our marriage, and you will be free to come and go to the castle, and I will allow Raine to visit and stay with you in the forest.” Marianne began laying out the benefits of her plan. “I don’t have to deal with anyone making any more attempts to court me, except you and you don’t want love, right?”

“I absolutely do not.” Bog listened to the words and slowly rubbed one hand over the other in thought. “You want me to pretend to court you?” The fairy queen’s argument was absolutely insane. He could not understand it, and she was putting him a bizarre position, where he would court a woman who would accept him?

“Do it for Raine,” sighed Marianne. “I don’t want a husband, and I do not need one, but I could use an ally and someone who can watch out for Raine who can handle her. I could also use a friend.”

“But you want me to do all the things a husband would do with a wife?” Bog wanted to clarify what she wanted, afraid to even ask. “I know ye said we wouldn’t be consummating this marriage, but what do ye want from me?”

“I control any and all physical contact.” Marianne gave Bog a stern look. “You seem well mannered and respectful, but you must never touch me unless I permit it or initiate.” Then she lifted her hand to tentatively touch Bog’s face, sliding her fingers over his cheek as he kept completely still. The only betrayal of a reaction was his eyes widening.

“I see.” Bog stated, still finding the whole conversation confusing in how fast it was happening. “But, ye don’t know me, and I don’t know ye.”

“We don’t need to, it’s just on paper, a contract we’ll sign, then we’ll see each other a few times a year and work up a schedule for Raine.” Marianne’s face softened. “I want her to run wild and learn more of what you were teaching her.”

“So I agree with a political marriage for only those reasons.” Bog sighed heavily. “And ye get to tease me like this?” He looked at her, making sure he met her eyes to make her understand what she was doing to him. “But, I also get Raine as my actual daughter?”

Marianne gave him a long look, biting her lower lip in thought again, her cheeks turning pink. “My husband cheated on me repeatedly. I trusted him with my heart and while I was faithful, he was not. I swore to myself I would never allow another man into my life to wreck my heart again. Do you understand?”

“Oh.” Bog nodded. “Ye don’t trust men for a valid reason, but ye are trusting me with yer daughter, and ye do not even know me. Ye are so strange.” He smiled at her, spotting the corners of her mouth turning up. “So different.”

“I’ve been told.” Marianne sighed, running a hand through her hair, then smiling up at Bog. “Let’s just say this arrangement is for Raine, if you want to really try to court me and win me over, you have my permission to try, but I will never fall for you.”

“That’s fine, I’m not in love with ye or anything. I don’t need love, and I don’t need a woman in my life, especially not since I’m getting a daughter out of this without ye.” He made a face. “That made absolutely no sense.”

Marianne laughed at him. “Bog, you can be ridiculously adorable.” She blinked, the words spilling out before she could stop them. He was already red in the face, but the blush deepened with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that!” She clapped her hands over her mouth, feeling her own cheeks redden.

“Let’s do this properly.” Bog rose suddenly, almost knocking her down, his form visibly shaking. He bowed, closing his eyes and extending his right hand to Marianne, the proper hand, he recalled. “Queen Marianne of the Sunfields, do you accept my offer of courtship?”

She felt like a teenager again, blushing as he towered over her, the gesture grandiose and all the more touching as she perceived the shy tremble in his voice and his hand. Marianne slid her hand over his, astonished at just how much larger it was. His hand was warm as it closed around hers gently, then he leaned forward to kiss the back of her hand, his eyes shifting upward as he did it, meeting hers.

“I accept your offer of courtship, Bog, King of the Dark Forest.” Something clicked inside Marianne, a switch unintentionally turning in her chest. Her body urged her forward, but she locked her legs in place, resisting the push. For some insane reason, she wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to see what those broken lips felt like against her own. But she resisted, taking a deep breath and pulling her hand back.

Bog apparently saw right through her, she knew he did, because a smug smile passed over his face, regarding her with curiosity glinting in his inquisitive blue eyes. Something important changed in him, and suddenly, they were on equal footing. The blush on her face betrayed her.

-=-=-=-=-

Ideas were already churning in Bog’s mind, encouraged by the look on Marianne’s face. His goal wasn’t to get her to fall in love with him, it was to make her see her decision was the right one. He had permission to court a beautiful woman without fear of rejection, and he would court her with everything he had. Starting with a gift, he considered worthy of a warrior queen, a goblin made sword that would match her daughter’s.

Bog would spend the next few days observing everything he could about the queen. They would talk, and he would learn what she liked. It didn’t matter that she would never love him, he was okay with being friends. Just being in her presence, enjoying her company on occasion, it was enough. There was a flicker of hope, but he shoved it down. At the least, he would have Raine in his life, and in his mind, his life would be fulfilled and complete with these two new relationships. He needed nothing more, even if he had to continually fight the strange emotions welling up inside every time he looked at Marianne.

That afternoon, Bog held court. He couldn’t avoid his regular duties while they were there but changed his normal schedule for the time being to only important matters being brought before him so Marianne could observe how he handled problems in his kingdom. There was just one problem.

The goblins entered his throne room and stared at Bog in awe when he asked for the first reports to be brought to him. The goblin with a handful of papers stood in front of him, her beaked mouth open as she stared. Bog glared at the goblin, not wanting his people to look stupid in front of Marianne and unsure why she seemed dumbfounded. “Well, ye have the inventory report, Moss?” Bog sat on his throne with Raine perched on his lap, Marianne leaning on the opposite side of the throne, watching.

“I’inventory...” the goblin stammered, glancing at Marianne, then back to Bog, her eyes widening as though in shock. Bog scowled, looking from the goblin in front of him to the other goblins in the throne room. Every single one of them was staring at him with their mouths slightly open, eyes wide as though in a daze.

Bog looked down at himself, realizing what was causing the problem. He was still wearing the gleaming armor plate, and it appeared his goblins were mesmerized by the light shining off of it. Of course they were, he had opened the spider web skylight to make sure there was plenty of light for the fairies, and it was positioned over his throne. The armor was gleaming brilliantly.

“Everyone, remain here. I will return shortly, and I expect you all to gather your thoughts.” Bog rose and stormed out of the throne room, wincing as he heard a giggle coming from Marianne’s direction. The last thing he wanted was to be embarrassed in front of her.

-=-=-=-=-

Marianne was amused by the goblins’ reaction to Bog’s armor. It was apparent he did not typically dress up. Honestly, the armor plating was amazing on him. Her favorite part was the long flowing vest. It gave him a certain air of danger as it fluttered around his feet. Dancing with him in that armor, she knew he was stunning, and she wanted him to dress the same when the came to the fairy kingdom, not for her, not really, but because she knew he would be far more impressive if he showed up in that armor and not the look he had the previous day.

She needed Bog to stun every fairy who saw him, and that would do it. It would be an odd request for her to make after she told him he didn’t have to dress up for her. She was literally, requesting he dress up for her. Marianne smiled, imagining what she had planned for Bog and wondering how well he would acclimate once he was removed from his safe place.

“Mommy, sit with me.” Raine stood in Bog’s throne, and Marianne grinned. What would he do if he returned and found her sitting in his throne, a queen challenging him? It might be a dangerous move, but she needed to know how he would react. The goblins were talking amongst themselves, glancing at the queen and Raine.

Marianne sat on the throne, and Raine clambered onto her lap, sitting as her mother wrapped her arms around her. They sat for half an hour, with Raine wriggling around and eventually getting down to go play with her friends. Marianne reclined across Bog’s throne, making sure she took up the entire width of the seat. She unexpectedly fell asleep waiting, the smooth bone seat far more comfortable than it looked.

She woke to Bog tapping his staff on the throne, standing before her so that he had his back turned to the throne room. He had an amused look on his face as he regarded her. “Enjoy yer nap, Queen Marianne?” Bog was in his usual armor and leaned on his staff.

Marianne smiled at him, folding her arms across her chest. “I liked the long vest.”

“Maybe later. Please move out of my throne.” Bog was still smiling, but his tone shifted as he muttered. “That is my throne. I would not sit in yer throne if I was visiting ye, and if ye do not move your little fairy butt out of my throne, I will be sure to do the same thing in yers.”

“Oh, you would, would you?” Marianne couldn’t help but want to see him do it but decided this wasn’t something she wanted to push too far. She slid off his throne and made a show of stretching as she walked by him, and he ignored her, taking his place on the throne. Bog realized he made an error when he looked up an hour later, and Marianne wasn’t anywhere in sight. Raine was playing with half a dozen goblin kids behind the throne, but the queen was gone.

Bog still had a line of goblins waiting to give reports and could not stop to find her. He realized he should have given her a place to sit near him, but had overlooked that consideration because he had never had company before. Bog nervously scanned the throne room and listened for her. He also didn’t see his mother, and that made him even more worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitter, bitter Marianne, has no idea what she has just done. :D Or maybe she does and is in EXTREME DENIAL! Actually, pretty sure they are both in extreme denial, one of them is just far more realistic about it and doesn't realize what he's feeling. :D
> 
> And thus begins, Marianne attempting to sabotage their relationship by trying to make Bog angry with her. You do not sit in another ruler's throne and she knows better. I wanted to make sure Bog doesn't do the thing of trying to get her favor by allowing her to get away with things. I did consider him standing in front of his throne, but telling her to move her little fairy butt was far more gratifying. :D
> 
> Can't wait to upload the next chapter!! No, I will not be weak today. It goes up on Saturday. *So excited!!* Thank you for the comments! I'm trapped here with no social interaction outside of family and the internet like everyone else. :D


	21. The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne goes exploring and has a little discussion with Griselda.

Marianne watched Bog hold court for over half an hour and found it very boring. He was even more dull than her father when it came to dealing with his people and he was actually interested in all the numbers and reports, engaging in lengthy discussions. She saw what she needed to see, then left the throne room without a word, knowing her daughter was at home with her play and didn’t need anyone watching her.

For a few minutes, Marianne explored the family’s hall, her guards keeping an eye on her from a distance. She followed the hall to its end, a massive carved door covered in the most beautiful carved image of a forest full of fairies that resembled Bog. She tried the door and found it unlocked. The door moved easily into a dark room.

“Wow.” Marianne only intended to peek, stepping inside and looking around the shadowed room. It was cold and had the smell of a room that hadn’t been opened in decades.

“If you want to explore, you’ll need a light.” Marianne turned to see Griselda standing in the doorway, holding up a lantern, smiling.

“I was just curious.” Marianne turned to walk back out, resting her hand on the door. “These are so beautiful.”

“Bog’s father carved them.” Griselda smiled fondly, reaching out to touch the engraving, tracing the image that appeared to be of a younger version of herself cavorting with a fairy that looked like Bog. “He was very talented with his hands.”

Marianne went quiet, studying the carvings, trying not to pay attention to Griselda’s sad tone. She didn’t want to hear a sad story. “Why doesn’t anyone come into this room? It looks like it’s an amazing library.”

“Bog is very sensitive about things that remind him of his father,” stated Griselda.

“I’ve noticed he’s sensitive about a lot of things,” chuckled Marianne.

“Are you really going to marry him, Queen Marianne?” Griselda grinned up at her. “I promise you, my son would be a loyal husband. He just needs time and patience.”

“I’m, it’s not, ma’am,” Marianne stammered, her face turning red. “It’s not what you think. I’m sorry.” She bowed, feeling a wave of shame wash over her.

“What are you sorry for?” Griselda made a face at Marianne. “He likes you. A lot.”

“I’m aware.” Marianne grimaced, guilt adding to her shame. Dealing with Bog was one thing, but discussing the same thing with his mother just felt wrong, like she would be judged, because she got the sense that his mother expected them to have a real relationship.

“No, I mean, every year he has looked forward to seeing you in the forest and afterward, he would be happy for a time.” Griselda’s voice dropped to a whisper as she looked around. “You made him happy before he ever said a word to you.”

The sense of guilt increased on Marianne’s shoulders. “Really?” She stared at Griselda in wonder. “Why?”

“Who knows.” The elderly goblin shrugged. “But I know what you’ve proposed to him.” Griselda sighed, “Bog is a good man and a good king. Please.” She wrang her hands for a moment. “Don’t use him and throw him aside when you’re done with him.”

Marianne winced, realizing Griselda had overheard their entire conversation. “Queen Griselda, I’m really not that kind of person.”

“I don’t like marriages of convenience,” grumbled Griselda. “Marriages should be based on love.”

“They should,” sighed Marianne. “Look, I don’t want to be on bad terms with you. Are you against our arrangement?”

Griselda stared at Marianne, then shook her head. “What do I know? This is the first time Bog’s been remotely interested in a marriage and he loves Raine.” She sighed heavily, then smiled. “Maybe you will eventually see him for who he is, Queen Marianne. He’s a good father and I guess this is as good as he’s going to get, because he’s allowing you into his life and he wants you, even if he won’t admit it.”

“Me?” Marianne’s face turned red. “Nobody wants me.” And she laughed, a very hollow, forced laugh.

“Dear.” Griselda cocked her head to one side, furrowing her brow at Marianne. “You have no idea.” She sighed, turning away.

“It looks like he really loved you.” Marianne looked at the door again, realizing it was a story, with the marriage of the previous king and queen of the dark forest the main focus. “I wasn’t so lucky.”

“Well, now you are.” Griselda muttered, setting the lantern down on a nearby table and walking down the hall, leaving Marianne to her thoughts.

The words cut through Marianne as she gazed at the door. What had she done? Then the sadness came and she took a deep breath, her eyes fixed on the series of events on the door. The top of the door featured carvings of many fairies like Bog, male and female, a desolate landscape rolling into the dark woods, Bog’s obvious father locking weapons with goblins, triumphing, then there was a young version of Queen Griselda. They were married, then had a child, Bog, then the door focused on him and his father for a few scenes and ended in a blank spot of wood that nothing was carved on near the top.

Marianne stared at that blank section of wood, realizing that was when Bog’s father must have passed away, never completing the door. A lump caught in her throat about how sad it was, combined with Griselda’s words about Bog.

What had she done? Never once, did she really think about Bog when she brought up her plan, just herself and her daughter. Bog was just a piece of her plan, not a real person and the guilt hit her again. This wasn’t who she was, a cold, scheming queen without regard for others. Did she really think so little of men that she moved them off into their own little secluded category?

She did.

This is what Roland had done to her, wounding her so deeply she couldn’t even think of men as worthy of her compassion, outside of her own father. Marianne sighed and fell to her knees in front of the door, then sat with her wings billowing out behind her and began to cry because as little as she knew about Bog, she knew so much from her daughter’s mouth. The proposed marriage was a selfish request and perhaps she should call it off, but she had given Bog permission to court her and something inside told her it would destroy him if she took it back.

Worse, Marianne didn’t want to take it back. She set the course and she would remain on it unless Bog did something that made her think it was not a good idea and so far, the King of the Dark Forest seemed to be every bit the person her daughter thought he was.

-=-=-=-=-

Bog couldn’t concentrate on the goblin giving him a report about activity on the north eastern border. He twined his fingers nervously, his thoughts elsewhere. Had he been rude to Marianne? Yes, he was impolite when he told her to get out of his throne when he didn’t even provide her a seat of her own. Did he seriously expect a queen to just stand by his throne and watch him for hours? He made a grave error and had been rude. He insulted her.

Oh no, he had insulted Marianne. The short conversation of only his words ran through his mind, overtaking every other thought, increasing in intensity with each repetition. That was why Marianne left and was probably getting ready to leave because he was a terrible host.

“That’s enough.” Bog rose from his throne, gripping his staff.

The goblin stopped speaking immediately, his mouth dropping open and eyes wide as though he offended his king.

“Everyone, court is over for the day. If it’s important, find my mother and tell her what it is and she will tell me. I have other matters to attend to.” Bog scowled, spotting Raine still playing. He took off for his floor, looking for either his mother or Marianne. He had to apologize immediately and make this right.

-=-=-=-=-

It took surprisingly little time to find Marianne after checking for her in his room. He walked the hall from the living room to the other end, finding her in the never used dark hall. Bog was startled to find her there, in front of the door to his father’s study, sitting on the floor in the light of a lantern on a nearby table. He hesitated, feeling the gloom in the air before he even saw her. For a moment, he stared at her, noting the tremble over her shoulders that passed through her wings and her bowed posture, forward, arms folded in front of her.

Bog considered leaving Marianne there and making sure nobody disturbed her. He would not have wanted anyone seeing him like that, but then his heart said something else and moved him silently forward. If he was going to end up being her husband, then he would see her in moments like this and he made a decision. There would never be any love between them, but she would be the only wife he would ever have and there were so many things a husband should do for their wife and he could do them.

He wanted to do them. Afterall, Marianne was Raine’s mother and if he found Raine upset, he would do his best to comfort her. Maybe she was upset with him and how he treated her. That could be it. He had insulted Marianne. This was his fault.

“Marianne?” Bog set his staff to one side, watching the much smaller fairy jump as he spoke her name. “What are ye doing on the floor?” He inquired gently, walking forward to stand between her and the door. “That’s no place for a queen and I apologize for being a bad host.”

She laughed, hurriedly running her hands over her eyes. “You, a bad host? No.”

Bog moved beside her, seeing she wasn’t getting up and sat down. “I see ye found my father’s study and,” he hesitated, adding in clear disgust. “The door.”

The way he said it made Marianne laugh again. She looked away, not wanting him to see her tear stained face.

“May I touch ye?” Bog suddenly inquired, leaning toward her.

Marianne hesitated, Griselda’s words repeating again, bringing with them another hit of shame and guilt. “It’s not necessary, uhm, but if you want to, Bog.”

Bog sat on the floor beside her and lifted his arm, because he did want to, but this was all foreign territory and he trembled, then took a deep breath and put his arm around Marianne’s shoulders. She immediately leaned against him, her hands in her lap, in silence. They sat together for some time, Bog gently running his hand over Marianne’s shoulder, but not venturing any further.

-=-=-=-=-

They didn’t speak about it later, when Marianne’s stomach rumbled and Bog suggested they find Raine and see if dinner was ready. The rest of the evening flew by, with a good meal, then Bog escorted Marianne and Raine to their room for the night. It was much too early for Bog to go to bed, so he set about his plans, starting with getting down to the goblin forge to make his request for a sword worthy of a queen.

When he returned to his floor, he found his mother sitting in the living area with a cup in one hand and a second one sitting on the low table that sat in front of the main couch near the fireplace. She had the teapot out and a jar of honey sitting on a little wooden tray in front of her. Bog knew what that meant and took a step back, attempting a strategic repeat. The last thing he wanted to do before bed was have a serious conversation with his mother.

“Bog.” Griselda called out flatly, not looking at him. “Get in here now and sit down. We are going to talk.”

The mighty King of the Dark Forest jumped, his wings fluttering briefly at her tone. He was a small child again, that tone one of the worst he could hear coming from his mother’s mouth. She had something to say and it would be heard. With a sigh, Bog creeped into the living room and sat next to her, his eyes on the fire they always kept lit.

For a few minutes, they sat in silence, Bog wondering what they were going to discuss and having a strong feeling he knew. She had a bad habit of eavesdropping on him and could hear everything in the living room from her own room, which was next to it.

“I don’t like marriages of convenience,” grumbled Griselda. “Marriages should be based on love.”

“Well, if ye want me to get married, it’s only going to be because it’s convenient for the woman I’m marrying,” growled Bog in response, staring at the fireplace.

“This whole thing was a mistake, Bog. You should have given Raine to the fairies after you found her. Now you and the queen have this crazy plan to just get married? So you have access to Raine and she doesn’t have to deal with her ex husband and a kingdom pushing her to get married again?” Griselda began ranting, clearly upset.

“Ye forget so ye stop pushing me to get married too,” hissed Bog, taken aback by just how his mother was reacting.

“And when is this happening?” Griselda folded her arms and glared at him.

“In three weeks,” replied Bog, turning to look at her. “Three weeks, and I’ll be a real father.”

“And a husband,” stated Griselda glumly. “You do not go into one without the other. Do you really want this?”

Bog studied his hands, thinking about earlier, considering everything that occurred over the previous two months. “Mother, I intend to be a good father and as much of a husband as I can, as far as she allows it.”

“As far as she allows it,” muttered Griselda, knitting her eyebrows together. “That woman is so incredibly damaged, I’m amazed she’s letting you anywhere near her. You can see it in how she looks at every male she passes. Her own guards. She’s so bitter. You need to be careful, Bog.”

“And what is it ye think I should do?” Bog tilted his head to his mother, seriously inquiring.

“Don’t rush into it,” sighed Griselda. “Yes, I do want you to find a woman to love and marry, but this, it’s ridiculous. And after you ranted to me that you didn’t want any of the women I brought to you, because they were all after something and didn’t really…. want… you…” Griselda trailed off in realization and Bog raised his eye ridges at her.

The elderly goblin woman gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth as she smiled, “You, you already love her!”

“I do not,” scowled Bog. “Love rots, it destroys order. I would never allow it to happen. There is no way I’m in love.” Griselda just stared at him, and Bog decided to change the subject. “I need yer help mother, what can ye suggest for courting Marianne?”

The giggling that came from his mother made Bog frown more and it grew in intensity as her entire body shook, her smile widening so much her eyes were scrunched into her face. “So, you do want to win her heart?”

Bog continued his frowning, lowering his gaze to his hands, which had been moving nervously for the entire discussion, his fingers running repeatedly over each other. “I want her to, I don’t know I’m, uhm, I want, I don’t know.” He took a deep breath. “I want her to know I am taking this seriously. Everything.”

“Pshaw.” Griselda shook her head. “Go for her heart. Don’t you dare hold back because you can do it, just by being who you are.”

“Mother.” Bog looked at her uncertainly. “I am absolutely not worthy of that queen.”

Griselda glared at him. “Son, she is not worthy of you. Now get out of here and go think of something yourself. I’ll help you, but you need to be uniquely you and I know you’ll think of something grand.”

-=-=-=-=-

Marianne stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep, her hand over her chest, idling running her fingers over her collarbone, tracing the line. The flight balcony doors were pulled closed and the lamps were shaded so the room was dark. Nestled into the strange bed in a strange room, the smell of flowers all around her was comforting, but there was another smell in the room under it all and laying in his bed she could easily detect it.

Inhaling deeply and closing her eyes, that uniquely male scent came from the bed frame, mixed with the earthy, woody smell that came from Bog. When he held her earlier in front of the door, she momentarily lost herself in the comforting smell. Bog did exactly what Marianne needed at that moment. Every member of her family would have wheedled and persisted with the need to know what was wrong, driving her to be alone when she really wanted to be with someone.

Bog didn’t ask any questions or press her, he was just there and the gesture flared the smoldering fire within her that he kept temporarily stoking by his presence. Only this time, this time, the flame lit and flared through her chest. That one gesture reached her, despite the fact she didn’t want it to.

Marianne worried her lower lip in thought. She told him their relationship and marriage would never be consummated, however, now, she wasn’t so sure she would keep her word. Bog knew what she said and had no expectations, yet he held her and it felt so good and right.

With a sigh, she smiled and made up her mind. If Bog continued doing things like that without expectation, it would be all the better to have chosen him and she might just have a surprise for him when they were actually married. She would not respond to his advances with any indications he was getting anywhere with this courtship, because she was stubborn and told him he wouldn’t. What he did earlier, wasn’t even him courting her, it was being there because he sensed she needed it.

That was nice and so different. Marianne yawned, closing her eyes and reliving the feeling of Bog’s arm around her, leaning into his embrace and his gentle touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marianne having a few realizations, mostly brought on by allowing Bog past her defenses. All that touching isn't her being manipulative or anything like that, she WANTS to touch him, because he's physically CLOSE to her and she craves it as much as he does. :D I realized in the prior chapter it could come across wrong.
> 
> Griselda lays out a severe guilt trip, on both of them, making them think more seriously about what they're doing, because parents are good like that. Also, it's early morning and I'm rambling.
> 
> Bog being Bog, thinking he did something wrong... :D
> 
> Comments are awesome!


	22. Challenging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog, Marianne, and Raine spend a pleasant day together, then Bog surprises Marianne with late night goblin entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five Chapters going up today! Starting with 21.

Raine’s laughter filled the air as she splashed in the ankle-deep water. It was early afternoon and she, along with Mommy and Father had just finished a morning visit to the goblin’s rabbit warren to see the rabbits and then into the forest, viewing a massive field of medicinal flora the goblins tended to, and later on to an ancient orchard that held fruit trees as far as the eye could see. Goblins were all over the place, taking care of pests and tending to the growing fruit.

The little fairy girl was carried by her mother with Bog carrying a pack that held their lunch. They intended to be out all day, with Bog showing Marianne the bounty his kingdom contained. Raine was happy because she saw the smiles on their faces as the adults interacted. She wasn’t worried anymore, even though she still felt things were uncertain.

For now, it was enough to see them together, and even better, she never saw that strange expression on her mother’s face toward Bog that she saw toward Roland. Raine was a child, but she still caught the hard glint in her mother’s eye and could tell a real smile from a fake one. Her daddy at home never received a genuine smile, and Raine knew her mother didn’t like him. Raine couldn’t understand why and she never wanted to ask her mother because it seemed too important to her to smile and tolerate Roland in her presence.

-=-=-=-=-

Marianne smiled, watching her daughter play in the enchanting little pool, glad she insisted her guards remain in the castle. A small waterfall bubbled over the rocks a short distance away, falling into a deeper pool that overflowed onto flat stones surrounding it. The water was fresh and clean. She took off her boots and walked after her daughter with Bog removing his pack to join them soon after.

It was a beautiful late spring day with the sun shining overhead in a clear sky. Birds sang in the nearby trees and fields. There was a small herd of deer grazing nearby, and one of the monstrous creatures waded in the water further away, towering over the much smaller fairies. Raine squealed, darting over to her mother as the animal came closer, and its shadow fell over her.

“It’s okay, Raine,” chuckled Bog. “Deer do not eat fairies and pose no danger to us.” The animal went on its way after a few minutes, browsing as it went.

“I didn’t realize there was so much life in the Dark Forest.” Marianne smiled as Raine left her and went back to dancing in the water. Bog nodded in response, a pleased smile on his face. “So why is it that you feel the need to raid my kingdom’s storehouses?”

“Because it’s fun,” snorted Bog, pursing his lips and eyeing her. “Ye Sunfield fairies do not know what fun is.”

Marianne opened her mouth to refute him, then smirked. “Okay, you might have something there, since we don’t have any festivals with sparring as the main form of entertainment.”

“Ye don’t?” Bog looked at her with serious befuddlement. Then he gave her a lopsided grin. “Have I got something to show ye tonight then if ye like that kind of entertainment. After Raine goes to bed. It’s not kid-friendly.”

“What is it?” Marianne looked at Bog curiously, and his only response was to cackle at her, then stride off to splash beside Raine, rattling his wings loudly.

-=-=-=-=-

As far as Bog was concerned, this was a perfect day. Both Marianne and Raine were happy and smiling, and it made him relax. He was able to think, in-between moments of being lost in how beautiful Marianne was, how the sunlight caught her wings, and her golden-brown eyes gleamed. Her smile was contagious, and on occasion, he saw her watching him, which immediately made him self conscious. He fought the feeling, turning his attentions to Raine when he felt particularly shy. It was an easy redirect and comforted him.

Bog had several things in mind to do with Marianne, the idea she had just given him would be fun for tonight, displacing his original plans. Tomorrow evening, he would have dinner with her alone, privately, in a place he selected that he knew would have a beautiful view of the forest. He planned on taking her on a future raid, more for the pure shock of springing it on her and challenging her to do it, but it wouldn’t be in her kingdom. Oh no, he had something special in mind for this woman, this tough girl. He had a suspicion she wouldn’t back down from any challenge to her abilities, and that’s where he wanted to strike, her fire to continually prove herself. He picked up that little personality quirk quickly, knowing it was a weak spot. He wouldn’t poke directly at it when he could use it to encourage her to do something fun with him.

Obviously, he wouldn’t put her in too much danger, knowing about all of these things and just how dangerous they were. Marianne would perceive they were far more dangerous than they actually were, and he might even embellish them a little, simply because she had never done them.

They enjoyed a lunch of fruit pockets, then Marianne took a brief nap with Raine on nearby sunning rocks, with Bog keeping watch over them. He didn’t mind not getting to join in, automatically taking up a higher position on a nearby rock. There would be time to nap on another day, and he really didn’t need the sleep. Every part of him was on alert and excited. He wouldn’t have been able to sleep if he wanted to.

There was pride in watching over them, knowing he kept them safe. Bog smiled, watching Marianne and Raine sleeping peacefully as he kept watch. They trusted him, and he would not fail either one of them.

-=-=-=-=-

The sun was setting when Bog, Marianne, and Raine arrived back at the castle. They ate, put Raine to bed, then went out onto the flight balcony. “I made sure to let my mother know we were going out for a few hours.” Bog closed the doors behind them and locked them. “She will check on Raine until we get back.”

Marianne nodded with a smile, chuckling, “I see we’re bypassing my guards. Saves me having to convince them again I don’t need them following me everywhere.”

“We’re just going to watch.” Bog stepped to the edge of the balcony and hopped up onto the low railing. He held his hand out to Marianne.

She smiled at the gesture but hopped up onto the railing next to him without taking his hand. He turned without saying anything and stepped off the railing to fly across the chasm and into a nearby clearing lit by torches. Marianne followed close behind, staring at the sight in awe as it opened up before her.

The sound of cheering rose into the air, followed by excited yelling, then the goblins came into view. There were over a hundred goblins scattered around two small rings and one large one. Inside each ring were two goblins facing off against each other in hand to hand combat. Bog landed on a tree branch that crossed over the middle of the field. Marianne landed next to him, a grin spread over her face at what was going on below them.

Their presence was noticed immediately, and a cheer rose up from the gathered goblins. Bog raised his hand and motioned for them to go on with what they were doing. “The two small rings are for novices,” Bog began explaining. “The big one is for more experienced fighters. Every other evening we gather together for training like this and to see who’s the strongest.”

“Do you fight?” Marianne gave him a curious look, then turned so she could see the main ring. Two huge trolls were slamming into each other, grappling and using their bulk to try to push each other out of the ring.

“When I was young, I did,” replied Bog. “I don’t participate anymore because I always win.”

“So, you can beat someone like that?” Marianne pointed to an enormous troll standing just outside the main ring, who was barking orders to one of the combatants inside.

‘Heh,” chuckled Bog. “That is Brutus, my best trainer. Yes, I can take him, and I have, but he wouldn’t fight me now. Nobody would.”

“Hmmm.” Marianne walked down the branch, looking at the goblins fighting below her with increasing excitement. Her wings flared out her, fluttering with anxious energy. “Would they fight me?”

“Fight ye?” Bog made a face at her. “Why would ye want to fight them?”

“It looks like fun, and I’m curious what it would be like to fight someone like that.” Marianne leaned over, studying the goblins.

Bog’s jaw dropped, and he stammered. “Queen Marianne, we should only watch. I wouldn’t, wouldn’t want to return ye home with even a scratch on ye.”

“Oh?” Marianne smiled, walking up to Bog until she stood directly in front of him. She lifted a hand to poke his chest plate. “You don’t think I can hold my own?”

“I’m sure ye can.” Bog fidgeted, his wings twitching behind him. “Queen Marianne, it wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“I want one fight. You pick the fighter.” Marianne persisted. “And stop calling me queen.”

With a sigh, Bog rolled his eyes and relented. “If ye get hurt, it’s not my doing. I warned ye.” He stepped off the branch and missed Marianne pumping her fists in the air in triumph and stifling an excited squeal.

Bog landed in the middle of the novice ring below them, startling the pair of goblins who just entered the ring. Everyone stared at their king, taking a step back and bowing quickly. Marianne landed behind him, clasping her hands eagerly, wondering who she would fight. Bog turned slowly, eyeing the goblins, looking for someone about the queen’s size.

“You.” Bog pointed at a female goblin like his mother, much younger, fitter, with one broken horn. “One battle with Queen Marianne.” He stepped aside, motioning to Marianne, who winced. The goblin was half her size.

“You don’t have anyone taller?” Marianne whispered.

“If they’re taller, they’re heavier,” snorted Bog, giving her a thin-lipped frown. He did not want to risk Marianne getting hurt. “Never mind,” he growled, picking out a different goblin, a taller male who was closer to Marianne’s height with long arms and legs, vaguely humanoid with bulbous eyes and a mouth full of teeth. The young goblin balked, shaking as he looked from the Bog King to Queen Marianne. “You.”

The goblin hesitantly entered the ring, clenching his fists. “Sir?”

“Get on with it.” Bog stepped to the side of the ring, planting his staff into the ground next to him. He leaned on his staff, watching the reluctant goblin and overly eager queen face each other. Bog pursed his lips, eyeing Marianne as she took up a fighting stance, a completely wrong stance. “Seriously,” Bog muttered, sliding his hand over his face and peering at her between his fingers.

Queen Marianne knew how to wield a sword with excellent proficiency, that was certain, but it appeared that was her only training. She had no idea how to engage in close combat without a weapon, and it was evident as she took a swing at the goblin. The goblin countered on instinct, sending a fist into the opening, right into Marianne’s face.

Bog winced, turning his head aside and grimacing as the punch caught her in the eye, yet the fairy did not fall. She used her wings and, with a growl, lunged at the goblin, her eyes watering from the first punch. The goblin squeaked and fought back, landing far more blows on the queen than she managed to land on him.

The goblin and fairy circled each other, with the goblin looking terrified, even though he was winning, and Marianne with her wings flared in anger, looking for a spot to land a blow. She lunged forward again, this time the goblin caught her with a foot in the gut, sending the queen staggering backward.

“Enough.” Bog decided that was it and intervened, flying in between the goblin and Marianne, with his back to her. “Very good.” He dismissed the goblin with a wave of his hand, then turned to tell Marianne it was time to go, leaning down to be at her level.

Bog didn’t see the fist coming as Marianne angrily lashed out at him, catching him in the jaw hard enough to send his head to the side and rattle his teeth. He blinked, stunned more at the fact she had punched him than by the blow itself. With a growl, he turned to glare at Marianne. Her golden-brown eyes were gleaming and bright, furious that he interrupted.

“Marianne. It is time to go.” He stood upright and held out his scepter. “No one is allowed to engage her, no matter what she does!” Then he took to the air, annoyed.

“Why did you interfere?!” Marianne flapped after him a moment later, her wings moving angrily, fists clenched at her sides. Bog didn’t reply, not wanting to show how angry he was that she hit him. It was an insult that not only did she continually touch him when he didn’t mind, but he was not allowed to touch her without permission, yet she just punched him. He tried to protect her, and she hit him, most likely knowing he wouldn’t hit her back. Maybe he should have backhanded her in return.

No. That wouldn’t have been appropriate. Bog mulled over his response, ignoring everything Marianne was yelling at him as they neared the flight balcony. She hit him in the presence of his people, openly challenging him, and he didn’t respond. He didn’t worry about what they thought, but this kind of behavior was not acceptable.

They landed and entered the balcony with Bog facing the doors for a moment, Marianne burning with anger behind him. Bog turned suddenly, rattling his wings and leaning down into Marianne’s face to confront her, “What gives ye the right to disrespect me in front of my own people?”

“What?” Marianne glared at him. “Disrespect you?”

“You challenged me to a fight by hitting me!” Bog stressed his words, momentarily losing his accent to get the point across. “What gives you the right to hit me?”

“Uh,” Marianne’s face turned red, her eyes widening. Her anger faded, realizing just what she had done.

“Do not ever do that again,” snarled Bog. “Because I will have no choice but to respond likewise.” Bog’s expression changed suddenly, from anger to frustration. “I did not want to see ye hurt, Marianne, and I do not want to be responsible for any harm coming to you.” He took a step back, turning to fiddle with the light shades on the balcony, brightening where they stood.

“I know it’s no excuse, but I got carried away,” stated Marianne, running a hand over the back of her neck and wincing.

“May I touch ye?” Bog was back in front of her, holding a hand near her face, trying to examine her.

“I suppose it’s only fair,” grumbled Marianne, tilting her chin up. Bog took her chin in his fingers, turning her face toward the light. Her left eye was already swelling, and there were other spots on the right side of her face. Bog took both of her hands in his, turning them over. They were red, and the skin was split over her knuckles.

“Let’s get ye down to the infirmary so the healers can wrap yer hands. Ye got any other pains?” Bog met her eyes in concern, running his fingers gently over hers without thinking about what he was doing.

“N’nothing that won’t heal.” Marianne blushed, blinking at him.

“Good,” sighed Bog, frozen to the spot for the moment, alone with the queen, those fiery golden eyes looking at him with a light he had never seen in anyone’s eyes directed at him. The moment was perfect, and he leaned forward a little more, then lost his nerve and let go of her hands.

He couldn’t do it.

Bog turned to unlock the doors. Marianne blinked at his back, confused by what just happened. For the briefest moment, they were so close that her mind went blank, wondering what he was doing and if he was going to do what she thought he might. The doors opened, and Bog stepped aside, bowing to hold it open for her to enter first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bog plotting to do the very things with Marianne that she got onto him for doing with Raine. :D Would that be a passive-aggressive action? I feel like it would be, but sometimes I get foggy about such things. Smugly tricking her into doing a raid so he can prove it's fun. :D
> 
> Marianne, knows her swordplay well, but without a sword, she's awful, but persistent. Since we're going with she's mostly self taught and bull-headed, she only knows how to use a sword. Once she became queen, she did have someone professionally teach her, since she could order them to, but didn't get any other training.
> 
> Hope y'all are having a good day. Stay safe and leave a comment! Thank you for reading!


	23. Guardian of the Dark Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog has an emergency to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start with chapter 21! Five chapters going up today!

Marianne stared at her wrapped hands, the bandages covering her knuckles down to her wrists. Her fingers were a little swollen and red. Bruises covered her arms, and she hurt all over where she had been hit. She sat up in her bed with the morning light streaming through the open flight balcony doors. They were left open to provide air to the room. She could hear Raine playing in her room, talking to herself.

“You are a very strange man,” grumbled Marianne, thinking back to the previous evening.

Bog escorted her to the infirmary, then insisted on taking care of her himself, sending the healers off to get an ice-cold pack for her eye, then gathering the necessary cleaning cloths, a bowl of water, antiseptics, healing salve and bandages. Once again, Bog asked for permission to touch her, and he gently cleaned her hands, applied a stinging antiseptic to the broken skin, and didn’t look her in the face once.

The King of the Dark Forest turned her hands over several times, examining the small lacerations and redness, making sure nothing was broken, and she let him, curious about why he was fussing over her like this. It was charming, listening to him mutter under his breath as he carefully applied the salve to one hand, then began methodically wrapping the bandage around her hand and wrist, securing it in place with care.

“Ye can’t just go jumping into a fight when ye don’t know how to even make a proper fist,” Bog grumbled at her, tending to the second hand. “It’s the first thing we learn as children, how to make a proper fist, so ye don’t break yer hand, and we learn how and where ta hit, so ye don’t do this.”

“Well, I’m sorry nobody taught me the ‘proper’ way to engage in a fistfight,” snorted Marianne.

Bog smiled slightly, grunting, “Next time ye visit, I will show ye how to do it properly and wrap yer hands, but I will not take ye out to fight until ye learn how. Nobody is allowed to fight without the trainers’ permission.” Then he looked up at her, one finger on her chin to move her head aside. He sighed heavily, a pained expression clouding his face at the already darkening bruise over her left eye and how swollen it was. “They’re going to think I beat ya, aren’t they? They’re going to tell rumors that I didn’t take care of ye.” The worry was clearly evident in his voice.

“I’ll tell them the truth,” chuckled Marianne, reaching up to push his hand away, holding it for a moment, marveling at the size and how careful he had to be with those long curved nails. “It was my fault.” She leaned forward, trying to meet his eyes. “I had a good time.”

“Of course ye would,” laughed Bog, sitting upright, looking directly at her for a moment.

And she smiled at him.

He got her.

A man who had spent two whole days with her got her.

The King of the Dark Forest, a man who had hidden from her for the last six years, got her.

Marianne stared at her hands, smiling. She was trying so hard not to think about what was on her mind, that she really liked Bog. Still, Marianne had to keep him away. He couldn’t get too close, because that, she reminded herself, was where he could hurt her.

She wasn’t done testing Bog. Last night showed her one boundary, which she clearly overstepped and should have known better. Hitting him like that? She momentarily lost control, so angry that he got in the way of her fun and was ashamed she punched him. There was no excuse. Yet, he didn’t automatically hit her back, which he had every right to, given that he was right, he was the king, and she challenged him in the middle of a fighting ring. At that moment, she didn’t think about that fact, just that they were in a fighting ring and she was there to fight.

And what did Bog do? He could have yelled at her right there. Instead, he waited until they were alone to inform her of her error, then he dropped it immediately. For the moment, he controlled their conversation, then just let it go to tend to her injuries.

Marianne groaned, leaning against the headboard, staring at the ceiling. He had to have flaws that would get on her nerves. There was no way this ridiculous king was so perfect. Sure, he wasn’t a gorgeous man like Roland, but Bog had a lot more substance and actual ethics he stuck to. And he was still wild and so much fun? The more time she spent with him, the more attractive he became, physically and mentally.

She smiled, getting an idea as she stared at the ceiling. Oh, she was going to do something that might make Bog angry, angry enough to get rid of these feelings in her. Giggling, Marianne got out of bed and went to her traveling bag across the room. She retrieved a short knife from the bag and grinned at the ceiling.

-=-=-=-=-

An hour later, Raine came out of her room, twirling in circles to make her wings fly out around her. Marianne smiled at her, dropping down to stand on the bed. “Mommy, why are you standing on your bed? You told me I can’t stand on my bed!” Then her eyes went to the ceiling, and she gasped. “Mommy! Why did you carve your name in father’s ceiling?!” She lifted her little hands over her mouth in awe that her mother did something so bad.

“Well, Bog carved his name on that bedpost, so I thought I’d leave a little reminder for him as a gift!” Marianne laughed. “Don’t tell him. It’s a surprise for when we leave.”

“Can I carve my name into the post?!” Raine bounced up and down giddily, her wings flowing behind her.

“I don’t see why not. I’ll help you.” Marianne grinned, walking across the bed and stepping off the side. “Why don’t we carve it so he can see it when he lays down.”

“Mommy? What happened to your eye?” Raine asked in concern, joining her on the other side of the bed.

“I had a little accident,” chuckled Marianne. “I’ll be fine in a few days.”

Marianne helped Raine carve her name, wanting to make sure Bog wouldn’t see it before they left. She folded a blanket over the post and made Raine promise not to say anything. Thankfully, there was one thing Raine was exceptionally good at that most children her age failed at. She could keep a secret.

The sun was shining through the balcony doors much brighter now, and Marianne began to wonder why no one had come to get her and Raine. The previous morning, Griselda came in just as the sun rose to get them up for breakfast.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later, and Griselda was there, clearly worried, wringing her hands in front of her. “Good morning, dears,” Griselda greeted with a forced smile. “I have breakfast laid out for you in the dining room. Bog got called away this morning to deal with an emergency and hasn’t returned yet.”

“What kind of an emergency?” Marianne inquired, taking Raine’s hand and leaving her room.

“Nothing to trouble yourselves with.” Griselda hurried through the dining room, where the table had been set up as nicely as the day before, with fruit tarts and juice laid out for Marianne and Raine. Marianne watched her leave, biting the corner of her lip in thought.

Marianne tended to her daughter, who became very quiet as she climbed into her chair and pulled the plate closer. “I’m sure it’s okay,” Marianne poured juice into her cup, then her own, sitting down to nibble on a tart. Griselda was an amazing baker, and everything she made for them was delicious.

They were almost done when a commotion came from the throne room, and the telltale sound of dragonfly wings rattled. Marianne couldn’t stop Raine as she slid out of her chair excitedly and took off for the throne room.

“Wait, Raine!” Marianne darted after her, but her daughter was quick on her short legs, reaching the throne room well before her mother. The moment Marianne joined her, she grabbed Raine up, turning her away from the scene.

Bog had just landed in front of his throne and was obviously taking a moment to rest, leaning on his staff, hunched over, breathing hard. The entire right side of his body was streaked with blood, and a curved white claw of some kind was stuck in his chest plate, wedged into a tear in his armor where his shoulder met his arm. There were three new gouges in his right shoulder pauldron.

He frowned, seeing both Marianne and Raine saw him and quickly took to the air again, flying across the room to vanish into the large hallway that would take him to the infirmary. Bog left a trail of blood across the throne room.

“Mommy! Father’s hurt!” Raine began crying as Marianne carried her back to the dining room, past Griselda, who was rushing down to check on her son.

“I’m sure he’s fine. He flew back here, and he’s going down to the infirmary right now.” Marianne began consoling Raine, carrying her into the living area. She wanted to rush down to see what happened as well, but it wasn’t her place.

-=-=-=-=-

Bog grumbled as he walked into the infirmary, the cat’s claw stuck in his flesh, who knows how deep. He wasn’t stupid enough to pull it out until he had healers nearby to stop the bleeding and stitch the wound. The much smaller healers ran around him, busily preparing to treat him while Bog worked on undoing his chest armor. He hated removing it around any goblins, but the healers already knew about it.

“Bog, are you okay?” Griselda rushed into the room and up to her son, her eyes widening at all the blood.

“I’m fine, most of this is from a now one-eyed cat,” grunted Bog, removing the chest armor and setting it on the examination table before sitting next to it.

“Bog!” Griselda stared at the claw still embedded in Bog’s shoulder. Blood was streaming from the injury. “You have a claw stuck in your chest!”

“Yes, I am aware of that,” Bog grumbled as his armor was taken and set aside on a cabinet. He laid down, making himself comfortable to wait for the pain he was about to endure as the healers examined the claw. Several were cleaning blood off his side and from around the wound, trying not to jostle it, while two others were preparing a blood clotting powder and needles with thread.

“Here, eat this.” One handed Bog a leaf, which he popped into his mouth and chewed with a disgusted look on his face.

“I will be fine, Mother, most of this blood is from the cat. Now, why don’t ye go upstairs and make sure Marianne and Raine are okay. They saw me when I came in. Let them know I’ll be up in a bit.” Bog calmly laid on the table, staring at the ceiling.

The healers were well practiced with working on Bog, and he closed his eyes to think about something else. A few minutes later, the claw was pulled from his chest. He winced and ground his teeth, but the leaf did its magic and dulled the pain enough it was tolerable. The wound was taken care of within minutes and sutured closed, with padding pressed over it.

It was when they were done and needed him to sit up to pad and wrap his shoulder that he opened his eyes and saw Marianne watching from the doorway. Without his chest armor on, Bog considered himself naked and blinked at her, blushing immediately that she was watching him. He looked away, the healers rapidly covering the injury with the healing salve they used on everything, then wrapping bandages over his shoulder and across his pale chest to hold the gauze in place.

They were done in moments, and Marianne still stood in the door, worrying her lower lip. Bog kept his eyes off of her until the healers brought him his cleaned, but damaged chest plate to put on over the bandages. “I don’t need anyone watching me,” grumbled Bog, working the layered chest plate back into place.

“I was concerned.” Marianne stepped into the room as the healers began cleaning up and leaving. “There was so much blood.”

“How is Raine?” Bog winced, having a problem moving his right arm to get to the straps on his back.

“She’s okay. Your mother is watching her while I came down to see how you were so I could tell Raine you’re okay too.” Marianne didn’t ask or wait to be asked, seeing Bog couldn’t reach around to fasten the buckles on his back. She walked around behind him and quickly pulled the straps tight and fastened them.

“This ruins my plans for today and this evening,” growled Bog, looking down at his hands, clenching them tightly. “But it had to be driven out of the forest before it ate anything.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Marianne smiled, fastening the last buckle. She stepped around Bog’s right side, running her fingers over the new grooves in his pauldrons. “All those scars, they come from things like that?”

“Half of them are from stupidity,” grunted Bog, sliding off the table. He went for his staff and winced at Marianne. “Marianne,” he stated, looking more pained by what he saw than his own injury. “Your eye.”

“It’ll be fine in a few days.” Marianne smiled in response, pushing the concern away. She patted his shoulder lightly, and he smiled back shyly. “Let’s get up to see Raine before she gets too worried.”

“Good idea, yes.” Bog nodded vigorously, glancing around the room. “Hmm, I should make a dagger from that cat claw.” He picked the still blood-stained claw off the counter and dipped it into a bucket of water sitting on the counter, washing it clean. “What do ye think?”

“That you have strange priorities.” Marianne was still smiling as they left the infirmary. “Don’t you dare give Raine another weapon, Bog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The carving into the ceiling thing was inspired by comments MagicalStranger13 made on tumblr concerning Marianne getting bored and carving her name into everything. I was looking for something for her to do to annoy Bog, because she's trying to sabotage her own relationship. :D She can't allow herself to fall in love, so she's just got to make him mad enough to kill those feelings.
> 
> This little emergency came out of nowhere. I did not plot it. It just happened. It also destroyed the plans that Bog (and I) had, however, it also provided the groundwork for other things.
> 
> Thank you for reading and any comments! Wow, this one has more comments than any of my works, but I think I finally got comfortable in this one.


	24. Concerned Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griselda has another conversation with Bog and Dagda has one with Marianne, both coming to the same conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters going up today, starting with 21.

Raine squealed when she saw Bog, running up to him with her arms in the air. He smiled and scooped her into his left arm, holding the right loosely at his side. He wore the long vest he had worn the first day. Marianne realized he wore it to hide the bandage wrapped around his shoulder and chest. While his usual armor hid most of it, the vest covered the rest, with only a little of the white cloth showing through under his arm.

The leather swirled around his feet as he walked, joining them in the living area. After what Marianne saw that morning and thinking about how Bog had faced a cat, an actual cat, in an apparent head-on battle, she was impressed. Bog was a king who stood at the front of the line and not in the back. He did what needed to be done.

There was nothing special about the rest of the day. They talked, with Bog playing with Raine almost constantly, trying not to stress his right arm. In the afternoon, Griselda took Marianne down to the hot pools for a soak while Raine took a nap with Bog. Marianne kept mostly to herself, just watching and not offering any further conversation.

After Raine went to bed, Bog and Marianne began going over the plan for the next few weeks. She insisted that Bog delay his visit a couple of days and set the time she would meet him at the edge of the forest to escort him into the castle and also let him know he should wear his gleaming armor to make the best show possible.

Bog agreed, also knowing there was a ball on the evening he would arrive, and he would be expected to attend, and he would dance and make a visible show of courting her. For now, the arranged marriage was a secret between them, which would not be announced until the dance. She would accompany him back to his castle to spend the night, then Raine would remain a week with him. Following that, he would stay a week in the Sunfields, ending in signing their papers, another gala to celebrate their marriage, one night spent in the Sunfields, then back home again with Marianne spending the night there and leaving Raine. Then every week, Raine would go from the Sunfields to the Dark Forest, spending one week with Bog and one week with Marianne.

For appearance sake, Bog and Marianne would spend the night together in each other’s castles once each week. Bog spending the night in the Sunfields when he brought Raine home and Marianne spending the night in the Dark Forest when she brought Raine to him. The arrangement would not be set into stone until the documents were signed, and neither of them was to mention the marriage to Raine until the actual day in case anything happened that caused either of them to call it off.

The following morning, Bog escorted Marianne, Raine, and their six guards back out of the Dark Forest and returned to a much lonelier castle. After so many people were in it for three days, it just seemed empty. He continually mulled over how Marianne’s initial statement that they would meet a few times a year turned into a once a week meeting but didn’t question it, because it involved Raine coming to stay with him.

-=-=-=-

“Well, that was interesting.” Griselda walked up to Bog as he reclined on his throne.

“What do ye think of Marianne, Mother?” Bog tilted his head at her, resting his chin on his hand. “Tell me what ye think of her now that ye’ve spent more time with her.”

“I believe she’s a good person, but my warning stands, Bog.” Griselda folded her arms and gave Bog a stern look. “She is damaged.”

“We are all damaged in some way,” muttered Bog, eyeing his mother. “I know ye keep listening to our private conversations, so out with it.”

“You are moving too fast to learn about each other!” Griselda threw her hands in the air. “You need to know each other better before you’re married if you want a lasting relationship!”

“We’re not having a relationship.” Bog scowled. “We’re just doing what is best for Raine.”

“And yourself,” scolded Griselda, wagging a finger at her son. “You are doing this for yourself.”

“And Raine,” snapped Bog. “This is about Raine. She needs a father, and I want to be that father! This is the only way I will ever be a father, Mother!” He shifted, sitting upright with both hands on the sides of his throne, digging his nails into the bone.

Griselda smiled suddenly. “What about Marianne? I never thought I would see the day when you would use someone to get what you want.”

“Use her?” Bog looked baffled. “I’I’m not using her. I can’t even touch her without her permission. It’s not like I am getting anything out of her with this marriage. It’s just an agreement on paper so we can unite our kingdoms, and Raine will be my daughter.”

“Why? Why do we need to unite our people with the Sunfields? You never wanted anything to do with them before.” Griselda began arguing. “We are fine without them.”

Bog stared at her. “You’ve always pushed for us to talk to the Sunfield fairies, Mother.”

“I want to hear it from your mouth, Bog.” Griselda smiled again and Bog realized what she was doing. He frowned at her. “What do you think about Marianne?”

Bog snapped his mouth shut, his lips set into a thin line as he gave her a baleful look. “It does not matter what I think about her, because she will never love me.”

“Then why bother courting her?” Griselda’s tone dropped as she walked up to Bog’s throne and laid a hand on his arm. “Why go through that?”

“Because, Mother,” Bog lowered his tone, looking at her sadly. “I just want to. I’ve never courted a woman before, and she’s not going to tell me no. It is likely this will go through.”

“But it’s all wasted on her,” stated Griselda. She whispered, “unless you think there might be some hope that what you will do might work? Do you have some hope? Just a little?”

Bog didn’t answer, turning away from his mother to indicate the conversation was over.

-=-=-=-

Marianne arrived home in the dress she left in, humming with a smile on her face as Raine cavorted around her. She entered the family room, looking for her father and found Dawn, still very pregnant, and Sunny first. Raine ran up to her aunt and uncle to throw her arms around them, squealing happily. Marianne turned and found herself facing her father, who had been doing something else nearby.

“Marianne!” he greeted her enthusiastically, then hesitated, staring at her face. “Did you get into a fight with the Bog King?” he added gravely.

“No, well, I did,” she chuckled, touching her swollen cheek. “He didn’t do this. I kinda asked for it.”

“Marianne,” groaned Dagda. “What did you do?”

“Well, let’s go into your study and talk about it.” Marianne walked past her father quickly, eager to talk about the previous three days.

-=-=-=-

The old king listened, sitting in a comfortable chair across from his daughter as she told him everything, or at least, everything she cared to share. What she didn’t say, was written on her face, in her smile, and the way she spoke. For someone like Dagda, he saw it clearly.

Marianne could deny it, but she was in love with the King of the Dark Forest, as odd as he seemed. Dagda kept a straight face, not wanting to give any indication he figured this out because if he did, it might put an end to it. He needed to be quiet and let Marianne figure it out on her own, hopefully before she sabotaged it.

The more Marianne confided in him, the more astonished Dagda was. This wasn’t anything like what she had with Roland. With Roland, it was about his charm and how good looking he was. The words coming out of Marianne’s mouth now were all about how Bog entertained her, went about his business, involved her, and yes, he was charmingly sweet and polite as well as calling her out on her antics. He didn’t let things slide when they went too far to curry her favor. Bog wasn’t that type of person at all. If he felt something was wrong, he dragged it out to be talked about as quickly as possible.

Marianne admitted her fault in getting a black eye, describing every detail of what happened that evening from how exciting it was to punching Bog in the face. She wasn’t bothered by Bog’s reaction in the least, she had pushed him in a direction you didn’t push another ruler into, and even though he was angry, he was still respectful.

It was when her voice lowered wistfully, looking at her wrapped hands, that Dagda felt the most hope. Marianne described in great, heartfelt detail how Bog treated her, precisely like Raine described him doing to her when she came to them with her arms wrapped in bandages.

Three days.

The Bog King got to his daughter in three days, and it was astonishing. Dagda had a difficult time keeping his face straight, wanting to smile and encourage his daughter. But it was so little time, and what if he turned out to be something else entirely? It didn’t seem likely, but there was that tiny bit of worry because of how quickly Marianne fell for Roland.

Dagda knew Marianne’s plan for Bog, the marriage of convenience. She had made the plan with his input if things went well. Dagda didn’t want to see Marianne married for that reason but knew the pressures she was under. He had faced the same demands when he didn’t remarry, but he had two daughters and a clear line of succession. Marianne’s divorce muddled the line of succession.

When Marianne finished, she hugged her father and left the room with a glowing smile still fixed on her face and a sparkle in her eyes that Dagda had not seen in years. The sadness that often lingered around his daughter was gone, replaced by a warm aura of love. He smiled when she turned away, eager to meet the Bog King and see for himself what kind of a man he was.

-=-=-=-

Bog retired to his bedroom earlier than usual, feeling the need to get extra rest to help his wound heal faster. He recovered quickly from such injuries, but the stitches wouldn’t be removed for a week. To heal faster, he needed to keep from using his right arm as much as possible. Bog picked up the blanket sitting on the corner of his bed and flung it out over the top of the quilt still resting on top of the new moss pad.

The bedding would be changed before Marianne stayed the night again. Bog grumbled, sitting on his bed without bothering to move anything. His eyes drifted to the headboard, and he smirked, seeing Raine’s name carved into the bedpost. He leaned over to run his fingers over the freshly cut letters. It was a sweet gesture, and he was too weary to think about it.

Raine’s name decorated his bed where he would see it when he fell asleep, and it was so comforting. He stared at it for a moment longer, then got up and began shading the lights, leaving the flight balcony doors open like he normally did. The fresh air would do him good and kept the room from getting too warm at night.

With a yawn, Bog laid down on his left side, flicking his wings out so they wouldn’t get crimped, then rolled onto his back, grateful for the fresh, soft moss pad beneath him that allowed him to lay on his back. It took the pressure off his right arm and shoulder. He stared up at his ceiling, then squinted in the dim light. The ceiling looked different.

Bog got up quickly and shifted the shade on the closest light and gaped at the writing on the ceiling. Marianne’s name was carved there as a challenge, and after a moment, Bog smiled, getting an idea. He wasn’t entirely sure why Marianne would do this, but he would turn it into his own message when she returned in a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Griselda is manipulating Bog, in a good way, trying to make him THINK and realize that he is in love and have some hope while Dagda keeps his mouth shut, not WANTING Marianne to see what's going on clearly.


	25. Gifts: Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne prepares and worries about Bog's visit, pushing aside her desires to provoke him. Time away from Bog has had an unexpected effect... and then he arrives with gifts... and the courting begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters up today, starting with 21!

Marianne used the extra couple of days until Bog was to arrive to plot where she would take him around her kingdom. The first day, there would be a feast in the afternoon, then the ball, where she was looking forward to dancing with him, officially, in front of everywhere. That dance would signify an end to anyone coming near her if it was correctly executed. She was sure it would be.

She forgot about trying to push Bog instead, looking forward to the courting, even though her plan was still not to respond to it, no matter what he did. Marianne set her limits. There would be no affectionate contact, or at least as little as possible. That would be hard while dancing since it usually got closer the longer it went on, but she could do it.

The room Marianne set up for Bog was much bigger than the one he provided for her, but it wasn’t for showing off, it was just what she had available. He would stay in the room next to hers, a room just as big as her own. It was empty, so she had it furnished with a new bed, framed in shimmering polished wood, with a cotton-filled mattress courtesy of the elven textile makers.

Marianne was torn between making the room smaller, fully understanding how strange it was going to be for him to be in such an opulent place, but at the same time, it seemed like an insult to him to not decorate it with curtains and fine furniture. She knew he liked things simple, so she tried to reach a balance, filling the room with dark brown and gold curtains, heavy ones that could block out the sun streaming from the windows. There were so many windows and a massive flight balcony.

It worried her that it seemed like she was showing off how much more she had than he did for guests. She didn’t want to offend him or make him feel self-conscious, and she worried about everything having to do with making Bog comfortable in her home.

-=-=-=-=-

“Mommy! I want to go with you when you get Father!” Raine bounced around her mother as she got ready to leave. She had a little tube in her hand, she was covering with her fingers.

“I’m just flying out to escort Bog here, Raine, there’s no need for you to come with us.” Marianne turned in a circle, examining the simple sundress she wore. It was white over the halter top and turned to dark blue at the bottom, flaring out like thin flower petals around her calves. She wore white sandals that strapped up to her knees. Her hair was in a braid twined around her head with a few small white flowers decorating it.

Marianne leaned in to examine her makeup, dark blue eye shadow, and midnight blue over her lips. She kept her makeup simple, dark, knowing how it made her look more serious.

“Mommy!” Raine tugged on her dress. “Please?”

Marianne turned with a smile, reaching down to grab her daughter and lift her into her arms. It was a mistake. Raine laughed and flung her arms up, and when she did, a cloud of silvery glitter exploded around her, coming from the little tube in Raine’s hands.

“Raine,” Marianne groaned as the glitter settled all over her. “We’ve talked about this. You keep the glitter on the table when you’re making things.”

“Sorry, Mommy,” Raine stated mournfully as she was set back down on the floor.

“It’s okay.” Marianne smiled, trying to get the glitter out of her hair and dress. “I guess I’ll be sparkly for your father.”

“You look so pretty! Like you’re covered in stardust!” Raine laughed, bouncing around her mother as glitter fell over her.

Marianne sighed, grimacing into the mirror. There were flecks of silver stuck to her lipstick, and her face glimmered. This would have been a great look for the evening ball, but not right now. She turned to her daughter and smiled.

“Time to go see Grandpa until I get back.” Marianne reached for Raine’s hand. “When we get back, we’ll introduce him to the family, then have lunch.”

“And then we take a nap on the sunning porch!” Raine laughed. “I think father will enjoy that!”

“Yes.” Marianne smiled, wondering if he actually would enjoy that, thinking back to the nap in his kingdom where he stood watch over them while they enjoyed the sun.

-=-=-=-=-

The sundress was pleasant to fly in because it was so light, and Marianne flew across her kingdom quickly. It was a beautiful sunny day, the sun warming her wings as she flew, invigorating her. She was eager to meet Bog at the edge of the forest, and it only took twenty minutes for her to reach the border.

Bog was waiting for her in the shadows, dressed in his gleaming blue armor and long vest. He had a large pack slung over his left shoulder, the sword she had gifted him strapped around his waist, and his scepter in his right hand.

“Good morning, Bog King.” Marianne landed gracefully in front of him, fanning her wings

He smiled and bowed. “Bog, Queen Marianne.”

“Marianne,” she reiterated, still smiling.

“I have something for ye.” Bog took a step out of the shadows, and the moment he did, his armor lit up, almost glowing in the sunlight, his wings twitching and catching the light with a flicker of a rainbow across them. Stunning. He was stunning.

“Oh, what is it?” She inquired curiously, tilting her head.

“When we get to yer castle. I have something for Raine too.” Bog lifted into the air and waited.

Marianne nodded and turned, flaring her wings out to catch the light. Bog smiled, admiring her wings, the strange sparkling glints off her skin, and everything about her as he followed.

-=-=-=-=-

Bog had never been in the Sunfields during daylight hours and was fascinated with just how open it was. Trees and streams dotted the fields. Among them were vast sections of farmland full of vegetables, grain, and other crops, most of which were tended by elves. A few fairies were working in the fields as well.

They flew over several towns, and Bog could see the people stop what they were doing and watch them flying overhead. Some waved to their queen, shouting her name. Others cast worried looks at Bog. Many stared in awe as they passed over.

By the time they reached the castle, Bog was ready to be out of sight. He preferred being looked at as a king, not a monster, and that’s what he saw reflected in everyone’s eyes. They landed on a large sunning balcony that wrapped around the front of the Sunfield’s rock castle and set his focus forward, ignoring the two guards who bowed to Marianne as they entered.

“I will show you to your room first, Bog,” Marianne led him down a short corridor. “My family is looking forward to meeting you.”

Bog followed in silence, desperately wanting a room to just sit in for a few minutes and gather himself in. Marianne opened a door for him, motioning to a door further down. “Your room is next to mine. Raine’s room is on the other side of my room.”

They stepped through the door, and Bog smiled, seeing that she had taken care to make a room that would be comfortable for him. Unlike the hall they just walked through, it wasn’t brightly lit. He walked to the bed and set his bag down, pulling the straps closing it loose.

“Is it okay? You haven’t said a word since we left the forest.” Marianne stood next to him, a little worried something was wrong.

“Marianne, it’s fine. I just need a moment without people staring at me with fear in their eyes,” grumbled Bog. “It’s a little different when I’m not trying to scare them. I prefer respect, not people looking at me like I’m going to murder them and eat their children.”

“Oh.” Marianne nodded. “That will change.”

“I don’t believe it will.” Bog turned and held out his first gift, the sword, bowing to offer it to Marianne.

“Bog.” She gasped. “I didn’t expect you to return the gesture. You didn’t have to.”

“I did.” Bog smiled, waiting for her to take it. He added with a smirk, “Rejecting it is to reject my visit, and I will have to leave if ye don’t take it.”

Marianne took the sword from him and turned the scabbard over in her hands, examining the details, Bog’s emblem decorating it. She immediately recognized it as a match to her daughter’s sword but made for an adult. With a pleased and embarrassed giggle, Marianne put her hand on the hilt and drew it, gasping as the ebony blade slid out of the scabbard, the silver detailing and tiny pieces of amber showing in the blade.

“That sword grants you access to my kingdom and my castle,” stated Bog, enjoying the delighted expression on her face. She slid it back into the scabbard and immediately buckled it around her waist, not caring how it looked over her dress.

“Thank you, Bog, it’s beautiful.” Marianne wanted to hug him as he smiled.

“I have more.” Bog turned and lifted a much smaller matching scabbard out of his pack, offering it to Marianne. She took it and immediately drew it out, finding a curved knife fashioned from a white cat’s claw with a sturdy hilt added to it.

“Bog.” She turned it around, wincing, remembering this was the claw she saw stuck in Bog’s chest.

“What doesn’t kill ye, makes ye stronger, especially if ye get a weapon out of it!” Bog laughed, which made Marianne laugh as well. “I wanted ye to have it, to remind ye I take my role in life seriously, and I will be there for ye and Raine as yer husband and her father.” He lowered his head shyly, and Marianne bit the inside of her cheek so hard, she tasted blood.

She trembled, the desire to jump into his arms returning, but she could not respond like that. Yes, she could be grateful, but she was not allowing herself to recklessly throw herself at him, even though he was doing exactly the things she wanted out of a man. Then he had to be shy about the offering on top of it. It was like melting inside, just how strongly she felt for him.

“I have one more gift, for ye and Raine for tonight.” Bog’s face turned red as he turned again to his pack, retrieving an ornately carved box. His hands shook as he removed the top, showing Marianne what was inside.

She stared into the box, reaching out with her free hand to run her fingers over a blue amber crown that glowed with an inner light. It was delicately designed with leaves and vines twining in a circlet. There were two crowns in the box, one her size and one for Raine. There was also a pair of matching earrings, simple leaf droplets for Marianne.

“I have a second set that is gold amber,” stated Bog, watching her face, captivated by her expression. “I, uh, if ye don’t want to wear them, ye don’t have to. I don’t know a lot about jewelry or things like this.” He stammered, his face growing redder as he waited for a response.

“Why did you have to do this?” Marianne’s face contorted, and she burst into tears, unable to stop them. Holding back her emotions any longer proved impossible, and they came forward all at once with a broad smile. “They’re beautiful! I’m wearing them tonight!”

Bog stared at her in confusion, not sure what to make of the tears, her smile, or her words in combination. “I wanted to bring ye something nice,” muttered Bog. “Something I made from my kingdom.”

Marianne lifted her arms out and stepped into Bog, who was so startled, he wasn’t sure what to do. She hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his waist, groaning at herself for giving in this far. Then she noticed he was just standing there, not touching her, his arms out to the sides.

“You can touch me, Bog, if I’m hugging you, that’s me saying it’s okay,” chuckled Marianne as his arms gently wrapped around her. “I do not love you or anything, but I’m impressed.”

“Good, that is what I’m going for,” stated Bog warmly, holding her for a moment. “I confess I’ve never courted before.”

“Keep it up, and I might like you,” giggled Marianne, squeezing him, then quickly pulling back before she went any further. She pursed her lips into a thin, embarrassed smile, her cheeks burning red.

“I’m ready to meet yer family,” sighed Bog, closing the box and handing it to her. He picked up a second box from his bag and gave it to Marianne. “The other set.”

“Would you mind if I let my sister wear it tonight?” Marianne clutched the boxes to her chest.

“They are yers. Do with them what ye want,” replied Bog, glancing around the room. “I would like to see them worn and appreciated.”

“Thank you, Bog.” Marianne dipped her head, shaking with excitement as she turned to leave with her gifts. You don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to? Marianne was laughing inside, thinking about the gifts Roland had given her, long, valuable ropes of gems that she hated. They were meant to show off what he could give her to everyone else than actually taking into account something she liked.

Yes, Marianne did have jewelry she liked, mostly pieces inherited from her mother, but they were always elegant. When Marianne dressed up, and there were times she did enjoy dressing up, she preferred looking like a queen and not a display piece. She chose her style, with her sister’s assistance, and dressed for respect.

Tonight. Tonight she was dressing for fun, and Bog’s gift was perfect. She remembered Raine’s little carved amber horse, which she assumed Bog had carved as well. The fact that Bog made it himself was what hit her the hardest. He didn’t just go to someone and have it made, he did it himself. He took the time to carve an intricate piece of art for her to wear, and it was beautiful with that inner glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bog's gifts. The sword, of course, I planned that, because it's cool representation of a key and trust on Bog's part. The cat's claw dagger was not planned, but hey, how about a gift of something that could have killed him? And then, the crowns for Marianne and Raine. Hand carved, filled with his own energy, a gift of himself. They are gifts of himself and his kingdom. :D Marianne hasn't actually thought a lot about the glowing amber lights. She hasn't given them much thought and Raine hasn't mentioned she can make them glow too. :D I wasn't aware amber came in other colors until I researched where it's found!


	26. Sisterly Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog meets Marianne's family and Dawn makes an observation that she's more than happy to share with Marianne.

Marianne’s expressions, her face lighting up with that smile, were enough for Bog. That’s all he wanted to please her and make her happy. She didn’t have to love him, but he did want her to like him for who he was. The gifts were decided upon based on what he wanted Marianne to have, and the gift of the sword was his way of protecting her he wasn’t around. It was the same with Raine, the sword was his protection and the key to his kingdom.

The cat claw dagger was a promise of his protection, with far more meaning for Marianne. He would lay down his life for his family as quickly as he would for his kingdom. He considered that his number one job in their lives, to keep them safe at any expense. The amber crowns, he carved while stuck in the castle, unable to do anything because his mother insisted he not stress the stitches in his chest. They were in a place that could easily be torn open if he wasn’t careful.

Bog was good at carving, but amber was his specialty since he had a few secrets in manipulating it. They were useless abilities but served their purpose. They weren’t outwardly valuable, containing no real precious stones, but he wanted to give Marianne something he created. He was self-conscious about his work and if she would even accept something made from such a humble origin. The fact that she did moved him profoundly and her confusing reaction was even better, once he realized he hadn’t done something wrong.

He opened up to her, giving her gifts he had a hand in creating, things which were a part of him and his kingdom, and she accepted them. In turn, accepting him. Not only accepting him but touching him, which he was beginning to crave. Marianne touched him without reservation repeatedly, then she was gone, those brief touches were gone, and Bog missed them. He missed her, even if it seemed like she was trying to annoy him on occasion. He hadn’t expected to miss her, but he did, almost as much as Raine.

Bog took a deep breath, following Marianne down a much longer hall where he could see out the windows on one side to the sizable sunning deck they entered on. There were more rooms, a large study, a sitting room, then they came to the royal family’s large living area.

The moment Bog stepped through the grand doors and past the flowing white curtains, a child’s scream broke the air, and Raine came running across the room. Bog leaned over to grab her in his arms before she smacked into his leg like she usually did.

“Father! I am so glad yer here!” Raine squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he lifted her up. Marianne nervously rocked on her feet, from heel to toe, biting her lower lip next to him.

Dagda was right behind Raine, staring up at Bog in awe. He glanced from the tall king in his blue armor and his daughter, completely taken aback. Marianne was acting like a teenager, the look on her face clear that she wanted her family to like him, even though it didn’t matter if they did or not. His daughter set the course, and she would not waver at this point.

“Bog King.” Dagda bowed his head in a polite greeting.

“Bog is fine.” Bog returned the gesture.

“Bog, this is my father, Dagda.” Marianne quickly introduced them, then waved to her sister and brother-in-law, who were just behind him. “And this is my sister Dawn and her husband, Sunny.”

Bog was astonished as Dagda stepped aside and a little bright spot of sunshine bounced up to him or rather waddled with a bouncy movement. Dawn’s wings lifted as she smiled up at Bog, her rainbow-colored gauzy gown swirling around her very pregnant form. He marveled that she could even walk, let alone bounce.

“Wow, you are tall!” Dawn giggled, then she stepped forward and hugged Bog, much to her husband’s distress. “Welcome to the family!”

Bog turned bright red, noting how terrified the elf accompanying her looked. It was also bizarre that this adorable little fairy he didn’t know, just walked up to him and accepted him immediately without any fear. As far as Bog knew, something could still prevent their marriage from occurring, and he found he adored this little fairy woman, because of that simple welcoming gesture.

“Thank you.” Bog’s voice cracked, and Dawn giggled at him, stepping back.

“She is a little emotional right now,” whispered Marianne, leaning toward Bog. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be, it’s okay,” Bog muttered back. “Ye met my mother, ye know.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Get control of yourself. Get control of yourself. Marianne continually repeated the words, but they weren’t working. Each day that passed had brought with it a deeper and deeper longing to see Bog, and it was frustrating. How did she go from keeping him at a distance and trying to provoke him into showing her something awful to fretting over how he liked his room?

Why did she give him permission to court her? Now, Marianne realized that had been a bad decision. She dared him, and he took her up on the dare in complete innocence. Everything about him was awkward, a tiny bit naive, and so incredibly sweet without him even realizing what he was doing. Bog was utterly oblivious to the wreck he turned Marianne into within a short few minutes.

The gifts. Her wings were held at a permanent half flare of excitement, thinking about them. She couldn’t get them to drop, and she couldn’t get rid of her smile, a smile that was so wide it hurt. It would not leave, and if Bog gave her a shy glance, it widened, she was just so happy around him.

You can not fall in love! Never again! A voice shouted in her head only to be sweetly answered. What if you could? What if you love him? Eventually? Wait? See what happens. Still, she smiled.

At lunch, Raine sat next to Bog, and Marianne sat next to Raine. Dawn pulled up a chair on Bog’s other side, which clearly startled him. Marianne’s sweet little sister started talking to Bog, telling him what every dish was and sliding over a very special offering that was just for Bog. Bright golden orange globes in a filigreed silver bowl. Fish eggs.

The look on Bog’s face as he was offered the delicacy was priceless. He clearly didn’t expect it. There was also grilled fish with a sweet creamy sauce that Bog enjoyed. The King of the Dark Forest tried everything with a smile on his face, enjoying the company on all sides. Raine tried a fish egg, and it popped all over face when she bit into it. She laughed, licking the sweet gooey insides.

Dagda sat across from Bog, seemingly unable to find anything to say, while Sunny sat on Dawn’s other side, his eyes wide, clearly wary of Bog even though he had done nothing to warrant it. Bog was a perfectly polite gentleman at the table, which Marianne expected. Still, her father’s nervous smile suggested he wasn’t so sure of the neighboring king.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Following lunch, they went out onto the sunning deck, which was partially shaded by a vine filled with wild roses on one side. The fairies stretched out to take in the sunlight, but Bog retreated to the shadier area to sit on a cushion against the wall. Raine joined him quickly, climbing into his arms and falling asleep within moments. Bog smiled at the little girl, not paying attention to the fairies further down the deck.

“Don’t care for the sunlight?” Marianne joined him after a few minutes, stepping into the cool shade with a cushion in her hands.

“It’s too hot for me,” admitted Bog, not looking up. He focused on Raine and her sweet, happy smile. “I don’t need a nap.”

“Nobody needs a nap.” Marianne smiled, setting the cushion next to him. “Well, except Dawn. She needs a nap. She’s moody.” Bog chuckled. “It’s a nice bonding time, isn’t it?”

Bog turned his head to slowly look at Marianne, wondering what she was getting at. “Uhm, I, uh?”

“It would look good to anyone watching,” she stated, moving a little closer, which made Bog’s heart begin racing.

“Do what ye want, Marianne, but I don’t think I’m that comfortable to lay on. I don’t even know how Raine falls asleep on me.” Bog mumbled, turning his attention to Raine again, terrified to look at Marianne.

“She loves you,” sighed Marianne. “I can’t believe how much she loves you.”

“Yeah.” Bog kept his eyes on Raine. “Someone loves me.”

Marianne winced, realizing the way she put it was actually a little hurtful to Bog, but he said nothing more, closing his eyes, his mouth set into a thin smile. A pang of guilt shot through Marianne’s chest, regretting she said that and not knowing what she could do to correct it. She slid her hand over her face, grimacing.

“I didn’t mean it the way that sounded,” she stated, reaching out and touching Bog’s arm.

“I know what I am,” Bog replied. “There is no need to say things to spare my feelings, Marianne. I am not anyone’s choice. Ye just need me to do a job, and I will do it as ye require it. I do not mind.”

Marianne worried her lower lip, sliding her hand down Bog’s arm. She turned toward him and looked at him, really looked at him. His bright blue eyes were fixed on Raine, his brows set low with sadness, and his entire face was drawn into the saddest expression she had ever seen on a man.

How could this great king be like this? Marianne’s compassionate side erupted within her, feeling absolutely terrible and guilty. She was sitting next to him, yet he looked alone, so alone. Marianne bit her lip harder, her smile fading, fighting with herself. Just how stubborn did she want to be? She clasped her hands in her lap.

“We should tell Raine we’re getting married,” whispered Marianne suddenly. “There’s nothing about you I can object to.”

Bog chuckled, “No, we need to wait. Just in case.”

“Oh, are you planning on backing out?” Marianne tried to get him to look at her.

“No, I think yer amazing, and I am fine with my role.” Bog continued gazing at Raine, closing his eyes again. “I do not need anything more than what I have.”

“Bog.” Marianne leaned over and moved her hand from his arm to his chin, turning his head to look at her.”I don’t understand how anyone could overlook you. There’s nothing wrong with you. If I was actually interested in love, I’d pick you.”

“Obviously, that’s not true, Marianne, because that kind of love isn’t real to begin with.” Bog frowned, reaching up to move her hand. “I can’t believe yer sitting there telling me someone could love me when ye don’t believe in it either.” He pushed her hand away gently and turned his back to her, wings twitching. “Don’t do that to me, Marianne. Don’t tease me. It’s cruel.”

Marianne sighed, realizing she was just making this worse, hurting him and hurting herself at the same time. She could fix this with the right words, but they caught in her throat. No, this had to wait. What feelings she had for him had to wait. But…

She smiled, leaning against his back, slipping her arms around his sides. “Bog, I promise I am not trying to upset you, I just don’t want to be in love. Ever again. I can not do that.”

“I’m fine with that,” shrugged Bog. “Can we stop discussing things we do not want and move back to what we do?”

“Like what?” Marianne leaned her head against his back.

“I want Raine to be happy, and I want ye to be happy,” Bog replied after a heaving sigh. “I want to make someone happy.”

“Trust me, Bog, you are making both of us very happy.” Marianne giggled against him, pressing her lips momentarily in between his wings, knowing he couldn’t feel it through the hard armor plating.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Raine was overjoyed at having her father and mother together again. She knew about the ball they were having in the evening, and Marianne told Raine she would dance with Bog for the entire evening, something which thrilled Raine. Even as a little girl, she knew the importance of dancing, having been to several balls, and having both her mother and aunt pointing out the dancers who were in love.

Even though Marianne wanted nothing to do with love, there were occasions when she knew she couldn’t push her beliefs on the matter onto her daughter. Marianne wanted Raine to have realistic expectations and usually just focused on couples who were happily married, warning her to be wary of men with promises and hoping her little girl wouldn’t go through what she did. In this one area, Roland actually agreed, for obvious reasons. He warned Raine about lying men as well, which Marianne always found ironic.

The little fairy girl twirled in a beautiful blue dress while her mother and Dawn got ready for the ball. There would be a feast laid out before the ball, which involved a little mingling, then they would dance. Dawn was already dressed in a gown of gold, which did nothing to hide her pregnant belly, but she didn’t mind. There wouldn’t be any dancing for her tonight.

“Dawn, how do I look?” Marianne turned in her dark blue gown, holding her arms out. It was cut low over her chest with an illusion neckline and vined rose designs extending over her left shoulder and down her arm. The sheer cloth continued down her arms, decorated with silver threads woven into it. The gown hugged Marianne’s body perfectly, with tiny silver dots making gleaming stars in the lower third of it.

“You look beautiful.” Dawn gushed.

“Good.” The queen picked up the sword belt lying across her bed and wrapped it around her waist, the one Bog gifted her with the sword that matched Raine’s.

“Marianne!” Dawn gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. “You can’t wear that to a dance!”

“I’m the queen, I can do whatever I please!” exclaimed Marianne haughtily, clasping the belt. She walked over to where Dawn sat in front of her vanity and opened the two boxes sitting on it, first pulling out the gold crown for Dawn and placing it on her head, then reaching into the other box for her own.

“Oh, these are so lovely!” Dawn ran her fingers over the crescent, adjusting it so it wouldn’t fall off.

“Bog carved them.” Marianne slid her own into her neatly styled hair, the long braid wound tightly around the back of her head, held into place by pins and an assortment of dark blue flowers. The glowing blue amber crown looked perfect. Marianne glanced across the room at her daughter, who was twirling on the other side. “Dawn, what do you think of Bog?”

“I think he’s very interesting.” Dawn beamed at her sister. “And I think you love him, and I’m so proud of you!”

Marianne’s eyes widened, and she sat bolt upright. “Wh’what?”

“You love him,” giggled Dawn. “I can’t believe it happened so fast! He’s amazing!”

“Dawn, I do not love him!” Marianne glanced in Raine’s direction, hoping she wouldn’t overhear them. “Don’t say that!” Then she made a face, squinting her eyes closed. “He’s too good for that word.”

Dawn gave an exasperated sigh, “Ok, so you like him and want to touch him and hug him and kiss him and hopefully make a few babies with him, but you’ll never say you love him?”

Marianne stared at her sister, her lower jaw slowly dropping.

“It’s possible?” Dawn persisted with a grin, enjoying being able to tease her big sister and get this astounding reaction from her. “You are going to be married in a few weeks, and once that happens, it’s going to be a free for all between you two.”

Marianne’s jaw dropped further.

“Marianne, are you seriously going to ignore a man who clearly loves you too?” Dawn smiled, clasping her hands in her lap. “I saw how he looks at you, even if you don’t. So tell me, what are you going to do on your wedding night, when the two of you are alone in here?”

“Dawn,” Marianne whispered, checking on her daughter again. “I told him that we would not consummate our union.”

“And he still agreed to marry you?” giggled Dawn. “Oh! I bet he even thinks you’re serious about that! He is so adorable!”

“I am serious about that!” Marianne’s face turned bright red, her words coming out in a flustered panic that her sister had actually brought this up.

“Bog is so sweet. I could see it immediately!” Dawn continued her giggling.

Then she stopped and stared at Marianne. “You can’t hurt him.”

“Hurt him?” Marianne grimaced, running a hand up the back of her neck. “The only thing that would hurt him is if I don’t let him see Raine. He doesn’t really care about me, I’m just part of him getting what he wants!” She smiled smugly, finding a place she had a little more moral high ground.

“It seems to me, Marianne, if you want to stop this, all you have to do is tell him the wedding is off and have papers drawn up declaring Bog will be Raine’s legal guardian in the event of your passing, or even me and Sunny. That is an option.” Dawn pointed out, watching her sister’s face curiously.

“The council would still hound me about getting married and producing a second heir,” Marianne groaned in response. I’m trapped, and as long as I’m trapped, it might as well be with someone like Bog who respects me and wants me to be me.”

“I wish you well, Marianne,” giggled Dawn rising to her feet. “And I look forward to teasing you the next morning after you get married when you’re all glowing and happy.”

Marianne scowled at her sister. “Now, I can’t do it just to keep you from doing that!” She sighed and called for her daughter, “Raine, it’s time to go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagda: NOT saying a thing!  
> Dawn: YOU ARE SO IN LOVE!!!!
> 
> Me: Do you know how much I enjoy writing Dawn meeting Bog for the first time? Because I think I might enjoy it more than Marianne meeting Bog, just because she's so innocently adorable. I don't hate Sunny. :D He just has nothing to say, terrified of Bog. :D
> 
> Have a good evening! I think I'll just upload in the evenings now. :D Change things up. Thank you for reading and any comments you'd like to make... even the ones about poor Marianne digging herself a deeper and deeper hole there.


	27. Pet Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Dagda has words with Bog, words he doesn't expect, giving him something amazing to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters today, starting with 26. Reducing to three so I can keep posting when I'm done with other stories for a while. I will likely continue posting Strange Magic fanfics, but things that are more pure fanfic and not in my AU. I'm saving some things for my Patreon and future publishing and I have a LOT of stories in mind.

Bog answered the door to his room, ready to go to the ball. He was supposed to go with Dagda as soon as he arrived, but the old king had other plans.

“Let’s talk before we go, Bog.” Dagda motioned back into his room, and Bog stepped aside to allow him past.

“Is there a problem?” Bog closed the door and turned to face him.

“Do you really want this?” Dagda peered at Bog through curious green eyes as Bog leaned on his staff and looked back.

“What do ye mean?” Bog tilted his head, unsure of the question.

“This responsibility, for Raine and Marianne? A whole kingdom that you are a complete stranger to? Do you understand what it means?” Dagda turned and looked for a chair, preparing for a long conversation.

“I have given it great thought, yes,” stated Bog following Dagda. “It is not something I take lightly.”

“I’m trying to figure you out.” Dagda sat in a chair, and Bog sat across from him. “Why does my granddaughter mean so much to you that you would come out of your forest for the first time, ever, and agree to marry someone you barely know?”

Bog sat silently regarding the older king who sat in front of him. “In the end, for the good of my people. Raine is a special little girl, and she will make a good ruler one day. I have no one to leave my kingdom to, and there will be no one other than Raine.”

“No one?” Dagda looked startled at that revelation.

“I am the last one of my kind in the Dark Forest,” stated Bog, getting back to his feet, turning away from Dagda. “I have no illusions about there being more of me, and I am fine with that, but my people will need a new ruler when I am gone, either Raine or whatever children she may have. I intend to be around for a long time, but it’s time to change how our kingdoms interact.”

“Marianne loves you,” Dagda stated, remaining sitting. Bog’s wings stiffened behind him, and he didn’t turn.

“I doubt that,” Bog grunted.

“I’m her father. Trust me when I say my daughter is in love.” Dagda leaned back, studying Bog like he had all day. “And you… you love her.”

“Marianne told me she doesn’t believe in love, and she will never love me. I accept that.” Bog didn’t confirm or deny his own feelings but didn’t turn around, not wanting to look her father in the eye. “It doesn’t matter. I will treat her as if I do.”

“Because you do.” Dagda smiled, leaning back in his chair, dropping his hands loosely on the armrests.

“I don’t believe in love either,” grumbled Bog.

Dagda was silent for a moment, then he began laughing. To that, Bog turned around, giving the old king a baffled look. Dagda continued laughing. “I’m sorry, but I just now got it.” He rose, a smile on his face as he quickly wiped his eyes. “You don’t believe in love? Yet you both love Raine. I saw how you are with her.”

“That is different.” Bog inhaled sharply, not liking Dagda’s insinuation. He was not in love. It was impossible. He wouldn’t allow it.

“And the way you look at Marianne,” Dagda clapped his hand on Bog’s right arm. Bog winced but said nothing. “I don’t care that you won’t admit it to me, because it looks like you can’t admit it to yourself. You can forget this conversation ever happened. I approve of your marriage and won’t mention this to Marianne, either. I suggest you never tell her you love her. She has problems with those words. Now let’s go to the ball. I know she’s waiting.”

Bog stared after Dagda in silence for a moment before hurrying after him.

-=-=-=-=-

Roland.

Oh, how Marianne wanted to punch him in his smug face as he sidled up to her, leaning near to whisper. “So, where is your pet monster? I heard he arrived today, and he’s every bit as hideous as he’s described.”

“Do not talk about Bog like that,” growled Marianne, keeping her voice low. “He is a king.” Raine was rocking back and forth on her heels next to Marianne, watching the door for Bog. Sunny and Dawn sat nearby, enjoying the festivities from a comfortable divan. There were three such couches set up with a good view of the dance floor, with low tables in front of them already bearing food and drink.

“But it’s true, isn’t it?” Roland persisted, keeping his hands clasped behind his back to avoid touching her.

“There is nothing wrong with how Bog looks. He’s been through a lot in his life.” Marianne turned and narrowed her eyes at Roland. “That’s what happens to real men when they defend their kingdoms. They don’t stay pretty.”

That shut him up for a few minutes, then he began again. “While we’re waiting, why don’t we dance? For old time’s sake?”

“So you can vanish behind a curtain with some teenager?” snorted Marianne, adding sarcastically, “For old time’s sake.”

Roland scowled at her. “Marianne, I can be faithful, just give me the opportunity.”

“You had your opportunity. When you said your wedding vows to me, you could have kept them,” snarled Marianne, becoming angrier.

“Mommy?” Raine tugged on her mother’s dress, and she quickly turned a smile to her.

“Yes, Dear?” Marianne inquired.

“Father’s here!” Raine giggled, pointing across the ballroom to where several fairies had stopped what they were doing and moved away from the entrance.

Marianne couldn’t hide her pleasure at seeing Bog stride into the ballroom behind her father. Bog walked with a regal bearing, standing straight, so he towered over everyone, his armor gleaming in the bright light and long vest swirling around his legs. The kris greatsword she had gifted him was strapped over the vest, in full view. Her heart leaped inside her chest, and she took a step forward, clasping her hands in front of her.

Roland scowled more, looking from Marianne to Bog and back again, seeing that look on her face. He rolled his eyes and stepped toward her, trying to get her attention. “Marianne, we are still speaking.”

“Conversation over,” laughed Marianne, tilting her head to Raine. “Dear, please stay here with Sunny and Dawn.” Marianne turned back to the ballroom and strode down the short set of stairs to greet Bog.

-=-=-=-=-

Bog had a lot to think about as he walked into the ballroom, then became distracted by all the lights and fairies. They weren’t regarding him with as much fear, more awe, and awe was a much more invigorating expression for Bog. He liked the awe as their mouths gaped, and they took a step back, bowing reverently. He had a feeling it had to do with being escorted in by the old king.

King Dagda’s unequivocal acceptance eased the attending fairies’ worries. Bog did not smile or pay any attention to the other guests. They were not his purpose for being there. Instead, he looked for Marianne and spotted her talking to a male fairy in green armor. Judging by the look on Marianne’s face, she was not enjoying the conversation.

Bog’s grip on his staff tightened, and his pauldrons lifted slightly, realizing that man that was annoying her was likely her ex-husband. One thought went through Bog’s mind. This man was the one who hurt her with his betrayal. This man injured Marianne. Then Marianne saw him and came down the stairs with a smile on her face, making him smile back. He couldn’t stop it, even though he wanted to look stern for the benefit of her ex.

It was like seeing a part of the celestial sky come down from the heavens, the way Marianne came for him in that dress. For a moment, Bog’s eyes were fixated on the dress that hugged her body, then how much it didn’t leave to the imagination. It was a dress fit for a queen, but not quite as modest as the ones he had seen her wear before. The beautiful lines of her neck and shoulders, smooth creamy skin, unmarred by any scar or blemish was on display. He didn’t let his gaze linger too long, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

Dagda stepped aside, bowing his head briefly to his daughter. Marianne nodded and went to Bog’s left side, wrapping her arms around his and leaning toward him to whisper, “Good timing.”

“That’s him, isn’t it?” Bog tilted his head and whispered back with a low growl.

“Yes, don’t eat him,” chuckled Marianne. “It would look bad in front of Raine.”

“I don’t eat trash,” snorted Bog in response as they crossed the floor, arm in arm. Marianne smiled, tightening her grip on his arm.

Raine ran up to them when they reached the top of the stairs, grabbing for one of Bog’s legs like she usually did. Roland’s face briefly flashed to one of disgust, before moving to be introduced. “Bog King.”

“This is my ex-husband, Roland,” stated Marianne with a smirk, leaning against Bog.

Bog ground his teeth, glancing down at Raine, then giving Roland a fierce smile he knew Raine couldn’t see. “Thank ye for Raine.” Bog growled, “and for yer grievous misjudgments.”

Marianne smiled, stifling a giggle as she thoroughly enjoyed the look on Roland’s face. He opened his mouth, and nothing came out. Bog loomed over him as they passed, giving him a warning look to keep his distance. A warm feeling of pride seared through Bog’s chest. It was one thing to feel his strength and success as a leader after a victorious battle, an entirely new kind of emotion to realize he bested a rival without any effort at all.

Bog hadn’t even considered the fact that he had a rival until he actually saw Roland. While Marianne confided in him about her ex, Bog didn’t realize he would be as exceptionally good looking as he was. He was a much younger, fit man with an annoyingly perfect face. And he was an idiot. This man threw away the treasure that was Marianne, for what? A few minutes of fun with someone else?

Marianne chose him, Bog, over Roland. It didn’t matter… Bog’s thoughts broke as his train of thought derailed entirely. He was going down his typical chain of thought, but Dagda’s words came to mind, that Marianne loved him. He was in the middle of telling himself it didn’t matter that she didn’t love him, except it was possible she did? Bog attempted to hide his bewildering thoughts as he sat on one of the low couches with Marianne on one side and Raine climbing up next to him on the right, wrapping her little arms around him to hug him.

Bog glanced at Marianne, noting her smile, the way it lit up her face and entire being the moment she saw him. Earlier, she had seemed very odd and flustered when she hugged him. That was nice. Bog couldn’t imagine betraying this lovely woman like Roland had. How could anyone hurt her and break her heart? Roland didn’t deserve a woman as unique as Marianne.

The next hour was spent enjoying various delicacies and socializing. Bog sat back silently, listening to the conversation, mulling over his interactions with Marianne. Raine sat on his lap and took a nap in his arms after eating her fill. Marianne kept her hand on Bog’s left arm, continually moving her fingers, stroking the inside of his arm that his gleaming armor didn’t cover.

Soon, Bog became lost in the soothing touch, stroking from the inside of his elbow to his wrist, eyelids drooping and a smile spreading over his face. The soft music playing across the ballroom and Marianne’s touch were all that existed for too short of a time.

-=-=-=-=-

“Bog?” Marianne tilted her head to him as the music changed. “It’s time for us to join the dance.” She whispered. “Raine wanted to see the first dance before she goes to bed.”

“Raine.” Bog shifted, jostling the little fairy girl in his arms. “Time to wake up. Ye want to watch yer mother, and I dance?”

“Yes.” Raine yawned and gave Bog a sleepy smile.

“Grandpa’s going to take you back to bed tonight, dear.” Marianne leaned over to ruffle Raine’s hair and kiss her on the forehead, gathering her into her arms. “When we’re done.”

Bog rose, holding his staff in his right hand. He frowned, realizing he couldn’t dance holding it and had nowhere safe to put it. He glanced around, then settled on Dawn and Sunny. “One moment.” Bog nodded to Marianne as she stood with Raine in her arms. He walked up to Dawn and leaned his staff against the divan next to her. “Please watch my staff.”

“Of course,” giggled Dawn in response, reaching out to run her hands over the staff. Bog smiled, ignoring her panicked, very silent husband’s expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bog meeting Roland for the first time. ::D I so enjoyed those initial lines. One of my favorite chapters.
> 
> The entire reason I'm posting in the evening now is because it's very nice to wake up to a few nice comments in the morning. It sets my day off on a good note. I'm a little sad that it seems like far fewer people are reading than a year ago. :(


	28. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog and Marianne begin their courtship dance, the first of several dances they intend to do on this night, openly declaring their intent to marry in front of an audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters today, starting with 26. Reducing to three so I can keep posting when I'm done with other stories for a while. I will likely continue posting Strange Magic fanfics, but things that are more pure fanfic and not in my AU. I'm saving some things for my Patreon and future publishing and I have a LOT of stories in mind.
> 
> ALSO, if you want to, we do have a very friendly Discord service where a few of us meet. We're very active for a small group. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/yCNDxze

Marianne smiled as she walked down the steps, her right hand in Bog’s left. The couples currently on the dance floor stopped dancing, moving to the sides of the hall to allow their queen as much space as she needed. A light flush rose over Marianne’s face as she looked at Bog and noticed he looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. Their prior dances were done following sparring to make them more comfortable.

For a moment, Marianne eyed Bog’s sword, then got an idea, a way to make them both more comfortable and make a statement all at once. “Bog, draw your sword,” Marianne whispered. “We are going to do this our way, and you are leading until I drop my sword.”

“Are ye sure?” Bog glanced at the surrounding fairies, a little nervous about drawing his sword on the queen with so many guards standing nearby.

“Do it.” Marianne smiled, her hand resting on her hilt as she stopped walking.

Bog swallowed, nodding in agreement. He walked away from her, dropping his right hand onto his sword. There was a sting in his right shoulder, reminding him to be careful and smooth. Bog drew his sword. A gasp rose up from behind him as he gestured to Marianne with his left, holding his hand out.

Marianne smiled, drawing her own sword, that beautiful gleaming black blade Bog had given her. She held out her left to him as they circled each other. Murmuring rose from around them, and Dagda sighed, facepalming at the sight unfolding before them. Raine bounced up and down next to him on the divan, clapping her hands.

They circled for a moment, then Bog stepped forward with a well-practiced smooth swing that looked far more dramatic than it was. Marianne met the blow, and it began, a series of moves that took them a full circle around the dance floor. They kept their movements restrained, equally hitting and blocking, slowly forgetting they had an audience. Each time their swords met, Bog felt a twinge in his chest and shoulder, but kept a flat expression, eyes locked on Marianne, lips pressed into a small smile.

The musicians continued playing, and Bog followed his instincts, dropping his sword and bowing to Marianne, his wings rustling against each other with a soft hum. Marianne dropped her sword and returned the bow, then they purposefully stepped forward to begin the actual dance, with Marianne leading this time like she usually did. They glided along the dance floor, arm in arm, wings flared out for display.

This time, their touches were not brief, but an actual dance where Bog ended up with Marianne against him at one point, her back to him as they circled the dance floor. Marianne kept her eyes locked on his as they left the floor, dancing above it with carefully coordinated wing beats. The dance continued, up higher and higher, a practice in trust, more on Marianne’s part than Bog’s.

Several times, Bog had to catch her as she twirled into him, then he spun her away, and they circled, almost perfectly matching each other’s moves. Bog was having a good time, then everything went wrong. One moment, he was fine, the next, his head began to swim, and he miscalculated Marianne coming toward him. She hit his right shoulder and pain shot through his shoulder and chest as he grabbed for her, not about to let her fall.

There was no time to do anything further as his wings seized up and he momentarily blacked out. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, flat on his back, blinking up at Marianne as she gripped his head between her hands, leaning over him. There was a bloody handprint on Marianne’s face. Bog stared at her, realizing the shape was of her own hand.

Marianne was talking to him, and fairy healers were running around them carrying a cot between them. They were still in the ballroom, and all around them were shocked whispers and conversations. “Bog?” He finally heard his name. “Can you hear me?”

Bog nodded, feeling confused and weak. He attempted to sit up, only to be pushed back down. “Stay still. You’ve lost a lot of blood.”

“What?” Bog groaned as he felt hands all around him, and Marianne moved.

“Let them move you. We’re taking you to the infirmary.” Marianne moved around him as he was lifted onto the stretcher, which he was far too tall for.

As the floor swirled beneath him, Bog caught sight of the smears on the dance floor. There were small puddles of dark red blood all over it, below where they had been dancing. His armor plating made a disgusting squishing noise as he landed on the stretcher, and he was aware of a warm gushing sensation in his right chest.

Then he passed out.

-=-=-=-=-

Marianne berated herself for not realizing something was wrong. She was so caught up in the dance, she didn’t see Bog was bleeding. It didn’t register Bog was having a problem until she was in his arms, and his grip tightened on her unexpectedly, not releasing her after a few moments like he had every other time. When they began falling, Marianne realized why he hadn’t let her go. If he had fumbled, she might have ended up beneath him. Instead, he turned to fall on his back and shield her from the impact.

He laid there unmoving as Marianne rolled out of his arms and turned to check on him. She had pressed her hand to her face in worry while reaching out for him and noticed her hand was wet, then she looked at it to see the smears of blood over her palm and fingers.

With a wince, Marianne unfastened Bog’s vest and pushed it aside to see blood dripping over his armor on the right side, the white bandage beneath it thoroughly soaked and loosened. Then she saw the floor, dotted with small puddles of blood where they had been dancing. It looked like Bog broke his stitches and tore the wound open. The blood soaked into the padding beneath his armor until it was saturated, then began dripping down his body.

This was her fault.

Marianne followed the healers as the rushed Bog down to the infirmary. She had forgotten about the injury, and their sparring and dancing had been too much for Bog. Marianne ran after them, needing to keep him within sight.

-=-=-=-=-

Once they arrived in the infirmary, Marianne had the healers remove his vest, setting it aside for him later, then the chest plate had to be removed to get to the wound. The healers held Bog in a seated position for Marianne to get to the straps quickly and unbuckle it. Marianne winced, seeing the blood seeping from his chest when the blood-soaked chest plate was removed. The black undershirt and his layered collar were soaked as well, but the immediate concern was stopping the blood loss. The bandages wrapped beneath the undershirt were loose, probably from all the movement of them dancing and sparring.

Marianne stood back, watching as they packed the wound with gauze to stop the bleeding, then removed it and dusted it with a healing powder. They stitched the gash closed again. Bog looked paler than usual, which said something, but he was breathing steadily, already beginning to recover. He opened his eyes with a groan before the healers were done with the last couple of stitches, and he tried to sit up amid half a dozen fairies and Marianne shouting for him to stay down.

With a grumble, Bog laid down, realizing that he was missing his chest armor, and there were fairies around him seeing him without it, fairies he did not know along with Marianne. His discomfort was written all across his face. They finished shortly leaving Bog with a sling to keep him from moving his arm, and a pitcher of juice he needed to drink. Marianne helped prop him up into a semi-sitting position, leaning back against soft pillows with his wings splayed out to the sides.

Bog scowled as Marianne held a cup of juice out to him, then took it, feeling light-headed and dizzy. He tipped the cup and drank it in one go, then handed it to Marianne, looking utterly defeated. “I apologize for ruining the dance.” Bog looked at his chest, and the fresh bandage wrapped over it. The healers had removed his undershirt, collar, and old bandages and cleaned him up down to his lower chest. He would have to take care of the rest of the dried blood caked onto his body later.

“You didn’t ruin the dance.” Marianne handed him another cup of juice. “I should probably have not been so eager to ask you to do it, knowing you had less than a week to heal.”

“I’m fine,” groused Bog, taking the second cup and sipping this time. “Where is my chest plate?” He glanced around the room for it.

“I had it sent down to our armory to have it cleaned and replace the lining and padding,” stated Marianne. “You will get it back in the morning. Until then, you should rest. The healers want to keep you here overnight.”

Bog made a face at that information. “I’m fine.”

“I would listen to them,” Marianne stated as Bog sat completely upright, got an odd look on his face, then fell back against the pillows, irritated he couldn’t sit up correctly. “Bog, I was so eager for everyone to see you, I didn’t think about you. I’m sorry.”

“I can think about myself,” snorted Bog, finishing the juice.

“But you didn’t,” pointed out Marianne sympathetically. “You could have told me you were hurting.”

“That’s the problem,” grumbled Bog. “I wasn’t hurting. It was just little pains here and there. Nothing I couldn’t tolerate.”

“Until it took you down.” Marianne took the cup and set it aside. “Do you want an award for stubbornness?”

“Are ye sharing yers?” Bog smirked at Marianne, and she smiled back.

“I’m pretty sure my people think I stabbed you at some point.” Marianne broke into laughter, “I’ll have to set them straight since the reality is so much better.”

Bog suddenly roared with laughter, then winced and stopped himself. “Technically, ye did stab me! Yer carrying the cat’s claw that gave me that wound!” His face contorted in amusement, grinning at Marianne as she laughed again.

They sat for a moment, smiling at each other, just sitting and gazing into each other’s eyes.

“You are magnificent,” Bog murmured. “I hope I didn’t ruin yer dress.”

“Being a queen, I can sacrifice a dress here or there.” Marianne ran her hands over the gown, which was in one piece but had dark smudges on it from Bog’s blood. “I want you to know, you were like a glorious god of war out there.”

“Dripping blood all over my ever so imposing blue armor!” Bog began laughing again, then had to force himself to stop, but he kept chuckling in amusement.

“You know, I can have a suit of armor made for you.” Marianne smiled. “After we’re married, I can have as many suits as you want, made just for you in whatever colors you like. I do like that one, but I also like it when you’re wearing your other armor or just the vest. I really like the long cloak look on you.” She rambled as Bog gave her a lopsided smile, his cheeks tinged with a more natural color now. “And this isn’t bad either.” Marianne leaned forward and touched Bog’s pale chest, sliding her hand up his neck, watching as he flushed pinker at the touch.

“Are ye flirting with me?” Bog rumbled in amusement as her hand slid over his cheek. “I need to know because I appear to be stupid in figuring these things out on my own.”

“Oh, no, I’m just sympathetic to your condition, and touch is a healing necessity.” Marianne smiled mischievously, getting out of her chair and sitting on the bed next to him. “We are going to get married, Bog. I don’t have a choice in this matter.” She leaned toward him, using both hands to touch his face.

“Is that supposed to make me feel good?” Bog did a lousy job at forcing a frown, his eyes half closing at the pleasure of being touched.

“It’s the truth.” Marianne leaned closer, gazing into his eyes. “I do not love you, Bog.” She paused for a moment, lost in those deep soulful blue depths. “I do not need a man in my life. I do not need a king.” Marianne leaned forward and turned her head, resting her cheek against Bog’s whispering into his ear, “But I want you in my life, Bog, and I want you by my side. Do you understand? This isn’t about need for the sake of a contract. I want you, and I am claiming you as mine with this marriage. I want a friend and a companion.”

Bog shivered at the words, smiling and turning a shade redder. “I can live with that. Is this mutual? Am I free to claim ye as mine?”

“Yes, just be loyal to me, and I will be loyal to you.” Marianne kissed him on the cheek, then laid against Bog as he wrapped his left arm loosely around her waist. “You should drink a little more juice and get some sleep. Thankfully, Raine fell asleep while we were dancing and didn’t see anything.”

“Good.” Bog nodded with a sigh as Marianne slipped away to retrieve the cup and refill it.

“I think we’ll play tomorrow by ear. I wanted to take you out to see our fields and lands, but given your condition, it wouldn’t be a good idea.” Marianne smiled, handing him the cup.

“Agreed.” Bog smiled, taking a deep drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this whole scene in my mind from the start, when I set about to write the longer version of this story, a glorious dance between Bog and Marianne.
> 
> I did not intend for it to end in a bloody mess on the ballroom floor.
> 
> Have a good evening! I was going to wait an hour longer, but this is another chapter I had such a good time writing! Thank you for any comments. I do tend to respond!


	29. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog's injury once again ruins plans, this time, Marianne's. But that's not the only thing ruining plans as Dawn goes into labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... meant to upload, but completely forgot... because I began writing the NEW intro for Raine. :D :D :D

How dare he. Roland snarled as he walked through the dimly lit halls that lead out of the castle. That hideous beast king insulted him in front of Marianne and his daughter. And the way Marianne looked at that monstrosity? It was so incredibly disgusting yet fascinating. Roland had to admit, he was curious about how exactly that pairing would work out, then reminded himself that creature appeared out of nowhere, swooped in, and was replacing him.

Roland couldn’t figure out what Marianne saw in him. He was an enormous, looming creature, not a real fairy at all. Yes, he had wings and a vaguely humanoid shape, but there was no color to him. He was a dull reddish-brown, simply ugly, and that dark blue armor? It was nowhere as magnificent and shiny as Roland’s armor. Roland continued picking Bog apart mentally. Those jagged, broken teeth, the scars crisscrossing the already unnatural form. And he was tall and far too skinny, like, sick skinny. That’s probably why whatever was hidden under that armor began bleeding, and he collapsed.

With a grin, Roland began forming new rumors to spread around. The Bog King is obviously suffering from some disease. The queen attacked him on the dance floor. He attacked the queen on the dance floor. There were so many possibilities.

-=-=-=-

She almost lost him, this ridiculously adorable idiot. Marianne poured another glass of juice for Bog, mulling over what happened. In only a few days, she had strong feelings for this strange king. Obviously, he wasn’t really an idiot, but he was more socially awkward than she was, and it was endearing that he tried so hard.

It didn’t hurt that something about Bog touched her in just the right way. She gave in and told him she wanted him because she had to. Marianne had to allow some small bits of her emotions out to keep the rest in while she sorted through them. She did want him, that was certain, and she wanted him to know it. Something inside triggered the need to let him know he was wanted, and she couldn’t figure out why he didn’t believe it himself.

For someone who came across as bold and confident as the Bog King, Bog’s self-confidence was heartbreakingly low when it came to himself in the eyes of women. That’s why he never showed himself to her when she called for him. The rumors and stories about him had flown for years, most having applied to his father before him and then becoming his own. None of them were reflective of who he was.

Bog liked his reputation to a point, but beyond that, it hurt him. He had no use for fairies and kept inside his forest, where he was comfortable with his own people who respected him. Coming out here, into the Sunfields, it meant something. He wasn’t like anyone else. No other male fairie was like him. Even her own father wasn’t quite like him, because he wanted Marianne to be safe and protected by others, but Bog, Bog was extremely protective but gave her a sword to defend herself as well.

Marianne liked that. It wasn’t just a show of gifts, because Bog presented them to her in private, for her, not for anyone to really see. They were personal and for her. A show of trust, the keys to his kingdom, and to him. He trusted her. Bog came here alone, trusting her. This was not his home, but he came here for Raine, and she suspected, for her.

Bog liked her.

And he would dance to deaths’ door for her.

“Should I get them to refill the pitcher?” Marianne inquired, handing Bog the last cup of juice.

“No,” he replied wearily, accepting the cup in his gnarled hand. “I should sleep, and so should ye.”

Something about him.

“I should.” Marianne nodded. “But I want to remain here with you.”

Called to her.

“You don’t have to.” Bog looked at her in concern, his mouth set into a thin-lipped smile. “I’m fine.”

Footsteps, multiple footfalls came from the hall outside, then a knock on the door. Marianne looked up to see her father leaning in the doorway, his face red, looking a little panicked. “May we come in?”

“Bog?” Marianne turned to him, inquiring. He nodded in response. Dagda, Dawn, clutching Bog’s staff, and Sunny entered the room.

“I kept it safe!” Dawn announced, carrying the staff to Bog.

Dagda rolled his eyes. “Dawn’s water broke, but she insisted she had to hold onto it to give it back to you personally.”

“Yes, I did!” Dawn’s face was flushed as she walked past Marianne and leaned it against the wall.

“Thank ye, Dawn.” Bog gaped, staring at her with worry filling his eyes. “Shouldn’t ye, uh, be sitting, er, laying down?”

“We’re on our way to her room,” Dagda stated, motioning for his youngest daughter to come to him quickly. “Dawn, we need to go.”

“I hope you’re better soon.” Dawn leaned over Bog and startled him by kissing him on the cheek. “You were amazing out there. Both of you!” She turned to her sister and threw her arms around her. “I look forward to seeing you around more often, Bog!” Dawn turned back to him, with a wince momentarily crossing her face.

“Dawn.” Sunny nervously went to her side, pulling on her arm. “We need to go.”

“It’s fine, remember, the midwives said I wouldn’t give birth until tomorrow afternoon.” Dawn cheerily waved to Bog and Marianne. “I’m fine.”

“Yes, which is why you need to lay down and rest,” grumbled Dagda. “Good evening, Bog, Marianne.” The three of them headed for the door, leaving Bog and Marianne staring after them.

“Your sister is very kind,” commented Bog, once they were out the door and into the hall.

“Yeah, I was ready to tear someone’s head off when I had Raine, but that was for other reasons.” Marianne turned to Bog again.

“Don’t feel the need to stay any longer.” Bog sighed, “I should probably leave tomorrow. It looks like you will be busy. I don’t want to take away from your family obligations.”

“I have a suspicion that it would upset Dawn if she’s the reason you have to go,” chuckled Marianne.

“I have a suspicion it’s my fault she went into labor,” grumbled Bog.

Marianne began laughing at him. “Bog! It’s okay, she’s overdue by almost a week! I’m sure Dawn’s going to be happy to finally be able to bounce around like she normally does.”

“I don’t want to be in the way,” mumbled Bog.

“Or be handed an infant?” Marianne smirked at him, running a hand behind her head. “Because she will hand you her baby to introduce you.”

Bog gaped at Marianne, clearly disturbed by the thought. “I, uh, don’t think that would be wise.”

“You noticed she doesn’t have any problems with you and welcomed you to the family, right?” Marianne got up, picking the empty pitcher up. “I’m going to get water for you, so you’ll have it if you need it tonight. I need to go check on Raine.”

Bog nodded, nestling down into the pillows, propping him up. “I will see ye in the morning, Marianne.”

“I have guards in the hall, by the way. If you wake up and want to go to your room at any point, they will escort you.” Marianne smiled, leaving the room.

-=-=-=-

Bog thought he would have a more difficult time falling asleep than he did. He was partially upright, making sure his wings were extended at his sides and arms folded over his chest. He closed his eyes and didn’t even hear Marianne return and shade the light in the room. When he awoke early the next morning, he decided he wanted to try to stand and get to his room.

The pitcher of water was emptied in a few minutes, then he managed to get to his feet and put his long vest on, trying to hide his lack of armor over his chest the best he could. The guards were outside the dimly lit hall and quick to offer to escort him to his room. He managed to make it the entire way, striding strongly and upright, so he didn’t show any weakness to the fairy guards.

Once inside his room, he was a different story, closing the doors and immediately leaning against them to gather himself. He still felt weak and sleepy. After a few minutes, he pulled the curtains completely around his bed and collapsed onto it with a groan, rolling onto his left side to avoid pressing his right shoulder into the mattress. His wings twitched once, and he drifted off to sleep again in the comforting darkness.

-=-=-=-

Marianne checked on Bog first thing in the morning, along with her sister, who was being watched by Sunny and Dagda throughout the night. She brought Raine to see them and finding Bog missing from his room, and the guards gone, assumed he went to his room. Marianne left Raine with her father to check on him, knowing she would be back shortly. Sunny and Dagda looked exhausted, while Dawn was cheerful and well-rested after being given medicine to help her sleep and not feel the contractions overnight.

When Marianne found Bog asleep in his room, she decided not to wake him and returned to encourage her father and Sunny to get some sleep. She would send for them when Dawn was ready.

Perky Dawn smiled at Marianne when the two men left. Marianne sat next to her on the bed, brushing her hair while Raine sat on her other side, trying to sound out words from an adult’s poetry book. Dawn was way too alert and happy to be a few hours from delivering a baby.

“How is Bog doing?” Dawn inquired curiously, staring at her sister with excitement lighting up her eyes.

“He’s sleeping,” replied Marianne. She added in a whisper, “So we don’t need Raine trying to visit him and make sure he’s okay.”

“You don’t need to stay with me all day, Marianne.” Dawn reached over and hugged Raine, who giggled and squirmed as the hug turned into tickling. “The midwives and healers said I’m fine and they’re still saying late afternoon to early evening. You should be with Bog.”

“I’ll check on him when I take Raine to her morning lessons in an hour.”

“Lessons!” Raine let out a dramatic groan, setting her book down. “But Aunt Dawn’s having babies and father’s here!”

“Babies?” Dawn made a face at her sister. “You have her doing it too?” Marianne giggled in response, shrugging her shoulders.

-=-=-=-

Bog awoke to the curtain being pushed aside and Marianne’s silhouette standing in the opening. He blinked at her, momentarily forgetting where he was, then smiled. “Morning?”

“Just before noon.” Marianne smiled back. “I brought up a pitcher of water. The healers weren’t very happy that you escaped during the night.”

“It’s the duty of a prisoner to escape.” Bog smirked, pushing himself upright. He flexed his wings and stretched, careful of his right arm, which was still held in a sling.

“I also brought up some food if you’re hungry. Fish and some greens the healers want you to eat.” Marianne pushed the curtain aside a few steps, then vanished behind it. She returned a moment later with a covered tray.

“I, uh.” Bog slumped forward, scowling. “How is Dawn?” He accepted the tray and set it across his legs.

“Far too happy.” Marianne rolled her eyes. “She hasn’t delivered yet.”

“And Raine?” Bog lifted the lid off the food and smiled, inhaling the aroma of grilled fish.

“Currently giving her tutor gray hair.” Marianne sat on the foot of the bed, in a satiny silver dress covering most of her body. The silver shifted to a rich, dark purple depending on how the light fell on it. The collar rose up her elegant neck but left her shoulders and arms bare. A delicate floral pattern ran over the dress, only showing in the light.

“I can keep her company for the rest of the day,” stated Bog, in between bites of the fish he was ravenously devouring. “It would be my honor.”

Marianne made a face at him. “Bog, you are supposed to be my guest, not the babysitter.”

Bog stopped eating, setting his fork down, and just looking at Marianne. “You don’t have any use for me, Marianne. I will just be in the way.” She frowned at him even more, and he couldn’t figure out why. “I get to spend time with Raine, and that’s very important to me. Who else is going to watch her?” Then he growled, his lips curling in disgust, “Roland?”

The look on Bog’s face made her smile. “I will make it up to you.”

“There is no need.” Bog took another bite of the fish, adding a little of the pile of cooked greens to it. “If I’m going to be your husband, then I would do it for ye anyway. Ye should be with yer sister.” He chewed thoughtfully. “Whatever this green stuff is, it’s excellent.”

Marianne clasped her hands in her lap so tightly, her knuckles were white. She smiled at him. “And if I’m going to be your wife, I will always show you my gratitude.” She slid off the bed, walking stiffly away. “I’ll be back with Raine in an hour. Are you okay in here? Do you need anything?”

“Don’t trouble yerself.” Bog closed his eyes, savoring the mixture of the fish and whatever the green leaves were. “I’m fine.”

-=-=-=-

Why did he keep doing that? Marianne closed the door to Bog’s room and walked stiffly to her own. Bog’s comfort level with her was obvious. He flat out told her what he was thinking now and then just walked by those comments in passing as though they meant nothing.

Marianne grimaced, closing her own door and leaning against it, running her hands over her face and into her hair. “Bog, you are driving me crazy!” Marianne walked across her room, fingers digging into her hair. “How can you not even see it? You are so stupidly perfect for me! I can’t believe it! This isn’t happening! You are not doing this to me! Do you hear me?!” She kept her words low, ranting to herself as she circled her bedroom, shaking as she walked.

“If only I had met you sooner! You could have done these same stupid things and won me over in days!” Marianne groaned, stopping in front of her vanity, staring into the mirror. “Why did you have to hide in the forest? I came to talk to you! I would never have mocked you or looked at you like you thought I would.” Tears began streaming down her face at the injustice of it all. For six years, she had gone into that forest, and it was Bog’s fear of what she would think of him that kept him silent. She knew that now.

Before that, she had been in the fringe of the forest, and she never ran into Bog. She saw goblins on occasion, but never their king, but even then, he may have simply chosen not to show himself, afraid of seeing yet another fairy give him a look of fear and revulsion.

“You can’t do this to me,” stated Marianne, wiping her eyes, still staring at her reflection. “I wanted so little, and I was so naive then. I just wanted someone to love me. I wanted to love someone. I never even thought about him cheating on me until I caught him!” Marianne took a deep breath, seeing the anger and hurt in her own eyes. “Then you show up out of nowhere and work your way into my life through my daughter.”

“How does this even happen?” Marianne took a deep breath. “How did you do this, Bog? How are you making me feel like I no longer have control of my own body and thoughts? And you do it, without even trying. You’re just there, fulfilling your ‘role’.” With a groan, Marianne plopped down in her chair and rested her face in her hands. “Your role. I don’t understand, Bog. I told you, you couldn’t win me over, and you tell me, that’s fine, it’s your role! And you say it with so much conviction. I couldn’t get a man who professed he was madly in love with me to remain faithful to me and you stand there, pledging your loyalty to me when I flat out told you, we would never really be together, and I won’t love you. And I believe you!”

Marianne sighed, leaning back in her chair, raising her gaze to the ceiling. “I believe you, Bog. I trust you more than I ever trusted Roland, even before I caught him. There was something inside that told me I shouldn’t trust him, and it was why I was so nervous about marrying him.” She rolled her head back, closing her eyes and letting her arms fall at her sides, wings draped loosely around the chair. “I believe you, Bog, but I’m going to hold back until the papers are signed to make sure. It’s going to kill me, but I’m going to do it. Now, please, stop making me want to cover you in kisses and drag you off into a dark corner somewhere. I can’t keep slipping up, even though you still seem oblivious to what you’re doing to me.

She sat for a few minutes, attempting to control her breathing, still thinking about the things Bog said and did, that look on his face, his utmost seriousness in statements, and the way he made her smile. She had laughed and smiled more in his presence in the last few days than over the previous six years. Yes, her daughter made her laugh and smile as well, but that was expected.

Bog was a wild card, a completely unpredictable, yet reliable man. How was that even possible? He was a confusing, walking contradiction. He was so formal and bound to his beliefs. Yet, there was a passionate, raging fire with a sensitive soul beneath all that armor plating. There was no way life with this king as her husband would be dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marianne has such a strong resolve! Only she's talking to herself again, hehehe. Bog's doing such a good job driving her crazy without realizing he is. JUST BEING HIMSELF. NO EXPECTATIONS. His rigid ethics have made quite the impression on Marianne.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments! I LOVE ANSWERING THEM!!


	30. The Good Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog entertains Raine, which is more Raine showing Bog around the fairy castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters going up today starting with Chapter 29!

“This way!” Raine called out cheerily, waving to her father. She was overjoyed to have his attention and show him around the castle while her mother stayed with Aunt Dawn. Bog and Raine ate lunch with Marianne after Bog got his missing chest plate back, then Raine took her usual nap, with Bog in his room. She had to be careful around Bog and avoid his right side. He explained he had been hurt that day she saw him covered with blood, but most of the blood wasn’t his, and he would be better the next day.

So, Raine led him through the castle, showing him every place in the castle she knew like he had shown her his own home. They walked through the garden, then inside the throne room, down to the library, into a massive art gallery, full of pieces of art on display for the citizens of the Sunfields to view… and Bog found himself in the middle of a dozen children on a tour of the gallery.

The little fairies were Raine’s age, boys and girls. They all greeted Raine with smiles, then stared at her looming companion in awe. Not fear, just wonder. Before their teacher could intervene, they stood around Bog and Raine, asking questions, so many questions.

“Why don’t you come to class anymore, Raine?” One little boy asked, throwing his arms around her and hugging her.

“We miss you!” added another girl, doing the same, along with a couple of other kids, repeating the same thing.

Raine giggled in response, her face turning red as she looked up at her father. “My father is visiting!” All eyes fell on Bog, who smiled at them, careful not to frighten them by keeping it restrained. He kept himself lowered to be less threatening. “He’s the Bog King!”

“Really?” The looks of awe continued as they examined Bog. He twitched his wings nervously, while the children’s teacher attempted to get the children to leave him alone.

“Sir.” The young fairy woman bowed to him. “I apologize if they’re bothering you.”

“They are not bothering me.” Bog responded, turning away from the fairy, taking a seat on one of the benches set up to view the exhibits. “If they are Raine’s friends, why not continue the tour with her?”

The children’s teacher gave Bog a long look, then looked at Raine, who had an eager expression on her face. “Okay. Raine, would you like to join us?”

“Yes!” Raine clapped her hands together, bouncing forward to join the other children. Then she stopped and looked back to Bog, “Can my father come to?”

“Of course.” The teacher smiled up at Bog. “I’m Miss Llenda, sir. We’re just looking at the art today.”

“So were we.” Bog rose to his feet again, leaning against his staff. “I will not interrupt yer class.”

*

Bog recalled what Marianne said about Raine not having any friends, keeping behind the small group of children, observing them. Fairy children bounced around a lot, not quite the same way that goblins did, but they touched, hugged, and held hands almost constantly, trying to get their friends to look at this or that they found interesting. Goblin children wrestled, nipped, and did a lot of leaning against each other.

It looked like Raine did have friends. Bog smiled, just watching. The children were in the gallery for a couple of hours, then Bog followed them to their classroom where they had snacks and then prepared to be picked up by their parents and go home.

Miss Llenda joined Bog at the back of the classroom, offering him a little plate with a little cupcake on it and a cup of juice. “Sir.” She bowed, her face red as though realizing what a ridiculous offering it was, but it was the polite thing to do.

“Thank you.” Bog took the plate and set the juice aside on a cabinet, picking at the cupcake.

“You are really the Bog King?” The pretty little fairy flicked her green wings out behind her, staring up at him in awe through large green eyes under cascading curls of black ringlets. “We were all told about your visit, but I didn’t think I would actually see you.”

“I am.” Bog shrugged, taking a bite of the snack. He kept his eyes forward, aware that Raine’s teacher was taking a moment to look him over, up close.

“I’m a little confused.” Miss Llenda turned away, realizing she was making Bog uncomfortable. She folded her arms and leaned against the cabinet, next to him.

“Queen Marianne told me Raine didn’t have any friends.” Bog began, sipping the juice. “Yet she is very friendly with anyone she meets.”

“Well.” Miss Llenda grimaced. “Last fall was the start of her classes, and the children fall into two groups, they are friendly and outgoing like Raine, or they are shy and uncertain. Normally. This class, Raine overwhelmed them with her friendliness, and they didn’t know her. Queen Marianne pulled her from class after the first week, even though I tried to tell her it was normal, and they would all be friends, given time.”

Bog nodded. “It looks like they are friends now.”

“Yes, they missed Raine immediately, but I didn’t have any right to question the queen.” Miss Llenda sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Uhm.” She turned to tentatively look up at Bog as he finished off the cake and juice. “We would like it if Raine could return to class.”

“I will talk to Marianne,” stated Bog, turning his attention back to Raine, who was laughing and talking happily to her classmates.

“Thank you, sir.” The teacher bowed her head, then looked up at Bog again. “We hear a lot of rumors, could you tell me the truth?”

“About what?” Bog didn’t look at her, unsure where this was going. “There are some things I am not at liberty to talk about right now.”

“Raine called you father, but I know you’re not her father.” Miss Llenda giggled nervously, running her fingers through her hair again.

“I found a lost fairy girl in my forest,” sighed Bog. “I was not aware of who she was, just that she needed someone to take care of her. And now, I am here in the castle as the queen’s guest.”

Miss Llenda smiled. “You’re a better man than that unreliable womanizer. Most of the kingdom has no idea why Queen Marianne divorced him, but after fending him off every time he dropped Raine off, I do.”

Bog smiled slightly, glancing at the much smaller fairy. “What rumors are ye hearing?”

“I’m not going to repeat them because they aren’t very nice, and I wouldn’t want the children hearing them.” Miss Llenda grimaced.

“I don’t expect, nor really care about what ridiculous things fairies say about me. It’s to be expected. They’ve told stories about me and my father for decades, however, if they involve Queen Marianne, I would like to know.” Bog whispered, keeping his eyes on the children.

“They’re just rumors. After hearing what happened last night, I don’t believe them.” The teacher folded her arms, glancing up at Bog with a smile. “We aren’t all stupid enough to believe everything we hear, and I see the bandage under your arm.”

Bog chuckled, looking at his right arm, still in the sling. “And my arm in a sling? I was in a battle with a cat, and it wounded me. I was not careful and broke the wound open last night. As ye can see, I’ve recovered.”

“Oh.” Miss Llenda’s eyes widened considerably, staring at Bog’s arm. “That armor really isn’t just for show.”

“This armor is for show.” Bog gave her a lopsided smile. “It can do the job, but it’s not what I normally wear.”

The fairy nodded, retrieving the cup and plate to put them away. “People are talking, but they’re talking more about your dance with the queen and how amazing the pair of you are together, perfectly synced. What people saw last night is what they are talking about the most. Your courtship is beautiful.”

Bog blushed at the words, remembering that yes, their dance last night was the first announcement of their courtship to the kingdom. He had forgotten about it, lost in the dance with Marianne, and then the following events.

This was really happening.

*

“I love you, Marianne, but I also hate you!” Dawn hissed across the cozy little delivery room to her sister. Marianne gave her an awkward smile, standing by her father at Dawn’s side. Dagda held a tiny squalling bundle in his arms, while two midwives and three healers attended to the laboring princess. Sunny stood on her other side, trying to withstand the force of her hand, crushing his and distract Dawn from the fact she was indeed carrying more than one child. The second one was taking their time.

Dawn was exhausted, upset, and a mess, losing her typical cheer to growl at her sister. The medicine she had been given to dull the pain had worn off, and they wouldn’t give her anymore. “Dawn, you’re doing great.” Sunny nervously looked from is wife’s red face to the healer preparing for the second baby.

“Now!” The healer called out, and Dawn put everything into a final push, just wanting it to be over so she could lay back and rest. A moment later, a second wail joined the first, and Dawn took a deep breath, closing her eyes in relief. The tiny squirming bundle was taken across the room quickly to be cleaned.

“Twins,” giggled Marianne, before clapping her hands over her mouth as her sister rolled her head in her direction to give her a dirty look.

Dagda chuckled, walking over to Sunny with the first baby and handing his son-in-law the squirming child. The second was brought over a moment later to lay across Dawn’s chest. “You have two healthy boys,” the midwife whispered with a smile, lifting Dawn’s weary hands to wrap around the baby and hold him close to her. The second baby was far calmer, yawning, and wriggling his fingers.

Two perfectly healthy babies, a little smaller than average, but perfect. They were not identical, the first having wispy strands of blond hair over his mostly bald head and with a darker skin tone than his mother. The second had a full head of black hair and was lighter in complexion, but still darker than his mother.

Marianne smiled, happy for her sister, but trying to keep back and out of sight. She was just about to slip out the door to check on Bog and Raine when Dawn called for her. Marianne cringed and turned around. The healers were still at work, and Dawn looked exhausted, but she was smiling, probably because they had just given her more medicine to dull the pain again.

“Yes, Dawn?” Marianne smiled at her little sister, taking another step to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to go check on Bog and Raine.” Marianne glanced over her shoulder. The door was only a few steps away.

“Oh! Bring them down to see the babies!” Dawn gushed excitedly.

Marianne winced. “Dawn, they can see them tomorrow. You need your rest.” She sighed and crossed the room, back to her sister’s side.

Dawn pouted at her, cradling the baby in her arms. “He is so cute.”

Marianne glanced at her father and Sunny, who looked nervous about the conversation. “Under no circumstances do you hand a baby to Bog, okay, Dawn? I know you.”

“Marianne.” Dawn batted her eyelashes innocently at her sister. “He’s going to be part of our family, right?”

“He is, but it will make him nervous,” stated Marianne, reaching out to touch the baby’s tiny perfect toes. “Please, don’t do it.”

Dagda leaned into the conversation, “Dawn, listen to your sister. She knows him better than us.” He added with a chuckle, “by a few days.”

“Dad.” Marianne made a face at him. “Everyone needs to keep their distance from him for the rest of today and tomorrow. I don’t know if any of you noticed, but he is uncomfortable with too much attention in his direction.”

“Not unlike yourself,” giggled Dawn, seemingly very happy for someone who just delivered two babies following almost a full day of being in some stage of labor.

“Just be nice and give him more time to get used to this without putting a baby in his arms.” Marianne turned her gaze to her sister. “I mean it. Don’t do it.”

“I would prefer that you not do that too, Dawn,” Sunny spoke up with a sigh. “Bog is terrifying.”

“He is not,” snapped Marianne, quick to defend him. “He’s harmless.”

“You have a strange definition of harmless,” Sunny uncharacteristically argued back, clutching his son tightly to his chest. “Have you actually looked at him? The way he walks, like he’s just waiting for someone to challenge him, those cold eyes, the jagged teeth, and he has claws. He has claws!”

“Sunny.” Marianne’s voice lowered dangerously as a strange heat curled through her body, her wings flicking out behind her, stiffening. “I never want to hear you talk about Bog like that again. That’s not who he is.” She could only think about the uncertainty she often saw in Bog’s eyes, the way he moved when he was clearly nervous, fidgeting with his hands, head down, trying not to look scary when he didn’t want to frighten anyone.

Her eyes burned briefly, and she blinked back the feeling, thinking about how kind and gentle he was with Raine. Bog might as well have been her real father with the way the heat burned through her chest with the need to defend him.

“That’s enough.” Dagda intervened, looking from Sunny to Marianne. “Marianne, we understand.”

“No, you don’t,” growled Marianne defensively, her face taut with anger. With a groan, she put her hands on the mattress and leaned in closer to whisper. “It hurts him when people look at him like he’s a monster and he’s trying to be himself. He can not help the way he looks, and personally, it’s unimportant.”

Sunny sighed, looking down at the baby in his arms. “I need time to get used to him.”

“I think he’s sweet,” stated Dawn, smiling at her sister.

“Why don’t you go and tell him how you feel, Marianne?” Dagda smiled, standing by her side and laying a hand on her shoulder. “Marianne.”

“I can’t.” Marianne groaned, hanging her head. “I’m sorry, Sunny, we’ve all had a long day. I’ll see you all in the morning.” She turned, but not before her father had her arms around her, hugging her.

“It’s okay, Marianne, we’re all here for you,” Dagda whispered as his daughter relaxed in his embrace with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things in this chapter!  
> Number 1! Oh yeah, how many were wondering: Wait, Raine is such a happy, get along with everyone child, why wouldn't she have friends? :D Here we have a case of overprotective mom in action.
> 
> Number 2! DI don't get to write anymore Dawn waddling around passages... :( Now she has two babies! Marianne's joking around is NOT appreciated.
> 
> Number 3! The beginning of Marianne fiercely defending Bog and protecting him. Oh wow, do I love how many times I've written her doing this while Bog isn't even around to see it. Actually, I don't recall if I've written her doing it in front of him! Because she wouldn't want to insult him.
> 
> I'm sure nobody noticed I was late in updating.... oops... was distracted by other work.... enjoy! Leave a nice comment!


	31. Gift of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn does what Dawn always does, makes Bog feel welcome. Marianne is still dealing with her feelings. As usual, Bog has no idea what he's doing to Marianne, just moving steadfastly forward with the things he believes will make her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters going up today starting with Chapter 29!

Bog stared at the tiny baby that had just been put in his arms. Dawn sat next to him on the sunning balcony after lunch and, without a word, placed the wrapped bundle in his left arm, and Bog froze. Raine leaned over and gently touched the baby while Dawn just smiled, completely ignoring the dirty looks coming from her sister, who was walking toward them with a tray of tea and pastries.

“His name is Aurelias. We will call him Elias.” Dawn leaned against Bog’s arm as he silently regarded the little pudgy baby opening and closing his mouth and seemingly entirely at ease in Bog’s hand. “He is our oldest by an hour.” Bog marveled at the baby, swallowing nervously that he could fit him neatly in one hand. Because of the way Goblins had babies in the winter, most of them anyway, he had never held a baby this small or even seen them in more than just a passing glance. Now, this sweet fairy woman placed hers into his hands.

“Dawn,” moaned Marianne, setting the tray down on a table near Bog. “What did I say?”

“It’s okay,” whispered Bog, fixated on how perfect the tiny prince was. Raine was giggling and sprawled over Bog’s leg, bouncing slightly. “Take care, Raine. Don’t jostle him.”

“He’s not crying, so I think he likes you,” Dawn laughed.

Marianne eyed her sister. “How are you even moving around, Dawn? You just had two babies!”

“Oh, I had a good nap!” Dawn tilted her head and smiled at Marianne.

“Dad and Sunny look exhausted,” muttered Marianne, looking further down the deck to where Sunny and Dagda were fussing over the other prince.

“They didn’t get a nap,” giggled Dawn.

For a moment, Bog was lost in the experience, this tiny warm bit of life nestled against his arm. He didn’t dare touch him, just holding him while Raine played with the baby’s tiny fingers and touched his pink cheeks. Bog looked at Marianne without lifting his head, peering at her beneath his brows, wishing for a moment, then pushing those thoughts aside. That wasn’t their arrangement, and he would not make any move to change it.

Marianne had already had a child, and nothing about her told Bog she would ever want another, still, there was a tiny ache that Bog wished for, but he shoved it aside. He was thankful for what he was getting, a daughter, and someone he just wanted to be around, give gifts to and protect. His other little desire wasn’t worth threatening these things he had now.

“I don’t want him having an accident on you.” Dawn smiled, reaching over to scoop baby Elias out of Bog’s arms. “And I need to feed him.”

“Thank you for letting me hold him, Dawn,” stated Bog wistfully. Raine climbed onto his left arm, now that the baby was gone, snuggling up against him. Dawn rose, carrying the baby away with a quick glance at her scowling sister.

“I told her not to do that,” grumbled Marianne, pouring tea into the three cups, then adding crystallized honey to hers and Raine’s. “Honey?”

“As sweet as yers.” Bog nodded, watching Marianne stir the honey in. He sat quietly, lost in his thoughts. Tomorrow morning, he would head home. Most of his time had been spent with Raine and not Marianne, which was fine, but he knew Marianne had planned things that they were not able to do, due to his stupidity. His eyes shifted to the sling. His own healers had recommended he wear a sling to take the stress off his injury, but he turned it down because he didn’t want to look weak to his people. It was a stupid consideration.

Over the past few days, when he should have been healing, he had continually stressed it with day to day movements. With his arm in a sling, it already felt better than it had, and whatever the fairies used to heal such cuts already had the flesh beneath the stitches recovering without any inflammation. Bog knew enough about such injuries and medicines to see the difference. He would ask about the medicine in the future, but for now, he had to keep the sling on, at least for a week. The last thing he wanted was to show up for his wedding, still in a sling because he tore the wound open yet again.

“Are you going to be able to handle Raine while you’re recovering?” Marianne slid a cup in front of Bog, then picked up her own to sip the hot tea. Raine blew on her cup, stirring it excitedly.

“Raine listens well. We will remain in the castle.” Bog settled into the cushion with his back resting against the rock wall. “It’s not a problem. Let’s keep to the schedule.” Bog settled his gaze on Raine.

“I’ll be good!” Raine announced cheerily.

“Ye should talk to Raine’s teacher, Miss Llenda. We ran into her and her class when Raine took me around the castle.” Bog turned his attention to Marianne. “She would like Raine to rejoin her class.”

“But Raine wasn’t happy there.” Marianne frowned, glancing from Raine to Bog, then back again.

“I want to go back. Everyone missed me!” Raine smiled at her mother, still stirring her tea.

“Maybe I should leave her here for the week so she can go to her classes.” Bog suggested.

“But I want to go back to the Dark Forest!” Raine jumped to her feet, giving her father a pleading look.

“We can adjust the schedule,” stated Marianne. “It’s not a problem, and it’ll allow you to heal.”

“Mommy,” Raine began whining.

“Don’t whine, Raine.” Marianne set her cup down and gave her daughter a stern look.

“If ye are certain, ye should tell her,” Bog rumbled, testing the tea. As much as he wanted to take Raine home with him for a week like they planned, it would be better if they changed the schedule and let Raine know what they were planning.

“No.” Marianne shook her head, sending Bog’s heart into a free fall. “Raine, your father and I are making plans for more permanent arrangements, but I promise you’ll stay with him for a week after this week. He was injured and needs to rest.”

Raine whimpered sadly, then smiled, bouncing toward Bog. “Can you stay for a week?!”

“I need to get home to my kingdom, Raine. I still have things to do there and didn’t plan on staying, remember?” Bog hated to turn her down, but he had responsibilities. He could shift them around quickly from one week to another, but he still needed to return home to oversee his kingdom. “I’ll stay here the following week, then you’re coming back with me for a week

Marianne squirmed, grimacing as she thought of something else. “I, uh, I could leave my father in charge and come back with you and spend the week. We did plan for me to spend the night anyway. If it’s not any trouble.”

Bog stared at Marianne, imagining her spending a week in his castle, trying to drive him crazy, and he wanted it. At the same time, he feared she would grow bored quickly. He frowned and shook his head. “No, that’s not necessary. Ye don’t even have to fly back tomorrow with me if ye don’t want.”

“I want to. I want to make sure Raine gets home safely.” Marianne and Bog stared at each other for a moment, realizing their conversation was going in a circle.

“Let’s stick to the original plan,” Bog sighed, drinking his tea and closing his eyes.

*

Marianne was actually relieved they were sticking to the schedule because she was having a difficult time controlling her desires and keeping her hands to herself. That evening, she had to hold her hands behind her back when Bog excused himself to go to bed after they put Raine in her own bed. She was torturing herself. That was it. She said good night to Bog, and they stood for a moment, awkwardly facing each other as though waiting for one of them to break.

Oh no, it would not be Bog who broke, because he expected nothing from her. He wasn’t really struggling, because she took that possibility away from him. Marianne fretted, walking around her room again, talking to herself like she had the day before.

“I did this to myself!” Marianne hissed, trying to keep it down as she paced, wringing her hands in front of her. “I just had to tell him there would be nothing physical between us! Now I have to keep my word, and it’s so hard! Argh, I don’t even know if he wants that. He didn’t really seem interested, which is also why I can’t bring it up!”

Marianne stopped walking, flaring her wings out behind her. “He’s just respecting what I said, which makes it even worse, knowing that he expects nothing. How does that make it so much worse? And I can’t talk to anyone about this!” She began walking again, trying to work through her feelings and her obviously altered plan. “I should have said nothing and just let things happen. But then, I wouldn’t know Bog is really this stubborn about his ethics.”

“Bog, you are going to drive me crazy before this two weeks is up! So you better be ready for me.” Marianne stomped a few steps, hands clenched into fists, flaring her wings out fully. “I am going to be so disappointed if you really just want to be friends.” The queen stopped, her wings drooping behind her as she hung her head in thought. “But I can accept that too. I won’t push if you have no interest in me beyond what’s on the paper. I wanted you for Raine’s benefit, not my own. At least it’ll keep everyone… else…”

Marianne blinked, recalling their conversation in the infirmary when she told him she claimed him. That look in his blue eyes, that gaze of desire was there along with the way his face turned red as he asked if he could do the same to her. Bog wanted her. How many times had he told her, he thought she was beautiful.

There were still words to be said and two weeks to pass before she could let him know how she really felt. It would happen, regardless of the outcome. Until then, she would try to keep her distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This is sweet and unknowingly also a little painful for Bog.  
> I enjoyed that he's already showing he knows how to talk to Marianne about sensitive subjects. :D  
> Marianne talking to herself, yet again! She has no one to talk to about this!  
> This was a short chapter, so that's why you're getting two!


	32. Driving Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week before the wedding and a nervous Bog offers Marianne an out again, unable to understand why she's acting odd around him. Marianne's going a little crazy, trying to keep herself in check and not respond to Bog showering her in a really interesting set of gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been without electricity since Monday in below freezing temps. We just got electricity back late tonight so I'm trying to get some things done.  
> A little note: I've begun work on a piece that takes place seven or eight years prior to this one. >:D It's a rewrite to support the rewrite of this one and can be found via my writing Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/TiffRoss If you want to follow along the creation of my Fae world, that is. The first chapter is here and free to view: https://shivae.net/2021/02/08/raine-part-1-chapter-1/

The trip back to Bog’s castle the next day was eventless, and so was the afternoon. Bog was quick to shed the gleaming blue armor for his more natural armor, but he kept the vest on over it. There was a noticeable tension between Bog and Marianne that even Raine noticed. Marianne was quiet, keeping her distance from Bog, and Bog became increasingly nervous the more time he was around a silent Marianne. He began displaying more and more nervous behavior, starting with continually fidgeting with his hands, randomly buzzing his wings, and hunching over, unable to look at Marianne.

By evening, Marianne was just as much of a wreck as he was, her compassionate side aching to comfort him, but worried out of her mind how far she would go if she started down that path. Instead, when they put Raine to bed, she excused herself to go to bed as well. Bog closed Raine’s door and turned to her, looking at her sadly as he began speaking.

“Did I do something wrong, Marianne?” The question caught her off guard.

“No,” she laughed nervously, walking around to the other side of the bed and unbuckling the sword belt wrapped around her waist, the one holding Bog’s gifts to her.

“Ye’ve barely spoken to me today.” Bog pressed, walking toward the bedroom door. “Ye are acting odd.”

Marianne sighed, unsure of what to say, still trying to keep away from him. “It’s nothing, Bog. Some days, I’m just a little off.”

“Ye don’t have to go through with it,” stated Bog suddenly, offering a sad smile, his eyes gleaming with concern. “This marriage. Ye can call it off at any point if ye are not happy. I just ask…” he sighed and hesitated. “No, never mind. If ye don’t want to go through with it, then don’t. I wouldn’t want to see ye upset over it.”

Marianne made a face at him. “You need to leave, Bog. Please walk out the door now and don’t ask me why I’m telling you to go. This isn’t about you, it is seriously something I have done, and I will explain it after we are married.”

“If I am going to be yer husband, then I shouldn’t listen to ye about this.” Bog persisted. “I should hear what yer problem is. Maybe I can help? There’s no need to keep things from me.”

“Bog.” Marianne stared at him. “I promise, I am not upset with anything you did.”

“Something is bothering ye, and it has to do with me, doesn’t it?” Bog backed toward the door, his wings rustling.

Marianne groaned. “Will you just go already! I am going to be angry if you don’t leave. That is all I’m asking of you.”

Bog bowed to Marianne, looking even more troubled. “Again, Queen Marianne. I’m not holding ye to anything. We have not signed the agreement Ye are free to change yer mind at any time.”

With another groan, Marianne walked stiffly up to Bog and stopped in front of him, looking him directly in the face. “I want you to know, right now, you’re winning. So turn around and leave. Now.” She turned her back to him, her wings partially raised. “Because you are driving me crazy.”

Bog stood, staring at her back in shock. “What do ye mean?”

“Booooog!” Marianne stomped once. “Leave.”

He smiled, saying nothing more as he opened the door enough to pass through it. He closed it, and Marianne groaned, running a hand over her face. Even though she didn’t believe she knew him well, she had a feeling he got the point enough to not bring it up again. He could be oblivious, but he wasn’t dumb. And he had to go and say those things again, being a gentleman.

Marianne scowled and walked over to the bed, sat down, then fell back onto the soft mossy mattress. The moment she did, her eyes fell on the ceiling, and her name carved into it. “Bog.” She whispered, bursting into tears at what had been done around her jagged carving. When she did it, she wanted to make him mad and see what he would be like.

Her name was decorated with beautiful twining rose vines. Delicately carved roses and other flowers embellished the carving, crawling across the ceiling to make it look like a work of art. Bog had obviously spent a lot of time carving the details in, and Marianne clapped a hand over her mouth to avoid making any sounds as she stared up at it.

Yes.

Bog was driving her crazy.

With every little thing he did and said, he hit her with his natural charm and personality. He wasn’t even trying. Every single one of these things seemed to just be him being practical and making the best with what he had at hand. Marianne sighed and closed her eyes.

Perfect.

*

Bog smiled, walking down the hall to his temporary room. He was winning? It hadn’t seemed like it at all today. He drove her crazy? That seemed to be a positive thing? At least in his favor? Bog had one of two choices, he could continue trying to be close to her, which he wanted, or he could keep his distance like Marianne wanted and be patient. It sounded like once they were married, things might change between them in a good way.

“Lovely warrior queen,” mumbled Bog with a smile once he closed the door to his room and was alone with no eavesdropping mothers to hear him. “I can do as you want for two weeks for yer comfort because I want to do what makes ye happy.” He crossed the small room and set his staff against the headboard, then sat on his bed, staring at the barren wooden wall before him. “It does not matter if ye want me or not, I will do as you wish when it comes to us, but we will talk about this. I will show ye just what I think of ye every step of the way, but I will not push.”

Running a hand over his chin, Bog considered further. “I’ I don’t understand most of what’s going on, but I like these feelings for ye, and I wouldn’t risk them by pushing ye. We are good together, that is clear. I know ye have been hurt, far more than I have been in reality, but I swear to ye, I will never hurt ye intentionally. I will wait for ye, Marianne.”

*

The next morning, Bog didn’t ask Marianne if she noticed what he did to the ceiling. Marianne was more talkative as she prepared to fly home, and she smiled at Bog frequently. She just seemed restrained. Bog escorted Marianne out of the forest, saying goodbye at the border, and the look on her face as she left was troubled, but she smiled, and he smiled back. It would only be a week, and they would see each other again.

Time dragged for that week, which Marianne spent hard at work, preparing for the following week. She had a lot of meetings to attend to, and the council was not pleased with her when she met with them and declared her plans for marriage, a treaty with the Dark Forest, and an arrangement for Raine to be in the Bog’ King’s custody every other week.

“There are so many eligible young noblemen you could have chosen, Queen Marianne.” The elderly male fairy glared at her, and she smiled back coolly. Marianne arrived for a quick meeting with the council wearing her favorite tunic and tights with a new sword belt strapped around her waist, so now she was carrying her usual sword and Bog’s gift on her left hip and the cat’s claw dagger on the right. “Why did you choose him?”

“Why not? He’s not just nobility, he’s a king.” Marianne stated with dramatic flair. “And I like him.”

“But he’s the Bog King!” One of the elves flailed his arms, not at all happy. Actually, none of them looked pleased except the elderly female fairy who was currently trying to stop laughing. Her entire body was shaking with the effort, her pale blue wings half raised and tears streaming from her green eyes.

“You can’t marry the Bog King!” The female elf added with a look of disgust. “He keeps raiding our storehouses and after that stunt at the festival?! He’s dangerous.”

“Actually, he’s harmless.” Marianne smiled, folding her arms, her smile sliding into a smirk. “I trust him with Raine’s life and my own.”

“He’s the Bog King!” Both elves cried out in unison.

The elder male fairies turned to the female, who had both hands over the back of her head, her forehead resting on the table. Her wings twitched, and she was still trying to hold it in.

“What is so funny?” inquired one of the males.

“This is a serious situation!” the other added.

To this, the elderly woman pushed herself up and laughed so hard, she couldn’t open her eyes, and she continued laughing for several minutes while everyone stared at her, except Marianne. She stood and waited, still smiling.

“You two weren’t paying attention at the dance, were you?” The elderly woman finally regained her composure, looking from one of the men to the other. “That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and I saw King Dagda dance with his queen. Up until Marianne’s dance, I didn’t think I would ever see any couple so magically matched, and they knew each other beforehand.”

The old fairy smiled at Marianne, gesturing to her, “Marianne and the Bog King barely know each other, yet what they did was astounding. That doesn’t happen. Yes, we look at him and see nothing but a foreigner who is so unlike us, we can’t think of him as anything other than a creature of darkness, yet, in all honesty, he has never harmed anyone in our kingdom. They just live next to us and annoy us on occasion.”

The rest of the council sighed, almost as one, realizing the point had been made.

“Marianne did what we asked of her. She has found someone she can tolerate, and honestly,” The elderly fairy chuckled, closing her eyes while gesturing to Marianne with one hand. “We have a unique queen. It stands to reason she would choose a unique husband. So get married Marianne, with our blessing, even if you don’t require it.” With a grin, the fairy woman leaned back in her chair, steepled her fingers in front of her, and stated, “And remember, we also recommended you have at least one more child.”

“There are enough babies in the castle right now.” Marianne rolled her eyes turning away from the council. “I wouldn’t count on it.”

*

Marianne left the council chambers, making a face. She hadn’t discussed the possibility of children with Bog at all and she couldn’t, because it would bring up the whole, not ‘consummating this union’ discussion. Not now. Instead, she would make preparations to make sure nothing would come of it. She couldn’t ask Bog to do it, because it wasn’t part of their initial arrangement, back to not ‘consummating this union’ again.

Now she had a whole week of being around Bog to look forward to and stress over. Yet, she was calmer than she had been in years. She didn’t worry about Raine at all during that time, knowing she was in Bog’s hands, and they weren’t leaving his castle. The fact she trusted him hit home multiple times during the week.

With a sigh, Marianne left the castle alone, leaving a little early to meet Bog and Raine on the border. This was the last time she would escort him through the kingdom. He would be free to come and go through their lands following their marriage.

Marianne’s thoughts were elsewhere as she flew through her kingdom and approached the Dark Forest. As she got closer, she realized that Bog and Raine were already there, waiting for her. Raine was playing in a patch of open grass with a wooden pole with Bog sitting up higher on a rock, his staff in one hand, rolling it as he watched her. Bog wore his regular plating but had a large bundle behind him, which Marianne assumed was his ceremonial armor. He also wore the long vest she liked.

Bog saw Marianne coming and stood to greet her. She landed on the rock, and they bowed to each other, keeping their distance. “You’re early.” Marianne grinned, looking anywhere but at Bog.

“Raine’s ready to go home and see her other friends.” Bog stated, leaning on his staff, his right arm no longer in a sling. “And I was eager to see ye, Marianne.” He turned to his pack and picked up something off the top of it. “Could ye come here a moment?”

Marianne glanced at her daughter, who had waved to her but was still playing, hitting at the grass with her pole. “Yes?” She walked up to Bog curiously and stopped a few steps away. Bog stepped forward, holding out a tiny blue flower, one of the few flowers she had ever seen that was fairy sized. He reached out and placed it into the curve of her braid and smiled.

Bog said nothing, turning away from her while she blushed and ran her fingers over the flower. Not even five minutes, and he had her blushing. “How’s your shoulder?” Marianne followed Bog to the edge of the rock.

“Healed.” Bog stepped off the rock and landed next to Raine, then with a playful growl ran after her. Raine shrieked and tried to dart into the nearby grass, but Bog was too quick for her, scooping her into his arms and hugging the laughing, squirming child close. “We should be on our way.” Bog carried Raine up to the top of the rock, handing her to Marianne. “I have a lot to carry today, so if ye don’t mind carrying Raine?”

“Not at all.” Marianne nodded, hugging her daughter.

*

The next few days were strange, and Marianne got the sense that Bog was playing with her. He kept his distance, actually tending to ignore her unless she wanted to talk to him. Bog had a strange smile on his face as he interacted with everyone except Marianne.

Every morning, Bog had something for her. The first morning, it was a tiny black bladed dagger that matched her sword. It fit neatly inside her boot. He handed it to her, then turned and walked away, not waiting for a reaction, sparing her.

The second morning, the gift was a goblin-made leather cloak with a hood, lined with black rabbit fur. The third day, it was matching knee-high boots, also lined with black rabbit fur. She was surprised to find the boots fit perfectly, unsure of when and how Bog managed to get her size so accurately.

On the fourth day, matching pants were given to her, a little big, but they seemed to have been made to be worn that way. By now, Marianne knew what to expect when Bog handed her a bundle and walked away. She was wrong.

That morning’s bundle contained a beautiful, brightly colored cloak made from spider silk. It was dark blue and fringed in silver. There was also a simple, yet elegant blue and silver dress with a small note that stated: My mother would like you to wear this for the wedding in my kingdom when we get back. It will be a short ceremony. She thought you could get it altered to fit better if you had it ahead of time.

The dress was beautiful on her, and Marianne twirled in front of her mirror in it. It needed a few small alterations, but those could be made quickly before they left. As usual, they did not talk about these gifts. They rarely talked at all. They had breakfast with the rest of the family, then Bog would take Raine and drop her off for lessons, then Bog and Marianne spent the morning and afternoon touring different parts of the Sunfields.

They had plans to visit every town, with Bog meeting any officials Marianne thought he should. It was to set everyone’s minds at ease, but it didn’t seem necessary as Marianne realized her people were no longer looking at Bog with fear when he accompanied her. His presence demanded respect as he kept by Marianne’s side and let her do all the talking and introductions.

The town visits worked well for Bog, getting him accustomed to being around Marianne’s people, and it seemed like word spread quickly he wasn’t as bad as they believed he was.

On the day before their wedding, Marianne had a gift for Bog ready when he handed her one as well. She had intended to give it to him days earlier, but he kept ambushing her with gifts, then she would forget, too flustered to be around him for a short time.

Marianne smiled, opening her package and finding a dark blue tunic inside. It was decorated with silver edging and beautiful floral designs. Now that she had a complete outfit, she obviously had to put it on for Bog, assuming that was the intent.

*

Bog smiled, opening his package and seeing the red material. He removed the garment, which turned out to be a long vest like the one had been wearing, but this one was dark, blood-red trimmed in gold. It was decorated far more than anything he owned with tree leaves in gold and his emblem over his right chest. Three straps with gold buttons crossed the chest. He decided to wear it, to show her he liked it, hoping that she got the same point with his gifts because he was working up a surprise for her today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The old fairy having Marianne's back came out of NOWHERE. She began laughing and had things to say. :D  
> A little reminder, I did choose to use Marianne's ORIGINAL concept art in terms of her hair, which is why she has a braid/very long hair. It may end up cut at some point, maybe not, not sure!  
> Bog completely ignoring Marianne, doing what she wants, but also doing it to toy with her, giving her space while throwing things into her arms. Guess what happens next week. :D :D I'm so excited to share!  
> Comments are lovely! I like the encouragement!


	33. The Traditional Prewedding Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog has a challenge for Marianne, who up until now has been the one controlling everything they do. He's taking her out on a RAID, pushing her to do something wild and a reckless. The very things she got onto him about that he did with Raine. He's going to push her to call off the wedding if he can, because he doesn't want a marriage that might end, even if it's fake and only on paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapterrs going up today starting with 32!

Bog and Marianne came out of their rooms at the same time, stood in the hall for a moment, then turned and froze, smiles spreading over their faces. Then they just stood there, dumbly, not sure what to say.

“You look so pretty!” Raine bounced down the hall and grabbed onto the bottom of Bog’s new vest.

“Are you preparing for battle?” Dagda eyed his daughter, all her see-able weapons, and what she was wearing, then Bog in his new vest, staff in one hand, sword belt strapped over the vest.

“Yes. “Bog exhaled in a hiss, fixated on Marianne.

Dagda rolled his eyes, taking Raine’s hand. “I’ll take Raine to class.”

“Thank you, Dad.” Marianne didn’t waver.

“Good luck, dear, but I believe this battle is over.” Dagda whispered in amusement as he passed.

It was when her father walked past Bog that she realized why she liked the long flowy vest on Bog. For her entire life, Marianne had been surrounded by her kind of fairy and no others. Their wings were part of how they communicated. Bog communicated in the same way, but a little different.

He made noise.

His wings rattled, vibrated with varying intensity, rasped, buzzed, and hummed. The hum was a soothing sound that she only heard a few times when he was relaxed. Relaxed fairies let their wings drop, and they tended to swirl and billow behind them, but Bog’s wings were incapable of doing that. The vest was an unintentional visual cue when she couldn’t see his wings.

Bog’s wings were making a humming sound now, but it was a light feathery tone, uneven with occasional interruptions. Excitement. He was excited. Marianne swallowed, realizing she was going to be alone with him today, and there were no plans. They were just staying in the castle.

“Since we do not have plans, I have an idea.” Bog gave Marianne a lopsided smile, his tone shy, but determined.

“Oh? What do you have in mind?” Marianne glanced down the hall behind her.

“I would like to take ye on an adventure.” Bog held out his hand. “Out to yer vineyard.”

“Oh? Did you want to pick out a wine?” That didn’t sound like much of an adventure, and Marianne knew they were well stocked with every wine and beverage they had available in the Sunfields.

His blue eyes gleamed with a dangerous light, indicating he had something more in mind. “Ye have twenty-four hours left to back out of this marriage, tough girl.” Bog walked in a crouch, his posture shifting to one of menace, stopping in her face. “I’m going to make ye call it off because the last thing I want is to get married and then have ye decide ye don’t want to be married to me. We who call the Dark Forest home do not believe in divorce, because we are loyal to our spouses. Goblins eat their unfaithful significant others.”

Marianne stared into his eyes, taken aback by how bold Bog had suddenly become. She stared into those serious blue eyes, realizing he meant it. He was challenging her to follow him and do whatever it was he had in mind, and she was not going to like it. “Goblins eat each other?”

Bog tilted his neck, baring his teeth at her for a moment, then he cackled and rose to his full height. “Not in many generations, and I would not lay a hand on ye.” He sighed, “I would simply retreat to my forest and things would go back to how they were. But ye get what I’m saying.” Bog’s voice took on that daring tone again, growling at her, “So ye will follow me and do whatever I say today? Ye have to trust me.”

“It’s not enough that I let you take Raine without my supervision?” Marianne wasn’t sure she wanted to go with him. Who knew what he might have planned. At the same time, the thought was exciting, thrilling, sending her heart racing with anticipation.

“I am not marrying Raine,” stated Bog. “I will always be there to protect her. This is about ye and me and that weird thing ye keep doing. Ye’ve been the one making all the demands, and I have followed every one of them. Today, we do what I want ye to do.”

“And if I say no?” Marianne folded her arms, glaring up at Bog.

“I am not calling this off,” Bog replied, twirling his staff a full circle in a cocky maneuver. “That is your decision. I am a man of my word. I will always keep my word in the end.” He paused, eyeing Marianne. “And I want to marry ye and have ye in my life with Raine, not just Raine. Ye kinda come together.”

Marianne took a deep breath. “Okay.”

“Excellent.” Bog smiled. “Let’s go.”

*

Bog kept a stern face and said nothing to Marianne as they flew to the vineyard. That wasn’t their final destination, just the place he gave her so she wouldn’t say no. He flew beyond the town that provided most of the Sunfields with alcohol and grape juice. Bog had sampled quite a few of them when Marianne brought him here earlier in the week. With the mood he was in, he would probably have finished off a whole bottle by himself to ease his nerves.

The elves and fairies working the distillery waved as they flew past, and Marianne gave Bog a curious look, following him into the vineyard itself. It only took one look for Bog to figure out that the grapes were not wild. A simple question to one of the workers about where the grapes came from led to information that there was a human vineyard a mile to the North. That was where he was taking Marianne.

“Where are we going?” Marianne’s voice sounded a little worried as she easily kept pace with Bog. “We’re leaving the Sunfields.”

“Yes, we are. There’s nothing dangerous in the Sunfields.” Bog laughed, picking up speed, rolling onto his back to smile at Marianne before zipping around a tree trunk he came dangerously close to colliding with. Marianne groaned, running a hand over her face as she flew after him.

They flew through an unknown forest, going North, and the further they went, the more nervous Marianne became. She kept close to Bog, who seemed to be enjoying the flight, the red of his long vest swirling around him. Thankfully, it made him easy to see.

When the trees broke into a field, Bog flew up high into the tree and quickly began unbuckling his sword belt. Marianne landed next to him as he hung it from a limb, then began unfastening the straps on the vest. There was a massive vineyard, and a building, a human house, and people were everywhere. It looked like there was some kind of celebration going on in several white tents further away decorated with garlands of flowers.

Bog folded the vest, going up close to the trunk to stash it safely in between some branches. He left it hanging out enough that some of the red showed, then stepped back to put his sword belt back on. Marianne glanced from him, back out into the field, bumps rising all over her shoulders and neck as she figured out what they were doing. Bog drew his sword and slashed it over a nearby limb, leaving a long gash, making Marianne jump. He inhaled deeply, eyes closed, taking in the scent.

“Bog!” Marianne gestured to the humans. “No!”

“Oh, yes, Marianne!” Bog laughed stepping past her, wings flaring out excitedly. “We are going to raid a human house-er tent thing!”

“No! No! No!” Marianne waved her hands at him. “We can’t do this!”

Bog gave her a stern look. “Where’d the tough girl go? I got a flighty fairy instead?”

“Bog! We can’t do this! We could get caught!” Marianne’s wings fluttered behind her, half raised. “We are going to fly around humans in broad daylight? I can’t think of anything crazier!”

“Or fun?” Bog stopped on the end of the branch as it bounced lightly in the breeze. He flexed his wings. “We won’t get too close. They’re all gathered around that tent. They’ll just see a butterfly and a dragonfly. We won’t get too close.” Bog stepped off the limb and took off without a second look back.

Marianne groaned, lifting her hands after him in a clawed motion of frustration. Then she flicked her wings and ran to the end of the branch, taking to the air to follow him.

*

Of course, Bog would save all his crazy for today. Marianne swore under her breath as they crossed the vineyard, flying in and out of the trellises, keeping the humans in sight. There were a few in the field, but they didn’t seem to think anything of the two fairies heading toward the building. Bog stopped on a grapevine near one of the tents, head up, inhaling deeply through his nose.

Marianne landed next to him, folding her wings tightly behind her, so she wasn’t as easy to see. There were no humans nearby, most of them gathered in the tent further away. They could hear music, then someone talking. Bog flew to the tent, flying up to the top where there were slits for airflow, and Marianne followed. He peered inside, then turned to Marianne with a smile.

“It smells divine, but keep yer eyes open. We can fly out through here, through the ground, or hide under the tables if need be.” Bog slipped through the opening and landed in the middle of a table piled high with delicious smelling food. Marianne took a breath and followed him. Bog perched on the edge of a massive glass bowl filled with an herby smelling mixture of tiny tomatoes, white balls, and chopped up cucumber. The herby smell attracted both of them.

Bog hovered over the bowl, grabbing one of the white balls. Tomatoes and cucumbers he was familiar with, but these white balls were new. He landed next to Marianne, offering it to her with a bow. “For my lady.”

Marianne gave him an amused smile, reaching out to take the ball, which was the size of her head. The surface was oily and soft, and when she bit into it, the taste was like nothing she had ever had before. She took a couple more bites before handing it back to Bog.

“Cheese. I think this is some kind of cheese.” Bog mumbled between bites. “We should’ve brought something to carry some back to Raine.”

“Whatever it is, it’s delicious!” Marianne took another bite as Bog held it out to her, then eyed the next tray. She began walking and hovering quickly around the platters and bowls, looking for things she had never eaten before. Bog followed close behind, keeping his eyes on the door flap and listening for humans. The two fairies circled the inside of the tent, sampling everything that looked good.

Bog ended up on a table full of grilled meats with covers slightly askew to release the steam. There were a few pieces of hot meat within reach, and he helped himself to food like he had never eaten before, offering some to Marianne each time. She took a few bites here and there, not as interested in the meat.

Marianne was fixated on a strange fountain that didn’t have water in it, but mud, but it didn’t smell like mud. She circled the fountain, tasting the various deserts around it, fruits, bars of sweet lemony goodness, so many things she had never seen before. The smell of the fountain was intoxicating, and she came closer, still confused by it, until Bog swept close to her, fanning his wings and sending a spray of brown drops over her.

“Bog!” Marianne laughed, getting some of it in her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she quickly began licking it off her fingers.

“This is chocolate.” Bog grinned, dipping a hand in the fountain and dropping to stand by Marianne, offering it to her. He didn’t actually expect her to do what she did, grabbing his hand by the wrist and licking it from his palm. Bog grinned, spotting some sticks nearby. “Don’t get too close, it gets hard when it’s not hot.”

“This is the best thing I’ve ever had!” Marianne moaned, licking it off Bog’s hand while he stood there, gazing at her, realizing she wasn’t thinking about what she was doing. He pulled his hand away before she did, flinging the chocolate onto the table.

“One moment.” Bog flew to the sticks, grabbed one, and turned to the fountain, dipping it inside so that the chocolate fell over it. Then he brought it to Marianne, who grabbed it and began licking it eagerly. Fairies. They had an extreme affinity for sugary things.

Bog stood by her for a moment, then spied the massive towering cake set up on a table all by itself. He peered at it a moment, realizing it was a giant cake covered in flowers and tiny silver balls. On top of the cake were two figures, little dolls, a male with blond hair in a suit, and a female with brown hair in a dress. Bog landed on top of the take, studying the weird little dolls, then he kicked the male doll across the top of the cake with a growl.

Marianne chuckled, joining Bog and seeing what he had done to the blond doll. She kicked it back to him, then spun in the air, “Take that!”

“It does look like him, doesn’t it?” Bog gave the doll another kick, sending it tumbling off the cake. He flew to laugh beside Marianne as the doll hit the floor, and the head popped off.

“I don’t know about you, but after all that food, I need a drink.” Marianne motioned to a table that was filled with goblets half full of white and red wine, and another one with little white cups full of various drinks. “Let’s see what humans drink!”

Bog smiled as Marianne led the way, perching on a little white cup to peer at the yellow liquid inside. She leaned down to scoop it in her hands. “Lemonade!” She fluttered to another colored cup with Bog tried the one she just did. He had never had this particular drink and found it quite tasty. They made quick work of tasting each drink, making faces at some of them, finding others to just be interesting by novelty.

Then they went to the wine goblets, which were trickier to reach because they were half full. Marianne stood on the edge of a goblet, leaning over and smiling at the aroma. Bog landed across from her, running his hand over his chin thoughtfully. Marianne leaned over, but her arms were too short to reach the wine.

“Maybe we shouldn’t try this one. We’ve been here for a while.” Bog glanced around the tent.

“Hold my wings.” Marianne grinned at him. “I just want a sip.”

Bog sighed and walked around the rim of the goblet. He tentatively took hold of Marianne’s wings as she leaned down with both hands and managed to reach the surface of the enticing red liquid. She dipped her hands in it, cupping them to bring it to her lips. She did it several more times before Bog pulled her up without waiting for her to ask.

“It’s time to go.” Bog suddenly snapped his wings, grabbing Marianne around the waist and making her turn.

“Okay, okay!” Marianne laughed. “One more thing!” Bog let her go to fly into the air, and Marianne detoured back to the wedding cake, grabbing two of the little silver balls and putting one in each of the pockets in her tunic. She stepped off the cake just as the flap on the tent opened.

“Marianne!” The panic in Bog’s voice was evident as she lifted off the cake. A woman stepped inside the tent and gasped, her eyes fixed on the cake, and the butterfly rapidly ascending to the top of the tent. To the woman, Marianne was really just a butterfly, someone else had vandalized the wedding cake. She rushed forward to pick up the broken doll on the ground while Marianne flew into Bog’s arms.

He pulled her through the opening, then the pair of them slid down the canvas and fled into the vineyard, laughing as they easily avoided the large clumsy humans coming toward the tent. They didn’t stop until they reached the tree where Bog had hidden his vest. Then they stood together, looking back out over the field, catching their breath.

“See, it’s fun, and I know what I’m doing,” rumbled Bog, standing beside Marianne and noting the smile on her face. “Trust me. I will always watch yer back, Marianne.” She leaned against him, a little lightheaded from the alcohol. “I will be there for ye and Raine, always.”

“That was exhilarating,” giggled Marianne, glancing up at Bog.

“So ye still want to marry me?” Bog met her eyes, his own closing slightly as he peered at her with complete adoration. “I’ll want to do stuff like this on occasion, and we should probably stage storehouses for my goblins… ye understand it’s just something we enjoy.”

“We already stage those storehouses for you,” laughed Marianne. She laughed even harder as Bog gave her a bewildered look. “Really, we put stuff in the storehouses you typically raid just for you and your people.

“We do turn a blind eye to your healers when they come into the forest,” muttered Bog with a slight smile.

“We know.” Marianne smiled back, clasping her hands behind her back to avoid touching him. That could wait until tomorrow. “Yes, Bog, I want to marry you.”

“Good, because I don’t want to explain to my mother why I don’t have a wife when we return to my castle for the second wedding.” Bog went to retrieve his vest, propping his staff against the tree and unbuckling his sword belt.

“The dress is beautiful, Bog.” Marianne turned to watch him, keeping her distance.

“Excellent. My mother had a hand in it. She’s good at guessing sizes when nobody wants to stand still for measurements, like me.” Bog pulled the vest on and quickly began fastening it in place. “She measured yer footprints in the dust by the door to my father’s study to make yer boots.”

“So that’s how she did it.” Marianne ran a hand over the back of her neck, recalling their conversation at the doors, and Bog’s kindness following it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not only on a raid, but to a HUMAN PLACE! Yes, I plotted this the MOMENT Marianne chewed Bog out for doing this with Raine. :D
> 
> Bog knows about a lot of human stuff, because he's explored the human house by himself. ;) More than one. Also, hehe, the chocolate fountain was a lot of fun to include.
> 
> I was tempted to make that wedding cake topper actually an alternate universe Roland... we can pretend.


	34. Wedding on Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day the 'wedding of convenience' is to occur on arrives and things do not go how Bog envisioned them going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters going up today, starting with 32.

Bog stared into the full body mirror, which for him, only caught the top half of his body when tilted upward. He wore his suit of blue armor with the long dark robe, and he gleamed brilliantly in the light coming from the balcony doors. The prior evening following their little adventure was spent mostly in silence, but they sat next to each other, keeping close. Raine ended up sitting between them several times, sprawled across their laps, rolling from one set of arms to the other excitedly.

They decided Marianne would tell Raine in the morning what was happening. There had been little talking in the evening, with Bog and Marianne having an understanding that tomorrow, things would change. They parted in the evening, keeping their distance, with Bog bowing low to Marianne, ever the respectful gentleman and Marianne blushing at his unnecessary gesture. She began to bow, and he had stopped her with a stern no.

He just wanted her to know what he thought of her, and it was the only way. She could not bow to him. The slight nodding bow was fine, but never could she bow lower than he did.

Bog turned in the mirror, then sighed. He was not truly fit to match Marianne. The brightest, most masterfully crafted armor would not make him Marianne’s equal, but she had chosen him. Through a set of entirely random occurrences, Marianne chose him. Bog’s pauldrons raised, and he puffed up his chest. Marianne chose him, and he chose her. This wasn’t just for Raine anymore, he genuinely cared for Marianne. His gestures were all from the heart to win this wonderful woman over so that she would know he was committed to her.

He needed nothing from Marianne, other than her companionship. He would not expect anything more. Following this week, they would see each other once a week, and he would make sure to keep her entertained on each visit, thinking of new adventures to take her on in his kingdom, sharing his life with her. This was how he would show what he felt for her.

Taking a deep breath, Bog checked himself again. He wore Marianne’s sword, strapped beneath his long vest. Today was going to be interesting. He had a difficult time sleeping and had barely eaten any of the breakfast he had been brought. Bog stared into the mirror.

A knock came from the door, the expected guard who would escort him to the meeting room he would sign the papers in with Marianne and her family. “This is really happening.” Bog stated to his reflection, then walked to the door, opening it to find the last person he expected on the other side.

“Good morning, Bog King.” Roland bowed with a sneer on his face, a very uncomfortable guard standing next to him. “I’m here to escort you.”

Bog scowled, his mood dipping low at the sight of the man who had hurt Marianne. Instincts immediately ran through his body to protect her, even though she wasn’t here, and what Roland had done was in the past. There was no way Marianne asked Roland to escort him to the meeting room. He had surely invited himself along to unnerve Bog.

“You. Leave.” Bog spoke tersely, motioning for Roland to go. “I know for a fact ye are not welcome around us today, especially not Marianne.”

“I insist.” Roland smiled, offering Bog a mocking bow. The guard who was presumably supposed to escort Bog looked trapped between the two of them. “I need to make sure you don’t harm my darling Marianne.”

“She’s not yers,” growled Bog, stepping through the doors and advancing on Roland with his staff in hand. He pushed the head of his staff against Roland’s green plate mail chest. “She doesn’t belong to anyone. Now. Leave.” Bog turned to look at the guard. “Escort me to where I need to go. Now.”

“Yes, sir!” The guard started down the hall. Bog jabbed his staff into Roland’s chest a second time, enforcing the point across that he should not follow.

Roland didn’t get the message, trailing after Bog as he followed the guard down the empty hallway. “She doesn’t love you, you know.” He sauntered behind Bog, and the King of the Dark Forest kept his eyes forward, grinding his teeth. “She could never love you.”

The words continued, following Bog the entire way. If there were fairies in the hall, Roland went silent. The fairies all bowed to Bog, seemingly knowing where he was going. They were all reverent and smiling, but Roland remained a thorn in Bog’s side, making snide comments that were putting Bog into a worse and worse mood with each step. He didn’t need to hear those words, not from this moron. He told himself these same things, and it was bad enough.

When he reached the doors to the meeting room, the guard opened them, and Bog took one angry step inside, looked up, and everything fell away. He froze at the sight before him as the door closed, separating him from Roland’s taunting presence.

Marianne stood facing him, dressed in an ethereal, shimmering gown of fine spider silk. It glistened in the light, and Bog’s mouth dropped open in awe. He had not expected her to wear an actual wedding dress, but here she was, a vision of divine beauty standing before him, adorned like a celestial being, an angel.

“Yer getting married!” Raine giggled, standing by her mother’s side in a similar little dress. She bounced up to Bog and grabbed his hands, pulling him to the decorated table Marianne stood in front of. Dagda stood on the other side in a white ceremonial robe, his crown on his head and hands on the table before him, resting on a document.

Bog stumbled forward, fixated on Marianne and her golden-brown eyes resting on him. She was smiling, happy to see him, a light flush spreading over her face. There were others in the room. Witnesses. Sunny, Dawn, elderly fairies, and elves, along with a few more fairies Bog had met in passing.

“I do not love you,” Marianne whispered, reaching out to take his hand when he was close enough.

Bog swallowed, the world seeming to slow down around him. “I don’t love ye either,” he whispered back, choking on the words as he realized he might be lying. But they were the words he knew she wanted to hear.

“We are gathered here today to witness a union for the sake of bringing two kingdoms together into one, the Sunfields and the Dark Forest,” Dagda began speaking, and the words flew by. Bog stated his intent when asked, and so did Marianne, then they signed the document together, at the same time. Bog turned as he had been instructed he would do several times over the previous few days. He was to turn toward Marianne, and she would turn toward him, then they would walk to the door and leave together.

Marianne caught his arm, and he turned his head to look at her, curious to know why she stopped him. “We’re supposed to kiss.” She whispered, leaning toward him.

“K’kiss?” Bog’s voice squeaked as he stared at her, wide-eyed. Not once had a kiss been mentioned. He never expected it to happen.

“You do know how to kiss, don’t you?” Marianne smiled, her whisper carrying a teasing note.

Bog made a face at her, whispering back a curt, “No.”

Marianne sighed, giving him a tired smile as her hands rose up along his neck. Her fingers ran up the back of his neck as she guided him down to meet her, tilting her head to press her lips against his.

The moment their lips touched, Bog’s brain ceased functioning correctly. Everything short-circuited, and all he was aware of was Marianne and the touch of her lips and warm hands against his skin, fingers sliding up over the shorter leaf scaling at the back of his head. Everything became fuzzy and hot, his entire body going into momentary shock.

He thought it would be a short touch, but her mouth opened suddenly, and she pressed in on his lips until he relented, fairly quickly to do the same thing she did. It was awkward and delicious, tasting whatever sweet fruit was on her lips from breakfast.

“Ew!” Raine giggled from beneath them, one hand on Bog’s vest and the other on Marianne’s dress. They both looked down and smiled at her, resting their foreheads against each others’.

“We’re going to walk out to the main balcony for everyone to see us now.” Marianne whispered to Bog, sliding her hand into his. Bog nodded dumbly, his wings twitching uncontrollably behind him.

The walk to the balcony was short, just across the hall from the meeting room, but Bog moved in a stunned fog. She kissed him. She kissed him, and the way her hands moved over his neck lingered. What was going on? The doors to the large balcony opened, and they stepped to the railing to an uproarious cheering coming from the field below. Brightly winged fairies filled the air, shouting at them, while elves on the ground did the same, elated to see their new king and Queen.

For a moment, Bog stood behind Marianne, in a daze, then Marianne had him again, pulling at his vest to kiss him again in front of her people. The second kiss was just as awkward until Bog realized that this was wanted. This wasn’t for show, Marianne wanted him to kiss her, and he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss eagerly to the sound of more cheering going on around them.

“I do not love you,” Marianne broke the kiss, then their lips met again.

“I don’t love ye either,” Bog panted, not entirely breaking their kissing as it went on for considerably longer than necessary. “I’m going to hate ye after this, I don’t love ye so much.”

“So how long before I get a little brother or sister?” Raine jumped into the middle of them, grabbing them both, and they responded with soft laughs, looking down at her.

*

Marianne kept herself as restrained as she could, not wanting to overwhelm Bog with her desire for him when it was clear, he did not expect it. The fact that he didn’t expect it made it harder for her to keep her hands off of him. The sweetness in her new husband was unbearably endearing. She kept a hand somewhere on him at all times, maintaining constant contact, wanting him to know just how wanted he was.

The result was a continually blushing Bog, who kept looking at her with astonishment. She smiled at him, and he looked like he could not believe what she was doing. He liked it, she could tell he liked it, because of the way he responded, moving closer to her so she could reach him easier, returning the affection when he could.

They sat through lunch, side by side, with Bog mostly picking at his food with stunned silence while Raine sat next to him, trying to get him to eat. Marianne watched the exchange in amusement as her daughter chattered away, encouraging her father in the sweetest way possible.

They tried to keep to a similar schedule for Raine that they usually kept, retreating to the privacy of the sunning deck following lunch. Only this time, Bog ended up curled up on his side on the cushions, partially in the shade, while Marianne positioned more cushions to face him. Raine fell asleep between them, and Marianne reached out to touch her still stunned husband, his eyes wide in awe at her every movement as her fingers slid over his face and traced the lines.

“What are ye doing?” Bog whispered once he was sure Raine was asleep, her breathing slowing and relaxed between them. “I don’t understand. Ye didn’t do any of this before. I didn’t think ye wanted to.

“I had to be sure.” Marianne smiled, running her fingers over his lips.

“Sure of what?” Bog grumbled.

“That you were sincere, and you meant it.” Marianne giggled, staring into his bewildered blue eyes. “And you did.”

“Of course I did,” rumbled Bog, wrinkling his forehead so severely the leafy scaling on his head crinkled. “Ye are so confusing. I mean what I say.”

“Do you like this?” Marianne leaned forward to kiss him on the nose, and his eyelids lowered, a smile spreading over his face. “And this?” she brushed her lips against his, murmuring. “This?” And she kissed him gently as he sighed.

“Everything,” Bog growled softly, kissing back.

“I do not love you,” she stated between kisses. “But, I do like you.”

“Then we have a problem,” Bog mumbled in response. “Because I like ye too.”

“I don’t see what the problem is.” Marianne stroked her hand over his face again.

“Trust me, there’s a problem,” Bog grumbled, closing his eyes.

*

They did not meet on the dance floor with their swords, instead, they strode out together, Marianne having shed her wedding gown for a simpler red rose petal dress that glittered with diamonds set like dew and glistened as she moved, leaving nothing to the imagination in the way it wrapped around her body. Bog changed into his regular armor, and the red vest Marianne had gifted him. The layered leather armor was more comfortable and allowed for freer movement, as well as a softer feel for Marianne.

When they began dancing, they were the only ones who danced. Every couple left the floor to watch their king and queen dance, holding each other close, the dance taking on a more physical component of intimacy. They were perfectly in step, swaying and moving to the music, their wings flowing behind them.

Dagda smiled, discretely wiping a tear away as he watched them, happy for his daughter. The dance repeatedly proved what he already knew, his daughter had found her match, a partner who was so perfect for her, she fell for him within days. And who did they have to thank for this? Dagda looked at his granddaughter, watching her mother and father with an overjoyed face.

Bog was different, but when the rumors and stories were discarded, and Dagda went by his interactions with him, observations, and Raine’s stories, he was a good man. He was a welcome addition to his family. Dagda sighed, thinking back to his own wedding.

*

Not everyone was happy about the new couple.

Roland kept outside the ballroom, but walked by and stood in the doorway several times to glare at the couple in disgust. The Bog King had a woman that should have been his, in his arms, and she smiled at him in a way that she had once looked at him. No. Marianne looked at Bog like he was the sun, her face shining with more love than she had ever had for him. He wasn’t sure how it was possible, but it was.

That hideous monster matched her, and it shouldn’t have been. Roland grumbled, slinking off down the hall. Rumors. He needed more rumors to erode the goodwill the Bog King was building in the Sunfields. He needed to be seen for what he was, a disgusting creature that needed to return to hiding in the depths of the Dark Forest.

Roland would figure out a way to discredit and destroy him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not nice to trick Bog like this, holding a wedding, that looks suspiciously like a real wedding, ambushing him with a first kiss in front of an audience. However, pretty sure he's happy about it, although still very confused. :D Marianne just couldn't give him anything until she was certain and he went through with it.  
> Have a good day! Our lockdown is ending soon, so I probably won't post as many updates per week in the future, probably just two.


	35. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the attention Marianne has given him all day, Bog believes he's only joining his wife for appearances sake, but she has other plans for him.

Dagda took Raine for the night, so Bog and Marianne could have a little more privacy following the gala. The pair of them vanished into Marianne’s room for appearance’s sake, as they had planned.

“What now?” Bog closed the curtains to Marianne’s flight balcony.

“We probably need to talk,” stated Marianne with a smile.

“Where do ye want me to sleep?” Bog motioned to the door that led to his room from hers. “I assume I can discretely go to my room from here?”

Marianne stared at him for a moment, tilting her head to one side, a sad expression crossing her face. “Bog, you don’t want to stay here with me?”

Bog turned to slowly look at Marianne, swallowing. “I suppose I’m fine with sleeping on one of yer couches.”

“I see.” Marianne nodded slowly, unsure if he was being polite or he really didn’t want anything to do with her. “Bog, we’re married now. I would… I would like it if you would at least share my bed. You’re my husband.”

“Ye said this was only on paper.” Bog warily regarded her, beginning to fidget with the front of his vest.

Marianne stared at him from across the room, a rending feeling passing through her chest. He really didn’t want her, did he? No wonder that throughout the day, he only responded to what she did to him. He never initiated a single kiss or touch, he just reacted because maybe he thought that’s what he should do.

And now? She wouldn’t force him or coerce him to do anything, but she was disappointed. The looks he kept giving her, the gifts, the dance in which they so perfectly matched. He didn’t really feel the same way?

“Marianne.” Bog walked up to her and stopped in front of her, peering closely. “Ye insisted this would never be a full marriage from the start, so I don’t think laying in bed with ye would be a good idea. Ye need to stop torturing me with things like that.”

“Bog?” She blinked at him. “I changed my mind.”

Bog heaved with a great sigh, frowning. “Ye should have done that earlier. Please. Don’t do this to me.”

“Do what?” Marianne furrowed her brow at him, completely confused. “Are we having the same conversation?”

“Ye changed yer mind, and ye don’t want to be married to me? We let it stand on paper and I will leave with Raine in the morning.” Bog began turning away from her, slouched and defeated. “We keep to the schedule, but don’t need to see each other.”

“No!” Marianne jumped forward, grabbing him by the arm. “That is not what I was saying. Bog. Look at me.” He did as she asked, frowning at her. “First of all, I wouldn’t be touching you if I didn’t like you. I told you, I want you, and when I say that, I mean it in every way. It doesn’t have to be tonight, but it’s technically our wedding night, and I would like to have you here.”

Bog listened in silence, still frowning uncertainly as Marianne continued. “If you don’t want me, that’s fine. I’ll stop kissing you or touching you if that is what you want. Let me know now. I should have been paying attention to the fact that you won’t do it to me, and I’ve been the one doing all the kissing.”

“Well,” Bog chuckled drily. “Ye told me I was never to touch ye without yer permission.”

Marianne blinked in realization, then groaned, “You, you, you, argh, you are so ridiculous! I can’t believe…” she giggled, glancing away. “Bog, I… can’t… believe…” Marianne laughed, then looked up again into Bog’s confused face. “You. Show me what you think of me. Show me you want me. I want a real marriage and all that comes with it, to you, because you’re the one I should have been with all those years ago while you were hiding in your forest. It should have been you.”

“So, I can touch ye when I want?” Bog faked thinking it over, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. “I don’t have to wait for ye? I don’t have to worry that I’m going to offend ye?”

“Bog,” Marianne groaned.

In one smooth motion, Bog was on her, sliding his arms around her waist to pull her close, ravenously kissing her neck and ending up by her ear with a low growl, “Marianne, why don’t ye get out of that dress before I tear it.”

“I’m a queen. I can sacrifice a dress or two.” Marianne began kissing him back, hearing the fabric rip beneath his clawed hands.

*

The following morning was surreal, with Bog waking in yet another strange room he didn’t initially recognize, and the feeling of an arm draped over his waist. Warm breath flowed down his back between his wings, an incredibly comforting sensation. Still, he couldn’t believe Marianne was actually cuddling up to his back. He would have liked to turn around but was afraid if he did, whatever dream she was having would end and she would be angry to wake up to the reality of her ugly, ‘for show’ husband.

No, he shouldn’t think that way. Marianne wanted him. She really did, otherwise, last night wouldn’t have happened like it did. There was a lot of wine, a little more talking, laughter, kissing, and repeated statements declaring they didn’t love one another. Some of the night was a blur, but the best parts were still fresh in his mind. He smiled at the memories, proud that he had indeed courted Marianne properly, and she accepted him to the point the ‘no consummating this union at any point’ statement was done away with on their first night of marriage.

The best part of it all was Bog was now free to be himself around Marianne when it came to showing his affection. He didn’t need to restrain himself or avoid touching her now, which was a relief, because he thought it was incredibly unfair that Marianne could touch him whenever she wanted, but he had to keep his hands to himself when he really wanted to reach out to her. It freed him to relax.

“Good morning, husband.” Marianne murmured against his back, kissing between his wings. Every piece of his armor had been removed and was discarded in random places on the floor, along with shreds of Marianne’s red dress. That had been far more fun than he expected. “We should go take a shower,” she yawned, running her fingers up his back, which elicited a shiver and an undignified giggle out of Bog. She had figured out quickly where touching her husband would get interesting results.

“Stop that,” snorted Bog with a smile, reaching up to grab her hand. “Don’t forget, I know where yer ticklish too.” He sat up, twisting quickly to grab for her as she attempted to scramble out of the bed before he could catch her. Bog was careful as he caught hold of her arm, pulling her back against him so he could wrap his arms over her and hold her. Marianne laughed as Bog nibbled on her neck in just the right spot that made her laugh louder and shiver.

“Let’s go take a shower.” Marianne squirmed. “Before you put your armor back on.”

Bog let her go, his face turning red. “Ye know I would be embarrassed to be seen like this.”

“Bog, pretty sure everyone thinks you’re naked even when you have all that armor on. Besides, I’m naked too!” Marianne threw her arms in the air.

“Yeah…” Bog nodded appreciatively.

“It’s just across the hall. Come on.” Marianne slid out of his arms and grabbed his hand, pulling him. “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

“Oh?” Bog was suddenly moved to follow her. Something she hadn’t done with her awful ex-husband? It would be a good memory to give her, a memory that only involved him.

*

Dressing took a while because there was a lot of random flirting going on between them. They laughed, distracting each other repeatedly as Marianne dressed in the black outfit Bog had given her, and he dressed in his everyday armor with the red vest over it. He was becoming accustomed to wearing the vest, knowing how much she liked it.

Marianne couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy, and her thoughts were tinged with bittersweet regret. She was delighted to have him now, but why couldn’t they have found each other years earlier, before Roland destroyed her concept of love? That word came to mind every time she looked at Bog, and she had to banish it away. She could not use that word with Bog, because she so strongly associated it with Roland and his betrayal, all those times he lied to her with that word.

But what word did you use for that attraction between two people like she was attracted to her new husband? Anything but love. If she said it to him, he would say it back, and that word on his lips would just destroy her. She could not hear it come from Bog, even though her own family used the word frequently toward her, and she did the same with them and especially Raine.

It just couldn’t come from Bog.

“I do not love you, Bog King.” Marianne smiled as they prepared to leave and eat breakfast. She stood in front of him, and he crouched to cradle her face between his hands, bringing her close to kiss her on the nose. Marianne slipped her hands up the back of his neck, caressing the delicate leaves at the back of his head. Then she kissed him, and he willingly melted into it, having had a lot of practice overnight.

“I do not love ye, Queen Marianne.” Bog returned a grin, unable to stop the adoring expression on his face from showing. “Let’s go. I’m sure Raine is waiting for us, eager to get home. And we have a second wedding celebration.”

“Mmhmm.” Marianne bit her lower lip and whispered playfully, “And a second wedding night.”

*

“I love you!” Raine ran to Bog and Marianne, first hugging her mother’s leg, then her father’s. They both smiled, dropping at the same time to hug Raine between them.

“I love you too.” Bog and Marianne stated at the same time, focused on Raine. This was the problem. Bog glanced at Marianne as she smiled and squeezed her giggling daughter. Dagda’s warning held firm in his mind that he should avoid telling Marianne that one little word. He didn’t just like Marianne, and it was clear. Before meeting her, his impression of love was pain, problems, disorder, but now. Now, those things were still part of it, and he embraced it, wanting all those things that were Marianne and the intense emotions that went with it. There was no other word Bog could think of than that one, a word he had heard his own parents use so often toward each other for all of his younger years.

Bog’s parents modeled a love he didn’t believe he would have, and now, he did. He really felt that’s what he had, but he forbade himself from saying that word. It was difficult when he realized they both used that word with Raine, without hesitation. Raine was proof that his thoughts on love were wrong. Marianne was even more proof. Love was what he always believed it was, and so much more now that he was experiencing it for the first time in his life. The realization came, the very word he wanted to use would threaten what he had, and he pushed it aside as a note to not say it to Marianne, her father’s words still fresh in his head.

“Good morning!” Dawn called from across the room, sitting at the table nursing one of her boys. Sunny sat next to her with the other one, attempting to eat a piece of fruit while attending to a fussing baby.

“Sleep well?” Dagda grinned, glancing up for a moment before reaching for the baby Sunny was holding.

“Yes,” replied Marianne curtly, sending an eye roll her father’s way. Then she made a face at her sister. “At the breakfast table?”

“Aidan needs breakfast too,” giggled Dawn in response, adjusting a little blanket over the baby’s head in case it might be embarrassing for Bog. “Besides, I seem to recall you deliberately feeding Raine on the throne while holding court to make everyone uncomfortable for a time.”

Bog smirked at Marianne as her face turned red. “I had reason to be angry, and it kept ‘him’ out of the throne room.”

“I don’t understand how that would keep a husband away,” stated Bog. “Watching your wife feed your child. I would consider that attractive.” He lowered his voice into a mumble so that only Marianne heard the last words. His face turned red, and his wings twitched as he walked past her and to the table, Raine running ahead to reclaim her spot in between Bog and Marianne’s chairs.

Marianne sat down and realized she had something in her pockets. She had forgotten about the two little silver balls she took off the cake on their adventure before the wedding. The silver shell was cracked on the first ball when she pulled it out of her pocket. Marianne grinned as the aroma of chocolate came from the little crack.

“Dawn, you have got to try this!” Marianne excitedly rose to her feet, carrying the silver ball to her sister. She set it on the plate in front of Dawn and picked up a knife to break off a piece.

“Oh? What is it?” Dawn stared at the chip of chocolate.

“Chocolate,” stated Bog, placing few slices of strawberry on his plate.

“I want to try!” Raine jumped off her chair and ran around to her aunt’s side.

Bog chuckled as the fairies gathered around to try the chocolate, wishing he had grabbed one for his mother. It was going to be another long day, but far less tense and confusing than the previous day. The best thing about it would be the feast because he barely ate anything the day before and wanted to sink his teeth into something more satisfying than fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, see, I told you there was more to the wedding day. :D  
> Have a good day and leave a comment! I haven't seen as many lately and am assuming things are lightening up elsewhere.


	36. Goblin Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog and Marianne have a second wedding, this time among the Goblins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters going up today starting with 35!

The morning hours flew by as Bog, Marianne, and Raine left the castle on a rabbit, accompanied by several fairy guards to escort them through several towns to be seen. The rabbit carried a small load of items to be taken to the goblin’s castle, wine for the wedding, extra food, and a few gifts.

The trip was slow, with Bog sitting next to Marianne, an arm around her as she leaned against him. Raine sat on Bog’s lap, cradled in his left arm, sleeping for most of it, she was so bored. Bog’s staff was strapped in next to him to keep his hands free.

By the time they reached the forest, Bog was ready for it. The early summer day was hot and getting hotter as the sun rose overhead. He resorted to fanning his wings on occasion to try to cool himself while he was stuck out in the sun. The forest part of their trip was quicker, with less interruption, and Bog ended up with both Marianne and Raine napping, resting against him, something which made him feel fulfilled and warm inside in a different way.

When spring began, Bog could never have foreseen that he would have these two wonderful ladies in his life, a wife he wanted to please and protect, and a little girl he adored with all his heart. For the first time in Bog’s life, he had the last two pieces he desperately wanted and thought he would never have. His mental block against love was broken, and he knew he loved them, both of them.

The goblin marriage ceremony would completely seal his relationship to Marianne in the eyes of his people, and while they were married on paper with that short ceremony in the Sunfields, this would make it more real for Bog. A more traditional wedding without signing a document. His mother would be performing the ceremony and was handling preparations for it. Bog had plans for the night, wanting to start out on a better foot than they had the prior evening.

“Something smells good,” yawned Marianne, catching the smell of baking bread and pastries.

‘Yeah.” Bog grinned, squeezing Marianne’s shoulder lightly. “We’re going to be eating from now until nightfall. Then we have the ceremony.”

Marianne snuggled into his chest, eyes still closed. “Glad I got some sleep on the way then. How about you?”

“Fine. I’m fine.” Bog was too excited to be tired. He had twenty-four hours with his wife, and he would be awake for as many of them as he could be. It would be a week before he saw her again when he brought Raine back to her. He could catch up on his sleep later.

*

The courtyard was full of goblins and the smells of a variety of food. Tables were set up, but no one was eating. Bog strode into the courtyard, eyeing the massive amount of decorations covering it. There was so much more color than he was used to. It looked like a field of wildflowers had exploded all over his castle. Raine giggled with glee, darting around Bog’s legs while Marianne walked in arm in arm with him.

Griselda met them quickly, beaming at her son and his bride, her smile wider than he had seen it in decades. “I see the outfit fits.” She was quick to compliment Marianne. “I hope the dress is also to your liking, for later?”

“Yes, it fit almost perfectly. Thank you, Queen Griselda.” Marianne grinned, leaning against Bog as she spoke.

“No need for the formality.” Griselda wiped her hands quickly, turning to her son. “We are ready to begin.” Bog nodded, then led Marianne and Raine to a table set up on a stage near the entrance to the castle.

Marianne wasn’t sure what to expect as Bog led her in front of the table, brandishing his scepter as he called for order. Silence fell over the courtyard, and she stood next to him, on his right. Raine stood in front of them, gleefully staring out into the crowd.

“Today marks a momentous occasion!” Bog stated, his voice carrying easily across the courtyard. “Today, we are welcoming a new queen into our kingdom. Queen Marianne of the Sunfields is also Queen Marianne of the Dark Forest and will be treated the same as myself, with the same authority. Together, we are embarking on a new future where we will be allies to the Sunfields and begin trading with them.”

Marianne smiled as he spoke, feeling a little embarrassed at all the attention as every goblin eye fixed on her in awe. She began to understand why Bog was nervous when her own people similarly looked at him. So many stranger’s eyes.

“Today, it’s official that the Crown Princess Raine is also my daughter and heir to the throne of the Dark Forest,” continued Bog. “Let’s use today to honor our queen and princess. Offer them your allegiance.” Bog swept a hand out to Marianne, bowing to her. Every goblin assembled immediately dropped into a low, reverent bow as Marianne took Bog’s hand. He lifted it, kissed it, then drew her close to him in one quick move, pressing in for a passionate kiss that left her light-headed when he eventually pulled away.

A cheer rose from the goblins, along with a happy squeal from Raine. Bog turned back to the goblins, waving his hand. “Let’s eat!”

“That was amazing,” whispered Marianne as Bog took her head and led her around to the other side of the table where their chairs were.

“Wait until later,” Bog growled softly, pulling her chair out. She sat, and Bog leaned over her shoulder as he pushed the chair in, kissing her neck up to her ear. “I have plans.”

“Mmm, looking forward to it.” Marianne closed her eyes, enjoying the attention. Bog took Raine’s hand to lead her to the chair on the other side of his own, her higher chair that she ate in at the table on their floor. Once she was settled, Bog took his own seat as goblins began approaching the table with trays of food.

*

The feast was impressive, with a variety of food available. Griselda monitored what was offered, making sure that Queen Marianne was offered only meat-free dishes, except fish, and she was told what everything was. Bog, on the other hand, was given smaller portions of roasted rabbit as he had instructed her.

“Okay, why are you getting that dish, and they’re not even offering it to me?” Marianne made a face at Bog as a small bowl of sliced meat was placed in front of him.

Bog’s face turned bright red with embarrassment that she called it out. “It’s rabbit,” he muttered, pushing the bowl aside. “I don’t have to eat it if it offends ye.”

Marianne rolled her eyes, “Bog, we eat rabbit too, as a delicacy.”

“Ye do?” Bog stared at her in disbelief. “I thought ye ate nothing but plants, eggs, and some fish, judging by all the grains and vegetables ye grow.”

“We would be overrun with rabbits if we didn’t,” stated Marianne. “So, if you don’t mind sharing, I would like to try it.”

“We raise them all for food because most goblins only eat meat.” Bog passed the bowl to Marianne, still staring at her in surprise. “I enjoy rabbit. I didn’t try to get Raine to eat it just so ye know.”

“That’s good.” Marianne picked up a piece of the roast rabbit and took a bite. She smiled, taking another bite. “I like the seasoning, and it’s so tender.” Bog smiled, happy that she liked it. “We don’t allow children to eat meat until they are old enough to understand where it comes from, that a creature must die to provide them with food. Some of us decide not to eat it ever.”

“Living here, when we get to late winter, rabbit is all we have to eat,” stated Bog. “And I talked to Raine about where it comes from.” He watched Marianne eat for a few minutes.

“I wouldn’t ask you not to eat food you enjoy, Bog.” Marianne passed the bowl back, returning to the sugar covered fruit on her plate. “If you think something might offend me, ask, okay?” Bog smiled and nodded in response.

*

For the second time in two days, Marianne dressed in a beautiful gown. The blue and silver gown Griselda provided was just as beautiful as the fairy made gown she married Bog in the day before. It glittered and gleamed with every movement and made her feel like an angel. She turned in front of her daughter, swishing the gown around her ankles. She wore silver slippers beneath it, and Griselda brought her a long flowing veil covered in tiny blue and white flower petals.

“Why are ye getting married twice, Mother?” Raine inquired curiously, twirling in her own little white dress, the same one she had worn the day before.

“Once for our Kingdom and once for the Goblin Kingdom,” Marianne replied, smiling so much her cheeks hurt. She had done her makeup earlier, and her cheeks had a natural rosy look to them that she hadn’t seen in years. There was a glow over her skin, and she realized while looking in the small mirror, Griselda provided that she was happy. Her eyes sparkled, and her smile was relaxed and natural. It wasn’t a forced smile or the standard impassive look she carried. She was happy.

“I like weddings!” Raine laughed, dancing around her mother.

“I don’t,” sighed Marianne. “They’re a lot of work.”

“But ye look so pretty!” Raine giggled.

Marianne smiled at her daughter, seriously hoping life would be kind to Raine. They were so much alike, and Raine was such an innocent free spirit. She never wanted to see her daughter crushed like she had been. Marianne kneeled, holding her arms out to her daughter.

“Darling, Rainy, don’t dream about weddings. Dream about good friends who let you be who you are, not what they want you to be.” Raine jumped into her mother’s arms, snuggling into her warm embrace. “I love you, my dear, Rainy.” Marianne kissed her on the top of the head. “Now, let’s go see your father.”

*

This wedding wasn’t the same as the first one because Bog didn’t look like he had been ambushed. Bog and Marianne approached each other out of the darkness, circling each other as they descended into the courtyard and landed on the stage in front of Griselda, who wore a crown and a gold and white gown.

Marianne’s eyes fixed on Bog, his own gazing back at her with a warmth that made her feel weak. He wore the long bluish-black leather vest, and an ornate crown was on his head. This wasn’t just signing a document, it was a real wedding. Griselda led them in their vows, which neither had practiced or even knew.

“Repeat after me,” stated Griselda seriously. A smile spread over her face as she spoke, “I promise my heart to you, to love, honor, and cherish our union.” She knew what she was doing.

“Mother,” Bog whispered, swallowing hard.

“I promise my heart to you,” Marianne took a deep breath. “To honor and cherish our union.”

“I promise my heart to ye,” Bog repeated back to her, glaring at his mother for a moment. “To honor and cherish our union.”

“Three out of four is acceptable,” grumbled Griselda under her breath, eyeing them. “I give my life, I give my being, I give the future, be it good or bad, these things I will share with you.”

Bog and Marianne repeated the words to each other, then Griselda took their hands and joined them together. “From this day forward, nothing will come between you as you are one, husband and wife.” Griselda turned to Raine, who had been standing behind her, holding a little cushion in her hands. “Queen Marianne, please kneel.” Marianne stared for a moment at what was in Griselda’s hands. She had not expected to receive a crown, this one a complement to Bog’s, but with a more feminine touch, a slender circlet decorated with precious stones.

Marianne kneeled, allowing Griselda to place the crown onto her head, just below her flowering veil, with Griselda taking a moment to smile at her and make sure the crown was easy to see. Marianne rose, Bog retaking her hand as they both stood before their people, Griselda stepping aside to announce them, “I present you with Bog, the King of the Dark Forest and Marianne, Queen of the Dark Forest.”

The uproar of delighted goblins clapping and shouting made Marianne blush as Bog turned to her, a hand out to touch her chin and guide her into a passionate kiss, which only made the shouts and yells rise in tempo. Raine squealed beside Griselda as the pair of them clapped. Then, Bog and Marianne left the way they arrived, spiraling upward in perfect sync, hand in hand into the darkness.

*

“Not quite the same as yesterday’s wedding, is it?” Bog let go of Marianne’s hand once they were out of sight of the castle, allowing them to part enough to fly more comfortably. He trailed his hand up her arm before they parted and was rewarded with a pleasant smile.

“No, but I like it more,” stated Marianne as Bog flew a little ahead of her, beckoning her to follow. “Where are we going?”

“To the place, I wanted to take ye the night I fought the cat.” Bog rolled onto his back as he flew for a moment facing Marianne. “I don’t know about ye, but being around so many people all day is tiring. I just want to be with ye.”

Marianne nodded in agreement. “I know the feeling, just wanting to be alone, but it’s a little different now.” She flew after Bog as he soared into a meadow, heading for a massive tree situated in the middle of it, a place that was strategically positioned to see everything all around them. Fireflies filled the meadow and rose up into the trees, flickering pinpoints of gold, blue, and green light.

The tree was lit up with an almost magical light, then Marianne realized why. There were decorations in the canopy, amber stones lashed to the branches in one area, where Bog was leading her. Bog flew into the branches, and Marianne followed as they ended up inside the protective tree’s winding limbs. Bog landed on a branch where a cozy little oblong nest had been built, the right size for the pair of them.

“I obviously did not build this for that day,” chuckled Bog, motioning to the nest. It was full of rose petals and had a canopy built over it for added protection. Marianne smiled, seeing that there was a small closed basket on one side and a bottle of goblin ale and a bottle of fairy wine, along with two glasses. “This is for tonight. We’ll return to the castle in the morning.” Bog held out his hand to her, his wings humming gently behind him.

“I can’t remember the last time I slept outside,” murmured Marianne, taking Bog’s hand. He led her down to the end of a branch to a hanging swing. It swayed gently with the movement of the bough it hung from and was padded with rose petals. Vines hung around it, neatly woven around the swing. Bog scooped Marianne up suddenly, and she laughed as he flew her out to the swing and sat her down before sitting down next to her. She immediately leaned against him as he put his arm around her.

“So,” Bog cleared his throat. “This is real, isn’t it? It isn’t just on paper anymore? Ye actually want to be with me? When did ye change yer mind?”

“When you asked me for permission to court me,” groaned Marianne, cuddling up closer to him as he squeezed his arm around her. “I’m sure that’s when it happened, even though I didn’t want to. You, you were just so sincere and-” she sighed. “I couldn’t handle it. Then your mother had a talk with me.”

“What did she say?” Bog’s body went rigid with concern. “She has a habit of saying things she shouldn’t.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” muttered Marianne, looking out over the firefly filled meadow and the clear, starlit sky above. “It’s not important. What’s important is I found you, and you found me. You courted me, and you won me over with just being you.”

Bog was silent for a moment, gradually loosening up to slide his hand down Marianne’s arm. “Thank ye for allowing me the chance. I never thought this would happen to me,” he stated, gazing at his wife. For a moment, he wanted to say it, his heart full of feeling for her, but he bit back the words. “I never thought anyone as stunning as ye would actually want me.”

“I know, but it’s everyone else’s loss.” Marianne turned in Bog’s arms, reaching up to caress his face. “I want you, Bog, and nobody else.” She tilted her head as he lowered his lips pressing to hers, sending that surge of warmth through her that she had missed for so long, only, this time, it was real.

For someone who had no idea how to kiss the first time they did it, Bog was learning quickly, an eager student, ready to do whatever Marianne suggested. It was actually a nice position to be in, the more experienced one gently guiding her new husband in his first experiences, but she wouldn’t abuse his trust, and she was sure he wouldn’t betray her. It just wasn’t something Bog even seemed capable of.

Marianne pushed back the emotions flooding her heart, associating one word with them and not wanting to. She loved him, and it was getting stronger with every moment she spent with him. The word needed to be avoided, but she knew it in her heart. She loved Bog, even if she couldn’t say it or really admit it to herself.

They sat in silence, settling against each other to enjoy the serene scene before them and the gentle sway of the swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marianne is just not going to say THAT word and Bog is trying his best to avoid it as well, but not Griselda, oh no, she's going to keep at this because it annoys her.


	37. The Armory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog sends Marianne a message that he's thinking of her.  
> Marianne drags Bog down to the armory to get a newer, updated suit of armor for him to wear to the Midsummer celebrations, only to end up encountering Roland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters going up today starting with 35!

The routine began with Bog and Marianne looking forward to their once a week nights together, which sometimes extended into an extra night here and there, with their days spent discussing problems they were experiencing. Together, they worked on improving their kingdoms, opening up a new village on the border that served as a point of trade between their people. Raine was happier than she had ever been, and so were her parents.

There was just one problem. It wasn’t enough. As the days went by following their visits, they missed each other, more and more. If their marriage had been a normal one, they would have lived together and seen each other constantly. With their arrangement, they still had their kingdoms to run separately. By the middle of the second week, Bog couldn’t take it anymore. He had to at least see Marianne, just see her. She didn’t need him bothering her.

Bog set out for the Sunfields well after midnight, picking his wife a bouquet of lovely night-blooming flowers along the way. He was nervous about visiting her unannounced but wanted her to know he was thinking of her. Marianne’s flight balcony was open as it usually was, two guards stationed outside. Bog quietly dropped onto the balcony, nodding to the two guards. They nodded to him and stepped aside, allowing him to pass.

Marianne, beautiful Marianne slept peacefully in her bed, curled up on her side, wearing a very lacy purple nightgown. A silvery sheet was pulled up just over her hips, and her wings were spread out behind her. Bog didn’t come too close, not wanting to disturb her sleep. He laid the bouquet down on her vanity, then stood for a moment, wishing so much that he could join her.

She was his wife, but he would not wake her, unsure if she would actually want him there. Bog left as quickly as he arrived, a smile on his face, knowing she was safe and secure. Marianne, this lovely queen, would come home again to him in just a few short days, but seeing her now helped drive away the loneliness. She was real, and so was their marriage, even if they couldn’t be together all the time.

*

Marianne yawned, waking to the sound of birds singing outside her room. The welcome smells of early morning drifted through her open balcony doors, along with the scent of flowers. She yawned again, pushing her sheet aside and swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, toes digging into the soft rug covering the stone floor. The dream was still fresh in her mind, a dream where she was in her husband’s arms.

She missed Bog. Now that things had settled into a pattern, the excitement of seeing him was still there, but there weren’t any more surprises, fighting off her emotions, or denying how much she enjoyed just being with him. Marianne sighed, a smile on her face as she ran her fingers through her mussed up hair. No, now there was only a weekly drone of being a queen, daily work, missing both her daughter and her husband every other week, then the weekends when they could be together.

It wasn’t enough.

Marianne squinted across her room, her eyes landing on the spot of color that hadn’t been there before. She blinked, got up, and went to investigate. The sight of the bouquet tied neatly with a tiny piece of vine, brought a smile to her face. The blue flowers were one of the few that were fairy sized, and she knew where they grew. The Dark Forest was the only place she had ever seen them. With a content sigh, she picked the bouquet up and buried her nose in them, inhaling their sweet scent.

Bog had visited her in the night and left them. That was an easy mystery to solve, but why hadn’t he woken her up? Marianne scowled for a moment. Her husband had been in her room, just to leave her flowers? That wasn’t fair. She couldn’t just go flying into the Dark Forest in the dead of night to do the same, because her vision was not nearly as good as Bog’s when the sun set.

Marianne smiled again. Being Bog, he probably just didn’t want to bother her. She would be sure to let him know that if he visited her at night, he needed to wake her up. A few minutes of being in his arms, a kiss, and a little cuddling was more than worth losing a little sleep.

*

Bog’s wings twitched as he followed Marianne into her study. His eyes were focused on her back, specifically the line of bare skin that ran between her wings. Marianne’s summer wardrobe consisted of light dresses and her typical tunics. This morning, she wore a flowing sleeveless tunic in blue, decorated with silver flowers. The back fell open down to her hips, with a strap crossing just below her wings to hold it in place. She wasn’t wearing her usual leggings or even shoes, choosing to walk barefoot today.

He felt more dressed than she was in his usual armor and his favored dark blue vest. If he had to wear something, and when he visited the Sunfields, he understood it was preferable, he went with this vest, even though Marianne gave him a new one every visit. He left the new ones in her room to change into later in the day.

“I thought we would discuss what we’re doing for Midsummer,” began Marianne, closing the doors behind them. She motioned to the comfortable couch next to her desk.

“We typically have a feast and bonfire that goes all day and all night,” stated Bog. “Ye keep the fire going until morning light hits the flames.”

“We have a festival that starts in the morning and ends when the sun sets.” Marianne waited for Bog to sit before surprising him by straddling his legs, her knees resting on the couch’s cushions as she began kissing him. “I can spend the night at your festival if you spend the day at mine.” She fanned her wings, sinking further into the kissing, knowing she was overwhelming him and not caring.

Bog was speechless for the moment, accepting the sudden burst of attention when he thought they were just coming into her study for discussion, not making out. After a week apart, he looked forward to their time together and ran his hands up her bare back.

“Yes,” muttered Bog. “Maybe I can stay a few days beforehand with ye, and ye can stay with me a few days after? It’s summer, and we’re about to get to the days my people don’t have as much to do before the fall feasts.”

“I would like that.” Marianne ran her hands behind Bog’s neck, leaning in to kiss his cheek and nibble at his ear. “When we’re done in here, I would like you to go down to the armory with me for measurements so we can make a suit of armor for you that’s not a hand me down, something elegant for the Midsummer festivities. Something that’s you.”

“Mmmm,” Bog bit his lower lip, having a difficult time keeping his mind on the conversation. “Okay.” He chuckled, “Ye know I’m not a dress-up doll, right?”

Marianne leaned back with a smile, licking her lips. “If it bothers you, don’t wear anything at all. I don’t mind.”

Bog’s face flushed more than it already was. “It doesn’t bother me, wearing layers of clothing and different armor is just, well, I’m used to the same thing every day. It’s comfortable.”

“I meant it when I said you don’t have to dress up for me.” Marianne smiled, reaching out with both hands to touch Bog’s face, her fingers tracing his features, gazing into his bright blue eyes.

“But ye would like to see me in something new?” Bog returned the smile, sliding his fingers up the middle of Marianne’s back, around her wings. Her eyes slowly closed, the smile still on her face, wings lifted to slowly wave behind her.

“I admit, I enjoy seeing you in armor of any kind. It suits you,” she sighed, leaning forward to slide her arms around Bog’s neck, hugging him. “I also enjoy seeing you without it.”

“Not sure why.” Bog began kissing her neck, growling playfully. “I’m nothing to see.”

“Stop that,” Marianne admonished him, and Bog stopped kissing her. “No, stop talking about yourself like that.” She bit back the words that surged to the forefront of her mind. No. That was not allowed. Those words would not be uttered by her or even thought. They still pushed their way into her mind, warmly wrapping around her heart, dragging with them a little pain that she could not say them, those words that would ease him.

“Bog, I don’t want my husband thinking he’s less than anyone,” Marianne whispered into his ear. “You’re a king, a majestic, powerful king, and you are my king.”

“Yes, I am,” murmured Bog, beginning to kiss her again. “My beautiful queen. I-” And he bit it back immediately, snapping his teeth down so hard he bit his tongue. Bog winced, then quickly recovered, repeating himself. “My beautiful queen.”

*

Raine accompanied Bog and Marianne to the armory, eagerly asking questions. At the forefront of her questions was, when would she get her own suit of armor like her mother’s? Marianne laughed, pointing out that maybe when she was a full adult. Bog smiled at the conversation, carrying Raine on his shoulders. Thinking about Raine as an adult was not something he wanted at the moment. She would grow up fast enough without rushing it along.

It was important for Raine to enjoy her time as a child for as long as she could get away with it. Having his own childhood cut short with the death of his father made an impression on Bog just how important it was that his daughter should enjoy her freedoms. They rounded the corner to the entrance to the armory, and Bog stiffened.

Roland stood at one of the two desks, shamelessly flirting with two young women at the same time. Two older women stood at the other desk, busy with their work, casting annoyed glances at the Captain of the Royal Guard. Marianne scowled from behind Bog, noticing how his pauldrons immediately rose at the sight of Roland, then in a smooth movement, Bog placed himself between Roland and Marianne, saying nothing as they went to the other desk.

“Hi, Daddy!” Raine called out, waving happily to Roland.

“Hey, sweetie,” he responded quickly, having a few more words for the two young women.

“Sarah, Ivy, we’re here to see Rendel.” Marianne attempted to ignore Roland’s presence, addressing the women she knew well.

“He’s waiting for you.” One of the women motioned for them to pass, both staring at Bog.

Roland reluctantly broke off his conversation to follow them inside the armory and down the hall into the workshop. Raine continually turned and waved to him. Bog set his jaw, glancing at Marianne, who had a look of pure disgust on her face. He continuously positioned himself, so he was between his wife and Roland, his wings rattling in a low warning sound behind him, which Roland ignored.

The workshop, which also held a forge, was a massive open area filled with drafting tables, work areas, machines, and rows of heavy-duty shelves full of raw materials and pieces of armor. There were a dozen fairies, male and female, hard at work at the various stations.

“Queen Marianne!” An ancient appearing elderly fairy male turned his attention to them. He strode up to them, moving with a strong stride for such an aged appearance. The fairy stopped, shifting his gaze from Marianne to Bog, looking at his chest as though momentarily confused that her companion’s face wasn’t near her level. Slowly, he lifted his head, squinting at Bog behind his thick glasses. “And this is your husband? You’re a tall one.”

Bog nodded. “Yes, I believe we are here to take measurements for a new suit of armor?”

“This is Rendel, our chief designer,” stated Marianne, moving to make introductions. “Rendel, this is my husband, the Bog King.”

“You got two heads.” Rendel made a face, then smiled. Raine giggled from Bog’s shoulders, kicking her legs out. “I don’t make helmets that cover two heads.”

“Down, Rainy,” chuckled Marianne, reaching up to take Raine from Bog.

Rendel stepped up to Bog, circling him slowly, examining his more natural armor. “I will need to examine what you are currently wearing and take measurements of every part of your body. Head to foot?”

“Yes,” replied Marianne, situating Raine in her arms awkwardly. Her little girl was getting a little big to be carried, but she didn’t want to let her loose in the workshop. There were too many dangerous things she could get into. “In any style he chooses.”

“I’ve never worn a helmet before.” Bog wasn’t sure what to think of a helmet. His father’s suit of armor didn’t have one, most likely lost long ago.

“You don’t have to wear it. It just makes a complete suit,” chortled Rendel. “I’ll go over designs with you, but we’ll be going over you in detail.” Rendel snapped his fingers six times, and each time he did it, one of the other fairies in the room stopped what they were doing and joined them. “Come with me, we’re going back into a private room to take your measurements, and we will draft a design to fit you.”

Bog stared at Rendel uncertainly, glancing at Marianne, then back again. “How long will this take?”

“A few hours,” replied Rendel, motioning for Bog to follow him. “You’ll need to remove all of your armor.

With a groan, Bog looked at Marianne with a ‘do I have to?’ expression on his face.

“You’ll be fine.” Marianne smiled. “I’ll stay nearby if you need anything. You only have to do this once.”

“Yes, my designers are going to draw you from every angle.” Rendel waited for Bog. “Don’t think about it. We do this to every soldier. I know.” Rendel laughed, turning to one of his designers. “Go pull Marianne’s book. I’m sure the Bog King would like to see what we did for his wife when we did this, so he knows what to expect.”

Marianne’s face flushed, and so did Bog’s. He grumbled, but followed after the old fairy, momentarily forgetting that Roland was nearby. The Captain was out of sight for the moment, talking up a beautiful young woman who was trying to work. When Bog was out of sight, Roland quickly intercepted Marianne with a dashing smile, holding his arms out to take Raine, who laughed and immediately held her arms out to her father, making it impossible for Marianne to make him go away.

“Roland.” Marianne glared at him, handing Raine off. Her little girl wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

“You look lovely today, Marianne.” Roland flashed her a charming smile. She glared at him in response, biting her tongue to keep from saying what she really wanted to say. “What are you doing down here?”

“Getting father new armor!” Raine replied with a laugh. “He’s going to be so pretty and shiny! I like it when he’s shiny!”

“Preparing for the Midsummer Festival,” Marianne stated flatly, folding her arms. “And what are you doing down here, Roland? Do you have a reason for being here?”

“Checking up on my girls,” crooned Roland, hugging Raine tightly, daring Marianne to say something in front of Raine. “How are you doing, sweetie, is he treating you well?” Raine gave Roland a quizzical look, obviously confused by the question. “Does he tell mommy he loves her?”

“Roland.” Marianne looked at her daughter’s troubled face, unsure what she was thinking.

“I still love your mother. I love her so much.” Roland smiled at Marianne, and she was forced to smile as her daughter looked at her. “People who love each other tell them they do. That’s why I tell you that I love you, my dear, sweet, Raine.”

Seething with rage, Marianne barely managed to hold it in, the sad, thoughtful look on her daughter’s face forcing her to smile. “Sometimes, words aren’t necessary, Raine, after all, how close do you see mommy and your new father?” Her smile widened, waiting to see Roland’s reaction as the sadness fell away from Raine’s face.

“Mommy and father are always together.” Raine was more than happy to go into a new direction, laughing. She stuck her tongue out. “They kiss a lot, and it’s gross!”

“A lot, Bog is so, very, good at it,” Marianne laughed, raising an eyebrow at Roland, waiting for his response. He frowned for a moment, obviously not wanting to hear something like that. “Among other things,” she added with a grin. “So many other things. He’s such a kind, giving man who pleases me. Repeatedly.” Marianne licked her lips, stepping closer to Roland, choosing her words carefully, to poke and stab while making sure her daughter had no idea what she was really talking about. “Bog is so impressive in everything he does, so willing and capable.”

“Marianne.” Roland squirmed, having a sudden desire to leave as Marianne pressed in on him with a strange look in her eyes.

“He is in a completely different league of man, one in which you could never reach, physically or mentally.” Marianne smiled, reaching for her daughter. “If you get my meaning, Roland. If not, well, let’s just say great oaks don’t compete with saplings.”

Roland scowled, then gave Raine a strained smile as he handed her off to Marianne. “We need to talk, Marianne. Privately.”

“I don’t think you would like a private conversation with me, Roland, not right now.” Marianne placed a hand over her daughter’s ear, pushing her head down gently, so the other ear was pressed to her shoulder. “Because if you ever try to pull a stunt like that in front of Raine again, I will give you every single little detail about my nights with Bog, because you could learn something valuable.”

“Marianne,” Roland stated in disgust. “I can’t believe you’re actually with that beastly fairy.” He turned away as Marianne bared her teeth at him in anger. “Especially not when you could have me.” Roland walked away, his wings held up behind him with pride.

Marianne let her daughter’s ear go, smiling at her while burning inside with furious fire. If she could only get rid of Roland, get him out of her life entirely. As long as he was around, he would continue trying to come between her and Bog, making his comments. It didn’t matter that the comments didn’t have the desired effect, he would still make them. Marianne needed to protect her dear husband from him and his meddling, but she wasn’t sure how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks innocent* Nooo... I wasn't thinking about Vendel(Trollhunters) the entire time I was writing Rendel (I was and hear his voice).
> 
> Marianne may not demand Bog dress up, but I do. :D It's fun to play dress-up Bog, especially when it leads to a revelation and provided for this little Roland encounter. My love of writing Marianne tearing into Roland when Bog isn't present on full display.
> 
> Enjoy your read and your morning! Stay safe!
> 
> *Added to original* I am 17k into an added part to this story which will add some interesting elements when I rewrite this. :D :D


	38. Taking Measurements, Drawing From Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog goes through the embarrassing ordeal of preparing for a new suit of armor, which involves a lot of measurements.

It was several hours before the designers were done with Bog. They took him to a nice quiet room, where they attempted to make him relax by first giving him Marianne’s book, which was a massive sketchbook with her measurements written around multiple pages of drawings, some of which were of her in a simple gown for modesty, but a few were topless, implying they expected Bog to undress fully to get all his measurements.

For someone who hated being seen in any form of undress, the entire process went smoothly. Bog removed his armor, one piece at a time, trying to keep in mind that they were drawing him to make sure the armor fit him correctly and flowed with his natural form. Still, he was self-conscious about his thinness, and pale skin here and there crisscrossed with scars. His arms without their armor were still covered in tough skin and ridges, which secured the plates to his body without straps in some places.

Nobody really said anything or asked any embarrassing questions, too busy sketching and writing down numbers as Rendel took measurements, extensive measurements. Then, Bog began to notice that half of the designers doing the sketches were male fairies. They showed him the drawings when they were done, and Bog found them fascinating, even if he didn’t think he was a particularly good subject. They seemed so proud of doing a good job.

Seeing the sketches of Marianne gave him an idea of something he wanted to do, to test the waters and see what she would think of his own abilities. When Bog finished approving the aesthetic Rendel proposed would give him a fearsome, regal appearance, he asked if they could spare paper and drawing utensils. Rendel brought him a whole sketchbook and a box of pencils with a sharpener, then challenged him to draw him and prove he could actually draw and not just scribble lines on the paper and waste it.

It was the first time Bog had ever drawn in front of someone other than Raine, and his hand shook nervously as Rendel folded his arms, standing in front of him, waiting. The other designers gathered around Bog, watching him in silence, which didn’t do anything for his anxiety at doing it right. So many eyes on him, judging his ability, was overwhelming, but Bog managed, determined to prove that he deserved to take the sketchbook. Never mind, he could have just asked Marianne for one. He wanted to earn it now that he had been challenged.

Twenty minutes later, Bog gave the book to Rendel, who eyed him as he examined the sketch. “If you weren’t locked in this room with us for the entire time, I would not have believed those hands would be capable of this kind of work and detail.” The elderly fairy tore the drawing out of the book, tucking it carefully under his arm so it wouldn’t bend and gave the sketchbook back to Bog. “I test all of my designers like this and have a whole wall of drawings, but yours is the first I will have from royalty.”

Bog nodded, taking the book, embarrassed by the praise, unable to believe Rendel actually thought it was good. Then the other six fairies added on their compliments to Bog, telling him it was well done, better than some of them had done when they were put on the spot. Bog took their words to heart because tonight, he planned to draw Marianne, and it was a terrifying prospect, but he wanted to see how she would respond to such a simple thing. That, and he wanted a nice drawing of his wife to take home with him.

*

Raine danced in her nightgown, her twirling frantic as she entered that stage where she had to keep moving, or she would fall asleep. Everyone was in the family room, preparing to turn in for the night. Sunny still regarded Bog with suspicion, while his wife sat next to Bog, who was holding Elias. Marianne sat on the other side of Bog with a half-emptied glass of wine, making faces as her sister once again gave her husband a baby to hold. Dawn had done it several times now, with both babies, one of which seemed to really like Bog.

The younger baby was a fussy, demanding boy who preferred his mother to hold him over anyone else. Even as tiny babies, their differences were night and day, and they fascinated Bog. Elias was the calm one, even though it had seemed like the younger twin, Aiden was when they were born. The younger baby seemed far more demanding in general, whereas the elder was happy to be held by anyone, and he was beginning to smile at people, even though his slate-blue eyes couldn’t fix on their faces.

Watching Bog holding Elias made things stir in Marianne she did not want to feel. He took great care with his hands, cradling the tiny baby, talking to him in a low voice, and smiling when the baby smiled at him. “You’re an amazing uncle, Bog.” Dawn grinned up at him, her blue eyes twinkling with merriment. How she had so much energy was astounding. Raine, by herself, had worn Marianne out for the first year.

It probably wasn’t Raine’s fault. Marianne reflected on that time for a moment. She had been angry at something that should have been one of the brightest points of her life being turned into a nightmare. Her anger was so great, she wanted to do everything by herself, on top of ruling her kingdom. It was like she had to prove she could take on the world without a man because he had betrayed her.

Marianne sighed and sipped her wine, gazing at Bog curiously, noting how good he was with Elias and how much he adored his new little nephews, with as much love in his expression as he held for Raine. Family meant a lot to Bog. He really liked children, and it didn’t matter if they were goblins or fairies or random wildlife. She watched him play with baby bunnies with Raine, probably one of the most sugary sweet things she had seen in her life.

And it made her consider the demands of her council. She found a husband, a perfect one for her because they pushed her. However, the other request lingered in her thoughts. The council had not called her to talk to them since just before she married, satisfied she did what they asked, even if they weren’t all happy about it. She didn’t want to give in to them, but her thoughts were beginning to drift to what it would be like to actually have a child with Bog. Not now. But at some point in the future.

It was a scary thought, bringing with it a fear of abandonment. She had been abandoned, that’s what it had felt like, and those emotions shut down her wandering thoughts. Marianne tipped her glass and finished the wine in a long drink, trying to wipe away her ridiculous body’s urges. She was young and had plenty of time to make such decisions.

He smiled, a soft smile, but he didn’t look at her. There was no expectation. Marianne gazed at him for a moment, over the rim of her empty glass. No expectation. No demands. He was so happy with what he had. She smiled adoringly at her husband. No, he was not as outwardly beautiful as Roland, but inside, he was a glorious sunrise, a clear night full of stars, a rainbow filling a freshly washed away sky. This was her husband with his simple muddy sounding name, a name on her lips that filled her heart with warmth when those beautiful sapphire blue eyes looked her way.

*

The look of question on Marianne’s face when Bog had walked out of the design room earlier in the day with a sketchbook under his arm, and a package of pencils almost made him return them. He said nothing, and Marianne didn’t comment, although she did look curious. Bog had mumbled a brief, “For tonight, don’t ask right now.” Marianne smiled, the curiosity still showing in her inquisitive brown eyes, but she didn’t pursue it.

And now? Raine had been put to bed, and Bog retrieved the sketchbook from where he left it on Marianne’s desk. He stood holding it, while Marianne closed the door to Raine’s room. “Could ye pull the curtain to the flight balcony?” Bog asked without looking at her, his eyes fixed nervously on the sketchbook. Would she make fun of him? Could he actually do her justice? What would she think of what he was about to ask her to do? What would she think of all those paintings he had done of her over the years? As far as he knew, she hadn’t opened the door in his room, and he hadn’t been in there since he blocked it, nervous that opening it would somehow make it more noticeable.

A pink flush spread warmth over his cheeks, and he swallowed. It had been a while since he had been so nervous around Marianne. He had become comfortable with her in his most vulnerable states, bare and open, a truth laid before her that she accepted without question.

“Should I tell the guards to close the doors for a few hours?” Marianne giggled, crossing the room in a sweep of her wings, her voice lighting up the room. “What are you planning, Bog?”

“Something different,” whispered Bog, glancing at her with a smile as he flipped the cover of the large bound book open. He turned, looking over his wife’s sitting area, thinking about where he wanted her to sit. Marianne pulled the curtains, then danced up to him.

She untied her robe and slid it off her shoulders. Beneath the plush purple robe was a satin, dark purple nightgown that went just below her hips, with a black lace scalloped trim. Marianne had worn a different nightgown each time they spent the night together, and each one seared into his brain as beautiful. It didn’t matter that he had seen her naked multiple times now, the adornment that was to come off was just as exciting, maybe more so. Something about uncovering what was hidden was like opening a gift every time it was presented to him.

“Are you going to draw me?” Marianne smiled at Bog, posing in a ridiculous manner that just did not fit her, her lower lip jutting out and fluttering her eyelashes.

“Uhm, yes, I would like to,” Bog motioned to one of Marianne’s couches. “Reclining. Uhm, uhm,” he began stammering. “Without the nightgown.”

“Oh? You’re not going to be drawing anything naughty, are you? Because I’m not sure how I feel about that.” Marianne began slipping out of her nightgown, walking to the couch.

“N’no, something tasteful, so I can look at ye when I’m not here.” Bog couldn’t look at her as she undressed, still feeling shy about the request, because he would be focusing on her body while he drew.

“That reminds me, next time you visit me in the middle of the week at night, you need to wake me up.” Marianne tossed her nightgown at Bog, and he was too startled to dodge it, so it fell across his head.

Bog inhaled deeply, catching Marianne’s lovely scent all over the nightgown before he reached up to remove it and drape it neatly over the chair next to him. “I didn’t want to bother ye.”

“You are not bothering me when I’m missing you too.” Marianne smiled demurely at him, a little self-conscious herself. A blush spread over her cheeks and body, and she slid an arm over her chest. Did she really consider herself pretty? No. She didn’t. Roland didn’t do much for her thoughts on beauty when she apparently was not good looking enough to keep his attention. Plain. Ordinary. Nothing special. There were many more women with better bodies, nicer curves, slimmer arms, and a larger bust.

“I will wake ye next time,” whispered Bog, raising his eyes and appraising Marianne with awe. Beautiful, so very beautiful in every way, inside and out. He took a deep breath, pulling up a chair to begin working as Marianne settled onto the couch, leaning over the cushions on her side, her arm still over her chest and legs crossed strategically.

“Is this okay?” Marianne made herself comfortable.

“Yes.” Bog nodded, taking a deep breath. “Try not to move much.” And he began. He swept the pencil lightly over the paper, working fast to capture Marianne’s curves, the slope of her waist and rounded hips, her long muscular legs. Bog couldn’t help but notice how everywhere he was rigid and angular with sharp lines, Marianne was soft and smooth. It was the first time he had really seen her in so much light.

There were a few tiny scars here and there, nicks where he imagined she had cut herself on her own sword. A few silvery stretch marks ran across her abdomen, barely visible. If the light didn’t hit them just right, he wouldn’t have noticed them. Sketching her allowed him to visually examine every part of Marianne, even if he didn’t draw everything. He thought the marks were lovely because she had carried the child he loved so much as his own but assumed she wouldn’t like being reminded they were there.

Bog finished and flipped the page as he got up. “Can ye sit up?” He motioned for her to move. “And face me?”

“Can I see?” Marianne shifted to sit, moving her hands as she did so. She peered at Bog curiously.

“Not yet.” He smiled, sitting next to her so he could see her face up close. “This won’t take long. I want to draw yer face, up close.” Marianne gave him a gentle smile, her eyes half-closed, finding it difficult to meet his eyes with how focused they were. The longer it took, the more relaxed Marianne became, catching the appreciative smile on his face as he worked.

“I’m done.” Bog whispered, flipping the pencil around in his fingers, gazing at the sketch for a moment. He closed his eyes, grimacing as he handed the sketchbook to Marianne. This was something personal to him, something he wanted to share, but wasn’t sure how she would react.

Marianne grinned, staring at the sketch of just her face, an image of a beautiful fairy woman with a cute smile and gentle eyes framed by long black eyelashes. Something about it held more spirit in black and white than it did looking into a mirror. She glanced at Bog, who was looking away from her, pursing his lips.

Smiling to herself for the moment, Marianne flipped to the first page and gasped, looking over the drawing in delight. Again, of course, she had looked at herself naked in a mirror, but this held so much beauty in the smooth pencil strokes, the way Bog chose to capture her in soft lines and smudged shading.

“These are beautiful, Bog. I know you carve, but I had no idea you could do this.” Marianne giggled, finding herself doing that a lot more than she used to. Again, a smile spread over her face, aching with just how sweet the drawings were, what Bog put in them. He captured her how he saw her, and it was flattering.

Bog smiled, looking at her like he didn’t believe she really liked them. “Ye are beautiful, Marianne, my queen. I’m afraid I’m not skilled enough to capture every part of ye, but I tried.”

“I-” The words caught in her throat, tying up her tongue. “I think you did an excellent job. You are very talented.” Marianne sat and just smiled at him, unable to say anything more, so she decided to show him instead, closing the sketchbook and setting it aside.

“It’s not talent, it’s years of practice.” Bog glanced at the book, then his wife coming for him, throwing herself against him to begin smothering him in affectionate kisses, despite the fact he was still wearing his armor and vest. At least it wasn’t the harder plate and only the leather. He kissed back as her clever little fingers slid around his back on one side, beginning to work on the clasps.

Since she liked the sketches, next time she stayed with him, he was eager to see if she would also like the paintings. He hoped she would because he wanted to share them with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I really hate Titanic, the sketching scene, of course, brings it to mind. :D Although there are no gems, just a nice sweet drawing of Marianne for Bog to look at when he doesn't have her with him. I thought it was a very sweet gesture and leads up to that big reveal. ;)
> 
> Yeah, so I'm on chapter 50. 124k words. :D I'm nowhere near done. I just thought I was, then remembered things that needed to be done, so it's going to go on, over 150.
> 
> Also, yesterday, while I wasn't even thinking about it, the plot for a followup popped into my head, which has been filling my head all day, so there will be another one involving this setup.


	39. The Thin Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland plots, Dawn has questions for her sister about the future, and Marianne is as usual, evasive and secretive about what her plans are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three chapters going up today, starting with 38!

Roland grumbled to himself, going over a list of guard rotations and handling recommended transfers to his guard roster. Six guards were to be added, two for Princess Raine when she was at school, and four for the Bog King. Roland didn’t believe the Bog King needed any sort of guard, but the numbers were dictated by each additional member of the Royal family, not by actual need.

Over the past few weeks, Roland tried to start rumors, and they died fairly quickly. It seemed that the citizens of the Sunfields were not interested in the tales and were reluctant to pass them on. They actually liked Bog. He was scary and intimidating to them, but through Marianne’s efforts to get him out among them, the people were given a direct view of someone who actually seemed like a nice King and not a terrifying monster. Marianne knew what she was doing and did it well.

Their minimal public displays of affection were regarded as sweet. The people were more interested in their queen’s happiness than salacious gossip that might or might not be true. Word spread more of their dance than anything else, a couple so incredibly matched that there were no doubts their union was meant to be. Marianne herself explained that Bog had fought a cat, and the interruption to their engagement dance was due to his injury, and he had since healed.

Bog’s valor was another topic, as stories were woven about him facing a cat. The trading village became a source of stories as the goblins were always eager to give accounts of the things their mighty king had accomplished. The stories were written down and circulated in books, which everyone wanted to read. The Bog King was exciting.

It should have been easy to drive a wedge between Marianne and Bog, but everything Roland tried just made Marianne more fiercely protective of her husband. And Bog? He ignored Roland as much as he could, always positioning himself between Roland and Marianne and, on occasion, between Roland and Raine.

Roland was beginning to be bothered by the fact that while his daughter was happy to see him if Bog was present, she would always choose to be with Bog over him. It actually hurt, and Roland began nursing a few small regrets. Then he doubled down on his direction, the one that ended with him being King again.

He just had to get rid of Bog somehow and convince Marianne he was the only valid choice in her life, an inevitable conclusion. One day, Roland would carry the title of king once again.

*

Bog had Raine the following week and understandably didn’t visit Marianne in the middle of the week. She went about her routine business, missing both her daughter and Bog, but content her child was in good hands. At least she had her family to keep her company, although her sister began annoying her.

“Do you miss him?” Dawn sat next to Marianne, feeding Aiden.

Marianne made a face at Dawn, holding Elias, the baby that loved everyone and was so happy about everything. “Why?”

“Because you look sad,” whispered Dawn. “When Bog’s here, you smile more, and you’re in a better mood.”

“Yes,” admitted Marianne in a whisper, distracting herself with Elias’ tiny perfect fingers gripping her own.

“Are you ever going to tell him you love him?” Dawn was annoying persistent with this question.

“It’s not important that I ever tell him that,” Marianne muttered, her eyes focused on Elias’ still slate grey eyes. “What color do you think their eyes will be?”

“Brown, blue, or green?” Dawn peered down at her feeding son. “Most likely brown like Sunny’s, because his mom and dad have brown eyes.” She looked up at her sister again. “Bog has blue eyes, and you have brown eyes, but I bet you have more of a chance of having children with blue or green eyes.”

Marianne made a face at her sister. “What makes you think I am going to go that far? What kind of parents will we be when we can’t even live together because of our mutual responsibilities?”

“You’re doing good with Raine.” Dawn smiled cheerfully at Marianne. “Taking turns.”

“We couldn’t do that with a baby, Dawn,” groaned Marianne. “I would, once again, be taking care of an infant by myself.”

“That’s not true, you would have us helping you, and maybe you would let us,” stated Dawn.

“I don’t want to talk about this. It’s not going to happen.” Marianne turned away from her sister with a frown.

“Bog should move into the castle, or you should live with him.” Dawn said offhandedly. “It’s interesting how Elias and Aiden look like any other fairy baby, except their ears are short like Sunny’s. They have wing bumps just like any other baby.”

“Don’t, Dawn, please stop.” Marianne had enough, turning to her sister with a frustrated look on her face. “Just stop, okay. I don’t want to talk about this. Don’t you think that I’ve given it a lot of thought? I have, and I just don’t know. If I choose to have a child with Bog, I will make that choice. I don’t need you trying to push me just because you think it’ll make me happy or bring us closer together. We are good together, Bog and I. I’m happy, Dawn.”

“What does Bog think about it?” Dawn had to ask, and Marianne tilted her head at her.

“I don’t have to ask Bog. I know what he thinks. The same thing he thought the day we got married and I actually had to tell him to go to bed with me and not sneak off into his room and just pretend he did,” Marianne growled. “He doesn’t expect it. He won’t push for it, because I already said no, and it’s infuriating at times that he does that. I know what he wants, Dawn, but he will never ask me once I said it wouldn’t happen.”

“So.” Dawn’s eyes grew wide as she smiled at her sister. “You’re saving it for a surprise!”

Marianne didn’t reply, turning her attention back to the adorable baby in her arms. Yes. Her little sister figured it out. That was exactly what she was going to do when she felt comfortable enough to actually do it. She would give him a gift, he would never be able to top when the time was right.

When she was comfortable with the very idea. She trusted Bog and knew he would be there for her. At the same time, the deep emotional scar Roland left reared its ugly head, reminding her of that sense of abandonment she endured.

*

Marianne was getting ready for her trip to see Bog when Roland cornered her in the family quarters. He often passed through, checking on his guards and Raine. Dawn and Sunny were busy feeding the twins in the dining room. Marianne had retreated to the living area to enjoy a cup of tea and pastries away from nursing, fussing babies.

This morning, she wore a flowing dusky pink tunic dress edged in green and black sandals. It was summer, and she could get away with wearing as little clothing as possible.

“Good morning, Marianne. You look beautiful.” Roland’s smooth, oily voice broke Marianne’s otherwise good morning.

“Roland.” She looked up with a scowl. “There’s no reason for you to be here.”

“I have every reason to be here to discuss things pertaining to our daughter, darling.” Roland walked across the room and sat in a chair across from Marianne, choosing to sit in a way that would show off his best assets

Marianne gave him a look of distaste, nibbling on a pastry. “And what is it you want to discuss?”

“Raine hasn’t spent any time with me over the last few months.” Roland cocked his head to one side, giving Marianne his best sad expression. “I’m her father.”

“At this point, I don’t even recall the contribution,” stated Marianne coldly, glaring at her ex-husband. “You lost her the last time you watched her. Be honest, you don’t really care about your daughter any more than you cared for me. She is just a means to an end.”

“I’m hurt. Raine is my daughter and I love her, just as much as I still love you.” Roland laid it on thick, running a hand slowly through his perfect golden hair. “I know you don’t love that monster, and you’re probably even lying about… being with him intimately.”

“You are treading a thin line, Roland.” Marianne put the pastry down and sipped her tea, trying to remain calm as anger burned through her body. Calling Bog a monster had become one of her quickest triggers and Roland knew it. “Give up. I am married, and I am faithful, unlike you. If I can go over five years without being with a man, I can continue turning down your charms every time.”

“I would hardly even call that thing a man, maybe male, but not a man,” stated Roland with his perfect smile. Once again, Marianne was tempted to wipe that smug grin off his face as he sat there and insulted her husband, the man that she loved with all her heart.

The fire rose higher as the word was released inside. Love. She loved Bog. She couldn’t deny it, even though she couldn’t say it for fear of hearing him say it back to her. Bog deserved that word, but Roland tainted it every time he said it, reminding her of his betrayal. It was tied to the word, even though she didn’t want it to remain that way.

Marianne licked her lips, smiling at Roland, recalling how uncomfortable she could make him with a few choice words. “I don’t see why I would want to trade the perfect man who worships me every night I am with him and every day, a man who will never turn on me because he is so bound to his ethics, a man, who by the way, you are entirely incomparable to, Roland. You sit there and say he isn’t a man, while you don’t even know what it is to be a man.”

She spoke evenly, coldly, a growl in her voice and a glint of malice in her eyes.

“A man doesn’t cheat on his wife while she is carrying his child. A man doesn’t continually lay with every woman he can lure into his bed while still trying to regain what he threw away.” Marianne continued, the words rolling off her tongue with glee as she watched Roland’s expression shift. “A man doesn’t come into his ex-wife’s home and attempt to get between her and her husband. A man does not make futile attempts to hit on her and sway her. A man will accept responsibility for his actions and endure the consequences.”

“Raine is my daughter,” growled Roland. “I deserve time with her.”

“You deserve nothing,” hissed Marianne, setting her cup down with a clatter. “Bog is my husband, like it or not, and he will remain my husband. He is Raine’s father, and she loves him. If you were a man, you would resign your position and request a reassignment. Seriously. What do you want, Roland? I will give you whatever you want to make you leave the castle and go somewhere so I never have to see you again.”

For a moment, Roland looked thoughtful, then he rose. “Raine is my daughter, Marianne. I will not let you take her from me. Your pet monster is nothing more than a giant animal doing your bidding. At some point, he’s going to let his real nature show.”

Marianne scowled at Roland. “I have a suspicion that if such a thing would ever occur, you would be on the other end of it, most likely getting mauled. Do not mess with Bog. Especially since you keep calling him an animal. I don’t control him, nor do I want to.”

Roland frowned, looking like he wanted to say something. Instead, he turned away. “Have a good trip, Marianne. Watch out for our daughter. You never know when a monster might turn on its master.”

“Stop calling Bog a monster!” Marianne yelled after Roland as he left the room. The next time Roland called her kind husband a monster, she was not going to restrain herself. She was going to punch him, just like Bog taught her. Right in that smug face.

Her thoughts went to what she just admitted to herself. She loved Bog. With all her heart, she loved him and knew she had for weeks. It was a tiny step forward on a long journey, able to admit to herself that yes, that word she used with her family, it applied to Bog as well. Why shouldn’t it? She loved him.

The admittance sent warmth through Marianne as she angrily bit into a pastry. She couldn’t say it, not yet, because she feared her response when and if he would undoubtedly say it back. But she could continue showing him. Better yet, she could show him in the ultimate way, the one she continually considered. The idea that terrified her, because only love would set her on that path.

Marianne’s fierce reactions to others judging Bog were clear signs of her feelings. It didn’t matter that she had not known him at all before the spring. She knew him now, and he was an open book to her, each page revealing more and more of an incredible king, a man she felt she deserved, and he deserved her love.

But she still had plenty of time to think.

*

Bog waited for Marianne like he usually did, perched in a tree on the edge of the border between the Dark Forest and the Sunfields. Below him stretched a new road, pebbles laid into the ground to mark a clear path to his castle. Bog had his goblins work hard, laying each stone by hand to provide a way for his queen through the forest, so she would never get lost.

“Well, that’s new.” Marianne smiled, landing next to Bog in the tree. She peered down at the path as he stepped closer to her.

“I know ye mostly know yer way, but I figured it would make it easier for yer rabbits and squirrels to travel when ye need to.” Bog wrapped his arms around Marianne, hugging her tenderly. “I missed ye, my queen.” He nuzzled her hair as she pressed against him.

“I missed you too, my dark king.” Marianne smiled at the gesture she had grown to enjoy, one of many affectionate touches that Roland never bothered with, just gentle touches, with no expectations or pushing. “Did my drawing keep you company?”

“About that,” whispered Bog, taking her hand and lifting it to kiss it. “I have something to show ye at home and something for ye to take back with ye tomorrow.”

“Did you draw me a self-portrait?” Marianne lifted her eyes to his as he drew her closer again, planting light kisses in a trail up her arm.

“I would never give ye something so horrific.” Bog made a face, and Marianne sighed at him.

“Bog, we’ve talked about this,” she said gently, reaching up to caress his face. “I want you to sit with Raine and me next time you visit for a family portrait.”

“Why?” Bog inquired nervously, his wings humming behind him. “Ye do not need a portrait with me in it. Ye have me.”

“I could say the same thing about the sketches you did of me, Bog.” Marianne spread her wings, fanning them lightly.

“That’s different. Ye are beautiful, Marianne.” Bog grumbled, still smiling.

“I don’t think of myself as beautiful, Bog.” Marianne dropped off the branch to fly deeper into the forest.

“That’s nonsense!” Bog called out, following after her. “Ye are the most beautiful woman in the world!”

“I am not!” laughed Marianne, flapping her wings in broad, powerful sweeps to keep just ahead of Bog. He was fast, but it took her far less effort to move in a straight line quickly.

“Stunningly, breathtakingly beautiful!” Bog flew by her, overtaking her, flying sideways, holding his arms out as he spoke. “The sun rising after a storm! The moon on a full moon night! The stars that spill from the sky!”

Marianne’s face flushed red at his words. Bog could be very quiet, letting his eyes and hands express his emotions, but when he began speaking more passionate words, his voice lowered into a seductive tone she couldn’t resist.

“My dearest, Marianne, a bittersweet song on an evening breeze, calling out for her husband’s embrace.” Bog called to her, flicking his wings as he flew, so they caught the light. Marianne folded her wings suddenly, letting her momentum carry her into Bog’s waiting arms.

“Do you even know what you’re saying, or are you just throwing words together because they sound romantic?” Marianne laughed as he caught her, wrapping his arms around her and carrying her through the trees.

“Is it working?” Bog growled, clutching his wife close.

“Every word out of your mouth works,” Marianne continued laughing. “Now, can I please have a portrait done with you in it?” She felt his entire body sigh against her in defeat.

“If that is what ye desire, Marianne,” he mumbled. “I just believe that painting should be reserved for beautiful subjects.”

“You don’t have any kind of portraits or paintings in your entire castle!” Marianne exclaimed, recalling the bare walls. Bog didn’t say anything to that, tilting his head up so she couldn’t see his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Roland take down. At some point, he might get the hint that she doesn't want anything to do with him.
> 
> I’ve been envisioning the goblins and fairies passing around pulp style novels all about the things the Bog King has done. :D I like the thought!


	40. The Painting Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog finally shows Marianne his little room of secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three chapters going up today, starting with 38!

“Mommy!” Raine ran across the throne room to greet her mother, her wings actually a tiny bit lifted. Soon, they would begin teaching Raine how to fly, and that would open up a whole new world for all of them.

Bog smiled as Marianne grabbed her child into her arms and swinging her in a circle. Griselda stood nearby, watching with a smile on her face. Thus far, she had not had much further to say about Marianne or their marriage. She went about her regular routine, overseeing the goblins who took care of the castle and keeping her family well taken care of. Griselda ducked out of sight.

“We have a surprise for ye!” Raine giggled excitedly.

“We do,” Bog added, anxiety building up inside. His stomach twisted and turned, even though he was sure she would like the surprise. “Come with me to my bedroom.” He held out his hand, and she slid hers into it.

“Oh, did you decorate the ceiling some more?” Marianne wasn’t sure what to expect as she walked with Raine snuggling her in one arm and a very nervous Bog holding her free hand.

“No. No carving,” stated Bog. “I just have something to show ye.”

*

The first thing Marianne noticed when they walked into Bog’s bedroom was he had rearranged the way things were on the wall to the left of his bed. He let go of her hand to flip the lock at the top of the door. “I’m assuming ye never looked in here.”

“Bog, I saw that it was a door, but it was locked, and you put things in front of it,” chuckled Marianne. “I wouldn’t open a locked door.”

“And I appreciate it.” Bog stood by the door, his hand on the knob that had been hidden every time she had stayed with him. “I, uh, this, I.” He began stammering, his pauldrons lifting briefly, posture slumping more than usual. Then he sighed and opened the door, bowing to Marianne in silence, holding out a hand for her to go before him.

Marianne gave him a quizzical glance, putting her giggling, squirming daughter down. “Nothing’s going to jump out at me when I walk in there, is it?”

“Why, why would you think something like that?” Bog looked at her in confusion.

“Well, it’s a dark room.” Marianne glanced over her shoulder as Bog stepped in after her with Raine giggling right behind him. “And I have to expect-” Bog unshaded the light, illuminating the room. “-the unexpected.” The words died in her throat as she stared straight ahead at the wall.

Bog wrung his hands, watching Marianne stare ahead, her eyes locked on the paintings he had hung there with care. All six paintings of her yearly visits in the forest were hung on the wall, and she faced the fifth and sixth. Slowly, Marianne turned, following the succession of paintings, recognizing each dress.

The look on her face was that of a woman stunned into complete silence, her brown eyes wide in awe. Marianne had portraits done before, quite a few because she was the queen, but always in the setting of her castle. Each one of these was done in the forest, she realized, by memory. Griselda’s words flooded into her mind, currently empty of any other thoughts.

She made him happy before he ever said a word to her. He waited for her in the forest, unspeaking and afraid to show himself. Bog was happy for a time after he saw her because he committed her to memory, painting what he saw, and the paintings were almost ethereal in how he treated her in light and shadows.

“Mommy! Look! Look!” Raine bounced around her mother’s skirt, tugging on it to get her attention. Marianne turned in silence, keeping her eyes low, not wanting to look at Bog for the moment. She saw the stacks of canvases lined against the walls, some blank, others practice pieces. Among them, books and items she knew were pilfered from her storehouses, which Bog had put to use.

Raine motioned proudly to a painting set on the wall near the door, among family portraits of Bog at varying ages, his mother and father. But the painting Raine wanted her mother to see, was of a laughing Marianne, holding Raine, who was pressed up against her with her cheek against hers, also laughing. Marianne stared at the painting, her mouth agape.

Bog watched Marianne, not entirely sure what to make of her silence, nor the tremble that passed over her shoulders. Raine stood where she could see her mother’s face, and while the little girl was smiling, she also looked a little confused.

“I believe-” Bog whispered, “-painting should be reserved for beautiful subjects.”

Marianne bowed her head, and the tears came despite her efforts to stop them. The reality of what she was seeing set in again, the words rolling through her head. Six years. She could have met him six years ago before Roland left his mark. Possibly, she could have met him even before that.

“Uhm, I’m sorry?” Bog said quietly, brushing past her to get to the door.

“Mommy, they are pretty, aren’t they?” Now Raine was as concerned as Bog, asking the question he didn’t dare ask. “Don’t you like them? I like them.” Bog frowned, glancing at his daughter, noting her lower lip was beginning to tremble, and her eyes shone brightly.

“They’re beautiful, Raine, that’s why I’m a little upset.” Marianne wiped her eyes, focusing on Raine for the moment. “You wouldn’t understand, dear, it’s just me. I’m a little overwhelmed.” She lifted her eyes to look at Bog, a small smile fixed on her tear-stained face. ‘Why are you sorry? This is amazing. I had no idea. Which one are you giving me to take home?”

For a moment, Bog stared at her, the tears with the smile still taking him off guard. Anytime she cried while happy confused him. He only associated tears with pain and sadness. Yet, Marianne would do it when she was happy, and look embarrassed about it. That he understood.

“The painting of ye and Raine,” Bog stated, smiling as he gestured to the painting from the door.

“We’re going to talk about this,” sniffled Marianne, turning to gaze at all the paintings of her again. “Uhm, Bog, can I take more than one?”

“Marianne, take whichever ones ye want,” replied Bog shyly. “I want ye to be reminded of how beautiful ye are. This is how I see ye.” He watched as she walked to the painting of her first walk into the forest, the one he thought was the worst of the lot, one which he had already repainted at least three times as he improved.

“The first one and the last one.” Marianne reached out to touch the canvas, running her fingers over the pale green dress. Her wings lifted behind her as she turned to walk up to Bog. Raine began laughing as she realized her mother wasn’t actually sad. “You continue to surprise me.” Marianne hugged Bog, pressing her cheek against his chest.

And she bit it back again, the words choked in her throat that she wanted to say, but now at least, she could think them. She loved him. Every moment they spent together, even if they were in the middle of an argument, made her love him even more. That warm feeling seeped through her chest, filling her heart with comforting heat.

*

Raine hugged her mother and father good night, then snuggled down into her little bed, waiting to be tucked in. Marianne pulled the quilt over her and kissed her forehead. Bog watched with a smile, a proud sensation that he was beginning to get accustomed to filling every corner of his being.

Seeing Marianne and Raine always brought with it a unique euphoria and sense of well being. Bog liked how he felt around them, his instincts to watch over and protect them rising up within. It made him feel stronger, full of pride that they were his to care for, and he would do anything to protect these lives.

The ones that he loved.

He wasn’t allowed to say the word to Marianne, but by now, he accepted that this was what he felt toward her. Bog was sure it was the only word that applied, the most important word. How often had he seen his own mother and father tell them they loved each other? More often, his mother, but his father wasn’t nearly as restrained about the word as Bog had been his entire life.

To love was to make one vulnerable, and Bog learned quickly that he gave Marianne his heart without even realizing it. He gave it to her the first time he saw her, captivated by this brave young queen entering his domain. She held his heart for years, unknowingly, and now it was cradled in her hands. He trusted her, where he had never trusted anyone before.

The only reason he gave her his heart in the first place was that she was unattainable and could not hurt him, yet he had wanted to love someone. He had that emotion to give, even when he denied it and locked it away behind words.

“I need to ask you something,” Marianne whispered, laying her hand on Bog’s chest. He nodded, glancing at Raine, who was so tired, she was likely already asleep, a smile on her face and eyes closed.

“Okay.” Bog nodded, following Marianne into his room, closing the door to Raine’s room quietly behind them. “What, uhm, what are we talking about?”

She answered him by grabbing his collar and pulling him down into a passionate kiss. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome as he kissed her back, his hands immediately sliding over the curves of her body.

“I’ve missed ye,” Bog whispered between kisses. “Everything about ye, I’ve missed.”

“I missed you too.” Marianne withdrew with a smile, sliding her hands down into his. “Are you hiding any other amazing secrets from me?”

A blush rose over Bog’s cheeks. “No.”

“You painted me every year after I would come into the forest?” Marianne gazed into his eyes as the pink spread further.

“Every year.” Bog nodded as she moved back to sit on their bed. He loomed over her, kissing her again, his wings humming softly.

“And I made you happy? You waited for me.” Marianne kissed back, then held up a hand to push him back gently. “Did you ever see me before then? I’m just curious? Did you follow me around when I entered your forest when I was younger?”

Bog’s face turned bright red, and he shifted to sit next to her, staring at the wall. “Maybe?”

“I’m the only fairy with dark blue wings in the kingdom,” stated Marianne, focused on Bog’s face. His eyes shifted to look at her. “Bog. Did you?”

“I get bored, and anytime a fairy entered the forest, I was called to investigate,” muttered Bog. “I didn’t know ye were the princess at the time. All I knew was ye were stunning.”

“And you never showed yourself, not even then, even though other fairies had seen you.” Marianne continued probing. She blinked, her tone dropping with sadness. “I know we can’t go back and change the past, but I wish I had met you when I was younger.”

“So do I,” sighed Bog. “But ye have to understand, Marianne, I couldn’t risk ye seeing me and…” He hesitated, swallowing as he folded his hands over his lap.

“Being afraid?” Marianne finished his sentence, and Bog nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on his hands. She leaned against him, laying her head against his shoulder. “You know I did want to see you, every time I came into the forest. I was prepared for the worst.” Marianne giggled, “but I was not prepared for you.”

“It worked out.” Bog fell back across the bed, and Marianne went with him, shifting to lay her head against his chest.

“It did,” sighed Marianne, listening to his heart beating beneath her. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying being close to Bog. “Now, if we could just solve our distance problem. I didn’t expect to want to see you so much when I proposed our marriage.”

“Considering it went from a few times a year to every weekend? And now, how often do ye want to see me?” Bog rumbled, lifting his hands to run over her body, tickling her with his fingertips.

“Every morning, every day, and every night.” Marianne squirmed with a laugh. “And you?”

“The same, but we have our responsibilities.” Bog let his hands rest on her back. “I can’t leave my people for long without my presence.”

“I know, and I wouldn’t ask you to. Have you been thinking about this?”

“Ye don’t live too far away, Marianne. I can fly back and forth and don’t mind.”

“Yes, but that’s good for now. What happens when it’s winter?”

The realization hit them simultaneously. “Winter.”

“We’re going to have to figure out to break it to Raine,” groaned Marianne. “I haven’t even given this any thought.”

“Yes, she will need to remain with ye, because I can fly back and forth for a time while it’s still warm enough,” stated Bog.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Marianne.

“It can’t be helped, and she should be with her mother. It will only be a couple of months when I am unable to visit, then we’ll go back to our normal routine.” Bog squeezed Marianne tightly. “But it’s only June.”

Marianne yawned. “We have months before we need to talk to Raine.”

“She is not going to be happy,” rumbled Bog. “And neither am I, but let’s not think about that right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Marianne's reaction, completely taken off guard by a gallery of her. :D  
> BTW, there is a Discord where a number of us hang out and talk Strange Magic pretty much constantly. :D 
> 
> https://discord.gg/yCNDxze


	41. Armies to be Led

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog examines his new set of armor, and Rendel brings up a serious possibility that makes Bog consider the future and his ill-prepared queen.

Marianne woke in the middle of the night a few days later to a warm hand sliding over her shoulder as the bed shifted beneath the added weight of another body. She knew it was Bog by his touch and closed her eyes, smiling as he carefully laid behind her, his warm breath flowing over her neck. He didn’t visit the week he had Raine, for obvious reasons, but tonight, Raine was in the adjoining room, deep asleep.

“Thank you,” whispered Marianne, drifting back to sleep to Bog’s arm sliding over her waist. Just having him there was a comfort, a presence she wanted near her as often as possible. She wasn’t sure how long he slept with her, but it was a few hours. His smell lingered around her the following morning when sunlight streamed through her open flight balcony doors.

He was gone far too soon. Marianne sighed, taking a moment to wish there was a way for them to be together all the time. She had a few ideas, but the reality was their kingdoms were vast. Marianne had to remain where she was in the center of her kingdom to make sure she could handle any emergency. Likewise, Bog had to stay in his castle in the middle of his domain to protect his own people.

Their responsibilities would keep them apart. For now, there wasn’t anything she could do about it, other than cherishing every moment of their limited time together.

*

A few mornings later, Bog held his new chest plate in his hands, turning it in the light. It was more streamlined than his father’s, making Bog realize he would look very different in it. The armor held the same veined leaf pattern the Sunfield fairies armor contained, dark red veins against a blood-red background. The plate gleamed a satiny reddish-gold where the light hit it. A perfectly rendered replica of his staff’s head was centered in the middle of the chest plate in gold.

The full suit was laid out on the table before him, with Rendel and several assistants standing by to make adjustments. Bog was impressed, turning the plate over in his hands and examining the way it was made to clasp with overlaying scales of armor plating trimmed in gold. There were extra pieces Bog did not expect, shielding that would cover his shoulder pauldrons. These pieces were thin, meant more as ornamentation than protection.

Then there was the helm. It was a thing of beauty, modeled after the structure of his own head with leaf scaling in red, fringed in gold. A pair of short, curling horns rose from the sides. The artistry put into it was admirable. Rendel stressed that the armor was ornamental, but fully functional as well, not that their people ever actually went into battle against anyone.

The threats to the Sunfields were the same as those to the Dark Forest, larger animals, cats, foxes, dogs, snakes, falcons, and owls. It would be a shame for this work of art laid before him to ever see a real battle.

“Let’s get all the pieces on to make sure they fit properly,” Rendel tapped the chest plate. “We also made a matching undershirt and collar for you.”

Bog nodded appreciatively, smiling at Rendel. “This is so glorious, I don’t want to sully it by putting it on.”

“It’s fit for a king,” snorted Rendel, tapping the plate again. “I’ve designed all the armor for every king for the last four generations. You deserve nothing less, Bog King, actually, you deserve it more, because you are a fairy built for war.”

“Let’s hope I never have to rise to that occasion,” grumbled Bog, setting the plate down on the table.

“Ah, but if ye ever have to, you will cut a fine figure leading our armies.” Rendel chuckled, looking over the table. “You were a challenge I gladly accepted.”

Bog stared at the armor plating, having not thought about that possibility, that if there ever was a significant threat to the kingdom, it would be him and Marianne leading their army, not just Marianne. Worry surged within him, concern for something that wasn’t even a reality. He would fight with Marianne if that were ever the case, desiring she either stay behind or within his sight in such a situation.

And stubborn Marianne would insist on being at the forefront. The images rolled, of his ill-prepared wife surging into a battle with an unseen foe, defiant and glorious, and possibly ending up dead if he wasn’t there, right at her side. Bog swallowed, pushing the thoughts away. No, that wasn’t reality, but it was possible, and he was reminded he needed to concentrate more on training her how to fight correctly. They sparred, but it always ended quickly in the dance, especially if Raine wasn’t present.

Bog couldn’t stop himself now, anytime he was with Marianne, he wanted her in his arms, or at least touching in some way. The day or two, they were able to be together was precious little time, and their relationship was still new. Marianne was the same way with him, touching him, wanting him close.

“Are you going to stand there all day or put the armor on?” Rendel’s voice broke through Bog’s thoughts.

“Right.” Bog grumbled, reaching back to begin unbuckling his chest plate.

*

“When do I get to see your new armor?” Marianne hovered around Bog, looking him up and down. “Rendel wouldn’t let me see it before he showed it to you.”

“Next week, before the midsummer festivities,” chuckled Bog, in good humor after having spent the morning trying it on. “There are a few adjustments to be made. Rendel told me I’m to get a second suit in black as well? What happened to not needing to dress up for ye?”

“If you don’t like it, you don’t have to wear it,” grumbled Marianne, folding her arms and giving him a fake look of irritation. “I would never force you to wear it, Bog.”

“Yeah,” Bog gave her a half-lidded look, his bright eyes gleaming beneath his brows. “I feel the same about every outfit ye wear for me without me asking ye to. Ye know what I like.”

“And I know what you like to wear,” chuckled Marianne, whirling around him in an unusual display of excitement, her wings shifting in color from blue to purple depending on how the light caught the scaling. “I’m just providing it for you because your goblins don’t forge armor.”

“It’s not necessary for them.” Bog smiled, reaching for Marianne as she spun around him again, seemingly full of unusual energy. She ended up twirling into his chest, pushing her back up against him, wings dropping around her. “I like the armor, Marianne. I’m just teasing ye.”

“I know.” She looked up at him with a warm light in her eyes.

“What is going on with ye today?” Bog slid his arms over her shoulders, holding her close against him. “Ye seem so… excited. Why?”

“No reason.” Marianne smiled, looking away, not wanting him to see the flush on her face and ask any more questions. But there was a reason, she just didn’t want to share it with him at the moment. Weighing her thoughts, feelings, and their situation, Marianne made her decision about the future. She loved Bog. Her inability to use the word hurt, but she decided her other way of letting him know how much she loved him would be the way to go.

There would be no trying, she would just stop taking her weekly preventative and let nature take its course if it chose to. It was an exciting decision, but she wouldn’t share it with anyone that she made it. What wonderful creation would come out of their unspoken love?

If there was one thing that drove her absolutely crazy about Bog, it was his lack of expectations once something was said. He was happy with what he had, but he would be even happier if he had more, and Marianne knew exactly what this would mean to him, recalling his own statements about how it would never happen. He would never have a child of his own. That was how he had put it, something he seemed painfully sure about.

Even better, a child would be yet another slam in Roland’s face that he needed to leave her alone. Then another thought came to her. If she and Bog were to build a new home on the border, they could leave Roland behind in the old castle. She would choose another captain for her guard in a new castle and cut off all access to her. He could still see Raine on occasion, but she needed to keep him away from her and Bog.

Roland’s hunger for power was a constant concern for Marianne. She wasn’t sure how far he would go to get what he wanted but didn’t trust him at all. Unfortunately, she couldn’t get anyone else to see him for what he was. Her own family was too tolerant of him, but that was probably because he only showed them his best side, never stepping out of line. With her, he still tried to work his charm on her, giving her flirtatious smiles. It didn’t stop with her marriage to Bog, but it had lessened, and Marianne was grateful for it.

The last thing Marianne needed was for her current husband to beat up or even kill her ex, and with the way Bog positioned himself between her and Roland, all Roland had to do was say the wrong thing or make the wrong move. Bog felt the need to protect her from Roland, not from a feeling of jealousy, but because he had hurt her, and he knew about it. Marianne was thankful Bog had the amount of control he had.

*

Bog’s mind was on forcing his wife to protect herself with everything she had, not on keeping his blows soft. They were using staves today, with Bog using a shorter wooden training rod to give Marianne a fairer fight, so he wouldn’t overwhelm her with his own expertise. Still, his long reach and skill beat her back as she attempted futilely to block him.

“Marianne, try harder!” Bog roared, catching her shoulders and waist multiple times in a row, while she staggered back a few steps.

Breathing hard, Marianne set her eyes on Bog, narrowing them with intent to get through his defenses. Her wings stretched out behind her, rigid and prepared for her next onslaught. She focused, not bothered at all by her husband’s sudden harshness. With a snarl, she surged forward, striking at Bog with everything she had and caught him on the leg hard enough for him to stumble.

Bog’s wings rattled in an attempt to bring his body back into a defensive stance, but not before Marianne brought the end of her staff into his face, striking him across the ear, a ringing sound echoed through his head and he lost his balance. She came at him again, but despite the momentary distraction, Bog swept his staff out and took Marianne’s legs out from under her.

Marianne yelped as he lunged forward, smacking her across the chest with his staff to push her down. She fought back fiercely, but he pinned her, pressing his staff across her neck to keep her flat on her back, looming over her with uncharacteristic aggression. He shifted to press his knee into her hip to keep her down, challenging her to find the strength to push him off.

With a frustrated snarl, Marianne thrust her knee and leg up between his legs as hard as she could, much harder than she intended. Bog grimaced, shuddering as pain rippled through his body. He gasped and lightened the pressure on her neck.

“That doesn’t work if a man is furious. Just makes them madder,” Bog growled, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. “As ye see, I’m still holding ye down, Marianne.”

“I could just kick you again,” snorted Marianne in response, going limp beneath him. “Ow. Your knobby knee is in my gut.”

Bog relaxed with a sigh, sliding his knee off of her to rest it on the ground, straddling her. There was nothing passionate or affectionate in this sparring session. Sweat rolling off his face and he was breathing far faster than normal. They had only fought for ten, maybe fifteen minutes, but it was a battle of constant movement with Bog testing his wife’s skills.

“Your ear is bleeding,” sighed Marianne.

“Ye may have busted my eardrum.” Bog smirked, lifting a hand to touch his ear. “It’s ringing like a bell.”

Marianne scooted out from under him, getting on her knees. She took his head between her hands and drew him closer, cradling his head against her shoulder. “Bog, what was that all about?”

“Ye need to be more serious in yer training,” mumbled Bog.

“I am serious,” Marianne grunted in annoyance.

“No, ye get off easy, because I don’t want to hurt ye, but I worry more that ye could get killed if ye can’t protect yerself.”Bog lifted his head, sliding his arms around Marianne to pull her into an embrace.

“Bog.” Marianne settled into his arms. “Nothing’s going to happen to me. I’m willing to learn everything you want to teach me, my king. I want to learn, but you probably don’t have to go this far.”

“My queen, I want ye prepared for anything when I am not around to protect ye,” Bog whispered, nipping her playfully on the neck. “Let’s get cleaned up. That was exhausting.”

“Mmm, shower?” Marianne suggested, tilting her head aside to let him reach more.

“Shower.” Bog nodded in agreement, pulling back, taking Marianne’s hand to pull her up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bog's getting serious about training Marianne to do more than just wield a sword. Up until now, he's done it because he just wants her to be able to defend herself, but the thought of actually leading an army... that's an entirely different thing. I do keep in mind the whole, battles don't actually take that long,
> 
> And now we move on to Marianne finally making another decision, which she doesn't talk to Bog about. :D


	42. The Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midsummer festivities begin and Rendel has a wager for Bog, one which he thinks he will win without a problem, as sad as the wager is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three chapters going up today, starting with 41.

Marianne turned in the mirror, grumbling at the bruising on her shoulders. They would lead to rumors if she didn’t figure out a way to cover them. The dress Dawn brought to her to wear was a beautiful gold dress with a red sheen. Dawn managed to get Rendel to show her Bog’s armor under the guise of Marianne’s dress matching it. She told Marianne how stunning it was, but didn’t know the names of the various pieces, so just said it was an elegant red color that went to gold in the light.

With a sigh, Marianne turned again. The bruising was beginning to fade and only showed on her shoulders. She decided that a short cloak to cover her shoulders would work. That would require grabbing Dawn and getting her to accompany her down to their seamstress. Maybe she would even have leftover fabric so it wouldn’t stand out.

Dagda had Raine for the time being, giving her a bath and getting her ready in a matching dress. Since Bog was spending some of the week with them, Raine remained with her mother for the start of the week and would stay with Bog when they returned to his castle for the final Midsummer festivities.

The morning after the sparring session, Bog had been distant, ashamed to see the bruising he had caused. It was just a sparring session. Bruises happened, but still, he didn’t touch her before he left, rising and leaving before breakfast. Marianne didn’t want him to see any remnants of the bruising, and she had hidden them from public view beneath shoulder coverings and long sleeves.

Rumors were easy things to get going, and she didn’t want anyone thinking her husband beat her, because he wasn’t capable of that. But the bruising remained, and for the queen to be sparring, even with her husband, was one of those things nobody wanted to hear about.

*

The armor was magnificent. Bog actually felt attractive in it, especially with the helm on. His wings reflected the golden-red color of the metal, and he flared them, admiring the golden light shining off them. It was the first time in his life he enjoyed standing in front of a mirror. Rendel walked around him, checking the fit one final time. The straps were on the sides instead of on his back below his wings, making it easier for Bog to adjust it to fit, and he had done a thorough job.

“What do you think, Bog King?” Rendel tapped the armor plating as he walked, scrutinizing it.

“It’s the finest thing I have ever owned.” Bog smiled, reaching for the red vest he intended to wear over it. “It’s lighter than my father’s armor, and I can move better in it.”

“Yes, because it’s made to fit you, not your father.” Rendel circled Bog again, admiring how well it fit. “When you have children, I look forward to creating armor for them as well.”

Bog’s shoulders slumped, his proud posture heaving forward slowly. “That’s not going to happen.”

“Why not?” snorted Rendel. “You are a young, fit male fairy, and you are the king.”

“It’s complicated,” muttered Bog, twitching his wings, unable to look into the mirror. He unclasped the vest’s collar so he could get the straps between his shoulder pauldrons, over his shoulders, and around his neck.

Rendel made a face at that, looking Bog up and down, then he flat out asked. “Are ye sterile?”

Bog grimaced at the question, “I wouldn’t know, but that is not what Queen Marianne desires.” Rendel stared at Bog, then shook his head.

“It is good of you to respect her desires,” stated Rendel, his eyes narrowing as he looked Bog over again. “However, the royal family is expected to have heirs, at least two. Right now, she only has Raine, and knowing how stubborn she is and how in love she is with you, well, you two are only complicating things for yourselves. Young people today, so over-dramatic about simple things.”

“It’s her choice,” said Bog, adjusting his vest and working on the front buckles. “Not mine, and I will not pressure her.”

“And that’s honorable.” Rendel nodded with a smile. “I’m simply saying I would lay gold on the fact that you are wrong. I’ve known Marianne her entire life, Bog, she has always been the motherly type, yes, a troublesome adventurous type of girl as well, but she is compassionate and caring. She has always wanted children of her own, more than one. Marianne just didn’t have the right husband. Now, I believe she does.”

Bog nodded slowly, his jaw twitching at another thing he didn’t believe would happen, but had some possibility. No. He had been given enough. There was just no way she would do it. She loved Raine, but nothing about his time with Marianne indicated she would ever want it, and he shouldn’t even think about it. Thinking about it would only lead to misery for him. He had enough.

“I will take ye up on that bet, that there will be no children between Marianne and I.” Bog straightened up, running his hands over the vest to make sure it wasn’t caught anywhere in his armor’s seams.

“You would bet against your own virility?” chuckled Rendel. “A hundred gold pieces that Queen Marianne will carry your child within two years.”

“Accepted,” replied Bog with a thin-lipped smile. “But she will not. I am certain of it.”

“Marianne was down here snooping in my workshop, trying to get me to show her your armor several times over the last week.” Rendel smirked. “I haven’t seen that sparkle in her eyes in years.”

Bog cleared his throat, then bowed his head to Rendel respectfully and left, trying to keep the thought out of his head. The candid conversation was not what Bog expected, but he had found himself enjoying the old fairy’s company every time he visited the workshop. With a sigh, Bog pushed it further away. Marianne might love him, but still, she never brought children up, and he would absolutely not bring it up under any circumstances. What he had now was enough.

*

Marianne glowered as she and Dawn left their seamstresses’ studio wearing a short cloak over her shoulders that had been thrown together with incredible skill. She adjusted the cloak, snarling under her breath because Roland stood at the end of the hall they needed to walk through to get back up to their floor.

“I’m sorry, Marianne.” Dawn fidgeted, following Marianne’s gaze to the end of the hall.

Groaning, Marianne stomped a foot on the floor, glared down the hall, and began walking. Dawn followed behind her, eyes wide and fixed on Marianne’s flared wings. Marianne’s walk was bold, determined, her head held high. The message was clear. She did not want to talk to Roland.

Roland smiled, stepping aside with the two guards he had been conversing with. Marianne walked by him, and he fell into step beside her. Dawn cringed behind him, glancing at the two guards in passing.

“Why don’t you look gorgeous, Marianne,” Roland complimented her in a sultry tone.

“Go away, Roland,” snarled Marianne. “I’m busy.”

“On your way to the Midsummer Festival? It’s a pity you have to make so many public appearances with that… thing.” Roland smiled. “I would happily take his place at any time.”

“You wouldn’t fit,” Marianne snorted, her footfalls increasing in intensity with each step.

“Marianne, sweetie, it’s okay. You don’t have to keep faking you’re in a real marriage in front of me. At some point, I’m sure you’ll grow tired of putting on this show.” Roland spoke seriously, watching Marianne out of the corner of his eye. “You don’t need to lie about it to me or endure whatever it is he does to you when he’s alone with you.”

“Roland.” Marianne stopped walking, closing her eyes, clenching her hands into tight fists. An angrily smile spread over her face as she turned to Roland, shrugging her right shoulder up. She pushed the cloak aside to show off a large bruise across her clavicle. “Imagine how I got this one, and he didn’t even break the skin.” Marianne ran her fingertips just above the bruise. “That’s how good he is.”

Blinking, Roland didn’t hide the gasp, glancing at Marianne’s smiling face to the large bruise and back again, obviously running through that scenario. He shifted uncomfortably, swallowing. “Well, that’s barbaric.”

“No, that’s Bog marking me as his, and I like it.” Marianne narrowed her eyes at Roland, glaring at him. Bog had been horrified enough making marks on her through their sparring, he would be mortified right now if he heard what she said. “I encourage it,” she growled, reaching out to poke Roland’s chest plate. “Are we done?”

“Marianne.” He smiled, running his hand through his hair in that charming way that had once attracted her. “I will never be done with you. I will wait for you to tire of that hideous-”

Without warning, Marianne let him have it, punching Roland square in the nose. Roland’s armor rattled as he smacked into the wall behind him, and his hands flew to his face. Dawn gave a squeaky gasp, her own hands covering her mouth in astonishment. She blinked, staring a little further down the hall at a looming figure who stood watching them.

“Don’t you ever say that about my husband again!’ Marianne yelled, getting in Roland’s face as he attempted to stop the blood flowing from his nose. He cowered before her, pressed up against the wall. “Get it through your thick skull, Roland, Bog is my husband! I will never go back to you. Never! He is the only one for me and so help me, if you ever say another negative word about him in my presence, I will drive a sword through that armor, right into that cold, black heart of yours! Bog is my husband, not you! You had your chance, and I am so glad you screwed up, because now I have him!” She leaned back and began laughing, pointing at Roland. “You are so pathetic, you had everything you wanted, and you threw it away! Now, I have someone who is doing everything you should have done and is everything you should have been, and I do not miss you at all, in any way.”

Roland glanced down the hall, looking for an escape route. His eyes widened, and he slid along the wall quickly, going the opposite direction without a word. Marianne glared after him, steaming with rage. Dawn grimaced, pointing over Marianne’s shoulder.

“What?” Marianne folded her arms, staring at her sister. She glanced over her shoulder, and the color drained from her face in horror that she had been caught tearing into Roland by the very person she was defending.

“Marianne.” Bog’s face was tinged with red, all the way up to his ears, and it wasn’t just the reflection off his armor. He bowed, smiling at her. “Ye done?”

Flustered, Marianne strode up to him, the color rushing back to her face. “How much did you see?” She cringed.

“That ye put my directions on how to punch correctly to good use,” chuckled Bog in amusement. “Ye are magnificent.”

“I can’t wait to see what that looks like in the sunlight.” Marianne ran her fingers over Bog’s armored chest plate, stammering as she attempted to change the subject. “Rendel really outdid himself on this one.” She reached up to grip Bog’s collar, pulling him down into a kiss, hoping he didn’t want to talk to her about what she had just said. Not that it was bad, she just didn’t want him to see her having to defend him at all.

“We need to get ready to go,” groaned Dawn, rocking back and forth on her heels.

“Right,” chuckled Bog, holding his arm out to Marianne.

*

Bog realized quickly he shouldn’t say anything about what he saw and heard. He wanted to, but the look on her face when she saw him stated he shouldn’t. The important thing was, he heard it. Marianne said the most amazing things about him, defending him like no one ever had before. It filled him with pride that she thought so highly about him.

Only she seemed embarrassed? Why was she embarrassed? Bog mulled over what happened, smiling as he escorted Marianne up to the family floor. His lovely wife could be so confusing, but maybe it was just something he couldn’t understand and didn’t need to dig into. What mattered was that she did it, unaware that he was there to hear those powerful words.

Marianne stood up for him. She said those wonderful things with all that fire and passion, to someone else, not to him. He had never seen her do that before, and it just made him feel good and even more in love with her than he already was.

Marianne stood up for him.

*

Marianne stood up for him. Roland grumbled as he wiped blood off his face in a bathing room. Looking in a mirror, the damage was clear. The bruising and swelling had already begun, discoloring his handsome face with reds and purples. She got him good. His entire face hurt, and his nose was crooked.

With a sigh, Roland pressed a clean cloth to his nose. His plans for the day would still go forward without him, but he would avoid Marianne for the next few weeks. He did not want to give her the satisfaction of seeing what she did to him. Grumbling more, Roland left the room to find a healer to fix his nose and hopefully provide him with something for the headache and other pains.

She would not get away with this. Roland would not give up. Ever. The throne was his to take, he only had to get rid of Marianne and Bog to have it. The pair of them together were far more trouble than Roland had expected now that he realized Marianne actually loved him, and the fierce Bog King was a formidable opponent without Marianne. With her, the two of them together, they appeared unstoppable.

But feelings fade over time, Roland consoled himself. You don’t trust those feelings, because all relationships are the same. They’re fun until you get bored, then you move on to someone else. That’s just how it was. Marianne didn’t understand that’s how it worked. Love wasn’t real, it was just a means to an end, not a final destination. She would grow tired of Bog, or he would become tired of her. It was essential to facilitate that division when it happened and wedge himself back into Marianne’s life.

Roland smiled, then winced, heading down the hall with his wings billowing out behind him. There was still a chance, he just needed to approach this in a different way, think up a new plan and take his rightful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I do love a Marianne who just wants to KNOW ALL THE THINGS! She can be so impatient, while pretending to be patient, even getting her sister to go and get a look at Bog's new armor plating. Good grief, I love dressing Bog up as much as I like dressing up Marianne, and I'm not sure where this is coming from, because I used to hate bothering with choosing clothing.
> 
> And we have yet another Roland take down, this one in front of Bog.:D Hehe. Sadly, this was a poor decision on how to handle it on Marianne's part, not the punching him in the face, but telling a little lie to make Roland uncomfortable.
> 
> The more I worked on this story, the more I've decided that Bog is the center of a large number of little pulp novels going around the fairy kingdom. :D


	43. The Midsummer Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog and Marianne have a festival to attend, beginning on the fairy side, then off to the Dark Forest, where Bog has a surprise for his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters up today, starting with 41!

Raine laughed as she ran around her parents, holding up a stick with a length of brightly colored ribbon attached to it. Several of her friends followed her, all holding the same type of toy, laughing and running in and out of the crowds of fairies and elves. Bog smiled, enjoying his child’s joy and Marianne’s hand in his as they walked through the festival grounds.

The festival-goers bowed in greeting to their king and queen as they passed, smiles on their faces. Bog couldn’t help but feel proud in his new armor, enjoying the looks of awe from Marianne’s people. His wings hummed, and everything was right in the world. Staff in one hand, Marianne at his side, Raine enjoying herself, and a festival full of good things to eat and constant performances to watch would make this a relaxing day.

Marianne led the way, having a list of things they were going to attend. Bog was relieved that everything was tented or covered because the June heat was sweltering, and he needed to keep out of the sun. Rendel had designed him armor that was cooling. However, standing in direct sunlight would still heat it up to an uncomfortable temperature.

Bog chuckled when Marianne steered him to a table filled with flower crowns. She laid down several gold pieces and then began looking them over, first picking out a small, colorful one wrapped in ribbons and bright orange and gold flower petals for Raine, then a larger one with the same kind of petals, but no ribbon.

With a smile, Bog snagged an orange petaled crown, shrouded in flowing sheets of golden lace, and held it out to her. “This one.”

“Bog.” Marianne cringed but smiled. “That’s so lacy!”

“It goes with yer dress,” Bog leaned down to carefully place the crown on her head, taking a moment to arrange the lace over her hair. Marianne blushed as he played with the arrangement, then stood back with that warm, half-lidded expression on his face, smiling.

“Your turn.” Marianne motioned for Bog to bow, and he obliged, allowing her to place a crown on his head and situate it, so it didn’t catch on his leaf scaling or ears. Then she took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead. Fully aware that they had accumulated a small crowd of watchers, Bog tilted his head up, moving forward to meet her lips, wrapping his arms around her. It was only a few seconds, but enough of a show to those gathered.

By now, Bog understood that publicly displaying his affection for Marianne was strongly desired by her people and not only hers but also his own. He had forgotten how his people looked at his own parents when they did these very same things. They were genuinely happy for them, wanting their king and queen to be happy together.

“Ew!” Raine stopped in front of them, declaring her disgust with a massive grin on her face.

Without warning, Bog scooped Raine up and held the giggling fairy child up for her mother to place the flower crown on their head. Laughter and idle happy chatter rose up around them as Raine turned in his arms to hug him and plant a small kiss on his cheek.

“I love you, Father,” whispered Raine, leaning her head against his chest. Bog smiled, holding her for a moment until she squirmed to be let down again. Once on the ground, Raine dove into her mother’s dress. “I love you, Mother.” Marianne knelt to get a kiss and hug, then the little fairy girl squealed and darted off with her friends.

Marianne leaned against Bog, sliding an arm around his back to watch Raine, content with the whole interaction. “We have a play to watch and food to sample,” she stated, retaking Bog’s hand.

“I hope there’s more than just sugared fruit,” chuckled Bog, turning with her, his wings humming in a relaxed manner.

The day was spent watching performances, ranging from short plays to dances, knife throwing to fire dancing. That last one fascinated Bog so much, he talked Marianne into staying for a second show. The plays were most interesting, with a lot of humor, a few full of dirty jokes that had both Bog and Marianne on guard in case Raine came looking for them.

In between, there was a wide variety of festival food, and with this being an elf festival as well as a fairy one, there was more Bog enjoyed. One particular food appealed to him more than any other, rabbit sausages. Specifically, strawberry rabbit sausage, which he began seeking out the moment Marianne’s back turned to look at this or that.

Bog loved rabbit, and he loved strawberries, so putting them together was the most marvelous thing he had ever encountered. Goblins didn’t tend to experiment. They threw the ingredients together for long-term storage, and while they did add herbs, there wasn’t much variation. Mmm. Rabbit sausage. Bog tried all of the different sausages but came back to the strawberry one over and over.

Then he made another astonishing discovery, sausage tasted really good with rabbit milk cheese, which he had never heard of before. Then there was the strawberry jam to put all over the sausage. It became an obsession, and Marianne caught him wandering off several times.

“You really like that one?” Marianne poked fun at Bog as he grinned and finished off another link of strawberry rabbit sausage wrapped in a thin slice of cheese and a cilantro leaf.

“I like them all, but yes, this one is the best. I spoke to the elf who makes them about sending him some of our rabbits to butcher this fall.” Bog spoke enthusiastically about his little trade deal. “In return, we will share with him an assortment of herbs and fruits we have in the Dark Forest to test out.”

“Sounds like a good deal.” Marianne patted his arm, checking the sky. “We should find Raine and head to your castle so she can take a nap. I’m sure she’s exhausted. I know I am.” She leaned her head against Bog’s arm, and he smiled down at her.

“I’m sure we could all use a little rest before tonight’s festivities.” Bog looked around the crowd, scanning for the fast-moving fairy and elf children. They were still running with their little ribbon sticks, making them easy to spot. Bog wondered if that was why each of them had one, for the adults to keep track of where the children were. “I see her.”

They walked into the crowd, arm in arm, heading toward Raine, unaware of what was going on around them. Whispering had begun, rumors passing once again among the people, elves, and fairies alike. The queen was faking her love for the Bog King. It was all a show, and they were all fools for believing it. How could such a beautiful woman ever love a beast like Bog?

Oh, and Bog was a nasty, awful goblin in private. He beat his queen, and she hid bruises beneath her cloak. Why else would she cover her shoulders in the middle of summer when everyone else wore as little clothing as possible? Every other fairy woman wore a style of dress that left the shoulders and arms bare right now. It was just too hot to be covered by so much cloth.

There were bruises and massive wounds, bites that Bog had inflicted with his jagged teeth. The queen hid them. That’s why she wore a cloak. Bog pretended to be proper and polite in public, but Marianne was a victim of his rages and lack of control. He did whatever he wanted to her, whenever he wanted, and she relented out of fear.

Rumors. So many rumors flew around the festival, with few able to turn their ears away, no matter how much they wanted to. The cloak over the queen’s shoulders spoke volumes. They didn’t want to believe the rumors, but the cloak stood out in their minds. A few refuted the rumors, stopping them with a reminder that Queen Marianne was a unique queen. She sparred with poles and swords, and she practiced with her husband. Bruises happened. There was no need to believe rumors from unfounded sources when they could see for their own eyes how much the king and queen loved each other.

Still, the rumors spread.

*

Despite how the day began, it had been a good one. Marianne meant it when she told Bog he didn’t have to dress up for her, but his new gleaming suit of armor was impressive. The red that shifted to gold, forming better to his body, was astounding. Like most fairy women, Marianne loved a man in a suit of armor.

Why wouldn’t she? She had been surrounded by men in armor her entire life, primarily her own father. He no longer wore a full suit of armor, instead opting for his ornate chest plate and robes for ceremonies. Armor spoke of strength and power. Putting it on someone who already had a regal, commanding aura amplified the effect, and she looked forward to helping him remove all that armor tomorrow morning.

The smells of the cooking feast filled the Dark Forest, along with the laughter and cheering coming from the goblins starting the festivities. Bog gave them permission to begin without him, knowing they would not be attending until the evening. The castle courtyard erupted in cheers when they arrived, loud enough to make Raine throw her hands over her ears, even as she yelled with them.

Raine was excited but exhausted, and both Bog and Marianne tucked her into the big bed for a nap. The little fairy girl fell asleep the moment she laid down, a smile on her face. They promised to wake her later and keep her with them the entire night, even if she fell asleep.

Marianne smiled at Bog as they left the room as quietly as they could, leaving the door open a crack in case Raine needed to get up. The door was much too heavy for the little girl to get open on her own.

“I have a surprise for ye,” whispered Bog, resting a hand on Marianne’s shoulder. “At the end of the hall.”

“Your father’s study?” Marianne looked at him curiously, walking forward as he kept his hand on her, his wings making a faint rattling sound of nervousness.

“I decided it would be a good place to instruct Raine in, and it was a shame to not use it.” Bog’s voice held a tremble, and Marianne wasn’t sure why it should. She had seen his father’s study before, albeit full of darkness and shadows. “It’s been cleaned, and I’ve put in lighting as well as a little place for Raine to nap while I work. It has the most wonderful view.”

Marianne nodded, noticing the hallway had also been cleaned and was no longer full of dust. Amber lights hung overhead, and it was all very cozy. Then they turned the corner to the study, and her eyes went over the massive carved door. It had been polished to a reddish-brown shine, the carved images standing out boldly.

“Bog,” gasped Marianne, blinking as her eyes hit the blank spot of wood she expected to be there. It wasn’t blank. New images were carved into the wood, beginning with a little fairy girl lost in the forest, then Bog and Raine. Marianne swept her wings behind her, smiling as she hovered in front of the door, reaching out to run her fingers over the images and see them up close.

She was on the door, in a glorious dress in the woods, and Bog hid up in framing trees on the side. Then there was an image of Bog kneeling before her, their dance, and a family portrait with Raine giggling between them as they each kissed her on the cheek. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen, and she had to blink back the tears.

“Do ye like it?” Bog asked hesitantly, tapping his fingertips together as his wings rustled behind him.

“It’s beautiful!” Marianne rolled and dove for him with a laugh, smacking into him in a firm embrace. “I-” she almost slipped, but caught herself “-can’t believe you did that!” She pressed her lips to his, her billowing wings sending him off balance.

Bog had to use his wings to remain upright, wrapping his arms around her. They stood in the hall, kissing for several minutes, enjoying the time alone. Marianne lowered her wings, allowing Bog to walk forward without fear of being tipped over.

“I thought we would nap in here,” rumbled Bog, opening the door and slipping inside with his wife in his arms. He closed the door behind them and flew Marianne across the room to a towering window with a broad, comfortable-looking cushion set into its base. Bog set her down on the cushions, and she leaned back, pulling him with her.

“I don’t need a nap,” whispered Marianne, resuming her kissing.

“Good, because I wanted a little alone time with ye.” Bog kissed back, leaning over her as the lighting from outside began casting a lovely golden glow through the window. “My evening rose, the most stunning queen to grace this kingdom, my guiding star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bog's obsession with strawberry-rabbit sausage. :D I can just see him following his nose to it all over the festival grounds the moment his attention is off of Marianne. :D
> 
> That little lie Marianne told has consequences. :(


End file.
